


Travelers

by Mabe_Snow



Series: TIERRA-F-251 [1]
Category: Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Children, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 109,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabe_Snow/pseuds/Mabe_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TIERRA-F-251: Durante una celebración en La Torre Vengadores, estos reciben una visita inesperada que hará que sus vidas den un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Una gran batalla se acerca y necesitaran toda la ayuda posible para vencer al villano, que se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intrusos en la Torre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los comics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

Capítulo 1:

Intrusos en la Torre

La Torre Vengadores se inauguraba hoy, y los seis miembros estarían ahí para celebrar. Tony los había reunido después de dos años, estaban todos. La verdad, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo lo había conseguido, algunos simplemente parecía que los habían borrado del mapa, en el caso de Clint y Natasha. Steve había regresado a su apartamento en DC después de la búsqueda fallida de su amigo Bucky junto a Sam Wilson, así que él fue mucho más fácil. Thor se encontraba en Inglaterra junto a la Dra. Jane Foster, su actual novia, y los amigos de esta: Darcy Lewis y Erik Selvig; solo le había hecho una llamada y en menos de un dia llego, enfundado en su armadura Asgardiana, con su poderoso martillo en una mano y feliz de ver al resto de sus amigos Midgardianos. Bruce ya había estado ahí desde hace meses, ayudándolo a reparar y mejorar la torre, que había sido destruida durante el ataque de Loki y los Chitauri.

Y ahora por fin, el trabajo estaba terminado. La torre esta vez se creó con un fin y solo un fin: mantener a los Vengadores unidos, para cuando el mundo los volviera a necesitar. Según Tony, esto podría ayudarlos a congeniar y convertirse en algo más que un equipo, en una familia. Bruce estaba de acuerdo, de hecho el ya había accedido a mudarse hace como un año. A Tony solo le faltaba convencer a los otros.

Entre los invitados a esta celebración también se encontraban el amigo de toda la vida de Tony, James Rhodes, o Rhodey como lo suele llamar él; María Hill, que después de la caída de SHIELD había conseguido un empleo como asistente en Industrias Stark, y Pepper Potts, novia de Tony y CEO de Industrias Stark.

Al momento de la llegada de todos, se instalaron cómodamente en los sofás de la sala principal donde compartieron recuerdos, risas y una que otra broma entre ellos.

Tony les conto de su enfrentamiento con Aldrich Killian, su cirugía para eliminar la metralla incrustada cerca de su corazón y del programa de paz que estaba llevando a cabo junto a Bruce desde hace un tiempo, prevenían que sería algo muy grande.

Thor les relato que había regresado a Asgard para encarcelar a Loki, pero ante la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo, él y su hermano se vieron forzados a unir sus fuerzas para derrotarlo y durante el ataque Loki falleció – este hecho hizo a sus compañeros sentir pena por su amigo, ya que sabían que el aun sabiendo lo malvado que podía llegar a ser el Dios de la Travesura, le tenia aprecio -. Al final, él y Jane derrotaron a Malekith y a los elfos oscuros de Svartalfheim, y Thor decidió regresar a la Tierra para estar con ella.

Steve había hecho equipo con Natasha y Sam Wilson, el Halcón, para derrotar a HYDRA y al Soldado de Invierno, quien resulto ser su antiguo mejor amigo Bucky Barnes. Durante la última batalla, Natasha y Fury desbloquearon la base de datos de SHIELD para poder filtrar información clasificada, exponiendo así a HYDRA y SHIELD al público. Steve logro evitar que el proyecto Insight se active con la ayuda de Sam. Bucky desapareció, y desde ese momento él tomo la decisión de buscarlo hasta que desistió después de haber pasado meses siguiéndole la pista.

Natasha se había ido en busca de una nueva identidad, se encargo personalmente de que no fuera fácil que la hallaran. Hasta que se topo con Clint, que había estado en Europa del Este con Fury en busca de los miembros restantes de HYDRA. Ambos regresaron al ser localizados y reunidos por Tony.

Al cabo de un rato, Thor, que había estado cargando su martillo durante todo ese tiempo, decidió dejarlo reposar sobre la mesa. Clint se quedo mirándolo fijamente e intento leer la pequeña inscripción que tenia, pero no lo consiguió al no poder entender la extraña lengua Asgardiana, así que le pidió a Thor que les tradujera y así lo hizo él:

-Significa: "Quien obtenga este martillo, si es digno de él, poseerá el poder de Thor". La escritura se encuentra ahí desde que mi padre, Odín, me desterró a Midgard hace unos años.

Clint volvió la vista hacia el martillo y resoplo con cierto aire de burla.

-Si, quien quiera que sea digno tendrá el poder de… lo que sea, hombre. Es un engaño – replico.

-No, es mucho más que eso, amigo – dijo Thor mientras chocaba su cerveza con Steve que se sentaba a su lado.

Tony se levanto de su asiento y observo a Thor desafiante.

-Si lo levanto – señalo el martillo - ¿podre gobernar Asgard?

-Sí, claro – le respondió Thor.

-Seré justo, pero firmemente cruel.

-Tony, cariño, no creo que… - la protesta de Pepper se vio interrumpida.

-No, no, no Pep. Deja que lo intente – dijo Clint, sintiendo simpatía por la situación.

Tony se froto las manos, agarro el haza del martillo y tiro lo más fuerte que pudo. Sin embargo, no consiguió moverlo ni un solo ápice.

-Bien – mascullo sin quitar la mirada del objeto.

Alzo su brazo derecho, este enseguida se vio envuelto por parte de su armadura de Iron Man. Intento nuevamente, pero nada. Rhodey se ofreció a ayudarlo llamando también parte de la armadura a su brazo izquierdo.

-No funcionara – le dijo Rhodey después de unos minutos.

-Claro que sí. Vamos – y siguieron tirando.

Todo el mundo rio con fuerza al verlos a ambos rindiéndose al fin y respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Steve también trato de levantarlo.

-Vamos, Cap – lo animo Tony.

El Capitán lo intento, por un momento pareció que si iba a poder… pero luego ya no.

-Nada – dijo Thor con burla.

Bruce señalo con la cabeza a Natasha, pero esta se negó a hacerlo alegando que esa no era una respuesta que necesitaba saber.

\- Lo que debe suceder, es que el martillo debe estar configurado de alguna forma con las huellas dactilares de Thor – decía Tony.

-Sí. Bueno, es una teoría muy, muy interesante. Pero tengo una más sencilla: - cogió el martillo de la mesa con facilidad ante la mirada incrédula de todos – Ninguno de ustedes es digno.

Todo el mundo rompió en protestas, algunos solo rieron. Un sonido chirriante se escucho por toda la habitación haciendo que todos se cubrieran los oídos, era algo insoportable de escuchar. Cuando hubo silencio, miraron por todos lados buscando la fuente del ruido, pero una voz siniestra que venía de la oscuridad hizo que se les helara la sangre.

-¿Ustedes?… - decía -. No lo son… ¿Cómo podrían serlo? – un robot al que le faltaban ciertas partes de metal salió de la parte menos iluminada cojeando -. Son asesinos… - Natasha respingo al oír eso -. Quieren proteger al mundo, pero el mundo necesita un cambio… y el único camino que hay hacia la paz… es su extinción – concluyo.

Hill y Natasha cargaron sus pistolas que estaban escondidas entre sus ropas, Thor agarro con más fuerza su martillo, Tony y Bruce intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa sin que nadie lo notara, Pepper se tenso en su asiento… todo paso tan rápido a partir de entonces…

Seis robots atravesaron la pared, Thor le arrojo su martillo a uno de ellos. Pepper se oculto detrás del sofá siendo protegida por Rhodey que había llamado a su armadura de Maquina de Guerra. Tony llamo también a su armadura y les lanzo sus rayos propulsores dañando a uno de los robots, este se abalanzo sobre Tony, ambos se enfrascaron en una dura pelea. María y Natasha le disparaban a los robots mientras se escondían detrás de la barra de bebidas. Steve fue agarrado por otro de ellos pero logro noquearlo a tiempo, corrió a ayudar a Clint que se encontraba en la misma situación que el resto, golpeaba a todos los robots que intentaban agarrarlo, pero Clint y Steve no podrían durar mucho más sin sus respectivas armas maestras.

-¡Steve! ¡Clint! – grito Natasha.

Hill le lanzo su arco y su carcaj con flechas a Clint y Natasha le arrojo su escudo a Steve. Lograron destruir a tres robots pero aun quedaban otros tres… un grito les llamo a todos la atención, se giraron y lo que vieron no les gusto nada… uno de los robots había conseguido coger a Pepper y la tomaba por el cuello tratando de estrangularla.

-¡No! – grito Tony queriendo lanzar su rayo propulsor.

Una bala cayó sobre la mano del robot, haciendo que soltara a Pepper antes de que Tony pudiera disparar.

-¡No la toques! – grito alguien en la otra punta de la habitación.

Los Vengadores voltearon para descubrir que quien había gritado era una niña de cabello castaño que sostenía un arma entre sus manos. Todos se vieron desconcertados ante esto ¿Cómo era posible que una niña haya burlado la seguridad de la torre? Pero lo más importante era: ¿Cómo diablos es que ella tenía un arma? ¿Eso no era ilegal acaso?

-¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto el robot que cojeaba, los demás podrían jurar que sus palabras las dijo con furia contenida.

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Déjalos en paz!

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante el valor de la niña.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? – le pregunto el mismo robot.

-¡Porque me veré obligada a matarte si no lo haces!

La niña y el robot se miraron desafiantemente, hasta que uno de los secuaces de este le disparo en la muñeca derecha a ella. Grito de dolor y dejo caer el arma mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Steve vio una oportunidad y le arrojo su escudo al robot que le disparo, cortándole la cabeza. El robot que al parecer era el líder del grupo vio el cuerpo de su secuaz con indiferencia.

-¡Beth! – exclamo un niño rubio saliendo de la otra habitación y acercándose a ella.

Otros dos, un chico y una chica – también rubios - algo más grandes que los primeros, salieron del mismo lugar que el anterior y observaron al robot líder con ira. De improviso, la chica saco una espada de entre su ropa con la intención de arrojársela pero el chico la detuvo tomándola del brazo. Los Vengadores pudieron apreciar que dicho chico tenia un carcaj en la espalda muy parecido al de Clint.

El robot líder observo a todos en silencio, pero poso su mirada más tiempo en los chicos, como si los estuviera examinando. Luego, los dos últimos de sus secuaces que quedaban lo agarraron de ambos brazos, atravesaron la ventana y se lo llevaron volando.

-¡Maldito robot! – le grito la niña de pelo castaño que aun seguía en el suelo -. Me las vas a pagar todas y cada una… - mascullaba.

Los otros dos jóvenes se acercaron a esta y comenzaron a examinarle la muñeca. Tony se acerco y abrazo a Pepper quien aún seguía paralizada del miedo. Ninguno de los presentes quito la mirada de los intrusos en ningún momento.

-¡Beth! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto una niña pelirroja, que salió corriendo de la misma habitación que el resto, al encuentro de la castaña.

Un niño de cabello negro que parecía de su misma edad vino detrás de ella y se acerco igualmente.

-¿Te duele mucho? – le pregunto este.

-Claro que si… - gruño la castaña.

-Te la vendare – le dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba algo de la mochila que tenia en la espalda.

-Fuiste muy valiente – la alabo la pelirroja a la chica.

-Gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero fue muy arriesgado e impulsivo de tu parte – la regaño el primer rubio que entro a la habitación.

El pelinegro comenzó a vendarle la muñeca.

-Tenia que hacer algo, la iba a matar – replico la castaña.

-Sabes muy bien que…

Un fuerte carraspeo hizo a los chicos salir de su conversación, dicho carraspeo provino de Tony que miraba incrédulo a los jóvenes, al igual que el resto del grupo.

-Disculpen, no quisiera interrumpirlos pero… ¡¿alguien me podría explicar por qué diablos hay seis niños en mi torre?! – Pregunto calmadamente Tony – J.A.R.V.I.S. ¿tú los dejaste entrar?

-No, señor – respondió la IA –. Pero según las cámaras de seguridad del piso inferior, nadie ingreso a la torre durante el transcurso de la pelea.

Las miradas desconcertadas hacia los niños no se hicieron esperar ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo entraron? ¿Por qué aquella niña de cabello castaño le salvo la vida a Pepper?

-Oigan – llamo la atención Natasha -. ¿Dónde está Bruce?

Era cierto, al Dr. Banner no lo habían visto desde el comienzo de la pelea. No estaba por ningún lado. Todo el mundo comenzó a llamarlo desesperado. El grupo de jóvenes miro inquietamente al pelinegro, este observo el panorama igual de tenso que los Vengadores.

-¡Bruce! – lo llamo Tony.

Entre Rhodey y el comenzaron a mover los sillones que habían sido volcados al igual que las mesas. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre: había vidrios rotos por doquier, las paredes estaban destrozadas, el piso abollado… era un caos.

Finalmente, debajo del sofá enorme, encontraron a Bruce hecho un ovillo, respirando agitadamente y apretando los dientes con fuerza. Y todo el mundo sabía lo que eso significaba… el Otro Sujeto estaba por salir. Trataron de calmarlo lo más que pudieron, pero era inútil, si no hacían algo pronto tendrían que evacuar el lugar.

El niño pelinegro se levanto del suelo y se acerco con timidez al grupo de superhéroes. Estos guardaron silencio cuando él se agacho a la altura de Bruce.

-Tranquilo – le dijo con voz calmada, no parecía tener miedo de que en cualquier momento el hombre al que se estaba dirigiendo se transformara en un tipo enorme y verde que pudiera matarlo -. Solo tienes que respirar profundamente, respira… vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, puedes controlarlo. Solo tienes que guardar la calma, tranquilo - le seguía diciendo -. Te vamos a proteger, los vamos a proteger – miro a sus compañeros más jóvenes -. No dejaremos que nadie más les haga daño, estarán a salvo – los demás supieron entonces que aquellas palabras no solo eran para Bruce sino para ellos también.

Bruce con un último suspiro, se calmo completamente. Alzo la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos marrones del pelinegro, miro a su alrededor y al ver todo destruido, millones de preguntas vinieron a su cabeza pero no consiguió formular ninguna, estaba muy desorientado aun. Los Vengadores lo estaban aun mas ¿Por qué el niño si logro calmarlo y ellos no? Todo era muy extraño.

Tony y Thor lo ayudaron a levantarse. Bruce no dejaba de observar al niño intensamente, este se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de nuevo. La pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa al llegar a su lado, Natasha se fijo bien en ella por primera vez, le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les pregunto Steve con mas amabilidad que su compañero anteriormente.

-Es una larga historia – respondieron todos los visitantes a la vez.


	2. Identidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los comics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

Capítulo 2:

Identidades

-Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos – sugirió la chica rubia.

El grupo de superhéroes y sus invitados hicieron lo que dicha chica les pidió, pronto todos los sillones volcados estuvieron colocados en sus respectivos lugares de antes. Algunos se quedaron de pie, como en el caso de Rhodey y Hill mientras el resto tomo asiento.

Los visitantes se mostraron nerviosos de inmediato pero de igual forma se fueron acercando al grupo, sentándose en el sillón que se encontraba frente al de ellos.

-Bueno… Hmm… - la rubia se rasco la nuca pensando que decir -. ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

-Quizás por el principio tal vez… - dijo sarcásticamente el rubio mayor.

Su compañera lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Frankie – le replico ella con acidez en la voz.

-Un placer servirle mi señora – el mismo rubio hizo una reverencia a modo de broma.

La pelirroja y la castaña pusieron los ojos en blanco. La rubia volvió su atención a sus acompañantes quienes los miraban inquisitivamente y uno que otro con cierta pizca de desconfianza. Ellos se sentían confundidos, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

-Bueno, yo… supongo que lo primero que deberían decirnos… son sus nombres y el porqué están aquí – dijo Steve a lo que todo su equipo asintió.

El rubio menor lo miro intensamente, Steve se sintió incomodo ante esto pero fingió no darse cuenta. Los jóvenes tomaron una respiración profunda.

-Es que… es algo difícil de explicar – la castaña que respondía al nombre de Beth tomo la palabra esta vez.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo – dijo Bruce tranquilamente, tanto que parecía no haber estado a punto de convertirse en Hulk hace un momento.

La niña pelirroja suspiro y cerró los ojos, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Solo díganles de una vez – les dijo a sus amigos.

Natasha se encontró con deseos de abrazarla al verla tan angustiada y nerviosa, se pregunto que bicho la habría picado para que ella misma tuviera tal afán.

-¿Estás segura? – le pregunto el rubio menor a la niña.

Esta asintió con la cabeza con actitud decidida.

-Ese era el plan desde el principio, ¿o no?

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso esta fue idea tuy… ¡Auh! – grito el chico que respondía al nombre de Frankie al recibir un pisotón, cortesía de su rubia compañera.

-Gracias – le agradeció la pelirroja a esta, mientras le enviaba una mirada fulminante al otro.

Los visitantes posaron su vista en los Vengadores. El rubio menor se levanto de su lugar.

-Escuchen. Antes que nada, debo advertirles que lo que están por escuchar tal vez les parezca una broma de mal gusto pero… no lo es.

Steve contemplo al chico, por su actitud pudo deducir que era el líder del grupo, a pesar de que el mayor fuera el otro rubio. Se sintió orgulloso de él aunque no sabía por qué razón.

-Si, a pesar de que parezca irreal, tienen que creernos – la pelirroja hablo esta vez mientras el muchacho se volvía a sentar.

-De acuerdo, pero ¡dígannos de una buena vez quienes son! – exclamo Tony con desesperación.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos. Beth y el pelinegro parecía que estaban a punto de reírse de la expresión en el rostro de Tony.

-¿Les dices tú o les digo yo? – le pregunto la castaña a la niña.

-Tú, por favor – pidió esta con una sonrisa inocente.

Beth puso los ojos en blanco. Pepper no pudo evitar fijarse en que ella tenía el mismo tono verde en los ojos que aquella niña, la examino con la mirada, por un momento creyó estar segura de que la idea estrafalaria que se le vino a la cabeza podría ser real. Pero prefirió no hacerse ilusiones tan pronto y espero a que ella la confirmara.

-De acuerdo, entonces… aquí vamos, ¿listos? – Les pregunto a los adultos de la habitación quienes se mostraron impacientes (sobre todo Tony), Beth esbozo una sonrisa divertida sin poder evitarlo -. Nosotros… venimos del futuro – anuncio la ojiverde.

Todos, sin excepción, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente. Un silencio incomodo lleno el aire, los jóvenes esperaron alguna reacción, a que hicieran un sonido o algo. Pero nada, todo seguía tan callado como si se tratase del momento justo antes de que ocurriera el Big Bang.

Beth no lo pudo soportar más y soltó:

-¡Digan algo!

Una carcajada le siguió a la declaración de esta. Tony se había comenzado a reír sin control ante la mirada atónita del resto.

-Esa estuvo muy buena chicos, de verdad que si – dijo él, aun riéndose.

Pepper tuvo que darle un golpe en el brazo para que se calmara.

-¿Qué? – les pregunto a todos.

-¿Cómo que, 'que'? – le pregunto Beth, incrédula -. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que ellos dos dijeron antes de que yo diera el anuncio? – señalo a la pelirroja y el rubio.

-Claro que sí, pero admítanlo. Es algo imposible.

Beth miro con pesar a sus compañeros. Convencerlos no sería nada fácil.

-¿Crees que no lo sabemos? – le recrimino la pelirroja.

-¿Y entonces porque están mintiendo? – le respondió Tony con otra pregunta.

-¡No estamos mintiendo! – le gritaron las tres jovencitas.

Sus tres compañeros varones se alejaron un poco de ellas, al parecer sabían cuan peligrosas eran si las hacían enfadar, y ese gesto hizo que a Steve, Bruce y Clint se les escaparan unas sonrisas divertidas.

Tony alzo las manos en signo de rendición.

-De acuerdo, no tienen que ponerse así.

Beth se cruzo de brazos, negando con la cabeza. A Tony le resultaba familiar esa postura, pero ignoro esto rápidamente, tratando de no desviarse del tema. Los viajes en el tiempo eran como bien había dicho "algo imposible". No había manera de que lo hicieran cambiar de opinión. Pero esa niña… y ahora que lo pensaba, también el resto de ellos tenían algo que... le llamaba la atención de una manera extraña.

-Tengo una idea – la pelirroja dijo de repente, se paró de su asiento y camino hasta detenerse en frente de Natasha, se arrodillo delante de ella ya que estaba sentada -. Sé que puedes reconocer cuando alguien te está mintiendo con solo mirarla a los ojos.

Natasha se mostro confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Solo quiero que me mires directo a los ojos y veas por ti misma que lo que acabamos de decir es verdad – le suplico la niña.

La espía alzo una ceja, intrigada. ¿Cómo es que una niña que acababa de conocer sabía que ella tenía esa habilidad? La mano de la pequeña tomo la suya haciéndola volver de sus cavilaciones, y se encontró con su mirada azul. Un azul tan profundo que podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Involuntariamente, le echo un vistazo a su compañero de equipo que se encontraba a su lado, rápidamente empezó a sacar conclusiones. Aunque ninguna de ellas parecía tener coherencia, solo entonces cuando examino a la niña al frente suyo una vez más y vio sus ojos nuevamente, supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Miro a sus amigos y compañeros que esperaban expectantes su veredicto.

-Dicen la verdad – dijo ella.

-¡Sí! – Beth y la rubia chocaron las palmas.

-¡Eres la mejor ti…!

-¡Frankie! – gritaron todos los visitantes en señal de advertencia al rubio.

Este, como Tony hace un momento, alzo las manos fingiendo inocencia.

-Entonces… ¿ahora nos creen? – les pregunto la pelirroja menor al grupo de mayores.

Lo pensaron por un minuto. ¿De verdad les creían? Más bien, ¿podían creerles? ¿Eran de confianza? Al ver las sonrisas sinceras que brillaban en los rostros de los jóvenes, los Vengadores se reprendieron mentalmente al haber pensado siquiera en desconfiar de ellos. Las sonrisas que les brindaron a los chicos fue más que suficiente para que estos tuvieran una respuesta.

-Gracias – dijo la pelirroja abrazando a Natasha.

Los hombres del equipo contuvieron el aliento, Natasha no era una entusiasta en cuanto a muestras de afecto se trataba. Por eso, en cuanto ella le devolvió el abrazo - aunque torpemente - a la niña, sus mandíbulas cayeron hasta tocar el suelo.

-Les creemos. Pero, si ustedes vienen del futuro como dicen. ¿Por qué razón fue? – les pregunto Bruce, interesado –. Y a todo esto… ¿Cómo es que pudieron viajar en el tiempo? Hay alguna maquina o algo ¿no? – les pregunto Bruce.

-Sí, la creó un futuro enemigo de ustedes… pero no entremos en detalles todavía – dijo Beth con su actitud de "da igual" -. ¿De acuerdo?

Los Vengadores, a regañadientes, no les quedo más que aceptar por el momento lo que decía la chica aunque la curiosidad los estuviera matando.

-Bueno, ¿al menos podrían decirnos la razón por la cual lo hicieron? – pregunto Bruce, nuevamente.

-Espera, Bruce – le dijo Natasha -. Antes quiero saber una cosa – miro a los jóvenes -. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Frankie rio nerviosamente.

-Eh… viajeros del tiempo – rio de la misma forma otra vez.

-Eso ya lo sé – contesto ella con expresión neutral -. Me refiero a ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

Eso pareció despertar la curiosidad en el resto del grupo, que se enderezo en sus asientos y los observaron mas intrigados que antes. Esos niños habían viajado por una razón, para salvarlos tal vez… pero ¿Por qué a ellos les importaría lo que les pasara? ¿Quiénes eran?

Beth le dio un codazo a la rubia, quien la miro con molestia por el golpe.

-Que se presenten de mayores a menores – la rubia se mostro aun más molesta, si las miradas matasen, probablemente Beth ya habría terminado echa cenizas en el suelo -. Digo yo. ¿Qué les parece chicos? – le pregunto a la pelirroja, al rubio y al pelinegro, mientras Frankie y la rubia los miraban con indignación.

A los que se les hizo la pregunta, rápidamente tomaron asiento de nuevo en el sofá antes de que los dos rubios pudieran ahorcarlos. Beth tomo la iniciativa empujando a ambos chicos seleccionados hacia el centro de la sala a pesar de las protestas de estos.

La castaña regreso a su lugar junto al resto de sus amigos en cuanto cumplió con su cometido.

-Juro que los voy a matar – siseo la rubia peligrosamente.

Beth le alzo los pulgares deseándole suerte, esto hizo reír a Tony y a Pepper. La rubia resoplo.

-De acuerdo, entonces comencemos. ¿Tú o yo primero? – le pregunto Frankie a su compañera.

Esta le frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-La primera en nacer tiene que hacerlo primero – dijo el rubio menor divertidamente.

-¡¿Quién en el nombre de Odín invento estas reglas?! – les grito la rubia a los que estaban sentados.

Estos ya no pudieron contenerse más y rompieron en fuertes carcajadas. Beth cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba el estomago diciendo entrecortadamente: "Me-e… e-esta-an… mata-a-a-ando"

Thor, que había permanecido callado hasta el momento, se pregunto porque la chica habría mencionado a su padre en ese contexto. ¿Era posible que ella fuera una Asgardiana? Después de todo traía una espada, podía ver el haza que sobresalía por su cintura.

-Está bien, pequeños diablillos. Lo hare, seré la primera, pero paren ya – les espeto la rubia tomando un cojín del sofá y arrojándoselo a Beth a la cara.

Cuando la castaña se recompuso, se volvió a sentar. La rubia se situó en el medio de sala.

-Bueno, en primera: Hola – dijo dándoles a todos una sonrisa que les resulto encantadora -. Mi nombre es – trago saliva -…Torunn – al ver que sus compañeros e incluyendo a algunos de los Vengadores aguantaban las ganas de reír, los enveneno con la mirada -. Por esa razón es por la que prefiero que me llamen Tori, suena más bonito y más normal. Soy hija de… Thor.

El Dios del Trueno se congelo en su lugar y miraba atontado a la que dijo ser su hija. Tori le dedico una media sonrisa. El equipo de los héroes más poderosos del planeta se sorprendió aun más que Thor.

-¡Aguántate ahí! – exclamo Tony haciendo aspavientos con los brazos -. O sea… ustedes – señalo a los chicos -. ¿Son… son… nues-nuestros hi-hijos?

-¡Exacto! – exclamaron todos los visitantes a la vez.

-¡Oh, Dios! Pero… es imposible… - susurro Tony, regresando con el mismo rollo de antes.

-No, no lo es, tío Tony – repuso la pelirroja.

-Me siento viejo – dijo este haciendo que los jóvenes soltaran risitas.

-En realidad, Tony, eso explica muchas cosas – razonaba Bruce mientras veía al pelinegro intensamente.

-Ciertamente, ahora entiendo porque ustedes se me hacían tan familiares – dijo Clint con una sonrisa -. Algunos sí que se parecen mucho a sus padres – dijo significativamente hacia cierta espía, que prefirió no pensar en las similitudes que tenía con la pequeña pelirroja y mucho menos en los ojos azules de esta.

-Pues en ese caso, solo me queda felicitar a ricitos – dijo Tony, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Thor, quien aun no salía de su asombro (pues en realidad, nadie parecía salir de su asombro, pero no podían negarlo. Clint tenia razón, se parecían demasiado a ellos.)

"Felicidades, Thor", le fueron diciendo de uno a uno sus compañeros de equipo. Thor les correspondió su felicitación a cada con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego volverse a su hija.

-¿Quién es tu madre? – pregunto Thor, ansioso.

Tori se mostro algo decepcionada.

-Guau – suspiro -. Mamá tenía razón. Si que eras un despistado.

Thor frunció el ceño, confundido. Tony y Clint rieron por lo bajo.

-Mi madre es Lady Sif – contesto Tori -. Y pensé que lo adivinarías. Mis ojos son iguales a los de ella – dijo mientras se los señalaba.

Tenía razón. Thor recordaba perfectamente los ojos de Sif y efectivamente su hija los había heredado. Eran de un azul cristalino casi rozando al gris. El cabello de Tori era rubio - como ya se había mencionado antes -, lacio y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus facciones eran finas, dignas de una princesa de Asgard.

En realidad, se parecía mucho más a su madre que a él, salvo por el cabello. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La respuesta era simple: A Sif nunca la había visto como algo más que una amiga, su mejor amiga. Thor se paso las manos por la cara, pensando en la remota posibilidad de que Sif lo ame en secreto.

-¿Quién es esa "Lady Sif"? – pregunto Tony pícaramente.

El Dios se enderezo en su asiento al escuchar su nombre.

-Una muy querida amiga – le respondió Thor.

-¿De Asgard? – le pregunto Steve esta vez.

-Si… - respondió en un murmullo.

-Pensé que estabas con Jane – dijo Natasha.

Tori se quedo de piedra. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Ehh… Disculpa tía Nat – esta se giro hacia ella ya que estaba conversando con Thor y los demás.

-¿Si? – le sonrío amigablemente.

-¿Dijiste Jane? Como… ¿Jane Foster?

-Asi es.

Thor noto de inmediato que su hija le daba miradas nerviosas al resto de los chicos, quienes se las devolvían.

-¿Por qué preguntas por ella? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Jane? – Thor siempre se preocuparía por la mortal que cautivo su corazón, a pesar de saber ahora que su corazón le pertenecería a otra en un futuro tal vez próximo.

-¿Eres su novio? – le pregunto su hija con incredulidad.

Thor asintió frenéticamente.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?

-A ella no le paso nada – lo tranquilizo, Thor soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo -. Pero lo que pasa es… que ella es mi madrina.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos.

-Sí, ella es mi madrina legal en la tierra, debido a que tú y mi madre se mudaron aquí durante un largo tiempo con mis tíos. No sabía que ella había sido tu novia.

-Eso, sinceramente mi amigo – Tony le puso una mano en el hombro -, es algo alocado. Ponerle de madrina a tu ex.

-¿Y eso te molesta? – le pregunto Thor ignorando el comentario de Tony.

Tori se quedo pensando un momento para luego mostrar una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

-No, no me molesta papá. Es solo que me sorprendió, es todo. Nunca me lo dijeron.

-¿Y cómo te llevas con ella? ¿A… Sif le molesta ese asunto? – pregunto el Dios, temeroso de saber la respuesta.

-Me llevo muy bien con ella, es una persona increíble. Mi mamá también la considera su amiga, a pesar de haber sido tu novia en el pasado.

Thor se tranquilizo notablemente.

-Me alegro mucho.

Tori le sonrío.

-Ahora que lo pienso, si Thor y Sif escogieron a una madrina para ti en la tierra, significa que también escogieron un padrino – dijo Tony con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Sí, también tengo un padrino en la tierra y ese es: Bruce Banner – apunto a este que estaba sentado entre Tony y Clint, sorprendido y conmovido por la decisión de su amigo Asgardiano – Hola, tío Bruce – lo saludo alegremente.

Bruce le devolvió el saludo tímidamente con un movimiento de mano. Se volvió hacia Thor.

-Gracias Thor, es un gran honor en verdad – le dijo el doctor todavía shockeado.

-No hay nada que agradecer mi amigo – Thor le palmeo el hombro a Bruce.

-Me siento algo ofendido – dijeron Clint y Tony fingiendo indignación.

Esto hizo que todo el mundo riera. Cuando todos se calmaron, Tori continúo:

-Para concluir con mi presentación, diré que tengo catorce años. Y que mi abuelo Odín me obsequio esta espada – desenvaino la espada que tenia colgada en el cinto de su cintura – cuando tenia cinco y desde ese momento comencé a entrenar con ella. Tenia la idea de ser una guerrera como mi madre al crecer – comento encogiéndose de hombros, guardando su espada nuevamente.

-¿Y esa espada puede hacer algo más? – Tori frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de Clint -. Me refiero a… ¿puedes fulminar a los enemigos con rayos como tu querido padre lo hace con su martillo?

Tori asintió entusiasmada.

-Sí, es lo más genial de todo.

-Tu hija me agrada, Thor – dijeron Tony y Clint al mismo tiempo.

La rubia rio divertida, hizo una leve reverencia.

-Eso es todo de mi, damas y caballeros – anuncio volviéndose a sentar -. Te toca – le dijo a Frankie cuando paso por su lado.

El rubio mayor se adelanto unos pasos de donde estaba y se irguió.

-Hola. Mi nombre es… Francis – sus compañeros al igual que con Tori estuvieron a punto de reírse -. Si, por eso me llaman Frankie, aunque suene algo más infantil, debo admitir que me gusta mucho más que mi verdadero nombre.

-¿Tus padres son…? – le pregunto Tony, como siempre.

-¡Ah, cierto! Mis padres son: Clint Barton…

El mencionado por poco y se desmaya, Natasha observo su reacción, divertida. Se había puesto más pálido que el papel. Thor logro sacarlo de su ensimismamiento al darle un fuerte abrazo al cual se unieron el resto a los pocos segundos.

Frankie era prácticamente una copia de Clint, tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, solo algunas facciones Clint pudo ver que no eran de él, probablemente eran de su madre.

-Y mi madre es… no papá, aun no la conoces o al menos creo que no, así que todo a su debido tiempo – le dijo Frankie en cuanto vio que su padre estaba a punto de hacerle una pregunta -. Mi madre es: Barbará Morse, le gusta que la llamen Bobbi.

-¡Ja! ¿Con que con Morse, eh Barton? – le pregunto Natasha con actitud juguetona.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Tony frenéticamente.

-Tony, sin ofender pero, pareces una vieja chismosa – le dijo Rhodey sonriendo burlón.

Su amigo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el resto reía.

-Una de las agentes de SHIELD, la agente diecinueve. Su alias era Pájaro Burlón – respondió María a la pregunta del multimillonario.

-Y solo la vi un par de veces en algunas misiones – aclaro el arquero -. Solo admitiré… que me pareció una mujer hermosa.

-Pues claro que sí. Siempre se lo dices todo el tiempo – dijo Frankie con una sonrisita.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que así es el amor hijo – le dijo Clint, con la imagen de Bobbi Morse en su mente.

-No lo sé, aun no lo he experimentado.

-¿Y que paso con Laura? – le pregunto la pelirroja menor.

Frankie se ruborizo levemente.

-¿Quién es Laura? – le pregunto Clint pícaramente.

-Una chica que conoció en el parque – revelo la misma niña.

-Fue solo una cita – aclaro el joven Barton -. Eso es todo. A parte, eso no es amor, solo me pareció linda y tierna, por eso la invite a salir. Pero no paso nada, no hubo conexión.

-Que lastima, en serio me caía bien – la pelirroja hizo un puchero gracioso.

-Solo la conociste de vista – le replico Frankie.

-Pero me pareció una persona agradable.

-Como sea – resoplo el rubio -. Continuare, tengo catorce años al igual que Tori. Y como papá, soy el mejor arquero de mi generación.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! – exclamo Clint alegremente.

-Mis padrinos son: Natasha Romanoff y Sam Wilson.

-Gracias Clint – le agradeció Natasha.

-No hay de que.

-¿Nombraste a Sam como su padrino? – le pregunto Steve sorprendido.

-Nuevamente, me siento algo ofendido – declaro Tony, a lo que todo el mundo puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Oh! ¿Es el tal Sam que los ayudo con todo el tema de HYDRA y SHIELD? – les pregunto Clint a Steve y Natasha.

Estos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Supongo que me llevo excelente con él.

-Sí, el tío Sam es un tipo genial – estuvo de acuerdo Frankie con su padre -. Bueno, supongo que eso es todo de mí. Les toca, enanos – señalo a Beth y al otro rubio.

-Solo somos un año menos que tú – se quejo la castaña mientras Frankie se iba a sentar y los dos seleccionados se situaban en el mismo lugar que él hace unos momentos.

Frankie se encogió de hombros.

-Les toca, enanos – les repitió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Beth agarro un cojín del sofá y se lo arrojo a la cara con fuerza haciendo que su rostro se ladeara.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto él desconcertado, mientras se tomaba la mejilla donde le había caído el almohadazo.

-Por llamarme enana.

-Me dolió – se quejo por lo bajo el chico, pero esta vez Beth lo ignoro.

-¿Beth? – pregunto la pelirroja a la susodicha.

-¿Si?

-Ven, acércate.

Eso hizo, la niña le susurro algo al oído. El rubio menor mostraba total atención a las chicas. La ultima parte fue la que si entendieron.

-Por favor – le pedía ella a Beth.

-De acuerdo – se giro hacia el rubio -. Siéntate – le ordeno.

Él lo hizo sin protestar, tal parece que ya se estaba esperando esto. Al momento de hacerlo, la pelirroja coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho y el la abrazo fraternalmente, el amor que sentían era palpable en el aire.

-Tú vienes conmigo – la castaña señalo al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto él, desconcertado.

-Porque lo digo yo.

El muchacho suspiro resignado y se dirigió hacia su compañera, al momento de llegar a su lado les dedico a los presentes una sonrisa tímida.

-¿No dijiste que esto iba a ser de mayores a menores? – le pregunto Frankie.

-¡Sí! No es justo – dijo Tori.

-Estamos haciendo una excepción en este caso, ya saben porque… - les contesto Beth.

Frankie y Tori miraron a la pelirroja y al rubio que aun se abrazaban.

-Está bien – suspiraron ambos.

-¿Por qué lo van a hacer así? – pregunto Steve, curioso.

-Después lo explicaremos – dijo el rubio que aun no se presentaba.

El Capitán asintió en señal de comprensión.

-Bueno… ¡Hola! – saludo Beth -. Mi nombre es Elizabeth, aunque prefiero que me llamen Beth o Lizzie. Tengo trece años. Mis padres son: Tony Stark…

¡PUM!

El multimillonario cayó al suelo desmayado. Los jóvenes se carcajearon hasta más no poder e incluso miembros del equipo de superhéroes, otros solo observaron su cuerpo con incredulidad. Nunca creyeron que el gran Tony Stark se desmayaría por algo así.

Beth suspiro.

-¡Ay, papá! – dijo a modo de queja.

-La salsa picante – le sugirió la pelirroja a Beth, cosa que los Vengadores no entendieron.

-La salsa picante – concordó la castaña.

El rubio menor le alcanzo una de las mochilas que habían traído con ellos. La pelirroja busco entre sus cosas hasta que dio con dicha salsa. Se la arrojo a Beth, que la atrapo al vuelo.

-Está bien, todos, aléjense un poco por favor – dijo la chica.

Hicieron lo que les pidió. Clint, Thor, Natasha, Steve y Bruce seguían teniendo sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros. Rhodey y María se alejaron al igual que ellos mientras lo observaban todo con curiosidad. Pepper fue la única que se quedo al lado de Tony, sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Qué estas…? – le preguntaba la novia de Tony a la chica.

Beth no la dejo terminar su pregunta y se inclino con el envase de la salsa, abrió un poco la boca de Tony y le coloco una pequeña cantidad. Solo tomo unos segundos para que el genio mecánico reaccionara y corriera a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua.

-Siempre funciona – dijo Beth, carcajeándose.

Los Vengadores volvieron a reír estrepitosamente. Tony volvió a la sala más o menos recuperado, pero se le podía notar todavía conmocionado por la noticia.

-Pepper… soñé que unos niños decían ser nuestros hijos… y mi hija estaba entre ellos… - comenzó a balbucear.

Los visitantes soltaron risitas divertidas que llamaron la atención del multimillonario. Los orbes verdes de Beth se encontraron con los ojos de Tony. Este se puso a pensar en que se estaba volviendo loco, nunca pensó que en un futuro llegaría a tener hijos ¡mucho menos una niña! Él no se sentía capaz de ser un buen padre, nunca lo hizo.

-Hola, si puedes hablar ¿no? – le pregunto Beth burlescamente a su padre.

Tony parpadeo.

-Sí, sí… me siento bien.

La castaña alzo una ceja.

-De acuerdo, admito que aun me siento algo desorientado pero… estoy bien.

Beth asintió y tomo su lugar junto al pelinegro en el centro de la sala otra vez.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que mi querido padre se desmayara…

-¡No fue un desmayo! – protesto Tony.

-Aja, si – lo ignoro -. Él es mi padre y mi madre, como todo el mundo ya estará suponiendo, es Pepper Potts.

Esta chillo emocionada antes de darle un beso apasionado a Tony. Los jóvenes gimieron ante esta muestra de afecto.

-¡Mamá, papá! – se quejo Beth.

Tony y Pepper se alejaron riendo, de felicidad más que nada. El grupo de superhéroes se acerco a felicitar a la pareja.

-Algo en ti me decía que tenias algo familiar – le decía Tony después de los abrazos.

-Quizás sea porque soy tan linda como mi madre – dijo ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

-O tal vez sea porque tienes la sonrisa "Marca Stark" – le dijo Frankie en tono burlón.

Beth puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿"Marca Stark"? – rio Rhodey.

-Sí, es una broma que me hacen ellos a veces – señalo a sus compañeros.

Beth se parecía mucho a su madre, tenía sus ojos y también pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas. El color de su cabello era como una cruza entre el pelirrojo de Pepper y el negro de Tony, saliendo algo castaño, y lo tenía ondulado hasta por los hombros.

-¿Quiénes son tus padrinos? – le pregunto Pepper, dulcemente.

Su hija no le quitaba la vista de encima, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a correr a abrazarla, pero contenía las ganas. Beth no hizo más que suspirar pesadamente, reprimiendo algo que los Vengadores ignoraban. El brillo travieso que había en su mirada desapareció brevemente para reaparecer a los pocos segundos.

-Mis padrinos son: Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff.

Las reacciones de estos dos no se hicieron esperar, el primero sonrío ampliamente mientras que la segunda alzo las cejas con incredulidad hacia los padres de la castaña. Pepper se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre te considere una gran persona, Natasha – le dijo con sinceridad -. E igual a ti, Steve.

-Parece que todo el mundo quiere a Nat como la madrina de sus hijos – dijo Clint con aire burlón.

-Pues… lo crean o no, la tía Nat es buena amiga del resto de nuestras tías – dijo Frankie.

-¿Cuántas tías tienen? – pregunto Natasha.

-¿Hay mas chicas en el equipo? – pregunto Pepper, ansiosa de saber la respuesta.

-Bueno, contando a… - Tori se puso a contar en silencio con los dedos -. Son cuatro más las que habrá en el equipo.

Pepper y Natasha chocaron los cinco.

-Vaya, pensaba que si nos querían – dijo Clint.

-Claro que sí, pero recuerden que nosotras también necesitamos tiempo de chicas y mientras mas allá, mejor – dijo Natasha para asombro de todos.

-Y eso que aún faltan las que no están en el equipo – menciono la pelirroja.

-¿Y esas cuantas serian? – pregunto Bruce, curioso.

-Catorce, claro, eso incluye a la tía Sif, a la tía Bobbi y a la tía Pepper – respondió con simpleza la niña.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué alguien me diga cómo diablos hago para las reuniones familiares? – dijo Tony agarrándose la cabeza como si le doliera.

-Y aun no les decimos cuantos tíos tenemos… - dijo Frankie, divertido al ver a su tío así.

-¡No quiero saberlo! – suplico Tony al borde del colapso.

Beth y sus compañeros rieron ante la reacción del genio.

-Como sea, supongo que eso es todo de mí – dijo la primogénita de la familia Stark volviendo a su asiento en el sofá.

-No, no es todo – dijo Frankie.

-¿Por que dices eso? – siseo ella en tono amenazador, claramente, no quería que sus padres se enteraran de lo sus compañeros estaban por revelar.

-Te falta mostrarles el traje – dijo Tori.

Tony de inmediato se ilusiono.

-¿Tienes un traje? – le pregunto a su hija.

Beth asintió lentamente, mirando a su madre con cautela. En cuanto a Pepper, esta parecía que estaba a punto de ahorcar a Tony. ¡¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir?! ¡Estaba demente ¿o que?!

-Típico de Stark – dijo Natasha.

El equipo y sus invitados no pudieron estar más de acuerdo, sobretodo Bruce, Steve y Rhodey que habían convivido mucho con él y sabían como era su personalidad.

-Anthony. Edward. Stark – dijo Pepper pronunciando cada silaba con ira contenida.

-No, mamá – Beth salió en defensa de su padre, que de por sí ya estaba muy asustado por la mirada que le echaba su novia -. Yo lo cree sola, papá no me ayudo en nada. Es más… digamos que te desobedecí al hacerlo. Me habías dicho que no me podía inventar uno hasta que fuera mayor.

Pepper apretó los labios tanto que los convirtió en una fina línea blanca, luego de unos momentos coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas. Beth levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento.

-Si de algo te consuela, ya fui castigada en el futuro por ti – le mostro una sonrisa inocente.

La CEO de Industrias Stark se relajo algo, solo algo. Seguía enojada, estaba segura de que Tony había empezado con ponerle esa idea en la cabeza, ella podría hacerse daño y… ni siquiera quería terminar con ese pensamiento. Apenas se acababa de enterar de que iba a tener una hija y ya estaba con el instinto maternal puesto en acción. No podía evitarlo, después de todo, era su hija. El miedo que la invadió solo con saber de esto lo comparo con el miedo que tenia de perder a Tony, al hombre que amaba, el padre de su hija. La idea la hizo sonreír una vez más, Beth y Tony soltaron el aire que no sabían que contenían al notar a Pepper más calmada.

-Aun sigo algo enfadada con ustedes – dijo ella después de unos minutos cuando noto las sonrisitas de suficiencia en los rostros de su novio y de su hija.

-¿Y conmigo porque Pep? – pregunto Tony confundido.

-Porque estoy segura de que fuiste tú el que le metió esa idea en la cabeza.

-En eso tengo que darle un punto a mamá – estuvo de acuerdo la castaña.

-Bueno, les mostraras el traje ¿o no? – le pregunto Frankie.

-¿Se los muestro? – les pregunto Beth a todos.

-¡Sí! – respondieron en conjunto.

Beth se acerco a su mochila y saco un cubo que tenia partes plateadas y moradas en algunos lados, el tamaño era como el de una pelota de tenis. Tony frunció el entrecejo al verlo, se pregunto cómo es que un traje de Iron Man podría caber ahí, sin embargo la respuesta llego antes de lo esperado.

La castaña dejo caer el cubo al suelo, el cual al impactar contra este rápidamente tomo forma, revelando un traje casi igual al suyo, pero pudo notar algunas mejoras en cuanto al diseño, sobre todo el color, que como ya se había notado era plateado y morado aunque la mayor parte era del primer color.

-Es una armadura original mía ¿les gusta? – dijo la hija de Tony y Pepper, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver la expresión de sus tíos.

-Me encanta – declaro Tony todavía sorprendido ante el talento de su hija.

-Lo mismo dijiste en cuanto me viste volar con el – Beth mostro una resplandeciente sonrisa mientras presionaba un botón que se encontraba en el costado de la cara de la armadura y se volvía a convertir en el pequeño cubo.

-¡¿Volaste con el traje?! – chillo Pepper al borde del pánico.

-Sí, pero mírame mamá estoy en una sola pieza, no me paso nada. A parte, lo he hecho cientos de veces – guardo el cubo cuidadosamente en la mochila.

-¡Ay, Dios! – suspiro Pepper.

Beth soltó una risita antes de ir a abrazar a su madre, Pepper se sorprendió al principio pero de igual forma le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho – susurro su hija con la voz rota, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Pepper sonrío tiernamente.

-Yo también.

Tony se unió al abrazo unos segundos más tarde, la familia Stark se encerró en su propia burbuja de la que no quisieron salir en los próximos cinco minutos. Un carraspeo los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Que bonita familia… pero, hay que continuar – dijo el rubio menor.

-Ah, sí. Claro, lo siento - dijo Beth torpemente, y fue a tomar su lugar en el sofá nuevamente.

Pepper creyó haber visto mal, pero al parecer su hija se había limpiado una lágrima con la manga de su camiseta. Entrecerró los ojos, había algo que los niños les ocultaban. Decidió dejar sus especulaciones para después en cuanto vio al niño pelinegro situándose en el centro de la sala para iniciar con su presentación.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jordan. Tengo once años – miro cautelosamente a una persona en especial entre el grupo de héroes, quien en este momento estaba tomando de su café -. Mis padres son: Bruce Banner…

Dicho lo dicho, el doctor Banner se atraganto con su bebida, preocupando a sus amigos de al lado. Ya suponía que ese niño fuera suyo, solo que aun no se lo creía de verdad.

-Brucie, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Tony.

El mencionado balbuceo un "si" antes de enfocar la vista en el pelinegro. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho, condenar a un niño a lo que él estaba sufriendo, y no solo a él sino también a quien quiera que fuera su esposa, que estaría atada a vivir con su maldición para siempre. Nunca llego a imaginarse casado alguna vez… bueno, en realidad si, y con una persona en especifico, pero había pasado mucho tiempo de eso.

La tensión estaba en el aire y todos los Vengadores junto a los visitantes podían sentirla.

-Tu… tu ¿en serio? – le pregunto temeroso, quería estar totalmente seguro de haber escuchado bien.

Jordan asintió. Los Vengadores felicitaron a su amigo pero Bruce se paso las manos por la cara con angustia, no prestándoles atención.

-Tranquilo, ok. No quiero que te estreses papá. Mantén la calma, yo estoy bien – trato de calmarlo su hijo antes de que algo malo sucediera.

Bruce decidió ser valiente y alzar la cabeza para mirar a su hijo, que no lo miraba ni con miedo ni con vergüenza, lo miraba con orgullo y con cariño. Ahí es cuando Bruce se dio cuenta, de que su hijo era igual a su madre, a parte que su don para calmarlo era el mismo que el de ella. Ya lo había adivinado la verdad, pero quería comprobarlo por si mismo.

-Tu madre es Betty Ross ¿verdad?

Jordan abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-La conozco desde hace tiempo.

-El tío Bruce me llego a confesar un dia que la tía Betty fue la única mujer de la que verdaderamente estuvo enamorado, incluso antes de transformarse en Hulk – le comento la pelirroja a Jordan.

-¿En serio? – preguntaron los compañeros de Bruce.

-Sí – confeso Bruce algo tímido y con la mirada perdida.

Sabía que Betty sería capaz de encontrarlo algún dia, nunca supo cómo pudo vivir sin ella todo este tiempo. Era la mujer de su vida, hasta planeaba casarse con ella… pero luego ocurrió el accidente de los rayos gamma y todos sus planes se vinieron al traste. Trato de alejarla lo más posible de él ya que no quería hacerle daño, pero por lo visto en un futuro, apartarla ya no sería posible. Y la idea… no le desagradaba para nada, es más, hasta sintió un calor en el pecho con escuchar la noticia de que tendría un hijo con ella. Un niño con el cabello negro y las facciones de ella; sus ojos eran como los de él, cafés. Era una perfecta combinación entre él y Betty. Deseo tanto que ella estuviera aquí ahora para verlo…

-Tierra llamando a Bruce Banner – dijeron Clint y Tony al mismo tiempo antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Bruce pensó en ese momento en que se le debía de haber quedado una cara de idiota.

-¿Pensando en la tía Betty? – pregunto Frankie picaronamente.

-Un poco, si – dijo Bruce aun algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuándo nos presentas a la Srta. Ross? – pregunto Tony.

-En cuanto tiempo me encontrara mas bien, no sé donde esta – les dijo a sus amigos.

Thor le palmeo el hombro en señal de apoyo. Jordan intercambio una mirada con los jóvenes.

-¿En cuántos años más o menos falta para que se reencuentren? – les pregunto Jordan.

-Yo diría que unos cinco ¿verdad? – consulto Beth con el resto de su grupo, el cual asintió.

Bruce suspiro, aun faltaba mucho para que la volviera a ver.

-Bueno, Jordan ¿algo más que compartir con la clase? – pregunto Beth, juguetona.

-Solo una cosa: mis padrinos son Tony Stark y Pepper Potts.

-¡Al fin! – exclamo Tony, emocionado -. ¡Ya era hora! ¡Gracias Brucie!

El genio filántropo abrazo efusivamente al doctor, este solo le palmeo la espalda mientras trataba de soltarse, pues lo estaba asfixiando un poco.

-Tony… Tony… ¿puedes? – pidió Bruce con urgencia.

-Hmm… ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Lo lamento amigo – dijo Tony, soltándolo.

-Guau, jamás imagine ver al tío Tony de esa manera… Es algo extraño – dijo Jordan a lo que sus compañeros rieron.

Pepper le agradeció antes de arrastrar a su novio de vuelta al sofá, pues se había levantado para llegar hasta su compañero que se ubicaba en la otra punta del asiento.

-No me refería a que dijeras lo de tus padrinos… pero bueno, supongo que aun no querrás decirlo ¿cierto? – pregunto Beth.

-No, tienes razón. Aun no estoy listo para decirlo.

Bruce noto a su hijo un tanto extraño, se temió lo peor.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces, creo que eso es todo de mi – señalo al rubio menor y a la pelirroja -. Les toca chicos.

Jordan fue a sentarse al lado de Beth mientras los nuevos chicos tomaban sus respectivas posiciones en el centro de la sala como habían hecho los anteriores grupos. Al momento en el cual Jordan tomo asiento, Beth lo abrazo reconfortantemente. Bruce recordó que su hijo le había dicho que estaba bien, y se pregunto si se lo dijo para no preocuparlo, o era verdad. Ya se imaginaba lo que le pasaba, pero prefirió no atormentarse por el momento.

-Hola, eh… - Natasha sonrío ante el nerviosismo del muchacho, supo entonces quien era su padre - se preguntaran porque habíamos decidido hacer este cambio de presentaciones entre los más pequeños – dijo el rubio, a lo que los mayores asintieron -. Bueno, pues lo sabrán ahora así que… comenzare, mi nombre es James. Tengo trece años al igual que Beth. Mi padre es: Steve Rogers…

-¡Oh! ¡Amigo! ¡Felicidades! – Thor, Clint y Tony (por supuesto) abrazaron a un Steve aturdido.

Pepper y Hill lo abrazaron, Rhodey solo se conformo con darle unas palmaditas en el hombro. Natasha también lo abrazo luego de unos segundos, y soltó una risita en cuanto vio su cara, la cual le recordó a cuando le enseño a usar Netflix por primera vez.

-Mi muchacho ya creció – Tony se limpio una lagrima falsa.

-No exageres, Tony – le dijo Pepper con una sonrisa divertida.

Steve estaba más que feliz, iba a conseguir lo que siempre había querido, su propia familia. Su hijo tenia el nombre que siempre le había querido poner… recordó a Bucky y se puso algo triste, pero trato de no dejar que esa emoción lo invadiera pues no era momento para pensar en esas cosas aun. Vio a James, era tan parecido a él como Frankie lo era de Clint, pero había una cosa que no era igual… sus ojos, eran de un verde esmeralda que recordaba perfectamente. ¿Podía ser cierto…? Y si lo era… ¿Por qué ella? No le molestaba en lo absoluto pero… ¿ella porque lo había elegido a él? Bueno, no podía estar totalmente seguro de que fuera ella la madre de su hijo, tal vez conoció a otra chica con el mismo tono de ojos y… no, estaba seguro, ese color solo le pertenecía a ella.

Mientras tanto, cierta pelirroja sintió una leve opresión en el pecho en cuanto el chico revelo ser hijo del Capitán. No entendía porque se sentía de esa manera, después de todo, solo eran amigos y así se quedarían… ¿verdad?

-¿Tu madre quién es? – Tony, como siempre, se le adelanto a la pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? – pregunto James, con suspicacia.

-Porque quiero saber quien fue el que conquisto el corazón de nuestro querido Capitán – respondió el genio con suficiencia.

Steve se sonrojo.

-Pues tendrás que esperar tío Tony.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – protesto él.

-Porque eso no me corresponde a mi decirlo.

-¿Y entonces a…?

-Lo diremos luego, tío Tony ¿ok? – reitero James, no dejándolo terminar.

-Bien… - refunfuño Tony, rindiéndose.

-De acuerdo, mis padrinos son: Clint Barton y Pepper Potts.

-Guau, gracias Cap, es un honor pero ¿por qué yo? – le pregunto Clint, desconcertado.

-Sí, ¿por qué él? – pregunto Tony, indignado.

-Clint es mi amigo, Tony.

-¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un mantel acaso?

-En realidad, la decisión del padrino la tomo mi mamá.

-¡¿Quién es tu mamá?! - le preguntaron calmadamente Tony, Clint, Pepper y para asombro de muchos, Steve, quien aunque creía tener la respuesta a esa pregunta quería que su hijo lo dijera.

-¿Y porque no le caigo bien? – agrego Tony después.

El grupo de jóvenes se echo a reír fuertemente.

-James, ya deja de torturarlos y diles – lo regaño la pelirroja tratando de calmar su risa.

-Pensé que eso te correspondía a ti.

-¿Por qué a ella? – pregunto Clint, entrecerrando los ojos y examinando la situación.

-Ya verán porque, supongo que te toca – le dijo James a la niña.

La pelirroja tomo lugar en el centro de la sala, James no se fue al sofá como los anteriores chicos habían echo en sus respectivas presentaciones sino que se quedo detrás de ella, enviándole una mirada de apoyo que la pequeña le correspondió con una sonrisa.

La niña, como ya se había mencionado a lo largo de toda la situación, tenia el cabello rojo fuego con pequeñas ondulaciones hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, mientras que sus facciones eran delicadas como las de una muñequita de porcelana.

-¡Tu puedes, rojita! – exclamo Frankie.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, Barton?! – le reclamo la rojita.

-Pero que genio… - murmuro el rubio mayor.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco con molestia.

-Ok, comenzare – la niña tomo una respiración profunda antes de proseguir -. Mi nombre es Natalie…

-¡Un momento! – Interrumpió Tony, de nuevo -. Asi es exactamente como yo llamo a…

-Tío Tony, déjame continuar – se quejo ella con el ceño fruncido, ese gesto le pareció a Steve muy familiar -. Si ya sabes de quien soy hija, mejor guárdatelo – Tony cerro la boca al instante -. Bien, tengo once años al igual que Jordan, pero aclaro, soy un mes mayor que él.

-Gracias, Nat – dijo con sarcasmo el mencionado.

Natalie le sonrío antes de seguir.

-Mi padre es… Steve Rogers – en cuanto dijo esto, se cubrió las orejas sabiendo de antemano lo que vendría.

-¡¿Dos?! – exclamo el grupo completo.

-¡Eres un pillo, Rogers! – dijo Clint.

Esto fue seguido de estruendosas carcajadas por parte de Thor, Bruce y Tony.

-Sí, James es mi hermano – declaro Natalie mientras el susodicho le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Steve sonrío al ver a sus hijos tan unidos. Solo con ver a su hija se dio cuenta de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Miro de reojo a cierta persona, que tenia la mirada perdida en la pared.

-Ahora creo que si estamos listos para decirles quien es nuestra madre – dijo James.

-Ya era hora – mascullaba Tony.

Natalie soltó una risita.

-Nuestra madre es… Natasha Romanoff.

-¡Lo sabia! – gritaron Clint y Tony.

-Son iguales a sus padres – les dijo Pepper -. Felicidades chicos, ¡que buena noticia! – exclamo en dirección a Steve y Natasha.

Thor tomo a estos dos en un fuerte abrazo mientras les decía lo feliz que era de que dos de sus queridos amigos estén juntos y que tuvieran una bonita familia.

-Gracias Thor… ¿podrías bajarnos por favor? – pidió Steve con la respiración entrecortada por el fuerte apretón del Asgardiano.

-Claro – el Dios del Trueno los bajo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Felicidades – les dijo Bruce a ellos desde su posición.

Steve y Natasha no sabían cómo reaccionar, estaban felices, claro que sí, sobretodo Natasha quien creyó no poder tener hijos después de lo que le hicieron en la Sala Roja. Lo que nunca se imaginaron era que iban a terminar juntos. Steve siempre había considerado a Natasha una mujer hermosa desde el mismo momento en que la vio y hasta le demostró que era de confianza cuando paso lo de la infiltración de HYDRA en SHIELD. En cuanto a Natasha, siempre admiro a Rogers, su valentía, su fuerza de voluntad y su determinación fueron las cosas que más le atrajeron de él, claro que también lo consideraba un hombre guapo ¡¿Qué mujer no lo haría?! Cuando se dieron aquel beso en el centro comercial, ella por un momento no quiso soltarlo, quería permanecer así con él para siempre… pero se obligo a reaccionar convenciéndose de que eso no podía llegar a pasar, ella no era para él. El merecía a alguien mejor, no a ella.

-Yo no soy para ti – dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Steve no supo que responder ante la declaración de su compañera. Él le había dicho alguna vez que necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara, que compartiera sus experiencias de vida, alguien valiente, y fuerte tanto física como mentalmente… en estos momentos, no podía pensar en alguien más que no fuera Natasha para estar junto a él, y no era porque ahora sabía que iba a ser su mujer en el futuro sino porque… desde el momento en que la vio bajar del helicarriel de SHIELD por primera vez, cuando Phil los presento, supo que había algo especial entre ellos en cuanto ambos hicieron contacto visual, una especie de conexión que aun no había sido descubierta realmente… y cuando se besaron en aquel centro comercial, aunque hubiera sido solo para pasar desapercibidos y escapar de HYDRA, algo se encendió dentro de el, por un momento no quiso soltarla, pero tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes. En el cementerio, que fue la última vez que la vio antes de que partiera en su búsqueda con Sam para encontrar a Bucky, la noto algo triste, como si no quisiera irse, y ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad, el no quería que ella se fuera, no quería que lo dejara y tal vez no volver a verla nunca más. Ahora aquí, volviéndola a ver después de largo tiempo, con su cabellera roja recortada como la primera vez que la vio, enfundada en ese vestido blanco que resaltaba su figura, y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que destilaban confusión más que nada… se daba cuenta lo mucho que la había extrañado, y de lo mucho que significaba para él.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron sus hijos, sacando a sus padres de sus respectivas cavilaciones.

-Es la verdad – dijo Natasha, tercamente.

-Había olvidado lo tercos que pueden llegar a ser nuestros padres a veces – murmuraba James por lo bajo.

-Chicos, recuerden que sus padres aun no están juntos en esta época – les recordó Tori a los hermanos.

-Entonces explícanos una cosa – dijo Natalie, ignorando a su compañera -. ¿Cómo es que nosotros estamos aquí entonces? – le pregunto ella a su madre, tratando de convencerla de cambiar de opinión.

-Pues yo tengo una sencilla respuesta para eso…

-Tony – le dijo Steve en tono de advertencia, con los colores subiéndosele a la cara.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos, Natasha no respondió a su pregunta. Los hermanos se sonrieron con satisfacción.

-Yo se que en el fondo tu lo amas, mamá – declaro Natalie.

-Niños yo…

-No, mamá. Natalie tiene razón – dijo James, apoyando a su hermana.

-Sí, se te notaba en la cara. Cuando James dijo que era hijo de mi papá, por un momento me pareció ver que frunciste el ceño con enojo.

-No, no es verdad – replico Natasha.

-Si es verdad – dijo Natalie.

-No lo es.

-Sí lo es.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¿No?

-¡Sí!

-¡Ja! – exclamo Natalie mientras chocaba los cinco con su hermano.

-No puedo creer que Natasha Romanoff haya caído en el truco más viejo del mundo – dijo Clint con burla, pero una mirada fulminante de Natasha basto para hacerlo callar.

Los Vengadores trataron de contener sus risas, mientras que a Pepper, Rhodey y Hill se les escaparon unas sonrisitas burlescas hacia la espía.

-Nat, es muy buena haciendo ese tipo de cosas – mascullo Beth, sintiendo algo de pena por su madrina, pero al igual que el resto reía -. Nosotros siempre caemos.

Steve se había ruborizado un poco cuando Natasha había admitido eso. Nunca lo hubiera creído de ella, que siempre se había mostrado desinteresada en las relaciones.

-Y… cuéntame querida sobrina ¿Quiénes son tus padrinos? – le pregunto Tony sugerentemente.

Natalie soltó una risita.

-Tú, tío Tony.

-¡Bien! Y yo que ya pensaba que no me querían chicos – dijo este.

-Y mi madrina, es la esposa de mi tío Clint, mi tía Bobbi.

-Gracias chicos – les agradeció Clint en nombre de su futura esposa.

Steve le dirigió una sonrisa pero Natasha seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ustedes… obtuvieron el suero? – les pregunto Steve cautelosamente.

Natasha presto más atención en esta parte.

-Algo así – le contestaron los hermanos.

-¿Cómo que algo así? – cuestiono Natasha.

-No sé, ustedes díganmelo – les dijo Natalie.

Esta inmediatamente se volvió hacia su hermano, al cual tomo del brazo para en un segundo arrojarlo al suelo con increíble fuerza. James gimió de dolor mientras que Natalie sonreía con suficiencia.

-Creo que si tienen el suero – dijo Tony mientras contemplaba a James.

-Al menos esta vez no fui yo – suspiro Frankie con alivio.

-¿Les haces daño constantemente? – le pregunto un preocupado Steve a su hija.

-Noooo – dijo ella alargando la silaba -. Solo cuando me hacen enojar… o no me quieren dar el control remoto.

En cuanto termino la oración, cayó al suelo debido a que su hermano le dio una patada con la poca fuerza que tenia. Ahora ambos estaban adoloridos en el suelo.

-Dos pueden jugar a ese juego, hermana – murmuro el rubio.

-Creo… que eso es todo de ustedes – dijo Tori mientras ella y Beth los ayudaban a pararse.

Una vez que tomaron asiento, la conversación se torno más seria.

-Ahora que ya terminamos, les diremos la razón por la que estamos aquí – les dijo Beth.

Los Vengadores pudieron notar el cambio de actitud en sus hijos, y eso los preocupo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – les pregunto Bruce.

-Lo que ocurre es que ese estúpido robot que los ataco hace un rato, es la causa de nuestros problemas – mascullo Natalie con rabia.

Tony de inmediato se sintió culpable.

-Lo lamento chicos, es mi culpa. No debí de haberlo inventado jamás.

-No fue tu culpa tío, solo querías hacer del mundo un lugar mejor – lo consoló Tori.

-Aguarda, ¿tú creaste a esa maldita cosa? – pregunto Clint.

-No fue solo el, yo lo ayude – dijo Bruce.

-¿Recuerdan el programa de paz del que les hablamos? – pregunto Tony.

Todo el mundo asintió.

-Pues… el nombre de esa cosa es Ultron y… él era nuestro programa de paz. Bruce y yo lo creamos con el fin de que ayude a las personas, pero por lo visto ahora cree que lo mejor es extinguirlas – revelo Tony.

Ambos científicos se sintieron decepcionados de ellos mismos, habían fallado con su cometido. Pepper trato de reconfortar a Tony con un abrazo.

-¿Es grave lo que pasa en el futuro? – pregunto Natasha.

Natalie y James cerraron sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños.

-Es peor – declaro Frankie.

-Nueva York está en peligro, todo será destruido – dijo Beth mirando el gran ventanal roto por donde habían huido los robots.

-Ya había pasado una vez – dijo Jordan -. En este tiempo, Ultron tomo la ciudad pero ustedes lo detuvieron. Y ahora en el futuro, en nuestro futuro, él ha vuelto a resurgir y es más poderoso que nunca.

-Hicimos este viaje para reparar los daños – James tomo la palabra esta vez -. Para vencerlo aquí, destruirlo de una vez por todas antes de que sea tarde, pues aun no es tan fuerte.

El equipo entero se levanto de sus asientos con actitudes determinadas.

-Haremos lo que sea necesario para lograrlo – dijo Steve en nombre de todos.

-Y cuenten conmigo muchachos – dijo Rhodey, a quien Tony le palmeo el hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

-¿Saben cómo destruirlo? - les pregunto Clint.

-Sí – respondió Frankie.

-Pero no vamos a estar solos en esta – aclaro Beth.

Los Vengadores fruncieron el ceño, confundidos.

-¿A que se refieren? – pregunto Steve.

Los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos con sonrisas cómplices.

-Vamos a buscar a nuestros tíos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaa!
> 
> Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, la comedia no es lo mio pero si a ustedes les gusto pues ni modo *encogiéndose de hombros* jaja.
> 
> ¡El tercer capitulo llegara el próximo lunes! ¡No lo olviden!
> 
> ¡Besos y abrazos para todas! ¡Cuídense!
> 
> ¡Bye! :)
> 
> ...
> 
> ¿Merezco un review?


	3. Control Mental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

-¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? – pregunto Beth.

-¿Si señorita Stark? – respondió la IA, cortésmente.

-¿El laboratorio de mi papá donde se encuentra?

-En el cuarto piso, señorita.

-Gracias – contesto ella, sonriendo -. ¿Vamos? – le pregunto a sus compañeros.

Estos asintieron y fueron con ella al ascensor mientras sus padres seguían sin saber que querían hacer ahí. Beth les hizo señas para que vinieran con ellos. Al llegar al piso que les indico J.A.R.V.I.S., rápidamente Jordan y Beth se pusieron a investigar una armadura rota que había en el suelo, tal parece que Ultron le había robado algunas partes para implantárselas el mismo.

Tony observo su laboratorio con horror, sus trajes estaban repantigados por toda la habitación, estaban destruidos… no podía creer que Ultron hubiera hecho todo esto.

-¿Fue el robot? – pregunto Steve a Tony.

Este solo asintió lentamente mientras tomaba uno de los cascos de su armadura rota.

-Si los droides se llevaron a Ultron, eso es mala señal – dijo Beth, con preocupación.

-No me digas que…

-Sí – Beth corto a Natalie mientras aun examinaba la armadura junto a Jordan.

La pelirroja menor le dirigió a su hermano una mirada angustiada, este se la correspondió. Lo niños solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde para detener los maquiavélicos planes del robot, y si querían vencerlo… debían encontrar a sus tíos lo más pronto posible. Debían salvarlos antes de que él los hallara.

-¿De que están hablando? – pregunto Steve.

Ninguno contesto a su interrogante, ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones después. Beth y Jordan se levantaron luego de unos minutos, dejando caer bruscamente la armadura rota a sus pies. Tenían que ponerse en marcha ya.

-Tío Clint, ¿es cierto que tú y el tío Nick estuvieron en Europa del Este? - pregunto Beth, haciendo que todos atrajeran la mirada hacia el arquero.

No supieron que les sorprendió más, si el que supiera la ubicación exacta donde él había estado o el que considerara a Fury como a un tío. Barton no se molesto en mentir pues sabía que fácilmente lo descubrirían, y sus compañeros ya estaban informados sobre el asunto así que no había problema alguno.

-Asi es – respondió el ex agente de SHIELD.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente ahí? – pregunto James esta vez.

Clint se mostro confundido ante el repentino interrogatorio.

-Vigilábamos una base secreta de HYDRA. Planeábamos infiltrarnos y… rescatar a unos rehenes que habían capturado hace unos meses.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada satisfecha. Beth sonrió de medio lado y le hizo a Clint una última pregunta antes de dirigirse a la entrada del laboratorio para salir.

-¿Vigilaban a un tal Barón Von Strucker en su base secreta de HYDRA que… es un castillo? – dijo la castaña con suspicacia.

Clint abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo es que saben eso? – pregunto él, desconcertado.

Beth salió de la habitación mientras que sus compañeros la seguían de cerca.

-¡Vengan! Necesitamos explicarles todo el asunto antes de que nos vayamos – exclamo Beth.

-¿Vayamos? ¿A dónde, linda? – pregunto Tony siguiendo a los chicos al igual que el equipo.

Beth guio a todos de nuevo a la sala, donde les indico que se sentaran otra vez.

-Miren, nuestros tíos son personas con habilidades excepcionales. Es por eso que HYDRA los capturo, porque querían experimentar con ellos, ver como era su genética – les instruyo Beth.

-Un momento, nos están diciendo que los rehenes que querían rescatar Fury y Clint, ¿son… sus tíos? – pregunto Hill.

El grupo de futuristas asintió con expresiones serias.

-Sí – dijo Natalie -. Y tenemos que rescatarlos porque si no lo hacemos… ellos huirán.

-Pero si ellos huyen entonces, ¿cómo es que llegan a ser sus tíos? – dice Bruce, tratando de hallarle lógica a la conversación.

Jordan suspiro pesadamente.

-Es que… ellos tendrán una alianza con Ultron – miro cautelosamente a los adultos.

Thor convoco a su martillo, cuando llego a su mano unos truenos se escucharon fuera de la torre. Los visitantes pudieron percibir la ira del Dios del Trueno. El grupo entero incluyendo a Pepper, Hill y Rhodey, tenían miradas sombrías. Jordan se comenzó a arrepentir de haber soltado la información así nada mas, Natalie lo calmo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. En un intento por apaciguar el ambiente, la pelirroja carraspeo, haciendo que la atención fuera de ella. La pequeña se encogió en el asiento, no le gustaba para nada ver a sus padres y tíos en el estado en el que estaban.

-Sé que es raro. Pero… primero escuchen lo que vamos a decirles. No juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas es una de las cosas que me enseñaron, y eso es justo lo que ustedes están haciendo – declaro ella. El equipo se tranquilizo un poco al ver el reproche expresado en los azules ojos de la pelirroja -. Mis tíos son buenas personas, siempre lo fueron. Solo que cuando se unieron a Ultron, estaban confundidos. Él les prometió que todo lo que iba a hacer era para proteger y salvar a la gente de la destrucción, y que los necesitaba para llevar a cabo esa tarea. Obviamente los engaño, cuando se dieron cuenta de que todo era una trampa, escaparon. Y los buscaron a ustedes sin descanso para advertirles de lo que estaba por venir. Al final, los terminaron ayudando en la batalla contra Ultron, gracias a ellos ganaron. Desde ese momento, se unieron a ustedes.

-Y aunque por el momento no les agrade la idea, ellos son parte de nuestra familia – finalizo James.

-Asi es – estuvo de acuerdo Tori.

Frankie asintió con la cabeza al igual que Jordan y Beth, ninguno iba a dejar que sus padres les lleven la contraria.

Thor se avergonzó por su anterior actitud. A ninguno de ellos les agrado cuando el pelinegro dijo que habían sido traicionados por dos de los suyos, pero la explicación de Natalie les había hecho ver que estaban totalmente equivocados. Hubo un momento de silencio, el cual fácilmente pudo haber sido roto por la caída de un alfiler. El Capitán se levanto de su lugar, observo a sus compañeros, deteniéndose solo un milisegundo en Natasha. Sopeso las opciones que había y finalmente, tomando una bocanada de aire, tomo una decisión.

-Hay que encontrarlos – declaro con su voz de mando.

James y Natalie sonrieron a su padre, sabían que tomaría la decisión correcta.

-Ni siquiera los conocemos, Cap – dijo Tony.

-Solo me hace falta saber que nos apoyan, para darme cuenta de que ellos, quien quiera que sean, son de fiar – dijo Steve.

Tony miro la expresión en el rostro de él, y se decidió por no refutarle nada, ya que el Capitán era tanto o más terco como él mismo.

-¿J.A.R.V.I.S.? – llamo Tony a su IA.

-¿Si, señor?

-Danos la ubicación del lunático de Von Strucker.

El mayordomo artificial les dio las coordenadas exactas. También les informo que Nick Fury se encontraba no muy lejos de dicha ubicación, obviamente aun seguía trazando un plan para la misión que tenia con Clint, aunque este ya no estuviera con él.

-¿Eso significa que veremos al tío Fury? – pregunto Frankie.

-Pues así parece – dijo Tori.

Tony soltó una risita. Asi que el tío Nicky, ¿eh?... puedo hacer una broma con eso algún día, pensó el multimillonario de forma burlona.

-Bueno, en marcha – dijo Beth, levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Alto ahí, señorita! – exclamo Pepper -. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¿A salvar a mis tíos de que sean abducidos por un robot psicópata? – respondió su hija a modo de pregunta.

-Se quedaran aquí – declaro la novia de Tony -. Todos ustedes.

Protestas por parte de los visitantes se escucharon por todo el lugar. No querían quedarse, querían ayudar a sus padres, tenían que ayudarlos. Era la única forma de que no se les escaparan, de que no cometieran el mismo error de nuevo.

-¡Podemos ayudar! – Dijo Natalie, desesperada - ¡Por favor!

-Niños, solo queremos que estén a salvo – dijo Steve, en actitud tranquilizadora -. No nos perdonaríamos que algo malo les pasara.

-Papá, la historia no puede volver a repetirse – dijo James.

-Sí, si no nos dejan ir, cometerán el mismo error de la vez anterior – dijo Tori.

-Si van solos. Se volverán a escapar y ellos ciegamente ayudaran a Ultron a ascender al poder ¿quieren que eso pase? – les dijo Natalie, en actitud retadora.

A Steve le recordó a su madre por un momento, tenia que admitirlo ambas eran muy tercas. Pero su hija tenia razón, si no querían volver a cometer el mismo error, los necesitaban a ellos. Porque solo ellos sabían lo que pasaría.

-¿Tu que opinas? – le pregunto a Natasha que estaba a su lado.

Natasha clavo su verdes ojos en el, todavía no sabiendo que pensar. No quería que nada les pasara a sus hijos, pero si en algo estaba de acuerdo con ellos era en que esto no podrían ganarlo solos. Vio a los niños, que prácticamente le estaban rogando con la mirada.

-Ellos deben venir – dijo Natasha volviendo a ver a Steve.

-¡Sí! – exclamaron los jóvenes, contentos.

-Natasha… - dijo Pepper a modo de regaño.

-Pepper, los necesitamos. No volveremos a cometer otra equivocación de nuevo.

Los jóvenes sonreían satisfechos.

-¿Ya te dije que te adoro, tía Nat? – dijo Frankie.

Natasha solo le dio una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Jordan, dubitativo.

Steve comenzó a caminar hacia la salida siendo inmediatamente seguido por sus compañeros y los jóvenes, quienes antes de emprender la marcha hacia el ascensor principal de la sala, tomaron sus respectivas mochilas que aun reposaban sobre el sofá. Tony se quedo atrás un momento para despedirse de Pepper, quien aun se le notaba tensa con respecto a la decisión que se había tomado hace unos momentos, nadie la culpaba pues se trataba de los hijos de todos ellos a los cuales debían proteger costara lo que costara ¡¿quién lo imaginaria?! Los conocían de solo unas horas y ya hasta se habían encariñado con ellos. Beth los observo con ternura cuando se dieron un pequeño beso de despedida, por supuesto, Pepper noto que su hija no se había ido junto al resto.

-Cuídate mucho ¿si cariño? – le dijo a la castaña.

Beth le envió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-De acuerdo, mamá.

Tony le paso el brazo por los hombros a la joven en cuanto llego a su lado.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mano? – le pregunto él mientras seguían al resto.

En realidad a Beth le había parado de doler desde hace rato, incluso se le había olvidado por completo de que su muñeca seguía vendada. Se la enseño a su padre mientras la agitaba con cuidado, no quería dañársela más de lo que ya estaba.

-Algo mejor, pero creo que deberé seguirla teniendo así por lo menos un par de días más.

Tony asintió. Durante todo el trayecto no dejo de rodearla con su brazo en una actitud protectora, a Beth le gustaba que la tratara así pues le hacía sentir como en casa.

-¿Mamá va a estar bien? – le pregunto preocupada a Tony.

-Claro que si, cariño. No te preocupes, Rhodey y Hill me juraron que la protegerían en caso de que cualquier cosa pase mientras no estamos, y yo confió en ellos… jamás soportaría que algo le llegara a pasar a Pepper – admitió el genio con seriedad.

Beth a partir de ese momento se quedo callada, lo cual le extraño a Tony pues él había llegado a creer que a su hija le encantaba entablar conversaciones con la gente. Prefirió respetar su silencio y no presionarla a que hable sobre su (creía él) inquietud.

Bajaron un par de pisos más, al abrirse el ascensor el equipo junto con sus hijos recorrieron un largo pasillo. Los jóvenes no tenían ni la menor idea de a donde los llevaban sus padres.

-¿A dónde se supone que nos dirigimos? – pregunto Frankie a Steve, quien encabezaba la fila.

-A la sala del Quinjet, Tony dijo que se encontraba por aquí cuando charlábamos antes del incidente ¿no es verdad? - el Capitán pregunto al multimillonario en una exclamación, pues este último se encontraba al final de la fila junto a su hija.

-Asi es, Cap.

-Genial – suspiraron Frankie y James, con emoción.

En cuanto llegaron, los chicos corrieron hacia el Quinjet lo más rápido que pudieron, sus padres los siguieron unos segundos después. Los encontraron ya sentados y acomodados en sus asientos, charlando animadamente. El equipo se quedo contemplando a sus hijos unos minutos, les gustaba verlos así, como si nada les preocupara en ese momento, recordaron entonces sus expresiones sombrías y tristes en cuanto les hablaron sobre lo que había pasado en el futuro, y se prometieron que harían cualquier cosa por no dejar que algo pasara, querían que ellos vivieran en paz y sobre todo, que sean felices.

-¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunto Natalie asomando su cabeza, pues se encontraba en el asiento de al fondo.

Steve asintió dirigiéndose al lugar del piloto, Natasha se sentó junto a él en el del copiloto mientras que Clint y Bruce se situaron en la parte de atrás con los chicos. Tony y Thor los seguirían volando.

-Beth, Tori ¿por qué no van con sus padres? – les pregunto Clint a las chicas.

-Prefiero quedarme sentada por ahora, tío – le respondió Beth.

-Igual yo – dijo Tori.

Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, estamos por despegar, así que abróchense los cinturones – les aviso Steve.

El vuelo inicio tan pronto como los demás acataron la orden del soldado. Bruce y Clint comenzaron a discutir el cómo sacarían a sus futuros compañeros de la base de HYDRA. Frankie y James se asomaron por la ventana, era de noche, pero aun así les agradaba la vista, sobretodo porque cada vez que a Tony o Thor se les veía por ahí los saludaban con un movimiento de mano. Beth, Tori y Jordan hablaban sobre de que forma podrían explicarles a sus futuros tíos toda la situación que estaban viviendo de una manera en que pudieran creerles y tomarles confianza. Natalie se quedo dormida al poco rato de despegar, por lo cual su hermano dejo que la pequeña pelirroja apoyara su cabeza contra su hombro mientras aun mantenía una conversación con Frankie.

Natasha, que en ese momento les decía a Tony y Thor por medio de sus intercomunicadores cuanto tiempo quedaba para llegar, volteo para ver si todos se encontraban bien, fue entonces cuando noto el estado en el que estaba su hija y mostro una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en que se veía tan inocente y adorable mientras dormía. Steve se dio cuenta de que su compañera de al lado no dejaba de mirar hacia la parte de atrás, así que el también hecho un leve vistazo, viendo la misma imagen que ella. Sonrió, sabiendo lo que Natasha estaba pensando en ese mismo momento. Él aun recordaba lo que ella había dicho hace rato cuando sus hijos se estaban presentando, 'yo no soy para ti', había dicho. Se pregunto si esos pensamientos aun la acecharían en el futuro estando ya casada con él, esperaba sinceramente que no… porque aunque aun no sepa que pensar por el momento, lo único que si tenía claro es que ella había llegado a ser muy importante y especial para él en su vida… y no soportaría perderla.

-Nat… - susurro hacia la pelirroja para que ella se concentrara en la misión que tenían por delante.

Esta volvió de su trance casi de inmediato, toco el intercomunicador con su mano derecha para encenderlo nuevamente y darles nuevas indicaciones a sus compañeros de afuera. Cuando termino, ella noto inmediatamente de que Steve no paraba de verla de reojo, lo cual la hacía sentir incomoda, solo él la hacía sentir incomoda.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rogers? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, tan solo pensaba en ciertas… cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas? – pregunto ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Steve pensó un momento en cómo iba a formular su pregunta.

-¿Todavía piensas que no eres para mí?

Natasha se quedo de piedra, esa pregunta la descoloco completamente.

-Asi es – respondió secamente, no dejando que vea como se sentía en realidad.

-¿Y por qué?

-¿Por qué te interesa en primer lugar?

-Curiosidad – respondió Steve, encogiéndose de hombros y aparentando toda la indiferencia posible.

Natasha suspiro pesadamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Simplemente te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

-¿Cómo quien?

-¿Y yo que voy a saber?

-No lo sé, tu dímelo, eres la que ha estado buscándome citas durante todo el año anterior.

La pelirroja lo miro con cansancio, de verdad que quería terminar con esa conversación lo más pronto posible.

-Supongo que podría ser esa enfermera que era tu vecina.

-Ella no es una enfermera.

-Lo sé, Rogers – contesto Natasha fríamente.

Steve la observo, confundido ante su actitud.

-¿Asi que piensas que Sharon es mejor para mí?

-Aja – respondió con simpleza -. Es bonita, amable, sincera, y lo más importante… ella no tiene un oscuro pasado como el mío.

-¿Por eso es?

-¿Qué?

-El que pienses que no deberías estar conmigo.

-En parte.

-¿Y que mas?

Natasha ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Rogers, yo… solo sé que no funcionaria.

-Pues yo veo que si funciono y bastante bien a decir verdad – le respondió Steve cabeceando hacia la parte de atrás.

Natasha observo a sus hijos por segunda vez, tratando de contener las ganas que tenia de darle una buena golpiza al líder de su equipo y… por mucho que le costara admitirlo, futuro esposo.

-Si dices que no funcionaria… yo me pregunto entonces que te hizo cambiar de opinión.

El soldado y la espía intercambiaron una mirada llena de duda. Era obvio que se encontraban en un dilema tremendo, ninguno sabía exactamente en cómo debería sentirse acerca de la situación. Después de seguir mirándose por un rato, siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo antes de iniciar con la conversación, y ni uno volvió a dirigirse la palabra durante todo el viaje que les quedaba.

Europa del Este aun estaba a unas cuatro horas de camino. Tony y Thor decidieron subir al cabo de un rato para descansar un poco, volar durante más de dos horas era agotador. Sus hijas les hicieron espacio para que se recostaran, puesto que ellas ya habían dormido lo suficiente.

-Tía Nat, tío Steve – les dijo Beth, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-¿Si? – pregunto Steve.

-Si quieren, a Tori y a mí no nos molestaría tomar sus puestos por un rato al menos. Tienen que descansar – les dijo la castaña.

-No, está bien, Lizzie. Pueden irse a…

-Tía – dijo Tori, con un tono que indicaba que no dejaría por nada del mundo de que la convencieran de lo contrario -. Deben descansar.

Steve se levanto lentamente de su puesto y le paso su intercomunicador a Beth, quien lo tomo gustosa. Natasha también se quito el suyo y se lo paso a Tori, aunque con algo de vacilación.

-Sabes cómo manejar todo esto ¿no? – le pregunto Natasha a Tori con preocupación.

-Claro que si, recuerda que vivo con un par de cerebritos – respondió la hija de Thor, señalando a Beth y Jordan, que se encontraba dormido en su lugar.

-Me alagas, Tori – le dijo Beth, pomposamente.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto junto a su amiga.

Steve ya se había situado junto a sus hijos, quienes dormían tranquilamente apoyándose el uno al otro. Natasha observo el momento justo cuando él extendió la mano hacia la mejilla de Natalie y se la acariciaba con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse ante el más mínimo roce. La pequeña sonrió levemente ante la caricia de su padre. Steve de repente hizo algo que la lleno de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo la enterneció: se había estirado un poco y colocado suavemente un beso sobre la cabellera roja de su hija.

-Guau – suspiro Natasha, sentándose a su lado.

Él se giro hacia ella.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo… vi lo que hiciste. Fue tierno.

Steve volvió a ver a sus hijos, esta vez con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Son preciosos – le dijo -. No sé como describirlos de otra forma, son una perfecta combinación mía y…

-Mía – lo corto ella.

-Si – respondió él, y si ella no estaba mal, pudo jurar que su sonrisa se ensancho.

-¿Te gusta que se parezcan a mi? – le pregunto, pensando en lo tonta que sonó diciendo eso.

-La verdad, si. Adoro… que Natalie haya heredado tu cabello.

-¿Mi cabello? – pregunto ella, poniéndose nerviosa de repente.

-Sí, siempre me gusto como se veía reflejado contra la luz del sol, como de suave se sentía, como se movía cuando el viento pasaba… es muy bello.

Las alarmas de Natasha se encendieron ante esta repentina conversación, no debía de ocurrir esto. No debía de sentirse la más afortunada del mundo al escuchar a Steve Rogers alagándola de esta forma.

-También me recuerda a ti cuando frunce el ceño, es exactamente la misma expresión que pones tú al ver que te desagrada algo – Steve rio entre dientes, Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír medianamente -. Y James… sus ojos…

-¿Qué tienen? – le pregunto la espía con curiosidad.

El Capitán clavo sus ojos en los de Natasha de manera intensa, esta por acto reflejo giro el rostro, negándose a dejar que aquellos orbes azules puedan hacer que sus defensas flaqueasen.

-Son del mismo tono que los tuyos – dijo él -. De alguna forma supe reconocerlos en el momento en que se los vi a James.

Natasha alzo la vista hacia él.

-¿En serio? – le pregunto.

-Sí, y… cada vez que los veo… siento que puedo quedarme contemplándolos por horas sin aburrirme.

Cualquier pensamiento que haya pasado por la cabeza de Natasha se cortó con esa oración, la forma en que la hacía sentir con cada palabra era indescriptible. Desde el incidente con SHIELD, no volvieron a ser los mismos, se habían vuelto más cercanos, demasiado cercanos para su gusto…

Steve había extendido una mano, la cual coloco sobre su mejilla para empezar a acariciársela segundos después. Natasha no se movió ni un solo milímetro, hasta dejo de respirar.

-Sí que son bellos… - suspiro él.

Ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento… la pelirroja ni siquiera trato de impedirlo, toda su coraza comenzaba a quebrarse conforme pasaban los segundos, y sus rostros iban acercándose cada vez más.

-¡Ya estamos llegando! – grito Beth, sobresaltando a todos los que estaban dormidos y a Steve y Natasha, que se separaron ipsofacto -. Disculpen, pero fue divertido – dijo la castaña soltando una risita.

El Capitán y la espía trataron de no volver a dirigirse la mirada en lo que restaba de camino a la base de HYDRA, para fortuna de los dos, ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que se comportaban de forma extraña.

-Solo quince minutos… solo unos míseros quince minutos nada más he dormido – se quejó Tony por lo bajo mientras sus ojos amenazaban con volver a cerrarse.

-Papá, levántate. Tenemos trabajo que hacer – le dijo Beth.

Pero Tony ya se había vuelto a dormir, Thor tuvo que darle un manotazo en la espalda para lograr sacarlo de su letargo.

-Vamos, amigo. Despierta – le dijo el Asgardiano.

-Sí, sí – decía él, ya más cuerdo -. ¿En cuánto tiempo más o menos llegamos?

-Ahora mismo – anuncio Tori.

El Quinjet aterrizo sobre un bosque nevado, el cual Clint reconoció al instante. Tony antes de bajar se quito su armadura y la guardo en un compartimento especial que había para esta dentro del vehículo aéreo. La puerta levadiza se abrió, salieron los miembros del equipo mientras los chicos tomaban sus mochilas. Beth y Tori llevaban entre sus manos una especie de GPS, probablemente para buscar la base oculta.

-Está bien, hay que ir hacia allá – dijo Tori señalando el lado oeste.

Los muchachos, sin discusión, siguieron a la rubia, confiando en lo que les decía. Clint y Natasha también los comenzaron a seguir, al parecer ellos ya conocían el camino.

-¡Esperen, esperen! - Steve interrumpió su caminata – Antes de dirigirnos hacia ese lugar necesitamos un plan de ataque. No podemos solo entrar y ya, no va a ser nada fácil sacarlos de allí a esos dos.

-No, papá. Tranquilo. El plan es primero ir con nuestro tío Nick, contarle nuestra situación y, con suerte, nos ayudara – explico James.

-Ir con Nick primero… no me parece un buen plan. Es una persona demasiado desconfiada – dijo Tony.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar otra vez en dirección oeste antes de que Tony terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

-Créanme, nos creerá – dijo Natalie con expresión seria.

El equipo se mostró dudoso por un momento, pero al ver que sus hijos se dirigían solos hacia las profundidades del bosque, prefirieron seguirlos antes de que algo malo les ocurriera. Atravesaron varios árboles, algunos tropezaron con la nieve que había, pero no se detuvieron jamás. El GPS los guio hasta una roca enorme, Beth frunció el ceño con extrañeza ¿Por qué demonios el aparato los había llevado hasta ahí?

Debe de haberse averiado, pensó ella, comenzando a golpearlo contra la gran roca frente a ella.

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto Clint, adelantándose unos pasos hasta ella.

-Esta basura no sirve.

-Claro que sí, estamos en el lugar correcto – dijo él.

Todo el mundo frunció el ceño esta vez. ¿Esto era una broma? Pues al parecer no, al parecer Nick Fury de verdad se escondió bajo una roca. Este pensamiento hizo que a Tony se le escapara por lo bajo una risita divertida. Bruce y Steve solo alzaron las cejas con incredulidad mientras que Thor parecía no entender lo que estaba diciendo su amigo el arquero.

-¿Estas seguro, papá? – le pregunto Frankie en la parte de atrás del grupo.

-Sí – respondió él, mientras tanteaba la gran roca con los dedos, buscando algo.

Y así siguió los próximos dos minutos hasta que en la parte baja de la "supuesta guarida de Fury" encontró un pedazo que sobresalía un poco, lo presiono como si se tratara de un gran botón y casi al instante un aparato de escáner lo recorrió de pies a cabeza para acto seguido decir:

-Escáner completado. Bienvenido, Agente Barton.

De inmediato, la roca se abrió y les mostro un pasaje secreto que los llevaba directamente bajo tierra. Tony soltó un silbido por lo bajo, observando la, algo, oscura habitación. Clint se aparto un poco, miro al resto y cabeceo en dirección hacia la cueva, indicándoles que entraran. Nadie se movió.

-Creo que las chicas deberían ir primero – opino Frankie, haciendo que sus amigas se cruzaran de brazos y lo fulminaran con la mirada -. De acuerdo, iré yo – accedió después de percibir los deseos de darle una paliza en los ojos de sus compañeras.

Frankie se adelanto unos pasos en dirección a la entrada, tomo aire y entro, caminando despacio. Poco a poco, el resto de los jóvenes siguieron al primogénito de los Barton hacia la entrada. El equipo se tomo unos segundos más antes de bajar junto con ellos. El camino en sí, fue corto, ya que tenía tan solo unos cuantos escalones antes de pisar tierra. La estancia en la que se encontraban tenía poca luz, pero pudieron distinguir un pasillo que los conducía a diferentes habitaciones.

-Síganme – les dijo Clint mientras comenzaba la caminata nuevamente.

Hicieron lo que les dijo inmediatamente. Las paredes a su alrededor eran de piedra tal y como se podría deducir estando dentro de una cueva, el largo pasillo por el que los llevaba Clint era recto, se dirigieron a una puerta en especifico en la cual no se veía nada más ni nada menos que un cartel viejo y oxidado el cual decía: "Prohibido el paso"

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco al leer el dichoso cartel antes de que Clint tomara la iniciativa y tocara con los nudillos de su mano.

-Puede pasar, Agente Barton – dijo una voz gruesa y algo ronca dentro del cuarto.

-Esperen aquí un momento, ¿está bien? – les dijo Steve a los chicos que miraban expectantes a que Clint abriera la puerta.

Asintieron con la cabeza.

El arquero la abrió lentamente. Fury se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un sillón de cuero marrón, que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio con varios papeles apilados desordenadamente sobre este. El sujeto del parche se sorprendió un poco al ver quiénes eran los que acompañaban a Clint.

-Agente Romanoff, que gusto volver a verla – saludo a la pelirroja.

-Igualmente, director – esta asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

-Debo decir que estoy sumamente sorprendido de verlos a ustedes cuatro también aquí – dijo esta vez en dirección a los otros héroes.

-Hemos venido solo para una cosa – Steve fue directo al grano -. Rescatar a los dos rehenes que HYDRA tiene cautivos.

Ahora Nick parecía entender la situación, lo único que no sabía era ¿por qué tomaron la decisión de salvar a dos extraños? Ya suponía que Barton les contaría todo lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos meses, pero nunca creyó que ellos les quisieran echar una mano.

-¿Y porque quieren ayudar a estas personas? – les pregunto con curiosidad y con algo de sospecha.

-Porque los necesitamos – fue la sola respuesta de Tony.

Fury los examino con la mirada un momento para después ir de regreso a su sillón y buscar por su escritorio unos papeles, los cuales reunió y se los entrego a Steve. Este comenzó a ojearlos de inmediato.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que son capaces de hacer esos muchachos? – les pregunto Fury con expresión seria.

-¿A que se refiere? – le pregunto Bruce, frunciendo el ceño.

Tomando una respiración profunda, el ex director de SHIELD respondió:

-Ya lo verán… y díganme ¿para que es que los necesitan exactamente?

Steve le envió una mirada nerviosa a Tony, el cual se la correspondió. Bruce se removió algo incomodo ya que él también se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido horas atrás en la torre.

-Es algo… - comenzó Tony, pero una voz que vino de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Es por un robot, llamado Ultron – dijo Natalie adentrándose a la habitación con sus amigos y hermano tras ella.

Nick quedo totalmente confundido al ver a los niños ¿Qué demonios es esto?, fueron sus pensamientos. Su expresión fue tal, que hizo que a los más bromistas del grupo de los jóvenes (Frankie y Beth) se les comenzaran a asomar unas sonrisas divertidas por sus rostros.

-Les dijimos que se quedaran afuera – les dijo Natasha.

-Nos hicieron esperar demasiado – le replico su hija.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les pregunto Fury.

Natalie lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo y sacar algo de su mochila. Al encontrar el objeto que buscaba, se lo extendió a Nick para que lo viera. Tenía el aspecto de ser una Tablet, pero una completamente más moderna. Tony alcanzo a ver que el artefacto tenia la marca Stark y se enorgulleció de sí mismo al saber que creó un artefacto que se veía súper genial.

-¿Para que es esto, señorita…?

-Natalie – le respondió sonriéndole un poco -. Si ve este video, sabrá porque es necesario que rescatemos a ese chico y a esa chica.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ustedes? – les pregunto el del parche.

-Porque somos los únicos que podemos detener una posible amenaza mundial – respondió Frankie.

El ex director miro al grupo de jóvenes más detenidamente, luego hizo lo mismo con el equipo, ambos grupos esperaban su veredicto con impaciencia pues no tenían mucho tiempo. Al final, James fue el que lo convenció diciéndole que todo lo que había en ese video le daría la respuesta sobre quienes eran, que hacían ahí y lo más importante, la razón por la cual necesitaban a los rehenes que supuestamente podían hacer cosas excepcionales.

Fury al principio se mostro dubitativo, pero tomo la decisión de hacerles caso a los misteriosos chicos ya que los Vengadores habían alegado que necesitaban trazar un plan con ellos rápido para infiltrarse a la base secreta de HYDRA.

-Pero antes de ver eso Nick – lo llamo Natalie -, será mejor que lo hagas en otra habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – se quejo Tony, el al igual que sus compañeros sentía curiosidad por lo que podría haber en ese video.

Pero por supuesto, los hijos de estos se negaron a enseñarles a ellos también alegando que era demasiada información del futuro que por ahora solo necesitaban que Fury viera. Asi que, el del parche acato la orden de la niña diciéndoles a todos que se encontraría en la sala siguiente a la que estaban ahora.

…

Más tarde esa noche, el plan ya había sido armado cuidadosamente y ahora estaban preparándose para lo que vendría pues partirían temprano. Por el momento, lo único que les quedaba era descansar. Fury no había vuelto en todo el dia lo que preocupo un poco a Natasha y a Clint pero los chicos lograron calmarlos antes de que se lanzaran sobre la puerta donde se encontraba el ex director a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Tranquilos – les había dicho Natalie a su tío y a su madre -. El video era algo largo así que es normal que se esté tardando – les explico.

La media noche llego rápido, y los Vengadores decidieron que sus hijos deberían dormir.

-¡Pero no tengo sueño! – se quejo Natalie mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo.

-Debes dormir – le dijo Steve dulcemente aunque con voz autoritaria.

-Pero…

Natalie abrió su boca para protestar pero James, tomando la iniciativa, cargo a su hermana, colocándola sobre su hombro. La niña por la sorpresa del súbito movimiento, soltó un gritito ahogado para luego golpear con los puños la espalda de su hermano. Pero al parecer no lo hacía con mucha fuerza porque James seguía caminando normal hacia la salida.

-¡Bájame! – Protestaba la pelirroja menor - ¡Bájame!

-Hasta luego, papá – se despidió James por encima de los gritos de su hermana -. Buenas noches a todo el mundo.

-Adiós – le dijeron en conjunto los de la habitación (soltando alguna que otra risita ante el espectáculo).

Beth se levanto a los pocos segundos de los asientos que habían ocupado todos ellos en la pequeña sala de la cueva a los pocos segundos que desaparecieron por la puerta hacia los dormitorios que Clint ya les había mostrado. Bostezo. Tony se acerco a ella, beso su frente y le deseo las buenas noches. Sin decir una sola palabra, la castaña abandono la habitación.

-Guau –suspiro Tori viendo a su amiga irse -. Debe realmente estar agotada. Normalmente hubiera protestado aun más que Nat.

-Ciertamente – dijo Jordan.

Tori se sobresalto al escuchar un leve ronquido a su lado, volteo a ver y era nada más ni nada menos que un Frankie dormido. Ya se le hacía extraño que no hubiera comentado nada por un largo rato. La rubia tuvo que moverlo con brusquedad para sacarlo de su letargo.

-Despierta dormilón – le dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – dijo él, desorientado.

-Lo que oíste, vamos todos a la cama.

-Pero no…

-Sin peros, Barton.

Tori, sin esperar a que el dijera algo, lo agarro del brazo y lo hizo pararse. Frankie no tuvo más remedio que despejarse e irse al dormitorio. La chica que quedaba miro a Jordan, que se le cerraban los ojos poco a poco.

-Vamos a dormir, Jordan – le dijo dulcemente.

El pelinegro solo asintió antes de levantarse y ser llevado en brazos de su compañera al cuarto donde estaban el resto de los jóvenes, seguramente ya dormidos.

-Buenas noches a todos – se despidió Tori de su padre y de sus tíos.

Estos le sonrieron tiernamente ante su actitud maternal con sus amigos, era algo obvio que los tratara así ya que siendo la mayor del grupo junto a Frankie, se sintiera responsable por la seguridad y el bienestar de sus amigos.

-¿Qué opinan de ellos? – les pregunto Tony al cabo de un rato al equipo.

-Son increíbles – dijo Clint.

-Si – estuvo de acuerdo, Bruce.

-Adoro que mi hija sea como una combinación entre Pepper y yo – dijo Tony con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Steve sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo el multimillonario, pues era lo mismo que él pensaba de sus hijos.

-Tori me recuerda tanto a Sif, siempre era ella la que nos trataba de la misma manera a Los Tres Guerreros y a mí.

Clint suspiro. Se sentía algo triste debido a que el no conocía tanto a su futura esposa como el resto de sus amigos, le hubiera encantado pasar más tiempo con ella. Se prometió internamente que, si salía de esta vivo y la volvía a ver, la invitaría a salir. El arquero sonrió ante la idea de cenar bajo la luz de la luna con la rubia de brillantes ojos verdes.

El momento de charlar se corto en cuanto un tipo con chaqueta negra y un parche en el ojo izquierdo entro a la pequeña sala de estar en la que los Vengadores aun reposaban. Las miradas intrigadas hacia el hombre no pararon de llegar. Nick Fury se fue adelantando lentamente hacia uno de los asientos disponibles que habían para luego sentarse en el. Suspiro pesadamente, como si hubiera estado cargando un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y finalmente se haya podido liberar.

-Asi que… - comenzó después de un rato de estar en silencio -. Torunn, Francis Barton, Elizabeth Stark, Jordan Banner… y, James y Natalie Rogers… sus hijos que vienen del futuro a salvarlos de la amenaza conocida como Ultron creada por Tony Stark y Bruce Banner a partir de un viejo proyecto abandonado por el Dr. Hank Pym.

Los dos científicos asintieron cabizbajos como si fueran unos niños regañados, pero la verdad es que la culpa los carcomía a cada minuto. No sabían lo que había hecho Ultron en el futuro ni cuáles eran sus planes para exterminar a la raza humana en el presente pero al recordar los rostros de sus hijos… sus expresiones cuando les dijeron que en el futuro pasarían cosas terribles, mucho más de las que pasarían ahora, les dolía en el alma ya que ellos fueron los que comenzaron con todo. Ellos fueron los que reactivaron el programa Ultron, y ellos mismos fueron los que condenaron a la tierra a la destrucción.

-¿Fury? – el hombre del parche se giro hacia Steve -. ¿Qué fue lo que te mostraron nuestros hijos en ese video?

La expresión de Nick cambio drásticamente en una milésima de segundo. ¿Sería correcto decírselos? Los niños no querían que nadie, salvo él, viera esa grabación y ahora entendía el porqué… cuando venia directo a la sala a buscarlos medito un rato antes sobre decirles pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez esa no sería una buena idea. Solo sería una distracción para ellos. Lo mejor era no decirles… aun.

-No creo que sea conveniente que lo sepan por ahora, Capitán Rogers.

-¿Y por qué no? – Bruce al igual que el resto, deseaba saber el contenido de esa reproducción.

-Les recuerdo, que sus mismos hijos fueron los que me prohibieron enseñarles lo que yo viera. Asi que no se hable más del asunto, si quieren verlo, lo mejor es que le insistan a ellos, la grabación es de sus hijos, no mía.

Los Vengadores cerraron los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que tenía razón. Sus hijos les ocultaban algo y no se rendirían para descubrir lo que era.

-Está bien, hablaremos con ellos… tal vez mañana después de la misión – dijo Steve al cabo de unos segundos luego de meditar el asunto.

Fury solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien – luego se giro hacia Clint -. Agente Barton, llévelos por favor a la habitación de huéspedes. Han tenido suficiente por hoy.

-Sí, señor – el arquero camino hacia sus amigos -. Vengan – les dijo.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Clint hacia afuera del cuarto cuando Fury dijo:

-Ah, y… Agente Romanoff – Natasha se volvió hacia el ex director, curiosa por lo que le tendría que decir -. Buena elección – fue lo único que dijo para acto seguido guiñarle un ojo a la pelirroja con una media sonrisa plantada en la cara.

La espía, sabiendo a lo que se refería, resoplo con frustración y dio gracias a que Steve ya se hubiera ido con el resto y no hubiera oído nada.

…

-Aun no entiendo porque es que nosotros tenemos que quedarnos.

-Sí, es muy injusto.

Jordan y Natalie no paraban de quejarse sobre el plan trazado la noche anterior en el que ellos dos no estaban incluidos.

-Es por su propio bien, no olviden que HYDRA es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de eliminar cualquier amenaza que se interponga en su camino – les decía Beth, tratando de ser razonable con toda la situación.

Natalie se cruzo de brazos, obviamente enfadada.

-Nos necesitan y ustedes lo saben, chicos – les dijo ella al grupo de jóvenes que alistaba sus mochilas para estar preparados ante cualquier cosa que ocurra.

-Nat, tienes que calmarte. Tú sabes que siempre voy a regresar de una forma u otra a ti – le dijo James a su hermanita mientras le besaba cariñosamente la frente.

La ojiazul soltó un suspiro un suspiro antes de decir con resignación:

-Lo sé.

-¿Pero que pasa si mi papá se descontrola? ¿Quién lograra calmarlo? – dijo Jordan con preocupación.

-Tranquilo. Recuerda que estresarte no te hace bien – le dijo Beth en forma maternal -. Prometo que lo estaremos vigilando.

Jordan asintió mientras se trataba de calmar un poco. Se escucho el cierre de una de las mochilas cerrarse e inmediatamente apareció Tori quien se recargo contra el marco de la puerta con actitud despreocupada.

-Nuestros tíos y mi papá nos están esperando en la sala – anuncio - ¿Listos? Llego la hora.

Todo mundo asintió y se fue retirando. Jordan y Natalie aun no podían adaptarse a la idea de no acompañar a sus amigos y a sus padres. Seguían pensando que algo malo iba a pasar y que ellos no estarían ahí para evitarlo.

-¿En serio nos dejaran atrás? – pregunto Natalie en voz baja y sin mirar a nadie.

James se arrodillo delante de ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la vio directo a los ojos. Natasha se había puesto de acuerdo con Steve en que los más pequeños no irían por razones de riesgo y los chicos aceptaron ya que no querían que algo malo les ocurriera a sus "hermanos". James ya prevenía que recibirían una respuesta negativa por parte de su hermanita y su amigo el pelinegro, pero sabía que era lo correcto no dejarlos ir. No quería arriesgar a ninguno de los dos. En especial a su hermana.

Asi que se acerco a su frente y le coloco un tierno beso en ella.

-Estaremos bien, Nattie ¿sí?

La pelirroja menor se quedo unos minutos en silencio para después asentir con sus labios formando un puchero.

-Bien.

James le sonrió amenamente antes de salir por la puerta junto con sus padres, sus tíos y sus amigos hacia el castillo del Barón Von Strucker.

Fury, que había ido a despedirse del equipo y de sus respectivos hijos, se excuso con Jordan y Natalie diciéndoles que tenía que mantenerse en contacto con Clint por el intercomunicador así que se encerró en su despacho deseando poder concentrarse en la operación.

Los dos niños se quedaron en silencio unos momentos… luego ambos alzaron la vista con un brillo travieso presente.

-¿Pudiste robarle las llaves al tío Tony cuando te abrazo? – le pregunto Jordan a su amiga.

Natalie asintió alzando su mano izquierda, donde del dedo índice le colgaban dichas llaves. Ambos chicos chocaron los cinco, emocionados ante su hazaña. Probablemente los castigarían más tarde, pero eso no los hizo retroceder en sus planes.

-Ahora si… iremos a buscar a nuestros tíos – la sonrisa traviesa de Natalie crecía conforme pasaban los segundos.

…

Lo difícil no fue pasar sobre todos esos agentes de HYDRA que cubrían el perímetro de la zona donde se hallaba la guarida de Von Strucker. Lo difícil vino cuando lograron pasar.

Steve le lanzo su escudo a uno de los agentes de HYDRA que quedaba por ahí, noqueándolo al instante. La recarga de un arma se oyó detrás de él, pero antes de que pudiera arrojar su escudo hacia quien fuera que estuviera apuntándole por atrás, el tipo del arma fue golpeado por algo duro que impacto contra su cabeza haciéndolo caer al piso nevado del bosque. El Capitán se giro para descubrir que quien había herido al hombre fue nada más ni nada menos que su hijo James, con un escudo igual al suyo aunque algo más viejo.

-Tú sí que estas lleno de sorpresas – Steve le sonrió orgullosamente a su primogénito.

-Algunas veces – James le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? – le pregunto, refiriéndose al objeto redondo en los brazos de su hijo.

-Al igual que Beth con su armadura y Frankie con su arco y sus flechas… yo también lo llevaba en mi mochila.

-Entonces… son, por decir así… ¿parte de una nueva generación de Vengadores?

-Algo así – le respondió James.

Por encima de ellos, Beth y Tony – ambos enfundados en sus respectivas armaduras – volaban a toda velocidad hacia el objetivo que les esperaba al frente. Clint, Thor y Natasha aparecieron entre el boscaje siendo seguidos bien de cerca por Frankie y Tori (el primero con su arco y su carcaj con flechas, y la segunda con su espada desenvainada en una mano).

-¿Y Bruce? – pregunto Steve, frunciendo el ceño.

Tori y Frankie señalaron a la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba el Dr. Banner, convertido en Hulk y golpeando a unos cuantos de los tipos de HYDRA con sus grandes manos. Algunos agentes huyeron despavoridos al ver al gigante esmeralda destruir por doquier a sus tropas.

-¿Y así se hacen llamar agentes de alto rango? – exclamo Tori con incredulidad.

El Capitán se acerco lentamente a Hulk, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible que pudiera alertar al monstruo verde.

-¡Hulk! ¡Detente! – le grito con su voz de mando.

Hulk se quedo quieto un momento para luego girarse con brusquedad hacia Steve, el gigante no hizo nada. Solo se le quedo viendo fijamente, aunque con el entrecejo algo fruncido, como si lo respetara pero al mismo tiempo lo odiara por no permitirle aplastar nada más por ahora.

-De acuerdo – suspiro Rogers girándose de nuevo hacia el equipo y sus acompañantes -. El lugar está en frente, hay que seguir. Tony y Beth ya deben de haber llegado.

La gran reja que les daba la bienvenida al deslumbrante aunque algo lúgubre castillo del Barón Von Strucker, chirrió estruendosamente en cuanto la abrieron. Como el Capitán ya lo suponía, Iron Man y Beth ya se hallaban dentro y miraban algo fijamente frente a ellos. Parecían no percatarse de que el resto del equipo había llegado a su lado.

-¿Qué les sucede? – les pregunto James situándose entre padre e hija.

Ninguno respondió. Así que al rubio no le quedo más remedio que enfocar su vista en lo mismo que veían ellos. Y lo que vio fue algo que lo dejo completamente helado. Delante de los Vengadores, se encontraba la figura de una chica de cabello castaño ondulado que llevaba un camisón de hospital sumamente sucio y descuidado. Su ojos verdes desprendían locura por todos lados, lo cual les hizo dar un escalofrió a los más jóvenes.

Y todo empeoro aun mas cuando la chica, lentamente, extendió ambos brazos e hizo algo que los dejo aun mas perplejos a todos… hizo que las grandes rejas abiertas del castillo volvieran a cerrarse con gran fuerza y que acto seguido unas cuantas cadenas que habían tiradas en la nieve envolvieran la cerradura con un nudo que lucía muy apretado y muy difícil de deshacer. Los Vengadores volvieron a enfocar su vista en aquella joven chica, que ya había dejado de extender sus brazos.

-Ok… creo que nos hemos encontrado con Carrie en persona – decía Tony por lo bajo, pero al tener su intercomunicador encendido todo el mundo pudo oírlo.

-No… e-ella e-es nues-estra tía – a Beth le temblaba la voz de lo estupefacta que había quedado ante la mirada escalofriante que emanaba la chica de cabello castaño desordenado -. Wanda Maximoff… La Bruja Escarlata.

-¿Es ella? – susurro Natasha, sin poder creérselo.

-Sí – respondió Tori esta vez, tan paralizada como sus amigos.

-Pero… si ella está aquí… ¿dónde está…? – la pregunta de Frankie no llego a ser completada debido a que una fuerza invisible lo había empujado contra las rejas de metal, lo cual hizo que se le saliera una exclamación de dolor.

-¡Frankie! – gritaron Clint, Tori y Beth, alarmados.

El equipo volvió a girarse hacia la chica, creyendo que ella había sido la causante del golpe que se había llevado su compañero, pero ya no estaba sola. Ahora se encontraba con un chico de cabello blanco, que usaba las mismas vestimentas de la chica y desprendía la misma aura de locura. Ninguno de los presentes supo que decir ante el nuevo visitante. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo es que no lo vieron venir?

-Allí esta… - gruño Frankie, que se hallaba con Tori a su lado, mientras se agarraba el abdomen, que era el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

-¿Y este otro quién es? – siseo Clint de forma amenazante, no permitiría que toquen a su hijo de nuevo.

-Nuestro tío… - contesto James -. Pietro Maximoff… Quicksilver. El hermano gemelo de nuestra tía Wanda.

Los gemelos, como bien había dicho James, aun no se movían de sus lugares. Tal vez esperaban a que el equipo hiciera algo que los amenazara para finalmente atacarlos con todo lo que tenían.

Pero ahí entraba la parte difícil de la que se hablo al principio.

Cuando Wanda extendió su mano, dirigiéndola específicamente hacia Hulk que en todo este momento solo había soltado gruñidos hacia los gemelos, el monstruo verde comenzó a apretar sus manos contra su cabeza y a rugir con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones enormes tenían. Nadie sabía que le ocurría… hasta que… Hulk levanto la cabeza por fin, con los ojos verdes fuera de sus orbitas y con un brillo rojo destellando en ellos.

-Oh, Dios… - susurro Natasha, observando al enorme hombre verde.

Todo el mundo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, previniendo lo que se avecinaba. Natasha, que aun observaba todo estupefacta, no sintió cuando Pietro apareció detrás de ella, solo después de que la tomara entre sus brazos y se la llevara en menos de un segundo a donde estaba su hermana es que supo que lo que fuera que le hiciera esa chica demente, no iba a ser nada bueno.

Y tenía razón.

-¡Natasha! ¡Mamá! – escucho gritar a Steve y a su hijo respectivamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para que lograran evitar lo que sucedería…

La Bruja había vuelto a extender su mano, solo que esta vez hacia ella. Natasha no sintió nada más después de eso. Lo único que logro sentir antes de que Wanda confundiera su mente y la usara a su antojo fue la ansiedad que la invadió al pensar en hacerle daño a alguno de sus amigos, a su hijo… a Steve…

-No, por favor… - rogo el Capitán por lo bajo.

Wanda en ese momento, bajo su mano. Sonrió con suficiencia y eso solo significaba una cosa: La Viuda Negra, la mortal espía y asesina… ahora estaba bajo su poder y control.

Natasha aun no se giraba, y eso incomodaba demasiado a Steve.

-Tasha… - susurro con algo de nerviosismo.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta.

Sus ojos ya no eran de su habitual tono verde esmeralda de siempre, ahora eran rojos y ningún sentimiento emanaba de ellos, estaban totalmente vacios. No se movió ni un solo ápice después de eso, tal parece que esperaba órdenes para atacar.

-Mamá… - James susurro esta vez, con la esperanza de que pudiera oírlo.

-Destrúyelos – dijo Wanda por lo bajo, con una voz escalofriantemente dulce.

Pietro le dio pase a Natasha, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia Steve y le dio una patada en el estomago. El Capitán se agarro el abdomen, gruñendo de dolor. James iba a intervenir, pero Steve con un movimiento del brazo le aviso que era una mala idea.

-Ve con los demás, ayúdalos. Yo me encargo de tu madre – le dijo.

James lo medito unos segundos para después asentir y correr con los demás, que se encontraban tratando difícilmente de contener a Hulk.

Steve se giro a Natasha, que lo miraba con esa expresión vacía que ya estaba empezando a odiar. Sea cual sea el costo, la liberaría de ese hechizo y la ayudaría a volver en sí.

-No quiero pelear contigo, Nat – le dijo con sinceridad.

La Viuda Negra no espero más tiempo y corrió de nuevo hacia él, tratando de golpearlo pero Steve, por suerte, logro esquivar el golpe que ella le tenía preparado.

Por el otro lado de la pelea, Frankie, Tori y James ya estaban que no podían más. Hulk los había golpeado demasiadas veces en diversos lugares, y eso no era todo, Pietro había decidido no quedarse quieto junto a su hermana, sino que también contribuía con los golpes que recibían los chicos, golpes que ni ellos mismos veían por la supervelocidad que poseía su tío. También a Clint y Thor, aunque este último aguantaba un poco mas debido a su condición de Dios. Tony era el que en peor estado se encontraba, tanto era así, que tuvo que recurrir a medidas extremas y desesperadas… pedirle a J.A.R.V.I.S. que le envié la armadura Hulkbuster desde Nueva York…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaa!
> 
> ¡Ya esta aquí! XD  
> Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, dejen reviews para saber que tal les pareció ;)  
> ¡Un beso y un abrazo a todaaas! ¡Próximo lunes nuevo capituloooo!


	4. Los Hermanos Maximoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

Los niños, en cuanto tomaron sus mochilas de la habitación de huéspedes, abandonaron la cueva (no sin antes, por supuesto, haberle dejado una nota sobre la mesilla a su querido tío Fury). Esperaban que a él no se le ocurriera ir a verlos en un buen rato y les informara a sus padres que habían escapado, estropearía sus planes.

Al salir lo más sigilosamente posible al ambiente nevado, corrieron hacia el Quinjet lo más rápido que pudieron, pues el suelo en el estado en el que estaba les impedía hacerlo con soltura. Natalie inmediatamente coloco las llaves para hacer arrancar el vehículo. El sonido de las turbinas girando les hizo saber que se estaban empezando a elevar. Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que se encontraban en el aire, Jordan coloco el piloto en automático y la ubicación a donde querían ir.

Natalie y él se sentaron ya más tranquilos en asiento del piloto y del copiloto, respectivamente, ya que Jordan sabía que si tenían algún problema durante el viaje su amiga pelirroja seria la persona indicada para resolverlo. James, muy a su pesar, había cedido ante los deseos de su hermana al enseñarle a conducir el Quinjet que tenían en casa. El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco al recordar como ella le había prácticamente suplicado de rodillas durante semanas.

-Todo va a estar bien – decía Natalie con la mirada perdida al frente, como si se estuviera tratando de convencer a si misma de que era verdad.

-¿Tú crees? – le pregunto Jordan con un hilo de voz.

Ninguno de los dos dejaba de preguntarse si sus respectivos padres estarían ahora en una situación difícil. ¿Habrían encontrado a sus tíos ya? Y si los encontraron ¿Que habría pasado después?

Natalie tomo la mano de Jordan delicadamente y le dio un leve apretón.

-Claro que si – le sonrió.

Un pitido que provenía de los controles del Quinjet los sobresalto a los dos. Jordan se acerco y reviso que todo estuviera en orden. Luego de observar durante algunos segundos él se giro hacia su amiga.

-Ya casi llegamos – anuncio.

La pelirroja menor asintió.

-Recuérdame porque nos llevamos el Quinjet cuando nosotros pudimos fácilmente haber ido caminando como los otros.

Natalie puso los ojos en blanco ante la protesta del pelinegro.

-Es solo por si tenemos que huir rápidamente. A parte, ¿Qué tal si nuestros padres y los chicos están en problemas? Esta será una manera fácil de escapar – señalo el vehículo en el que se encontraban.

-Bueno, tienes razón – el pelinegro acepto.

...

Los golpes que recibía el Capitán América por parte de la Viuda Negra eran dolorosos hasta más no poder. Steve la tenia bien difícil, no quería herirla, por lo que evitaba responderle con la misma fuerza. Los rugidos de Hulk se escuchaban lejanamente, pues él y Natasha habían llevado su lucha hasta una de las murallas del castillo, estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

-¡Nat, escúchame! – Inmediatamente Steve se agacho ante la patada que Natasha estuvo a punto de darle en la cabeza - ¡Por favor! – Golpe en la cara - ¡Tasha!

El rubio no supo cómo, pero logro tomarla de ambos brazos, inmovilizándola. Esta se trato de resistir al agarre mientras gruñía y se revolvía, pero fue inútil, Steve había aplicado la fuerza necesaria para frenarla.

-Por favor, mírame – le rogo.

Natasha seguía revolviéndose en sus brazos al tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos (ahora rojos) con fuerza. El soldado se arriesgo y se acerco lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrarle al oído:

-Abre los ojos. Mírame, por favor.

La pelirroja poco a poco se fue calmando, lo único que aun se negaba a hacer era lo que el rubio le había pedido. Steve al ver el efecto de sus palabras en la chica decidió deshacer despacio su apretón, rozo con las palmas de sus manos suavemente los brazos de la espía, Natasha se estremeció ante el tacto. Por último, Steve le tomo delicadamente sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-Por favor, Natasha. Tienes que luchar contra lo que te hizo, tú eres fuerte. Sé que puedes. Vamos… yo creo en ti.

Natasha suspiro.

-Steve…

El soldado sonrió.

-Sí, sí Nat. Soy yo.

Natasha al abrir los ojos, el rojo que había en ellos se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco dándole paso a su tono esmeralda habitual. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír aun más por esto, logro hacerlo, logro liberar a su pelirroja. La espía se mostro algo desorientada al principio pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y sin importarle nada, abrazo a Steve. Ambos suspiraron con alivio.

Pero no todo salió como esperaban, Wanda al notar cierta parte de su control flaquearse, busco con la mirada lo que causo la perturbación en sus poderes. Hulk no parecía ser el problema ya que se encontraba combatiendo violentamente a sus compañeros como lo había estado hace unos cuantos minutos desde que comenzó todo. Asi que lo único que podía ser… giro medio cuerpo en dirección al castillo y vio al soldado y a la pelirroja, de la que creía aun tener su mente controlada, abrazados. Esto la enfureció, y rápidamente extendió su mano hacia ella para adentrarse y tomar posesión de su mente y cuerpo nuevamente.

El efecto fue inmediato, los ojos de Natasha volvieron a ser rojos y sin más, empujo a Steve con brusquedad por el precipicio que se hallaba detrás de ellos. Por fortuna, el rubio aun conservaba su escudo en sus manos y pudo con eso evitar estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo tal y como lo había hecho cuando se arrojo del ascensor en aquella vez cuando era un fugitivo de SHIELD. Miro hacia arriba, confundido ante lo que su amiga y compañera acababa de hacer, pero no había nadie ya en la cima de la muralla.

-¿Me buscabas? – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, con dureza.

Steve inhalo profundamente, sabiendo de antemano lo que ese tono le indicaba. Natasha había vuelto a estar bajo la influencia de La Bruja. Maldijo a la castaña loca por lo bajo antes de girarse y enfrascarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con La Viuda Negra por segunda vez.

Por otra parte, como bien se había dicho, Hulk noqueaba y aplastaba a sus compañeros sin piedad alguna, lo cual significaba en pocas palabras que los estaba haciendo puré. Tony le había avisado a J.A.R.V.I.S. que enviara de emergencia la armadura Hulkbuster hacia su ubicación porque las cosas en serio comenzaban a ponerse feas, muy feas. Beth, por suerte, aun seguía de pie enfundada en su armadura gris y morada, lanzando algunos de sus rayos propulsores al lado de su tío Thor, intentando contener al monstruo verde lo mas que pudieran mientras le daban tiempo a Tony.

Frankie, Tori, James y Clint se encontraban apretujados en un círculo tratando de dispararle al velocista que los tenia más que agobiados al pequeño grupo con sus habilidades. Era imposible, sus empujones, golpes y patadas llegaban en cuanto menos lo esperabas, no podrían detenerlo, por lo menos no hasta que él se quedara quieto un momento. Y sabían que eso no pasaría por ahora.

Un zumbido llega a los oídos de todos los presentes en la batalla, Tony de inmediato se levanta del suelo nevado a pesar del dolor punzante que sintió atravesar su cuerpo en cuanto lo hizo. Objetos de metal son los que se ven llegar a lo lejos a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Beth a través de su armadura.

-Eso hija… es mi plan B – le responde Tony.

Dichos objetos comenzaron a rodear a Iron Man, montando pieza por pieza la armadura Hulkbuster, que era casi del estilo de la Mark 42 a diferencia de que esta iguala la altura de Hulk y se veía mucho más resistente.

-Ok, chicos. Déjenme esto a mí y háganse a un lado – les aviso Tony a Thor y Beth.

Los mencionados no tardaron en acatar la orden del multimillonario. Tony se posiciono frente al gigante en actitud defensiva por si acaso al hombre enfurecido se le ocurriera hacer algún ataque sorpresa.

-Escúchame Bruce – dijo Tony a través del traje -. La Bruja está confundiendo tu cerebro. Vamos amigo, tu eres más fuerte que ella, eres más inteligente que ella… tu eres Bruce Banner.

Estas palabras fueron recibidas por un, aun mas, enfadado Hulk, que rugió con fuerza antes de avanzar rápidamente hacia la Hulkbuster, pero Tony previniendo que eso pasaría se hizo a un lado y le lanzo uno de sus rayos propulsores por la espalda haciendo que el monstruo cayera de bruces contra la nieve blanca. Hulk se levanto más que dispuesto a darle un poderoso golpe al multimillonario que probablemente lo enviaría al infinito y más allá. Aunque su intento por barrer el piso con él se arruino en cuanto Iron Man lo tomo por el cuello y lo choco de nuevo contra el suelo haciendo un enorme agujero en la blanda superficie.

La Hulkbuster en definitiva igualaba la fuerza de Hulk, Beth tenía que reconocer que su padre en serio se había esmerado en crear esa armadura.

Tony logro lanzar a su oponente al otro extremo del patio del castillo obteniendo que este golpeara su cabeza contra uno de los grandes muros. Como no se levantaba, el multimillonario pensó que lo había derribado y le dio la espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia su hija que lo esperaba con la máscara de su armadura abierta y junto a Thor, pero por supuesto, nunca había que subestimar a Hulk en estos casos.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera siquiera advertirle, el monstruo verde se había encaramado a la espalda de la Hulkbuster arrancando todo la parte externa que cubría a Tony, quien no podía hacer nada al estar inmovilizado contra el suelo.

-¡Papá! – grito Beth al ver a Hulk destruyendo la armadura de Tony.

Esta inmediatamente, tras cubrirse con su máscara de nuevo, voló y preparo sus rayos propulsores en dirección a su tío enfurecido en un intento desesperado por salvar a su padre, pues sabía que no saldría de esa situación tan bien que digamos.

-¡Elizabeth, espera! – grito Thor, queriendo ir tras ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo paso, y fue tan rápido que lo único que pudieron alcanzar a ver todos los presentes fue un borrón verde saltar y caer encima de Hulk para después rodar con él hasta las rejas del castillo que aun con las cadenas colocadas, no pudo evitar abrirse estruendosamente ante ambos cuerpos enormes.

Thor, Beth y Tony contemplaron boquiabiertos como otro Hulk (aunque algo más bajo que el original) se paraba del otro lado del campo dispuesto a enfrentar al gigante esmeralda.

-Jordan… - soltó Beth con voz ahogada.

Eso fue suficiente para que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo, incluso Pietro se detuvo. La batalla que se desarrollaba era algo que nunca habían visto. Ambos Hulks se daban empujones, se golpeaban con furia, arrancaban los arboles que habían a su alrededor y se apaleaban con ellos… la pelea parecía no tener fin. Claramente, el recién llegado trataba de protegerlos y rendirse ante el hombre gigante no era una opción.

Una exclamación les hizo girarse rápidamente, Wanda había caído desmayada. Pietro, que se había situado junto a su hermana para protegerla en caso de que ambos gigantes se le acercaran demasiado, cayó también junto a ella de la misma forma y en el lugar de los dos ahora se encontraba Natalie, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban – dijo ella burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?! – los gritos de James, Beth, Tori y Frankie eran tanto o más fuertes que los rugidos de ambos Hulks.

-Se los dije, nos necesitaban ¿tenia o no razón? – replico la pelirroja con una sonrisita.

Un gruñido colectivo fue la respuesta que recibió a su declaración, pero ella lo ignoro.

-¡Oh! Al parecer está dando resultado – Natalie miraba detrás de los chicos.

-¿De que hablas? – le pregunto Frankie.

Ella simplemente apunto con su dedo hacia donde miraba. Los chicos, Thor, Clint y Tony voltearon, y vieron a un Bruce Banner, solo con sus pantalones rotos, tirado sobre la nieve. El Hulk mediano respiraba entrecortadamente mientras también caía al suelo transformándose nuevamente en un pequeño Jordan. Beth y Tori con sus respectivos padres corrieron a socorrer al científico y a su hijo.

-Ya que la tía Wanda no está activa por el momento, su hechizo tampoco lo está en él – explico Natalie señalando a su tío Bruce.

-En ellos querrás decir – la corrigió Clint.

-¿A que te refieres? – De repente pareció caer en la cuenta, le dio a James una mirada preocupada -. ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

Hace unos minutos, en una parte algo alejada de la pelea…

Natasha estaba oculta detrás de una de las columnas del castillo, esperando a que el Capitán pasara y así poder emboscarlo y derribarlo de una vez por todas. Ella tenía que admitir que él era un digno oponente, había resistido a todas y cada una de sus patadas, bofetadas y golpes mortales, algo que la hacía tener cierto respeto hacia él, pues nadie habría salido invicto.

-¡Natasha!

La pelirroja saco su arma del cinturón que siempre traía y la cargo, tal vez los golpes no lo detendrían, pero una bala sí. Disimuladamente, salió de su escondite al ver que Steve estaba un poco más lejos de lo que ella se encontraba, el no se había dado cuenta así que estiro el brazo y apunto a su cabeza. Pero para mala fortuna de la espía, el Capitán, gracias a su agudo sentido de la audición, escucho el sonido que hizo el arma al cargarse y se giro.

Los ojos rojos de Natasha hicieron que un escalofrió involuntario le recorriera la espalda por segunda vez en el día. Si la había hecho regresar una vez, quizás podría de nuevo. Tenia que intentarlo.

-Nat, por favor, tú no quieres hacer esto. No sabes lo que haces.

-¿Tú como sabes?

-Porque la Natasha que conozco jamás pensaría en lastimarme.

Algo dentro de ella hizo click con eso que dijo el ojiazul. Lo que la llevaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía? Sacudió su cabeza y trato de mantener la compostura para que el soldado no se diera cuenta de su anterior actitud dubitativa.

-No harás que cambie de parecer. Tengo que destruirlos a todos ustedes, esa es mi misión, y empezare a cumplirla acabando contigo.

La mente de Natasha era un torbellino. Por un lado sentía deseos de matarlo pero por el otro lado no quería lastimarlo ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma con él? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía jalar el gatillo y terminar parte del trabajo ya?

Imágenes de su pasado la asaltaron con fuerza de repente. Desde que era una niña y perdió a sus padres, desde que conoció a Iván y se unió a la KGB, todos los asesinatos y daños que había cometido, el hospital en llamas de Sao Paolo, cuando conoció a Alexei… cuando Clint fue enviado a matarla y no pudo, cuando ella descubrió que tenia un lado bueno y decidió hacer lo correcto, unirse a SHIELD… cuando un dia en el helipuerto conoció a cierto rubio con hipnotizantes ojos azules…

La Viuda Negra no pudo más, y como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, el arma cayó el frío suelo. Steve observo conmocionado como poco a poco los ojos de Natasha volvían a su habitual tono verde esmeralda. La pelirroja jadeo, como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-Creo que… no…

Acto seguido, ella se desmayo, pero no llego a chocarse contra la nieve ya que Steve corrió a sostenerla. Le aparto algunos cabellos que tenia en el rostro, si que era hermosa… pero ahora no debía de estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas, tenia que encontrar a los otros y ponerla a salvo. Asi que la cargo sin ninguna dificultad pues era bastante liviana. Llego al lugar donde segundos antes todo era un desastre, ahora todo estaba en calma. Vio como todos sus compañeros, su hijo y sus sobrinos rodeaban algo y lo miraban atentamente. Camino rápidamente para saber de que se trataba y estuvo a tiempo de escuchar a su… ¿era su hija?

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

-Aquí – contesto Steve secamente, ya que se encontraba molesto.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – Natalie corrió rápidamente a darle un abrazo.

Steve se lo correspondió luego de que dejara a Natasha en el suelo con delicadeza, pero eso no evito que al ella apartarse el comenzara a regañarla:

-¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir venir aquí?! Es peligroso.

-Awww, que tiernos son James y tu. Creen que no puedo cuidarme sola – Natalie sonreía con un brillo en los ojos -. No cambiaste para nada… – suspiro la niña con nostalgia.

Steve la miro confundido.

-¿Qué…?

-No importa – agrego su hija rápidamente.

Le siguió pareciendo extraña su actitud pero lo dejo pasar por ahora. Natalie se agacho para revisar a su madre.

-Mi tía Wanda la hechizo a ella también ¿verdad?

-Asi es – dijo Steve, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, por lo menos logramos detenerlos a tiempo – dijo la pequeña pelirroja observando a los gemelos.

-No dijeron nunca que eran tan fuertes y… espeluznantes – a Clint le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al recordar como Pietro había mandado a volar a su hijo.

-Sí, bueno… después de todo son dos de los mutantes más poderosos.

Clint pareció entender mejor la situación a diferencia de sus otros amigos.

-¿Mutantes? – preguntaron a coro Tony, Thor y Steve.

-Explicaciones las daremos más tarde – dijo Beth, que había salido de su traje y ahora estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza de Jordan en su regazo.

Steve por primera vez se fijo en el pelinegro.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?

-Tuvo una dura pelea – suspiro la castaña mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente los rizos del pequeño -. Hacía mucho que no lo veía convertido.

-¿Quieres decir que el al igual que Banner es…?

-Aja – contesto James antes de que Steve terminara su pregunta.

El Capitán contemplo al niño incrédulo. ¿De verdad había heredado las capacidades que poseía Bruce? Pues… eso explicaría por qué no llevaba nada más que unos pantalones rotos. Natalie se agacho al lado de Beth para verificar que su amigo este bien.

-Fue mi culpa, yo le dije que se transformara para que a ustedes no les pasara nada… sabe controlarlo mejor que su padre, pero al ser joven aun le duele.

Los chicos se quedaron observando al niño con tristeza. Ahora Tony entendía porque Jordan no le había querido decir nada mas a Bruce sobre él, ya que probablemente el científico se hubiera echado la culpa automáticamente.

Un gemido por parte de la castaña desmayada los hizo sacar a todos de sus cavilaciones. Esta se comenzó a mover un poco, lo que los puso nerviosos. Inmediatamente, Clint saco una de sus flechas y apunto a la chica, por precaución, lo mismo hizo Tony alzando sus palmas, preparado para lanzar un rayo. Thor y Steve tan solo sostuvieron con fuerza sus respectivas armas. Natalie, Tori, Frankie y James se acercaron a su tía con cautela, temiendo asustarla ante un mal movimiento.

Los segundos pasaron y Wanda abrió los ojos despacio, los del equipo pudieron apreciar que el brillo de locura que emanaba de ellos anteriormente ya no estaba presente, eso les hizo bajar un poco la guardia.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto La Bruja Escarlata, con voz rasposa.

-En las afueras del castillo de Von Strucker – le respondió James.

-¿Von Strucker? – la chica poso su mirada sobre el rubio, totalmente confundida. Pero luego pareció meditarlo un momento, para después, levantarse de golpe y con la respiración agitada -. ¿Y mi hermano? – pregunto frenéticamente -. ¿Dónde está Pietro?

-Tranquila, tu hermano está a salvo. Esta justo aquí – Tori señalo a sus espaldas.

Wanda no espero más y se arrastro hasta su gemelo, coloco su mano encima de él mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de buscar alguna señal de que estuviera en perfecto estado. Suspiro tranquila después de unos minutos.

-No te preocupes, no los noquee con la fuerza suficiente como para matarlos – bromeo Natalie, colocándose al lado de su tía.

Wanda la observo asustada y a la vez confundida.

-Pero eres una niña… ¿de verdad puedes hacer eso? – pregunto ella con curiosidad.

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa y luego le extendió su mano a Wanda.

-Natalie Rogers, un placer conocerte.

La castaña, aunque algo vacilante, se la estrecho.

-Wanda Maximoff.

-Lo sé – respondió la pequeña -. Hemos venido todos nosotros a buscarte… bueno, a ti y a tu hermano. Los sacaremos de aquí.

-Eso es imposible – ella miro a la cima de una de las torres del castillo -. Strucker no lo permitiría jamás… A todo esto… ¿Cómo es que mi hermano y yo terminamos aquí afuera? Lo último que recuerdo es que él y yo estábamos en nuestras celdas, y que luego algo duro nos golpeaba en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que el infierno que nos hicieron pasar es algo que está completamente borrado de tu mente? – pregunto Tony con incredulidad.

Wanda asintió con los ojos abiertos como platos, aparentemente horrorizada ante la idea de haber hecho sufrir a alguien.

-Tranquila, mi papá solo está exagerando – la calmo Beth desde su posición.

-¡¿Exagerando?! – exclamo Tony más que indignado -. Hechizo a Bruce para que nos matara, y lo mismo hizo con Natasha. ¡Su hermano loco nos estuvo haciendo puré!

-Ya lo sé, papá. ¿Pero no escuchaste? Ellos no estaban consientes de lo que hacían. Alguien les lavo el cerebro – Steve se estremeció cuando Beth dijo eso, le recordaba mucho a lo que le hicieron a Bucky -. Y creo que se quien fue – la castaña menor observo al igual que Wanda hace unos minutos la cima de una de las torres.

Los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo. Si, solo había una persona que estaría dispuesta a utilizar a los gemelos con tal de destruirlos a todos y evitar que le roben un artefacto que le ayudaría a crear nuevas armas.

-Strucker – gruñeron ellos.

Wanda entrecerró los ojos. Ese malvado hombre los había arrancado de su hogar a Pietro y a ella hace unos siete meses, alejándolos del lado de su madre y de su padre. Todo porque HYDRA quiso experimentar con ellos por el simple hecho de que eran unos mutantes "poderosos". Ni Pietro ni ella se consideraban de esa forma, nunca pidieron ser lo que eran, tan solo nacieron así y nadie lo entendía. Los habían sometido a los experimentos más horribles que la mente humana pudiera imaginar, los torturaron, los encerraron, a veces ni los alimentaban. En otras palabras, los trataban como animales. Y eso fue lo que la enfureció de sobremanera en ese momento. Ya no iba a tolerarlo más. Escaparía con su hermano cueste lo cueste.

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia, dejo sus temores atrás y se puso firme. Una de las cámaras de seguridad se movió hasta la posición donde ahora se encontraba.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto Thor.

Los niños negaron con la cabeza, aunque mostrándose preocupados. Conocían a su tía Wanda bien y sabían que lo que se avecinaba no sería nada bueno.

-¡STRUCKER! – grito encolerizada hacia la cámara -. ¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ DE TU MALDITA MADRIGUERA! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE SOY TAN PODEROSA?! ¡PUES SAL DE AHÍ PARA QUE TE LO DEMUESTRE Y TE PUEDA DESFIGURAR EL ROSTRO!

Natalie, Tori y James tenían sus mandíbulas que tocaban el suelo mientras que Beth y Frankie estaban que le vitoreaban a su tía por la actitud que había adoptado. Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron de golpe luego de eso. Von Strucker salió con sus tropas a espaldas de él y una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro… pero no era lo único que tenia, no… además llevaba el cetro de Loki entre sus manos.

Thor abrió los ojos hasta más no poder ¿Cómo es que tenían el cetro de su hermano?

-¿Te gusta? – El Barón se burlo del Dios del Trueno luego de ver su expresión -. Lo robamos de SHIELD luego de la Batalla de Nueva York. Me ayudo bastante – dirigió su vista hacia Wanda -. Aunque claramente, no tanto como esperaba en este par – dijo refiriéndose a ella y a Pietro.

-Eso es porque somos más fuertes de lo que piensas – siseo Wanda en su dirección.

Strucker soltó una risa cínica.

-Si son tan fuertes como tú dices… entonces porque el control que tuve sobre ustedes por medio de este artefacto funciono satisfactoriamente.

Ahora las cosas eran más claras ahora, el había utilizado el cetro y controlo a los gemelos con él. Por eso Wanda no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

-Nos llevaremos eso, y también a ellos dos – informo Tony de forma casual -. Asi que… si no te importa -le disparo con uno de sus rayos a Von Strucker lo que inmediatamente hizo que cayera al suelo, y en el proceso también el cetro de sus manos.

Wanda con ayuda de sus poderes, hizo volar el artefacto hasta sus manos.

-¡Disparen idiotas! ¡¿Qué esperan?! – vocifero el hombre a sus tropas.

Estas le hicieron caso al instante. Todo mundo se agacho, mientras Thor, Tony, Wanda y Clint los atacaban. Steve llevo a los niños detrás de una de las murallas para que a ellos no salieran heridos. Beth, que se había vuelto a poner su traje, llevo a Jordan en brazos. Tori llevo a Bruce y a Pietro halándolos de sus respectivas extremidades, y Steve llevo a Natasha mientras protegía a los demás con su escudo.

-¡Tenemos que sacar a Natasha, Pietro, Bruce y Jordan de aquí! ¡No pueden luchar por ahora! – exclamo Steve dejando a la pelirroja mayor en el suelo, una vez que estuvieron seguros.

-Estacione el Quinjet no muy lejos de aquí – dijo Natalie.

-Perfecto, vayan. Y no salgan de ahí.

-Tengo una mejor idea – dijo Frankie lanzando flechas a diestra y siniestra como su padre.

-Tus ideas suelen terminar mal – le recordó Tori mientras lanzaba unos cuantos rayos con su espada hacia los enemigos.

-Pero esta no – les aseguro a sus amigos – Rojita, hay que ir por la tía Wanda.

Natalie frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué…? – De repente pareció comprenderlo, se estiro un poco para poder gritarle a su tía por encima del bullicio de las balas - ¡Wanda!

La mencionada se distrajo un momento y una bala estuvo a punto de darle, pero logro esquivarla a tiempo y lanzarle uno de sus hechizos destructores al que le había disparado.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡Tu puedes sacarnos de aquí!

-¡¿Qué?! – Esquivo otra bala - ¡¿Cómo?!

-¡Usa tu magia para teletransportarnos al Quinjet! – le grito Frankie.

A Wanda pareció encendérsele el bombillo, se concentro y uso sus poderes para arrasar con todos los francotiradores que había, en un parpadeo solo se podía ver a cientos de hombres armados tirados en la nieve como muñecos de trapo, entre ellos al Barón Strucker. Tony, Thor y Clint se asombraron ante el poder de la muchacha.

-¿Los… los mataste? – pregunto Tony torpemente.

-Claro que no. No sería capaz. Se podría decir que los noquee – rio un poco.

El cetro de Loki había caído al suelo en algún punto del tiroteo, así que Wanda lo recogió y se lo entrego a Thor.

-Creo que esto es suyo, señor…

-Soy Thor, el Dios del Trueno. Mucho gusto en conocerla, Lady Wanda – beso la mano de la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara -. ¿Cómo supo que yo pensaba en esto? – pregunto mientras señalaba el cetro en sus manos.

-Pues… es mi mala costumbre de leer los pensamientos ajenos – la castaña rio nerviosamente esta vez.

-No se preocupe – Thor le regalo una sonrisa amigable.

Frankie se acerco a ellos junto con el resto.

-Bueno ya, basta de charla. Wanda tienes que llevarnos un poco al oeste. Ahí hay un vehículo que nos puede ayudar a salir de este lugar – le dijo a su tía.

La Bruja Escarlata les indico a todos que se tomaran de las manos, o en el caso de los desmayados, que algunos cargaran con ellos.

-Sí, lo siento por eso. Mis poderes suelen tener ese efecto secundario en las personas – se disculpo ella.

Una vez que acataron lo que les dijo, Wanda toco el hombro de Clint, que era el que encabezaba la fila. Un resplandor rojo los ilumino a todos, sintieron una leve brisa inundar sus rostros y en un segundo se encontraron frente al Quinjet en medio del nevado bosque. Suspiros de alivio se escucharon por todo el lugar, aunque después la castaña mayor tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los pinos, parecía agotada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunto James, preocupado, jamás la había visto así.

-Sí, sí, solo necesito un minuto – tomo una respiración profunda antes de seguir -. No estoy acostumbrada a hacer este tipo de cosas.

El rubio asintió, entendiendo cual era el problema. Su tía era poderosa, sí, pero aun tenía mucho que aprender acerca de sus habilidades. Y el futuro de ella era más que brillante, sería una buena Vengadora. James sonrió al pensar en la Wanda de su tiempo, tan cariñosa y bondadosa… aunque se convertía en toda una fiera si a alguien se le ocurría dañar a su familia. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora lo mucho que la extrañaba, porque era así.

-¿Te ayudo? – le pregunto.

-Si, por favor.

James le ofreció su mano y la guio hasta el interior del Quinjet, donde ya reposaban en diferentes camillas los afectados por el incidente de los poderes de Wanda.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto su tía, una vez que estuvieron instalados en uno de los asientos.

-James Rogers.

La cara de Wanda fue de total sorpresa.

-¡Oh! ¿Natalie y tú son hermanos?

-Sí, ella es mi hermanita – el rubio menor volteo a ver a la pelirroja que se encontraba del otro lado junto a su madre.

-Guau, no se parecen mucho.

-Te sorprenderías, Wanda – le dijo.

La castaña vio la camilla en la cual tenían a su hermano, aun desmayado. Se tranquilizo en cuanto volvió a sentir la vida emanando del cuerpo de su gemelo, pues el que ella haya despertado antes y que él no lo haya hecho todavía le daba mala espina.

-Tu hermana en serio debe de haber golpeado muy fuerte a Pietro.

-Seguramente – suspiro James -. A veces se le va la mano.

Wanda rio ante lo dicho por el rubio. Un golpecito en su hombro la hizo voltear, detrás de ella se encontraban Frankie, Tori y Beth, que después de haber dejado a Jordan en su respectiva camilla quisieron venir a presentarse formalmente ante su tía.

-Hola – saludo Frankie primero que las otras dos.

-Ah… hola – saludo ella nerviosa.

-Soy Francis Barton, pero me gusta que me llamen Frankie, un placer conocerte – le ofreció su mano el rubio mayor.

Wanda se la estrecho mientras le sonreía.

-Yo soy Torunn, pero a mí me gusta que me llamen Tori, un placer – la rubia solo le sonrió amablemente.

A la Bruja le pareció familiar esa sonrisa, pero lo dejo pasar y se la correspondió.

-Soy Elizabeth Stark, aunque prefiero que me llamen Beth o Lizzie ya que son más cortos, igualmente un placer – la castaña menor también le estrecho la mano.

Wanda soltó una risita divertida al escucharlos. Siempre le habían agradado los niños, solo que nunca se imagino conviviendo con unos, de ahí que estuviera algo nerviosa, a parte del hecho que estuviera rodeada de gente que no conocía de nada. Los invito a sentarse después de unos segundos, se veían agotados y ¿cómo no? A saber lo que ella y su hermano les habrían hecho a todos mientras permanecían bajo el control de Strucker. Conversaron de cosas sin importancia, poco a poco ganándose la confianza de Wanda, quien decidió por el momento que le caían bien.

Una hora más tarde cuando ya estaban por llegar a la base de Fury, Natalie se acerco al grupo.

-Disculpa, Wanda. Pietro está despertando – le informo a la castaña mayor.

Esta inmediatamente se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y corrió a la camilla del peliblanco, le tomo la mano suavemente, enviándole fuerzas.

-¿Wanda? – los ojos de el chico se fueron abriendo despacio.

-Sí, Pietro. Soy yo – ella le sonrió.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En un vehículo aéreo que nos está transportando a un lugar seguro.

Pietro frunció el ceño, levantándose lo más que pudo. Claramente, él pedía una explicación por parte de su hermana. Después de hacerle un resumen de todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente, los niños se fueron presentando de uno en uno con la intención de ganarse la confianza de su tío, tal y como ya habían hecho con Wanda.

Steve y Thor lo observaban todo desde un rincón, sonriendo. Se notaba lo muy bien que se llevaban los niños con esos dos recién llegados en el futuro. De no ser porque tenían que pilotar la nave y revisar a sus compañeros aun dormidos, tal vez habrían tenido la oportunidad de entablar conversación con ellos también. Pero eso ya seria después, ahora debían preocuparse por los demás que aun necesitaban que les echaran un vistazo. Steve estaba casi seguro de que Natasha se habría negado a ser atendida ya que a ella le gustaba valerse por sí misma, pero el de todas formas lo hubiera hecho. No quería que nada malo le pasara a ninguno de ellos… sobre todo a ella, aunque nunca lo quisiera admitir.

Bruce y Jordan tenían algunas contusiones, nada serio además de eso. En verdad, se habían dado duro durante su combate. Se pregunto porque Jordan lo controlaba, según su hija, mejor que Bruce. Posiblemente el científico al descubrir que su hijo hacia lo mismo que él, le haya ayudado un poco en base a lo que había aprendido con los años de experiencia en el equipo con ellos. Sería un misterio hasta que el chico lo revelara.

…

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Pietro y Wanda se habían decidido instalar en las habitaciones de huéspedes junto con los niños ya que no conocían bien al resto del grupo, los mayores establecieron que al dia siguiente partirían a la torre. Tony y Beth necesitaban ver que Pepper esté bien y los demás simplemente querían descansar un poco en su querido hogar antes de afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

Natasha, Bruce y Jordan se habían despertado unos minutos después de llegar a la base de Fury, y se encontraban todavía un poco perturbados. La pelirroja aun seguía algo shockeada por las visiones de su pasado que había tenido ese dia; mientras que el científico y su hijo no se hablaban ni se miraban, obviamente, no estaban preparados para enfrentar los hechos sucedidos.

-Ya le informe a Hill sobre el incidente con Strucker, las autoridades de Sokovia ya se encargaron de apresarlo a él y a sus hombres – les dijo Fury a los Vengadores, que luego respiraron tranquilos -. También le dije que volverían mañana con los niños.

-¿Te dijo algo sobre Pepper? - pregunto Tony al del parche.

-Solo que estaba algo preocupada de que tu y Beth no se hayan comunicado con ella en las ultimas veinticuatro horas.

-Lo haremos esta misma noche, ¿verdad Lizzie? – pregunto el multimillonario a su hija.

-Claro que si – ella abrazo a Tony.

-¿Quién es Pepper? – Pregunto Pietro con voz cansada - ¿Es linda? – pregunto esta vez con picardía en los ojos.

-Es mi novia – siseo el genio mecánico hacia el corredor.

-Y mi mamá – rio Beth al ver la expresión celosa en la cara de su padre.

-Oh… lo lamento – se disculpo Pietro, algo avergonzado.

-Disculpen a mi hermano, no puede dejar de ligar – comento Wanda, sonriendo burlescamente a su hermano.

Los hermanos comenzaron una pequeña discusión sobre lo dicho por La Bruja. Ignorando el hecho de que el multimillonario y su hija estuvieran hablando a sus espaldas.

-Aun no les han dicho ¿verdad? – susurro Tony al oído de Beth.

-No, aun no. Los chicos y yo hemos quedado en que lo haríamos mañana. Al regresar a casa.

-Me parece perfecto. Y así nos presentamos también – rio un poco el multimillonario -. Aunque no me sorprendería que ustedes lo hayan hecho por nosotros ya.

Beth soltó una risita.

-No, tranquilo. Esa parte les toca a ustedes.

Después del intercambio de unas cuantas palabras entre el equipo, Fury, sus hijos y los recién llegados, a todo el mundo comenzó a ganarle algo el sueño así que se dispusieron a dormir.

Pero a mitad de la noche, a Jordan por alguna razón el sueño se le había esfumado. Se moviera por donde se moviera en su cama, no lograba conciliarlo de nuevo. Asi que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, levantarse de su edredón, colocarse sus zapatos y caminar por ahí hasta quien sabe que hora. Normalmente cuando él no podía dormir por alguna pesadilla o algo, su madre iba a la cocina y le preparaba un delicioso chocolate caliente que siempre terminaba por tranquilizarlo y dormitarlo.

Dudaba que su tío Nick tuviera algo en su mini nevera que pudiera parecerse al chocolate, pero la verdad es que con un té de manzanilla se sentiría más que a gusto. Había sido un dia duro para él, y no solo por el estrés que había experimentado al ver a su padre siendo controlado por su tía Wanda, sino también por el esfuerzo que conllevo para él, el convertirse en Hulk. No le gustaba mucho hacerlo, solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba como en esa ocasión. Aun le dolía mucho sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo crecía y se transformaba, tal vez nunca le dejaría de doler pero tenia que aprender a vivir con ello, si su padre pudo, el también podría. Su papá era un hombre al que admiraba mucho, no solo por ser un superhéroe, sino por haber sido capaz de ser valiente y atravesar todos los obstáculos que tuvo a lo largo de su vida. Él le había enseñado a controlarlo lo mejor que pudo, y gracias a eso lo había conseguido. Hulk ya no lo dominaba a él, ahora él era el que dominaba a la bestia interior que tenia. Y sus padres estaban orgullosos y felices de saber eso.

Jordan sonrió para sí mismo al pensar en ellos mientras encendía la luz de la pequeña cocina que había en la cueva. Lo que encontró fue a un Bruce Banner sentado en la mesa de la habitación tomando tranquilamente de su café, el hombre se sorprendió de ver a su hijo despierto ¿el tampoco habrá podido dormir?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Jordan a su padre.

-No me apetecía dormir por ahora – le respondió.

El pelinegro asintió, mirándolo algo asustado ya que se temía que su padre quisiera hablar sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana y aun no estaba preparado para hablar sobre el asunto. Para su mala suerte, Bruce le invito a sentarse con él. Jordan maldijo por lo bajo.

-Jordan… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le pregunto el científico.

Este no contesto de inmediato.

-No lo sé… creo que tenia miedo.

-¿De que?

-De… - titubeo -. No quería que te preocuparas por ese tema – el niño bajo la mirada a su regazo.

Bruce dejo reposar su taza sobre la mesa y se estiro un poco más cerca a su hijo, queriendo tomar su mano.

-Hey – trato de llamar su atención -. Es cierto que cuando me entere de esto al despertar, me entro el pánico – hizo que elevara la vista -. Es justo lo que yo me temía en cuanto dijiste ser mi hijo, no quería que tú tuvieras el mismo problema que yo he tenido desde que la radiación gamma me afecto. Aun sigo deseando que mi condición no te hubiera afectado, me aterra imaginar lo mal que lo debes de haber pasado en años anteriores.

Jordan le sonrió medianamente, queriéndole mostrar con eso que no era nada.

-Entre tú y mamá han hecho que no sea tan malo – suspiro -. En realidad, lo controlo muy bien para mi edad - Bruce lo vio sorprendido -. ¿Quieres saber por que?

Banner asintió, curioso.

-Porque tengo al mejor padre que yo haya podido pedir – le sonrió -. Uno que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme y ayudarme en las buenas y en las malas… uno al que no le importo el que yo fuera un monstruo porque me siguió queriendo igual que siempre, y también… uno al que voy a admirar toda mi vida porque aunque haya tenido problemas en el pasado, eso no le impidió seguir adelante y encontrar la felicidad al final.

Hasta este punto, padre e hijo tenían lágrimas en los ojos. No hizo falta decir nada más, solo se terminaron abrazando como si este fuera su último dia y así permanecieron los próximos minutos. Quizás no todo iba a terminar mal para él en el futuro, seguiría con la maldición de ser Hulk, si, pero por lo menos tendría a sus amigos Los Vengadores, un grupo que iría creciendo conforme pasaran los años; seria tío, tendría a Betty a su lado, y seria bendecido con un hijo de los dos también.

Después de pasar un rato así, Bruce le beso la frente cariñosamente y comenzó a acariciarle su rizado cabello.

-Te quiero mucho, papá. Para mí siempre vas a ser el mejor.

El científico sonreía con cada palabra, antes creía que no iba a tener oportunidad de hablar con su hijo, al menos no por ahora, pensó que no iba a poder crear un lazo que los uniera como Tony lo había hecho con Beth. Pero ahora todo era distinto, Bruce protegería a Jordan, lo apoyaría y lo cuidaría como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado que el tenia, porque era así y siempre lo iba a ser.

-Solo prométeme algo ¿sí? – Jordan lo observo -. No vuelvas a desobedecernos como lo hicieron hoy. A Nattie y a ti les pudo haber pasado algo.

El niño solo sonrió pero no dijo nada más después de eso.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Tori fue una de las primeras en despertar así que decidió ir a la cocina y buscar algo con lo que desayunar. Usualmente ella lo negaba a sus amigos, pero lo cierto era que su apetito no tenía límites. Había heredado eso de su padre… bueno, eso, y su adicción a las PopTarts. Definitivamente, era una de las cosas Midgardianas más exquisitas que hubiera probado. Y bendito sea Odín, era un producto que aun se vendía en su tiempo. Pero por mucho que le provocara más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo comer esas deliciosas cosas, no podría darse el gusto ya que apenas y su tío Fury tenía café. Sí, ya había revisado la despensa.

Tan distraída iba que entro a la habitación y abrió la mini nevera sin darse cuenta de que había dos personas dormidas en la pequeña mesa. Cuando lo hizo, se acerco a ellos, descubriendo así que eran Bruce y Jordan, el niño estaba recostado sobre el pecho del mayor. A la primogénita de Thor le dio tanta ternura esa imagen que de ser capaz de entender mejor la tecnología de ahora le encantaría usar un teléfono para tomarles una foto y mantenerla como recuerdo.

La rubia no tuvo el coraje de despertarlos a ambos así que lentamente tomo una hogaza de pan que había en la encimera y se la fue comiendo mientras se iba de nuevo a la habitación de huéspedes. Pero se topo con una persona en la puerta.

-¡Tori! ¡Buenos días! – la mayor no tuvo más remedio que taparle la boca a Beth.

La castaña menor comenzó a hacer sonidos protestantes a través de su mano. Tori la silencio en cuanto le señalo al par. Ella entendió de inmediato y se calmo. La rubia suspiro, a veces Beth era demasiado bulliciosa en las mañanas.

-Creo que anoche hicieron las paces – dijo Beth.

-Sí, creo que si – le contesto Tori.

Observaron a Bruce y Jordan dormir por unos segundos más, antes de que Beth comenzara a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto la Asgardiana.

-Busco mi teléfono, a estos dos les tengo que tomar una foto si o si.

-¿Sabes? Yo justo pensaba en eso.

-Eso es porque al ser mejores amigas estamos conectadas – le respondió con simpleza la castaña.

Tori soltó una risa suave. El flash de la cámara hizo acto de presencia seguido de un sonoro click producido por el aparato de la chica. Y gracias a eso, el científico y su hijo fueron despertados de su letargo.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento mucho tío Bruce y Jordan. Pero lucían tan adorables que no pude resistir – se disculpo Beth.

Ambos sonrieron ante lo dicho por la hija de Tony. Poco a poco el resto fue llegando; el primero fue, (como no) Steve, que rápidamente se mostro feliz al escuchar que padre e hijo habían arreglado sus asuntos; Thor, que les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos; Natasha, la cual no se molesto en saludar; Clint, que al parecer le dolía la espalda por la simple razón de haberle tocado un colchón demasiado duro; Wanda y Pietro, que solo saludaron a los chicos correctamente mientras que a los demás tan solo les mandaron asentimientos de cabeza; James, quien parecía algo cansado aun; Natalie, que venía justo detrás de él y mantenía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro (sus compañeras hicieron muecas al enterarse de la causa de ello, pues para despertar a James había tenido que tirarlo de la cama como solo ella sabía hacerlo… y con eso ya era decir mucho); Tony, que directamente fue a servirse una taza de café para después saludar al resto. Y por ultimo faltaba…

-¡Frankie! – gritaron Tori y Beth lo más fuerte que pudieron.

Un golpe sordo vino detrás de la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, lo que significaba solo una cosa: las chicas acababan de sacar al rubio de su ensoñación.

-¡Ya voy! – grito él.

-¡Llevas diciendo eso desde hace más o menos media hora! ¡Tenemos que irnos! – le grito Tori.

-¡Que ya voy!

La puerta se abrió por fin, Frankie salió de ella arrastrando los pies y no se veía para nada contento.

-La próxima vez hare lo mismo que hizo Nat para despertar a James – lo amenazo Beth.

-¡Por favor! Ni que me haya demorado tanto.

-Mi papá se despertó antes que tú, y eso ya es decir mucho.

-¡Hey! – se quejo Tony.

-Es verdad, Tony – le dio la razón Bruce a la hija de Stark.

Pietro y Clint rieron al ver la cara de enfurruñado que tenia Tony.

-Bueno, Frankie arréglate un poco que dentro de unos minutos partimos – le dijo James a su amigo.

Este puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse a la habitación otra vez para alistar sus cosas. Los demás ya tenían sus mochilas de siempre preparadas en el sofá de la pequeña sala de la cueva puesto que se habían preparado más temprano.

-Y… ¿cómo es la torre? – pregunto Pietro a los chicos.

-Acogedora – le respondió Natalie.

-Se sentirán bien ahí, tanto que les aseguro que no se habrán arrepentido de habernos conocido – dijo Beth para después guiñarles un ojo a los gemelos.

Estos rieron ante la ocurrencia de la castaña.

-Si, por cierto. Cuando lleguen ahí, lo primero que deben hacer antes que nada es darse una ducha, sin ofender pero están hechos un desastre – les dijo Tony.

-Si habíamos pensado en eso, gracias – replico Wanda mientras entrecerraba los ojos en su dirección.

-Soy Tony Stark, no tuvimos ocasión de presentarnos ayer – el multimillonario le extendió su mano a Pietro, quien se la tomo -. Y estos son: Steve Rogers – señalo al Capitán, que estaba a su lado tomando de su taza de café –Bruce Banner – el científico los saludo con la mano – Clint Barton – el arquero asintió en su dirección – Natasha Romanoff – la espía hizo el mismo movimiento que Clint -. Y a Thor ya lo conociste ayer, Wanda – el Asgardiano les mostro una gran sonrisa.

Los gemelos quedaron algo perplejos ante lo dicho por Tony ¿significaba que los niños eran los hijos de todos ellos? Pues ahora las cosas tenían más sentido, porque otra razón estas personas llevarían a unos niños con ellos a esta clase de misiones.

-Entonces… ¿ustedes son sus hijos? – les pregunto Wanda.

-Si – Beth asintió con la cabeza -. Como ustedes ya saben mi padre es Tony, y mi madre, Pepper, nos está esperando en casa.

-Mi padre es Thor – dijo Tori sonriéndole a su padre, la cual fue correspondida por este.

-El mío es Bruce – dijo Jordan con voz orgullosa, algo que Banner noto de inmediato y le sonrió.

-El mío, Clint – dijo Frankie, saliendo de la habitación con su mochila y su carcaj con flechas cargados en la espalda mientras también sonreía en dirección al arquero.

-Y el nuestro – Natalie apunto a James y a ella misma - es Steve – dijo la pelirroja haciendo lo mismo que los demás hacían con cada uno de sus progenitores.

Los niños pensaron que pasaría desapercibido para su tía, pero al parecer no. Wanda observo al único miembro del equipo que faltaba por nombrar.

-¿Y tú? – le pregunto a Natasha.

-Yo ¿qué? – dijo la espía con voz fría.

Natalie se apresuro en aclarar el asunto.

-Ella es nuestra mamá – dijo.

Pietro casi se atraganta con su café, tanto que su hermana le tuvo que dar unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. Los chicos rieron ante lo que le paso a su tío.

-Disculpen… - les dijo a todos cuando ya estuvo mejor -. ¿Están juntos? – les pregunto a Steve y Natasha sin mirarlos y volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-No, pero ella ya esta apartada – dijo Natalie refiriéndose a Natasha.

Los demás rieron al darse cuenta del significado de las palabras de la niña, Steve incluido, Natasha solamente miro hacia otro lado aunque no pudo evitar que la curva de su labio se moviera hacia arriba. Pietro se sonrojo un poco pero no se mostro en ningún momento avergonzado porque lo hayan atrapado. Además, ¿quién podía culparlo? No caer bajo los encantos de La Viuda Negra con solo mirarla era casi imposible.

-¿Son divorciados? – les pregunto Wanda, con curiosidad.

Natalie y James intercambiaron una mirada de completo horror ante la idea, afortunadamente en su futuro no era así.

-No – respondió James por sus padres -. Es… algo complicado.

-Les explicaremos mejor la situación una vez que lleguemos a la torre ¿de acuerdo? – les pregunto Natalie.

Los gemelos se extrañaron un poco pero igual asintieron ya que confiaban en la adorable niña. Como Frankie ya estuvo listo, todos se despidieron de Fury, agradeciéndole por su hospitalidad mientras que este solamente les dijo que muy pronto se daría una vuelta para visitarlos.

…

-¡Ya era hora! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo preocupada que estaba?! – Pepper se lanzo a los brazos de Tony, que había bajado primero en cuanto la plataforma del Quinjet se abrió.

-Tranquila, mamá. Estamos bien ¿ves? – Beth dio una vuelta -. Ni un rasguño.

A Pepper no le importo y abrazo a su hija fuertemente, no la libero por los próximos dos minutos.

-Ah… ¿mamá? Me estas comenzando a apretarme mucho.

-¡Oh! Claro, lo lamento – se disculpo la pelirroja.

La novia de Tony no se fijo en los dos nuevos que había detrás de su familia, así que se presento con ellos rápidamente.

-Hola, soy Pepper Potts. Mucho gusto – les dijo a los hermanos.

-Ellos son Wanda y Pietro Maximoff – le informo su hija -. Se quedaran aquí a partir de ahora.

-¡Que bueno! Una mujer más en el equipo – Pepper sonreía a Wanda, contenta.

-¿Equipo? – preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Luego discutimos eso – dijo Natalie acercándose por detrás de sus tíos y empujándolos dentro de la torre -. Que linda estas, tía Pep.

El resto de los chicos y sus padres fueron descendiendo del vehículo poco a poco, con Thor llevando consigo una gran caja metálica que parecía contener algo de suma importancia.

-¿Dónde dejo esto amigo Stark? – le pregunto al genio.

-En el laboratorio fortachón, Brucie y yo debemos revisarlo más tarde.

Pepper observo con extrañeza como Thor se alejaba con la gran caja entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué hay ahí? – le pregunto a su novio.

-Strucker de alguna manera consiguió el cetro que utilizo Loki en la batalla de Nueva York.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y ese maldito lo utilizo para controlar a ese par – señalo a los gemelos que estaban en una esquina de la sala hablando en susurros mientras veían a su alrededor, al parecer admirando la torre – y que nos hicieran daño - la CEO cubrió su boca con sus manos -. Son personas poderosas, no simples mortales, Pep. Nos dañaron tanto física como mentalmente, en especial a Natasha… no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que ocurrió.

Ambos disimuladamente vieron a dicha pelirroja, que en estos momentos se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando su regazo.

-¿Qué será lo que le ocurrió?

-Algo me dice que solo el Cap lo sabe – le dijo Tony ahora mirando a Steve en la otra punta del salón.

-Bueno, luego hablaremos sobre este asunto – le hablo Pepper empezando a entrar con Tony a la habitación, pues se habían quedado hablando afuera en la pista de aterrizaje del Quinjet -. Ahora debo llevar a Wanda y a Pietro a asearse un poco.

Tony asintió totalmente de acuerdo. Entraron a la sala de estar, donde todo ya estaba más limpio que la última vez que estuvieron ahí, lo único que aun permanecía intacto era el gran ventanal roto por donde Ultron había escapado. El multimillonario sin darse cuenta, le apretó un poco más la mano a Pepper de la rabia que lo había invadido al recordar lo que había pasado la anterior noche.

-Tony… ¿estas bien? – le pregunto su novia.

-Sí, sí… - Tony de inmediato aflojo su agarre.

Rhodey y Hill se acercaron a saludarlo en cuanto lo vieron entrar con Pepper.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, Pepper me tenía vuelto loco al no tener noticias de ustedes – le dijo su amigo.

Tony rio mientras su novia se sonrojaba. Beth se acerco corriendo a sus padres y sus tíos.

-Mamá, hay que ayudar a la tía Wanda a arreglarse – le dijo sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta por parte de su madre, pues la tomo del brazo y se la llevo donde dicha castaña -. Acompáñanos – le dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-¿A dónde?

-Te vamos a poner hermosa – fue lo único que dijo la chica de apellido Stark antes de tomar a Wanda por el brazo al igual que su madre.

-¿Y yo? – pregunto Pietro.

-Tu ve con mi papá y los chicos, ellos te ayudaran.

Tony paso por su lado en ese momento rumbo al ascensor.

-Andando prisas, no tenemos todo el dia – lo llamo a Pietro.

A este no tuvieron que repetírselo dos veces, con la velocidad de un rayo corrió al lado de Tony mientras James y Frankie también iban con ellos en el ascensor, Jordan prefirió quedarse junto a sus demás tíos.

-¿Qué…? – la CEO quedo estupefacta ante lo que hizo el chico.

-Si… él es rápido – suspiro Beth.

Tori y Natalie se acercaron a las chicas igualmente para llevar a Wanda por el mismo camino que tomaron los varones.

-¿Vienes, Nat? – le pregunto Pepper a la espía.

Natasha no reacciono de inmediato, pero luego de unos segundos prefirió asentir e ir con ellas. Pepper estaba más que feliz pues tal vez en algún punto de la sesión lograra sonsacarle a la pelirroja el asunto que le atormentaba.

-Ya, en serio. ¿Qué te ocurre, mamá? – le susurro Natalie con voz preocupada a su madreen cuanto llego a su lado.

Natasha negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, de verdad – dijo ella.

Su hija entrecerró los ojos.

-Se cuando me estas mintiendo.

-Natalie, por favor… aun no estoy lista para hablar de ello…

La pequeña asintió, comprendiendo que su madre necesitaba algo de espacio, pero antes de dejarla ella se acerco un poco y deposito un beso sobre su mejilla, Natasha no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Volteo a ver a su hija, quien le sonrió para después ir con sus tías y sus compañeras. La espía toco suavemente su rostro, era la primera vez que sentía este tipo de emoción al contacto físico con alguien.

…

Una vez que Wanda y Pietro estuvieron presentables, los llevaron a ambos a la sala junto con el resto del equipo. Al entrar, todos al fin pudieron apreciar la belleza de La Bruja Escarlata. En lugar de llevar puesto ese camisón sucio y viejo ahora traía un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y unas botas de cuero también negras; su cabello castaño que antes se veía descuidado y enredado ahora lucia brilloso y los rizos que tenia se notaban mucho mas. Su hermano también había abandonado el viejo camisón y ahora lucia una chaqueta negra con jeans azules, y lo que no podía faltarle a todo corredor (sobre todo a uno como él): unas zapatillas deportivas blancas como su cabello.

-Guau – suspiraron ambos en cuanto se vieron.

-Eso deberíamos de haberlo dicho nosotros – dijo Rhodey aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Parecía que ahora eran otras personas comparadas con las de hace unas horas. Tenían que admitir que los niños habían hecho un gran trabajo.

-Había olvidado como lucias con ropa normal – dijo Pietro con actitud juguetona mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hermana.

-¡Oye! – protesto ella, aunque riendo -. Acababan de arreglármelo – dijo tratando de alisárselo lo mas que podía.

Los demás rieron también al ver intercambio de los gemelos.

-Vengan – los llamo Frankie que ya se había ido a sentar en el sofá.

Wanda y Pietro se tomaron de las manos antes de caminar hacia este y sentarse siendo seguidos por los que los habían acompañado anteriormente. Todos a partir de ahí se quedaron observándolos fijamente, lo cual los hizo sentir incómodos.

-De acuerdo, entonces… ¿nos podrían decir para que nos trajeron aquí en primer lugar? – pregunto Pietro.

-Solo necesito que Wanda tome mi mano – dijo Natalie.

Su tía frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Te mostrare – le aclaro.

La castaña, comprendiendo recién, le pidió que se acercara. Natalie lo hizo obedientemente y se situó entre Pietro y ella. Con un mirada, la Bruja le pregunto si estaba lista pues no estaba segura de si le dolería, la niña simplemente le dio su mano antes de cualquiera de las dos pudiera replicar. En un instante a Wanda se le desenfoco la vista ante las imágenes que se le agolpaban a la cabeza de la memoria de la pequeña a su lado.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunto Pepper en un susurro a Tony, pero no fue él quien le respondió.

-Wanda puede hacer ciertas cosas raras – James mostro media sonrisa -. Una de ellas es poder adentrarse en tu mente y también si quiere manipularla a su antojo, que es lo que hizo con el tío Bruce y mamá.

-Oh – comprendió Pepper (aunque no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara un poco ante la revelación), echándole una mirada de reojo a Natasha.

-Otra de las cosas asombrosas que puede hacer es alterar la realidad – siguió contando Frankie con tono despreocupado.

A lo que todos lo contemplaron como si hubiera dicho el mayor horror de todos los tiempos. Pietro estaba atento a la conversación al mismo tiempo que vigilaba la estabilidad de su hermana.

-¿Cómo que puede alterar la realidad? – pregunto este manteniendo la voz baja para no desconcentrarla.

-Eres su hermano ¿y no lo sabías? – Clint parecía totalmente incrédulo.

-Eso es porque nunca ha hecho cosas como esa – replico el peliblanco.

-Tiene un buen punto – dijo Beth -. Wanda aun no ha desarrollado del todo sus poderes. Apenas y los está descubriendo.

Pietro siempre había creído que su hermana era capaz de hacer grandes cosas, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegara a tal punto. Desde que eran niños, supieron que no eran normales pues en su casa sucedían acontecimientos extraños por causa de ellos. El con su supervelocidad y ella moviendo objetos y lanzándolos contra la pared en el momento más inoportuno. Sus padres al saber lo que eran casi se desmayan, sobre todo su madre, pero se acoplaron con el tiempo al tema y trataron de seguir siendo lo que siempre habían sido, una familia feliz y normal… o lo más normal que se pudiera… hasta hace unos siete meses cuando el maldito de Von Strucker irrumpió en su hogar con sus tropas armadas de HYDRA y…

Pietro no quiso terminar con ese pensamiento, era muy doloroso. Intento borrar la imagen que se estaba formando en su mente de ese dia y volver al presente, su hermana empezaba a salir del trance en el que se había metido al tomar la mano de Natalie.

La castaña parpadeo un poco haciendo que se le salieran unas cuantas lágrimas en lo que soltaba a la pequeña pelirroja, que agacho la cabeza con expresión afligida.

-Es… demasiado intenso – dijo Wanda, secándose la cara con su mano, cuando se recompuso observo a la niña junto a ella con una media sonrisa de lado -. Asi que… todos ustedes vienen del futuro ¿verdad?

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Si… - murmuro Natalie, levantando el rostro y mirando a su tía también sonriente.

A Pietro parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de la cara.

-Y Pietro y yo somos sus tíos ¿o no? – pregunto otra vez Wanda, con un brillo de alegría en sus orbes azules.

Los hijos de los Vengadores volvieron a asentir. El peliblanco se puso tan pálido como su cabello, los muchachos evitaron reírse de su aspecto, por alguna razón… les hizo recordar al Pietro de su tiempo en cuanto cierta persona especial para él le había dicho algo que lo dejo justo como lucia ahora.

-¿Soy tío? – dijo él en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Somos tíos – le recordó su hermana gemela soltando una risita.

Pietro no pudo evitarlo, también sonrió. A veces ella le contagiaba su felicidad. En un acto inesperado por parte de la Bruja, tomo a Natalie de los hombros y la estrecho entre sus brazos, esta se rio antes de devolvérselo. El hermano de la castaña, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente, supuso que no habría problema en unirse a su gemela y su sobrina.

-Awww – dijo Pepper observando la enternecedora escena.

Los demás Vengadores sonreían igual, se llegaron a preguntar si alguno de sus próximos miembros en encontrar reaccionaria igual al enterarse de que iba a tener sobrinos y sobrinas.

-Después de verte queriendo destruirnos… no esperaba esto de ti brujita – bromeo Tony.

-Dime que ese sobrenombre lo dejara de usar en el futuro – le rogo Wanda entre dientes, pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

-No – rio su sobrina.

-¿Nos podemos unir a ese abrazo? – pregunto Frankie en tono juguetón.

-¡Vengan aquí! – Wanda les invito a acercarse a ellos.

Y todos los muchachos hicieron lo que les dijo en el acto, fue tan rápido el movimiento del choque entre cuerpos que todos cayeron del sofá al piso carcajeándose hasta más no poder. Steve, Tony y Bruce elevaron una ceja al tiempo en que se les escapaba una media sonrisa, incluso Thor y Clint encontraron divertido lo que acababa de pasar. Rhodey, María y Pepper eran otra historia, tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para acallar el ataque de risa que los invadió. Natasha, aunque seguía afectada por lo de antes, no logro mantener tampoco su serio semblante.

-Ok, nunca más abrazo grupal – murmuro Frankie luego de sobarse la espalda y levantarse -. Creo que yo amortigüe la caída de todos ustedes – gruño el hijo de Clint.

Entre Wanda y Pietro ayudaron a los niños a pararse entre risas por el comentario del joven Barton. Una vez que estuvieron recompuestos pudieron conversar más tranquilos.

-Guau – suspiro la castaña mayor, sin creerlo todavía -. Soy tía, tengo sobrinos – decía ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo soy en el futuro? – pregunto Pietro, emocionado -. Me refiero a… ¿me sigo viendo más o menos igual? ¿Soy calvo? ¿Estoy casado? ¿Tengo hijos? – siguió interrogando.

-Tranquilo, tío – le dijo James -. Veamos, paso por paso. En primera, si te ves casi igual salvo porque creciste unos centímetros más, maduraste mucho…

-¡Hey! – el rubio ignoro la interrupción de su tío.

-…No estas calvo – se tomo unos segundos para contestar lo siguiente, le divertía ver la expresión desesperada en el rostro del peliblanco -. Si, te casaste.

-Si – murmuro Pietro por lo bajo a modo de victoria.

-Y… - Beth fue la que quiso contestar lo ultimo -… la última vez que vimos a tu esposa, o sea nuestra tía, estaba embarazada – termino ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Felicidades, Pietro! – exclamo su hermana abrazándolo por los hombros -. Aunque es raro… nunca te imagine atado a una mujer por el resto de tu vida, después de todo, siempre has dicho ser un espíritu libre.

El corredor suspiro, más que alegre por lo que se avecinaba para él.

-¿Cómo en cuantos años conoceré a mi esposa? – pregunto él con curiosidad.

-Oh no, señor – negó con la cabeza, Beth -. No vamos a decirte mas, es suficiente información para ti.

Su tío compuso una mueca de disgusto ante la respuesta.

-Por favor, por lo menos su nombre o algo con lo que pueda reconocerla.

-Tío, estoy totalmente segura de que tú la reconocerás en cuanto la veas – le dijo Tori con confianza.

Sabían que Pietro no se rendiría tan fácilmente en esto así que solo esperaban estar preparados para cuando lanzara otro tipo de preguntas como las que acababa de hacer. Wanda se enderezo un poco más en el asiento.

-¿Y yo? – pregunto inocentemente -. ¿Estoy casada o algo? Sé que ya debería saberlo al haber visto tus recuerdos pero… por alguna razón no encontré nada al respecto, era como si tu hubieras bloqueado esa parte y me hubieras mostrado solo lo que tu creías necesario.

-Sí, eso hice porque aun no creo que sea conveniente que tú sepas esa etapa de tu futuro – le dijo la niña.

Wanda asintió lentamente.

-Entonces… ¿podrías decirme? – le volvió a preguntar.

Por supuesto, el hermano de la castaña no estaba contento con esta interrogante.

-Sí – le respondió Natalie, a lo que casi se ríe al ver el semblante de Pietro pasar de su estado normal a un rojo de furia -. Pero… no tienes hijos.

Wanda se mostro algo triste por eso, al contrario que su gemelo que parecía estar a punto de comenzar a bailar la Macarena. Definitivamente se iba a llevar muy bien con su cuñado.

-¿Y por que no?

-Pues… es algo complicado de explicar – le respondió la pelirroja.

Los Vengadores no pudieron dejar de sentir pena por la Bruja, a quien ya les estaba comenzando a caer bien, sobre todo por la forma en que trataba a sus hijos. Una chispa de curiosidad invadió a Natasha ante esta revelación, ¿su nueva compañera tendrá el mismo problema que ella tenía al no poder concebir? O por lo menos y hasta donde sabía… el problema que creía tener.

-Cambiando de tema – interrumpió Pepper la conversación anterior -. Tony me conto que ustedes dos poseen habilidades especiales, no como las de cualquier humano.

Wanda asintió para después tomar suavemente de la mano a su hermano y suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Sí, así es, Pepper – dijo ella -. Pero… ¿prometen todos ustedes no asustarse ni nada por lo que les voy a decir?

-No creo que nada pueda sorprendernos ya, hemos visto las cosas que podían hacer ambos el otro dia – respondió Steve con tranquilidad.

Todo el equipo asintió conforme con lo que acababa de decir el Capitán, menos los niños ya que ellos tenían una remota idea de lo que les quería decir su tía. Los hermanos se miraron antes de tomar una respiración profunda.

-De acuerdo… Pietro y yo… - ella vacilo por un momento pero finalmente lo soltó -. Somos mutantes.

Nadie del equipo (salvo Rhodey y Pepper) se mostro confundido o sorprendido, pues estos ya habían sido informados por sus hijos lo que eran esos dos y la razón por la que HYDRA había decidido capturarlos.

-Ya lo sabían – Wanda no se molesto en ocultar su desagrado ante esto.

-Si… puede que nosotros les hayamos mencionado algo mientras ustedes permanecían inconscientes – Beth rio nerviosamente.

-¿Qué es un mutante exactamente? – pregunto Rhodey.

-Un mutante es un organismo (generalmente humano) que posee un rasgo genético llamado Gen-X, el cual le permite al mutante desarrollar naturalmente poderes y habilidades sobrehumanas – respondió Hill, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Clint y Natasha.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, tía María? – le pregunto Tori, asombrada.

-SHIELD desvelo todos sus secretos el año pasado, y los mutantes eran uno de los más grandes que teníamos guardados. Hasta ahora – miro a Tony -. Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado, Stark.

-Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado con las remodelaciones de la torre que no tuve tiempo de ver que oscuros secretos tenia SHIELD que el mundo no sabía – replico él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hill puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces… ¿Qué puedes hacer además de entrar en nuestra mente y controlarla, Wanda? – le pregunto Clint, curioso.

Ella no respondió, simplemente se quedo contemplando fijamente un vaso con agua que reposaba sobre la mesita de cristal entre ambos sofás. Nada pasaba, hasta que a los pocos segundos… el objeto comenzó a elevarse cada vez mas y mas hasta el techo para luego caer a máxima velocidad de nuevo hasta la mesa, lo cual nunca paso ya que Wanda lo detuvo a pocos centímetros de tocar la superficie de cristal y lo dejo en su sitio tal y como había estado antes.

-Increíble – murmuro Rhodey totalmente maravillado.

-Sí, lo es ¿verdad? – Pepper soltó un gritito ahogado al escuchar la voz de Pietro detrás de ella -. ¿Acaso no lo viste venir? – dijo este para en un parpadeo volver a su lugar en el sofá de enfrente junto a su hermana.

-Son sorprendentes – dijo Bruce con los ojos como platos.

-Mucho más que eso amigo Banner – dijo Thor mirando al par más que asombrado y se podría decir que con cierto respeto.

-Nuestros tíos siempre van a ser sorprendentes – dijo Frankie con altanería.

Todo el mundo rio. Los gemelos después de tantos meses solos, por fin se sintieron como en casa. Nadie en esta sala los juzgo o los insulto como ellos al principio pensaron que iba a ser, sino que los trataron respetuosamente e incluso se ilusionaron con lo que podían hacer… quizás haberse topado con esas personas no fue tan malo después de todo.

-¿Señor Stark?

Los hermanos Maximoff respingaron al oír la voz robótica saliendo de la pared.

-Tranquilos, solo es J.A.R.V.I.S., mi inteligencia artificial – les dijo Tony despreocupadamente -. ¿Qué sucede?

-He logrado localizar a Ultron.

Eso inmediatamente hizo que el cuerpo de todo el mundo se tensara excepto el de Pietro, quien no entendía nada. Wanda si, al haber tenido acceso a las memorias de Natalie pudo ver como ese robot de nombre Ultron había hecho del que debía ser un futuro feliz, uno con el que nadie quisiera toparse… sinceramente, la sangre le hervía cada vez más con solo pensar lo que ese maldito haría mas adelante…

-¿Dónde está J.A.R.V.I.S.?

-Según mis rastreos satelitales, señor. Ultron en estos momentos está llegando a un lugar ubicado cerca de Sudáfrica llamado "Wakanda".

Los niños se vieron entre ellos con la inquietud más que presente.

-Oh no… - dijo Beth, sin aliento.

-Ya comenzó a buscarlo… - murmuro James.

-¿Qué ha comenzado a buscar? – le pregunto Natasha a su hijo.

-Para construirse una armadura más fuerte… - esta vez murmuro Jordan.

Tony comenzó a atar cabos sueltos, hasta que finalmente entendió lo que sus sobrinos y su hija querían decir. A lo lejos, apoyado contra la barra de bebidas, pudo ver el escudo del Cap brillando como siempre lo hacía a contraluz. El multimillonario empezó a recordar de las historias que le contaba su padre cual fue el tipo de metal que utilizo para la creación del arma maestra de Steve, y de donde la había conseguido… Vibranium… todo cobraba sentido ahora ya que el vibranium se hallaba solamente en Wakanda. Y sabia porque lo buscaba Ultron, ese era el metal más poderoso e indestructible de todos, no hacía falta ser un genio para descubrir cuáles eran sus planes.

-Vengadores – todo el equipo le prestó atención -. Hay trabajo que hacer.

-¿Iremos a Wakanda? – le pregunto su hija.

-Iremos a Wakanda – Tony miro a Rhodey y a Hill -. ¿Cuidarían de Pepper mientras no estamos?

-Ya lo hicimos una vez ¿no? – le dijo Hill con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias – les agradeció el mientras se encaminaba a su novia y la abrazaba -. Te prometo que volveremos pronto ¿sí?

Pepper solo asintió antes de besar a Tony suavemente y dejarlo ir.

-¿Nos dejaran aquí? – pregunto Wanda.

-No, ustedes irán también – les dijo el genio mecánico -. Por una razón los fuimos a buscar, necesitamos a gente fuerte y valiente de nuestro lado, así que… ¿qué dicen?

La castaña miro al peliblanco, esperando su respuesta. Pietro pudo deducir que su hermana iba a ir con o sin él, así que no le quedo más opción.

-Suena bien – respondió.

-Correcto, entonces andando – le dijo Tony al resto del equipo.

Los niños se despidieron nuevamente de Rhodey, Pepper y Hill, prometiéndoles que regresarían sin ni un solo rasguño. Antes de que subieran al Quinjet, Natalie alcanzo a tirarle algo a la cara a su tía Wanda.

-Olvide dártela antes, póntela, te quedara bien – le dijo la pequeña.

La castaña observo la prenda que le había entregado.

-Bonita chaqueta – opino Natasha que iba subiendo detrás de su hija.

Wanda le dio una última ojeada y se dio cuenta de que su sobrina había hecho la elección del color a propósito, ¿que otro más podría ser que el rojo escarlata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todo el apoyo chicas/os!  
> Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Actualizare el próximo lunes!  
> Un beso! XD


	5. Convenciendo al Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

Dentro de las murallas de un palacio real en Wakanda, un leal soldado corría por los pasillos apresuradamente. Había visto un objeto sospechoso a lo lejos en la selva y era su deber informarle al rey pues probablemente era algo que amenazaba a la nación. Después de abrir un par de puertas más, el sirviente consiguió llegar al gran salón, donde se situó en medio de este para luego arrodillarse ante el gran trono que se alzaba delante de él.

-Mi señor – dijo -. Se aproxima algo a la distancia – continuo, mirando con preocupación a su rey.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que es? – pregunto este con su voz profunda y calmada.

-Los demás guardias y yo opinamos que se trata de… una nave.

El gobernante no dijo nada por unos momentos, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el repiqueteo de sus dedos contra los lados de su trono. El guardia real pudo asumir que su interlocutor empezaba a elaborar un bien trazado plan en su cabeza. Le hizo una señal a una chica de piel morena parada a su lado, esta inmediatamente le obedeció, inclinándose unos centímetros hacia delante de modo que su oído quedo a la altura de su boca. El hombre le susurro algo, lo que sea que le haya dicho debió de haber sido de suma importancia pues la chica corrió hacia otro pasillo apresuradamente, perdiéndose de vista.

-Avísales al resto de que estén listos ante cualquier movimiento – le dijo él a su sirviente.

-Sí, mi señor.

El guardia rápidamente abandono la sala del trono en cuanto hizo una última inclinación hacia el gobernante. Mientras, este se levanto y comenzó a recorrer el mismo pasillo por el que había ido la chica hasta llegar a una habitación espaciosa. Las paredes, como casi todo en el castillo, eran de piedra; una gran estatua que tenia la forma de una pantera yacía ante el hombre y a cada lado de esta había una antorcha que iluminaba tenuemente la estancia. Justo al lado de una de estas se encontraba la morena, la cual tenia una mirada algo angustiada.

-¿Estas seguro, hermano? – pregunto ella.

-Sí, Shuri – le respondió él -. Debo de investigar por mi cuenta.

-¿Pero que tal si quienes quiera que sean esos visitantes andan armados? – el tono de Shuri no dejaba de destilar preocupación por todos lados -. No me perdonaría que algo te pasara.

Su hermano la miro con ternura para después colocar su gran mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien – dijo él tratando de calmarla -. Ya lo veras.

Por último, este se giro hacia la gran estatua, recito por lo bajo unas cuantas palabras en una lengua extraña y se inclino un poco para después tomar lo que se encontraba bajo la estatua: una fina tela negra, que en realidad, era un traje hecho a base de uno de los metales más indestructibles del mundo.

Vibranium.

…

El Quinjet aterrizo limpiamente sobre los bosques frondosos que abarcaban todo el perímetro de la ciudad, los primeros en bajar fueron los niños, quienes se mostraron presurosos por encontrar sus aparatos GPS y rastrear la ubicación de Ultron. No debía de hallarse demasiado lejos, solo esperaban que no hayan llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿Lo tienes? – le pregunto Tori a Beth, la cual aun rebuscaba en su mochila.

-Aquí esta – dijo ella en actitud victoriosa mientras sacaba el artefacto necesario.

Los pitidos no tardaron en escucharse una vez que ambas chicas los encendieran.

-Es por aquí – índico Beth, señalando hacia la derecha.

-¿Cómo saben exactamente en donde se encontrara Ultron? – les pregunto Clint a sus sobrinas.

-Si lo que quiere él es Vibranium… iremos al lugar en donde se encuentre la mayor cantidad posible – le respondió la castaña menor.

Muy seguras de sí mismas, la rubia y la castaña guiaron al grupo. Pero Steve antes de seguirlos, se giro para decirles algo a dos de los que se encontraban con ellos.

-Creo que tal vez sería mejor que se quedaran en la nave.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Jordan, no pudo evitar que su voz saliera con cierto toque de indignación -. Quiero ayudar, tío – le pidió a Steve.

Bruce coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Jordan, él tiene razón – trato de hacerlo comprender -. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas se salen de control y ambos salimos heridos? No quiero ser responsable de otra golpiza a mis amigos y sobre todo, no quiero que Ultron te haga daño.

El pelinegro respiro profundamente antes de resignarse y asentir con la cabeza, era algo que se esperaba solo que no tan pronto. Su padre y su tío tenían razón, si la situación se les escapaba de las manos terminarían lamentando haber ido con ellos mas tarde.

-Está bien, me quedare – acepto.

Steve asintió para después salir corriendo detrás de los demás, aun no estaban tan lejos por lo que los alcanzo al instante. Sin darse cuenta, se había situado al lado de Natasha, que desde Sokovia seguía como en una especie de trance del que parecía no querer salir.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – le pregunto él con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza un poco.

-No es nada.

Pero él no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, algo raro le pasaba y no pensaba dar el asunto por zanjado así como así.

-Dímelo – le exigió suavemente.

Natasha en ese mismo instante recordó todo lo que había visto gracias al hechizo de Wanda y no pudo evitar componer una mueca en el rostro, pues su pasado nunca fue agradable. Una de las razones por las cuales su conciencia le decía que aceptar tener un tipo de relación con Steve fuera de la amistad era una mala idea. Ella no era una de esas personas a las que les gustara ese tipo de cosas, vivir atada a una persona por el resto de tu vida… ¿era posible para ella lograrlo? Sus dudas seguían presentes desde que llegaron los niños, y por dentro, Natasha estaba gritando de desesperación al no poder hallarle solución a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Nat? – pregunto el rubio al ver que su compañera no respondía.

La espía levanto la mirada del suelo y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules del soldado. Involuntariamente, su estomago sintió un leve cosquilleo.

-En serio, Steve – mintió otra vez -. No me ocurre nada.

Por un segundo, Natasha creyó que no le había creído, pero en cuanto él asintió (entendiendo que quería su espacio por el momento) ella pudo respirar tranquila. Sabía que no podía ocultárselo para siempre, después de todo, el ya estaba comenzando a darse cuenta cuando ella mentía, y eso sería un gran problema.

-Noto que estas algo perturbada – le dijo una voz femenina a su lado, era Wanda.

-Creí que sabrías la razón – le contesto Natasha con su regular tono frío.

-Si la sé… lo lamento, nunca tuve la intención de herir a alguno de ustedes.

Natasha pudo ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos de la castaña y por un momento le recordó a sí misma. Ese sentimiento de culpa, dolor y vergüenza la dominaba a ella también en cuanto a su pasado en el Salón Rojo y la KGB se trataba.

Wanda debía haber sufrido mucho en su infancia y adolescencia tanto o más que ella… ahí fue cuando la espía se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. Si, tenia a sus propios demonios dentro que la atormentaban dia y noche cada dia. Pero los demás también los tenían, no lo demostraban, pero sabía que era así. Mentalmente, se recrimino por ser tan egoísta al pensar solo en ella y no en los demás, en sus amigos… en su familia. Porque si, ellos eran su familia, la única que había tenido en toda su vida y se sentía maravillosamente agradecida por haberlos conocido.

Sonriendo levemente, poso su mano sobre el hombro de su nueva compañera, quien la miro entre curiosa y sorprendida.

-No hay cuidado. La que me hechizo no fuiste tú.

-Pero aun así…

Natasha la silencio con un movimiento de mano.

-No eras tú, Wanda. Te utilizaron. Eres alguien buena, pura y maravillosa. No debes dejar que la culpa te consuma, eso no es bueno para nadie y tampoco para mí.

Su compañera pareció pensarlo unos minutos.

-Tienes razón – le sonrió.

-Pues claro que la tengo… sé que Tony nos presento antes pero… - le extendió su mano -. Soy Natasha Romanoff, alias: La Viuda Negra.

Ella se la estrecho.

-Wanda Maximoff.

-¿Y tu nombre clave?

-¿Nombre clave?

-Todos nosotros los tenemos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, mira – le señalo a Tony, que llevaba su armadura puesta -. Él es Iron-Man – ahora fue Clint -. Él, Ojo de Halcón – Por último, apunto a Steve -. Y él, es el Capitán América.

Wanda observo a este último por unos segundos.

-Sí, se le nota.

Natasha sonrió un poco dándose cuenta a lo que se refería.

-Sí, su traje es algo… patriótico.

Ambas chicas rieron por lo bajo haciendo que algunos de los varones del grupo les invadiera la curiosidad por saber de que hablaban. Pietro se encogió de hombros y se acerco al que estaba más cerca a él, que era Clint, para susurrarle al oído.

-Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?

El arquero soltó una risa divertida.

-Es cierto – estuvo de acuerdo.

Natalie se acerco a su madre y su tía para descubrir de qué se trataba lo que decían.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh, nada linda – le sonrió Wanda -. Tan solo cuestionábamos un poco la vestimenta de tu padre.

A Natalie tampoco se le pudo contener su risa.

-Pero antes de eso, hablábamos sobre un alias adecuado para Wanda y Pietro.

-Yo te puedo decir los que usan ustedes en el futuro – le dijo la pequeña con inocencia.

Su tía la observo con curiosidad.

-¿Cuáles son? – pregunto.

-Sí, ¿cuáles? – Pietro se metió en la conversación.

-Pues obviamente a ella la llaman La Bruja y a él Piernas Locas – dijo Tony, bromeando.

Pero el peliblanco no se lo tomo tan a la ligera. En menos de un parpadeo, el había corrido hasta el multimillonario y lo tomo por el cuello de su armadura.

-¡¿Qué dijiste de mi hermana?! – le grito, haciendo que los que encabezaban la fila dirigieran su vista hacia ellos.

Un resplandor rojo ilumino al chico para luego hacerlo retroceder rápidamente y chocar contra el tronco de uno de los grandes árboles. Frankie y Clint rieron al ver al peliblanco haber sido apaleado.

-A veces te comportas como un niño, Pietro – le recrimino su hermana mientras bajaba sus manos, signo de que ella había alejado a Pietro de Tony.

-Y… de hecho, tío… a mi tía Wanda si la llaman así – dijo Beth, dirigiendo su vista hacia el GPS y comenzando la caminata otra vez.

El corredor al haberse levantado y escuchado lo que dijo su sobrina, rápidamente le echo una mirada fulminante al padre de esta.

-Por favor, dime que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso – le suplico Tony a su hija, sintiéndose intimidado ante el hermano de Wanda.

Tori soltó una risita.

-No, claro que no – dijo sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su GPS -. Ella lo escogió, en realidad, su alias es La Bruja Escarlata. Y el del tío Pietro es Quicksilver.

Wanda y Pietro se vieron con sonrisas cómplices, lo cual les indico a sus sobrinos que los nombres que habían escogido les agradaban. Un sonido entre las plantas y arbustos del lugar les llamo la atención seguido por el ruidoso pitido que desprendieron los aparatos de Beth y Tori. Las chicas los observaron con extrañeza.

-¿Qué sucede? – les pregunto Steve.

Otro sonido vino, y esta vez de la copa de los árboles… la rubia, para asegurarse, coloco el GPS en esa dirección y eso solo hizo que el pitido se intensificara aun más.

-Eso es imposible… ¿cómo puede haber Vibranium en ese árbol? – Beth estaba más que confundida.

-No lo sé… - le respondió Tori en un hilo de voz.

Esta desenvaino su espada lentamente mientras, con un paso extremadamente cauteloso, se acercaba hacia los arbustos. Clint y Frankie prepararon sus arcos por si tuvieran que protegerla. De un momento a otro, una sombra negra salto hacia la rubia, quien inmediatamente cayó al suelo por el impacto. Tori quedo asombrada al ver a quien tenia sobre ella. Un hombre enfundado en un traje negro que hacía alusión a una pantera…

Clint no espero más y le lanzo una de sus flechas al desconocido. Pero este, previniendo el ataque, pudo pararla con su mano cuando quedo a centímetros de su cara, lo que sorprendió al resto. El hombre pantera se levanto de donde estaba y con un gran salto que pudo haber sido comparado con el de un gimnasta o incluso el de un ninja, salto a la rama de uno de los grandes árboles.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto el tipo del traje con voz calmada aunque algo dura.

-¿Y eso a ti que te incumbe? – le pregunto Tony de malas formas.

-Me incumbe debido a que estas tierras me pertenecen – le replico.

James se acerco a él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, miro a su hermana para verificar que no estaba teniendo una alucinación y efectivamente, Natalie y sus otros amigos tenían la misma expresión de cómo si hubieran visto un fantasma.

El rubio volvió su atención hacia el sujeto de negro de nuevo.

-¿Eres T'Challa? – le pregunto él.

El aludido lo observo por un largo momento antes de darle una respuesta.

-Asi es.

Frankie sonrió enormemente.

-Genial – suspiro.

Los padres de los chicos fruncieron el ceño ante la repentina alegría que estaban mostrando al ver a aquel extraño.

-Lo preguntare otra vez: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y porque están buscando el Vibranium? – pregunto con un tinte de exasperación en la voz.

-No hemos venido a robarlo si es lo piensas – le informo Natalie -. Venimos a evitar que se lo lleven.

T'Challa se enderezo un poco.

-¿Quién, pequeña?

-Un robot llamado Ultron – le dijo Beth esta vez -. Lo busca para crearse una armadura aun más fuerte para así ser invencible… y exterminar a la raza humana.

-¿Y cómo se que ustedes no son cómplices de esa cosa? – dijo él con furia contenida ante la sola idea de ver su pueblo y a su gente reducido a cenizas.

T'Challa bajo del árbol e inmediatamente se acerco mas a los chicos, que habían formado un círculo alrededor de él mientras sus padres permanecían atrás.

-Porque nunca trabajaríamos para un monstruo como él - Natalie volteo a ver a sus padres –. Sobre todo después de lo que nos hizo… - la niña miro al hombre pantera una vez más -. Sabemos que eres el rey de Wakanda, con tu ayuda podríamos encontrarlo a él aun mas rápido.

La pequeña pelirroja trato de descifrar su expresión a través de la máscara que traía pero simplemente era imposible.

-¿Podrías quitarte la máscara? No es necesario que la uses con nosotros – le dijo sin poder resistirlo.

El rey se lo pensó unos momentos antes de acceder a la petición de Natalie. Lentamente, se la quito, como si se tratara de una simple capucha, revelando tras ella a un hombre de rasgos afilados, ojos cafés y de raza negra.

-¿Nos ayudaras? – le volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

T'Challa la observo unos instantes. Los acababa de conocer… ¿En verdad serian de fiar? ¿Podía confiar tan fácilmente en ellos? Eran unos niños… pero, ¿qué tal si tan solo fuera una trampa para llevarle el Vibranium a ese robot de nombre Ultron? Su pueblo pagaría las consecuencias por la decisión que esté a punto de tomar… eso no lo podía permitir.

-Por favor, T'Challa – le suplico Beth, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de este -. Eres nuestra única esperanza de encontrarlo y detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Los Vengadores, en cuanto lo vieron asentir, no pudieron evitar pensar en que ahora tendrían no solo un nuevo aliado para detener a Ultron sino también una gran ventaja. Los niños fueron extendiéndole la mano uno a uno, presentándose ante el oficialmente. Steve creyó que sería buena idea hacerlo también, así que le estrecho la mano igual.

-Steve Rogers, un placer – el monarca de Wakanda asintió, luego Steve señalo al resto -. Ellos son Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Thor, Wanda y Pietro Maximoff y Natasha Romanoff.

-¿Y ustedes son… sus padres o algo parecido? – les pregunto T'Challa, haciendo alusión a los niños.

-Si – respondió Thor con una sonrisa -. Y no pudimos haber recibido un regalo mejor que ellos.

Las chicas se sonrojaron y soltaron risitas ante lo dicho por el Dios mientras que los chicos sonrieron con cariño (aunque Frankie con cierta arrogancia).

-Bueno, es mejor que los lleve al palacio antes que nada. No queda muy lejos de aquí – les dijo T'Challa antes de empezar a caminar.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, señor – le dijo James.

-Llámenme T'Challa… aunque algunos aquí me conocen como Pantera Negra.

Unos minutos transcurrieron antes de que Steve se le acercara a James por detrás y se situara al lado suyo. El chico se intimido ante la mirada inquisitoria de su padre así que se giro para verlo.

-¿Qué? – le pregunto con inocencia.

-Él es uno de sus otros tíos ¿no es así? – Steve le lanzo una sonrisa.

James se ruborizo un poco al haber sido descubierto. ¿Habían sido todos ellos tan obvios cuando vieron a su tío T'Challa?

-Si… estoy seguro de que los demás están tan felices como yo de habernos topado con él, creía que al haber retrocedido unos años más en el tiempo aun no sería el rey de Wakanda – dijo el ojiverde -. Por lo visto estábamos equivocados.

En ese momento, T'Challa se subió a la copa de uno de los arboles con un ágil salto, movió la rama enorme que se interponía en su camino y detrás de esta se pudo admirar el enorme y bello palacio, todo lo que desprendía la ciudad era nada más y nada menos que luz y calor. Un autentico paraíso tropical. Hasta Tony que tenía las casas y mansiones más costosas y lujosas del mundo no pudo evitar sentir envidia hacia la persona que los acompañaba por el simple hecho de habitar en el.

-Señoritas y caballeros, les presento… a la nación de Wakanda – dijo T'Challa.

...

En un sitio algo alejado de los acontecimientos recientes, una figura robótica, imponente y malvada se alzaba ante la de un humano que lo miraba con una expresión que iba entre el desconcierto y el horror.

-Tú me guiaras hasta esas minas… eres el único que puede ayudarme – le dijo la voz mecánica de Ultron.

-No puedo hacerlo… el rey aun vive, y mientras sea así, nada podrá tocar la nación de Wakanda – el hombre miro su brazo -. Una vez estuve a punto de vencerlo y por su culpa… mi brazo… me lo tuvieron que quitar… - dijo con ira contenida.

-Juntos… podemos destruirlo y así ambos podremos obtener lo que queremos – el robot le extendió su gran mano de metal -. ¿Qué me dices?

El sujeto mostro una sonrisa maliciosa antes de estrechársela. Ultron soltó una leve risa siniestra…

Ahora soy libre…

No hay…

Hilos atándome…

Y en una fábrica abandonada de Sokovia, cientos de droides se encendían y comenzaban a acudir ante el llamado de su amo y líder…

Pero ahora… soy libre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
> ¡El próximo lunes actualizare, estén atentos!  
> ¡Un beso enorme!


	6. Detonación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:Basado en los comics y las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

En el instante en que las puertas del enorme palacio fueron abiertas, T'Challa pudo sentir unos brazos envolver su cuerpo fuertemente. Este, al ver de quien se trataba, le correspondió el abrazo.

-Estaba muy preocupada – dijo Shuri, su hermana menor y por ende, la princesa de Wakanda.

-No tenias porque estarlo – el de piel morena le sonrió.

Se separaron, pero sus manos no se soltaron. El equipo de superhéroes que se hallaba tras ellos los observaban sin decir una palabra, no queriendo echar a perder su momento, sobre todo los más jóvenes quienes reconocieron a aquella chica en cuanto la vieron. Su cabello corto de tono marrón oscuro junto con sus ojos azabache la delataba.

Frankie se adelanto un par de pasos, temiendo interrumpir la pequeña conversación entre los hermanos acerca de no confiarse demasiado pues T'Challa podría salir herido de una forma u otra. El hermano de Shuri simplemente pensaba en que ella actuaba como su madre lo hubiera hecho, y eso le agradaba de cierta manera.

El hijo de Clint carraspeo un poco para hacerles saber que estaba presente.

-Disculpen, ella es mi hermana: Shuri – la presento el moreno.

-Mucho gusto – dijo ella en general.

El resto cabeceo en su dirección, mostrando respeto hacia la recién llegada. Ella miro a su hermano, haciéndole una pregunta muda.

-Hay problemas – fue lo único que dijo antes de guiar a todos dentro.

-¿Problemas? ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunto Shuri.

-El vibranium de aquí corre peligro – dijo James adelantándose a la posición de ambos -. Un enemigo nuestro – señalo al grupo tras el -, necesita hacerse con él para ser aun más poderoso de lo que es ahora.

-Lo conocemos, hará lo que sea con tal de obtener ese metal – dijo Beth mirando a Shuri con gravedad.

-Destruirá la ciudad… - susurro T'Challa.

Shuri lo observo con expresión asustada.

-Las minas… - murmuro.

T'Challa le paso un brazo por los hombros, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico al resto que los siguieran a la habitación contigua. Una vez ubicados allí, el rey comenzó con su explicación.

-Escuchen, si ese robot Ultron es tan fuerte como dicen… estoy totalmente seguro de que no le importara arrasar con todo mi pueblo hasta llegar al vibranium… necesitare de su ayuda – tomo una respiración profunda -. Tendremos que dividirnos en grupos.

-Uno el que proteja las minas y el otro a la ciudad ¿verdad? – pregunto Steve.

-Exactamente – el rey asintió.

El Capitán tomo cartas en el asunto a partir de ese momento, y como bien le había prometido a su nuevo aliado, dividió a su equipo. Creyó conveniente que Thor debería quedarse a cuidar las minas junto a Wanda, porque su poder superaba con creces a los droides y sobre todo a Ultron; y a Natasha, esta decisión no le simpatizo mucho a Clint, pues este la veía como una hermana y no quería perderla, lo mismo opinaba Steve pero le pareció mejor alejarla a ella del desastre mayor que seguramente ocurriría en la primera parada del robot. Mientras que el otro grupo lo conformaban: Steve, siendo el líder, lo vio justo; T'Challa, que quería principalmente proteger a su pueblo; Clint, que al ser un gran tirador podría acabar con una cantidad considerable de los robots a su alrededor; Tony, que al tener la ventaja de volar les podría hacer de gran ayuda en el aire; y Pietro, que además de tener supervelocidad y resguardar a los civiles que hubiera por ahí, también tenia una increíble fuerza.

Ahora el dilema estaba en ¿que pasaría con sus hijos? ¿Los tendrían que poner a salvo o dividirlos en grupos igual que a ellos? Estos por supuesto no dejaron que sus padres tomen decisión alguna y rápidamente comenzaron a discutir sobre quien debería estar en el grupo de quien.

-Yo iré con mi padre, no pienso dejarlo solo en esta – dijo Tori, posicionándose al lado del Dios del Trueno y dándole una calurosa sonrisa. Este se la correspondió con entusiasmo.

Thor le palmeo el hombro a su primogénita y asintió en dirección a Steve para darle su aprobación. Moría de ganas por pelear hombro con hombro junto a ella.

-Ok, está bien – dijo Beth -. Y ya que papá tomara su puesto en la ciudad… creo que lo más conveniente de que el vibranium tenga la protección de otro traje de Iron-Man así que… supongo que iré yo – la castaña se encogió de hombros.

Tony se acerco a abrazarla.

-Solo prométeme que no harás…

-¿Nada estúpido e imprudente como lo harías tu en ciertas ocasiones?

-Si – el multimillonario rio un poco antes de revolverle el cabello a su hija.

-¡Papá! – protesto Beth, riendo mientras trataba de volver a arreglárselo.

Ambos se sumieron en un cariñoso abrazo otra vez luego de este intercambio. Tony solamente podía pedir a todos los cielos de que no le ocurriera algo grave a su hija mientras no estuviera ahí para vigilarla. Y también rogaba porque Pepper no lo ahorcara por enviarla lejos de él en una situación así.

-¿Está bien si yo voy con ustedes? – Frankie le pregunto a su padre -. Después de todo… dos arqueros son mejor que uno ¿no?

De tal palo, tal astilla, los dos rubios mostraron la misma sonrisa juguetona que parecía ser característica de los Barton.

-Claro que si – accedió Clint de buena gana para después chocar los cinco con él.

Por último, los hermanos Rogers decidieron tomar el mismo camino y acompañar a su madre.

-De ninguna manera – dijeron al unísono Steve y Natasha, obviamente, oponiéndose a la idea.

-¿Y ahora que? – se quejo James.

-Tu si puedes ir – le concedió su padre para después observar a su pequeña hermana -. Pero ella no.

-¡Es injusto! – protesto Natalie.

-Claro que no, y estoy de acuerdo con tu padre en esto, tienes apenas once años… podrías salir herida – Natasha, sin darse cuenta, acababa de demostrar la gran preocupación que sentía por su hija.

-¿No habíamos tenido esta conversación antes? – dijo la pelirroja menor -. Creí que ya les había quedado claro que encerrarme en una habitación mientras ustedes salen a arriesgar sus vidas no les servirá de nada – prosiguió.

-Nattie… - susurro James.

-No te dejare solo allá – le corto ella -. Somos tú y yo contra el mundo ¿lo olvidas?

El rubio ojiverde se maldijo internamente al no poder dejar de sucumbir a los caprichos de su hermana. Era más terca que una mula. Cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza era casi imposible que desistiera de ella. Tenia que ver el lado positivo a dejar que los acompañe, así podría mantenerla mejor vigilada y protegerla ante cualquier peligro. Natalie no era una de esas niñas que piden auxilio; no, era fuerte, temeraria y muy valiente además.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo porque su instinto sobreprotector no se activara para no enojarla más, James coloco una mano en su hombro y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Nunca lo hare – le respondió al fin -. Yo la cuidare en la batalla – dijo, girándose hacia sus padres.

-No necesitare que me protejas, Jamie.

-¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme así, enana? – le dijo él, fingiendo enojo.

-Que no te gusta, pero lo seguiré haciendo, porque sé que en secreto tú lo adoras – acto seguido, ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír como cada vez que los veía, simplemente, él era el hombre más feliz de todos con tan solo pensar en lo hermosa que sería su familia. No quería perderla, de ahí venia su preocupación por Natasha, quien aun tenía una actitud distante desde el incidente en Sokovia; y claro, por su hija. Por James se preocupaba mucho también, pero él ya era mayor, tal vez no lo suficiente como para tomar sus propias decisiones y decidir que hacer con su vida pero… el otro equipo que tomaría su puesto en las minas necesitaba un líder, y con tres de sus compañeras ahí presentes, Steve consideraba a James la mejor opción.

Natalie, como bien lo había dicho antes, era demasiado pequeña para enfrentar una amenaza tan grande como lo era Ultron. Pero en este caso, prefirió quedarse y luchar como cierta pelirroja lo hubiera hecho en su lugar, y bien sabía que no serviría de nada dejarla a un lado y mantenerla segura porque de un modo u otro ella lograría unírseles a la batalla como lo había hecho en hace tan solo unos días. Asi que no le quedo más remedio que darle su consentimiento de acudir a la contienda que se armaría dentro de poco.

La pelirroja estaba más que satisfecha con la decisión de su padre y cogiendo a James de la mano salió de la habitación, según ella, a prepararse.

La espía se paso las manos por el rostro, restregándose los ojos en el camino. Steve no apartaba su vista de ella, esperando a que le gritara por lo que acababa de pasar o en peores casos, que lo golpeara. Pero nunca llego ninguna palabra de su boca, sencillamente, se quedo ahí parada contemplando la pared de piedra como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aunque el soldado sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba dentro de esa cabeza suya.

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? – dijo él.

-Ya lo estas haciendo – contesto Natasha.

-¿Estas enfadada conmigo?

La ojiverde lo miro con intriga.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Algo te paso mientras estabas bajo el control de Wanda… me gustaría saber que fue, porque desde que eso paso… estas diferente… más distante.

Natasha no quería decirle lo que vio, no estaba lista para revelar los horrores que albergaban su pasado, no quería que él se enterara del monstruo que fue en el pasado.

-Ese es un tema del que no me gustaría hablar ahora.

-Pues deberías hacerlo – le dijo Steve con tono resentido.

El soldado, acto seguido, se retiro de la habitación con el ceño fruncido mientras Natasha cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con pesadez. La pelirroja, tras quedarse meditando durante unos minutos, decidió abandonar el cuarto igual para prepararse.

Una vez que todos los equipos estuvieron listos, se separaron (no sin antes uno que otro: "cuídate mucho", por parte de los padres a sus hijos).

T'Challa beso la frente de su hermana menor y ordeno a los guardias de que la mantuvieran segura costara lo que costara.

-Aquí es – indico Wanda cuando pararon frente a unas grandes puertas de madera.

Era un sitio hermoso, como todo el lugar. Una pequeña cascada yacía al lado de la colina donde ellos se encontraban.

-Es muy bonito, solo espero que después de hoy se siga manteniendo así – dijo Beth aterrizando enfundada en su armadura detrás de su tía.

James y Thor se acercaron lentamente a las puertas. El Dios trato de abrirlas con su gran mano pero simplemente no pudo porque estaban aseguradas con unas cadenas.

-A menos de que Ultron tenga explosivos… no creo que logre pasar – dijo James con una sonrisita triunfante.

-Mejor no hables… tal vez él tenga un truco escondido bajo la manga – dijo Tori, siendo precavida.

-O más bien, extremidad robótica – rio Beth, con actitud burlona.

-Tori tiene razón, es mejor prevenir que lamentar – añadió Natasha observando a su alrededor, tratando de localizar algún peligro inminente -. De acuerdo, James… Steve te dejo a cargo ¿qué hacemos?

El hijo de Steve y Natasha examino el lugar, organizo sus ideas, y finalmente, les explico.

-Bien, no hay mucho perímetro, solo esta puerta – la señalo -. Asi que sugiero que Thor y Wanda se coloquen al final, ya que son los más fuertes que tenemos de nuestro lado, sin ofenderlas chicas – les dijo a su madre y a sus amigas -. Beth y Tori vendrán conmigo a vigilar y proteger los alrededores… Natalie, mamá, ustedes les ayudaran a Thor y Wanda en todo lo que puedan aquí.

Las dos pelirrojas asintieron, de acuerdo a lo que el rubio ojiverde les había dicho. Antes de que James fuera con sus compañeras al sector acordado, corrió donde su hermana y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Era una imagen tan enternecedora que hasta a Natasha la hizo sonreír.

-Cuídate, por favor ¿si enana? – le rogo James aun sin soltarla, la comisura de sus labios se curvo en una sonrisa juguetona.

-Claro que si, Jamie… y tu no hagas nada estúpido – le dijo la pequeña con el mismo humor.

Su hermano soltó una risita suave antes de dejarla ir.

-¡Hey! Ese lenguaje, niña – la regano, medio en broma y medio verdad.

Natalie le saco la lengua antes de girarse e ir a tomar su puesto con su madre.

-¡Nat! – la llamo su hermano una última vez -. Ten, olvide dártelas – el chico saco un par de armas de el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, y se las arrojo a la menor, esta las atrapo al instante, echándole una mirada agradecida al rubio antes de que este despareciera entre el boscaje de la frondosa selva junto a Tori y Beth, quienes antes de retirarse, corrieron rápidamente a la pelirroja y la abrazaron (Beth con un poco de dificultad, gracias al traje). Cuando los tres se fueron, Natalie se quedo inmóvil, observando el punto en donde los chicos antes habían estado.

Un brazo envolvió sus hombros y al girarse, descubrió (sorpresivamente) que era su madre la que trataba de reconfortarla.

-Nunca te has separado de ellos durante tanto tiempo como lo harás ahora ¿verdad? – inquirió ella, mostrando una media sonrisa.

Natalie suspiro.

-En realidad… si lo he hecho, solo que eso no había ocurrido en un buen tiempo.

Natasha frunció el ceño, disgustada con la idea de ver a sus sobrinos e hijos divididos. Su hija le sonrió antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla con Thor y Wanda, que en ese momento estaban charlando amenamente.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué James tenia tus armas? – le pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Porque me las había confiscado poco antes de partir hacia el castillo de Sokovia a buscar a Wanda y a Pietro – le respondió su hija con simpleza.

La espía se estremeció levemente al recordar lo que La Bruja le había hecho ahí. Asi que prefirió desviar el tema lo máximo posible de ese día.

-¿Y sabes cómo usarla o necesitas que te… - Natasha no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque la menor había apretado el gatillo hacia la rama más baja y delgada de uno de los árboles haciendo que se quebrara al instante y callera a la tierra con un golpe seco, probando que tenia una buena puntería - … ayude? – termino, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.

-Y espera a ver mis otros juguetes – Natalie le mostro la mochila azul que llevaba colgada del hombro.

-De tal palo tal astilla – decía Wanda, también igual de sorprendida.

-Lady Natalie sí que nos ayudara en la batalla de hoy – dijo Thor, con evidente emoción.

…

Steve, Tony y T'Challa son los que habían decidido cuidar la parte delantera de la ciudadela mientras que Clint, Pietro y Frankie se encargarían de resguardar a la gente y cuidarles sus espaldas. Ya todo estaba preparado, lo único que esperaban era no necesitar un Código Verde… o en el peor de los casos, no salir vivos de esta. Pero tenían que… aun tenían mucho porque vivir.

-Listo, las personas están fuera de este sector, están a salvo – dijo Pietro.

El Capitán asintió hacia él, dándole las gracias.

-¿JARVIS? – pregunto Tony a través de su armadura.

-¿Señor? – respondió la robótica voz de la IA.

-¿Alguna señal de Ultron?

-Según mis sensores, estará aquí en unos cuantos minutos… pero, señor… el no viene solo – dijo JARVIS con cautela.

-¿Qué?

Tony enseguida dirigió su mirada al cielo, esperando encontrar algún objeto volador que luciera letal, pero aun no había nada así que tranquilamente se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros, quienes lo observaban expectantes.

-No sé cuando llegue… pero debemos estar preparados y no dejar que nos tome por sorpresa.

Tan pronto como el multimillonario termino de decir estas palabras, el cielo pareció oscurecerse tenuemente de pronto, el clima para todos se sintió helado unos cuantos segundos y una ráfaga de viento les azoto el rostro de manera brusca. Un silencio sepulcral se instalo entre los presentes, atentos a cualquier sonido.

Steve se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, ignorando lo que pasaría después…

Un proyectil paso volando a gran velocidad por encima de sus cabezas, explotando contra uno de los edificios de la ciudad y provocando que cayeran escombros. Seguido de eso, fueron viniendo cientos de robots con luces rojas en las palmas de sus manos, arrojando rayos por doquier, causando caos al instante. Steve dio la orden a Ojo de Halcón y a Quicksilver de tratar de detenerlos, y le hicieron caso, Clint comenzó a disparar flechas explosivas, aturdidoras y de otro tipo en diferentes direcciones mientras que Pietro corría a gran velocidad y destrozaba a todos los droides que se encontraban ya en el suelo.

-Tony y T'Challa, vengan conmigo – les ordeno el soldado -. Frankie, tu…

Pero el chico ya se había arrojado a la batalla, cuidándole la espalda a su padre. Peleaba estupendamente para alguien de su edad, se notaba que había recibido entrenamiento, pues sus ataques eran agiles y precisos tales como los de sus progenitores.

-Sigan, estaré bien – les dijo el joven arquero mientras le daba en el blanco a uno de los robots y este explotaba en el aire.

-¡Muévanse! – les grito Clint un poco más alejado de donde se encontraba su hijo.

El Capitán les indico que lo siguieran a la entrada de la ciudad, que era el punto en donde se hallaban mas robots disparándoles. Tony se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a dispararles con sus rayos propulsores en tanto a otros les arrojaba de sus pequeños misiles. T'Challa, con ayuda de su fuerza, destreza y agilidad lograba cortarles la cabeza, partirlos en dos e incluso destrozarlos por completo. Steve y su escudo no se quedaban para nada atrás, pues al arrojarlo se deshacía por lo menos de unas cinco de esas maquinas antes de que este volviera a sus manos.

Pero los enemigos seguían llegando, parecía que se multiplicasen como cucarachas. Tony no lograba descifrar como es que Ultron había podido construir tantos y en tan poco tiempo… cada vez se encontraba mas arrepentido por haberlo inventado, si tan solo jamás hubiera encontrado esos viejos planos del Dr. Pym… ¿Dónde estaría Ultron ahora? ¿Por qué no se había aparecido?... a menos que…

Tony se giro levemente y observo las montañas que se encontraban a lo lejos… pues claro…

-¡Cap! – le grito Iron-Man al súper soldado.

-¡¿Qué?! – grito este mientras partía a uno de los droides a la mitad.

-¡Todo esto es solo una distracción! – Tony golpeo a otro en la cara -. ¡El verdadero peligro se encuentra allá arriba!

Steve siguió su mirada y el miedo no tardo en invadirlo hasta lo más profundo. Ultron quería el Vibranium y pasaría encima de cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, incluso si eso significaba matar a sus amigos…. y a su familia.

No lo pensó siquiera, solo corrió y corrió sin importarle nada. Cada robot que le impedía el paso salía despedido a otra parte o era destruido. Activo su auricular y les comunico a los demás.

-¡Escúchenme! ¡Hay que ir a las minas!

-¡¿Por qué?! – pregunto Pietro antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo a uno de los droides.

-¡Porque el grupo que está ahí corre peligro! ¡Ultron solo quería distraernos!

A Pietro no necesitaron decirle nada más para que saliera corriendo a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba su hermana. No dejaría que Ultron le tocara un solo cabello, no si él podía evitarlo. Una ráfaga azul paso al lado del Capitán y este supo que era su aliado veloz el que iba en la misma dirección que el.

Frankie fue el primero en ir tras ellos, no podría vivir con la culpa de haber dejado morir a sus amigos solos, era el mayor, se suponía que tenía que protegerlos ante todo. Clint no tardo en seguir a su primogénito mientras disparaba flechas a sus espaldas. Tony y T'Challa se les unieron segundos después, el de la armadura solo deseaba que su hija estuviera bien y no haya sufrido algún daño, no se lo perdonaría, debió de haberle dicho que se quedara con el… ¡Diablos!

Todo el grupo de Vengadores que se encontraba en el campo apresuro el paso, con los robots de Ultron pisándoles los talones. Tenían una familia que salvar.

…

En los perímetros del bosque, minutos antes de que llegaran los droides…

James, Tori y Beth habían parado de caminar hace un momento, se sentía nerviosos, porque lo que fuera a pasar hoy podría ser que marcaria su destino y esta vez definitivamente. Odiaban a Ultron más que cualquier otra cosa, no dejarían que les arruinara sus vidas de nuevo.

-¿Creen que estarán bien? – pregunto Beth de pronto ante el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que hare cualquier cosa por conseguir salir vivos de esta – dijo James, con tono calmado y con una determinación en los ojos que la castaña no había visto hasta ahora.

-Si, Lizzie, no tienes por qué preocuparte – le sonrió Tori, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro enfundado en su armadura -. Cuando volvamos, nuestros padres os estarán esperando con los brazos abiertos y… tendremos a nuestra familia unida otra vez – dijo con un tono dulce, a veces parecía que era la mamá del grupo pero cuando un combate la esperaba se volvía toda una fiera.

La rubia planto su espada en el suelo en tanto se quitaba su chaqueta y se la ataba alrededor de su cintura.

-Me sorprende que no decidieras ponerte tu armadura Asgardiana tal y como lo hace tu padre – le dijo Beth a su amiga.

-La guardo para batallas importantes – le aclaro.

-¡Oh! ¿Y esto no te parece lo suficientemente importante? – le replico ella sarcásticamente.

Tori la observo seriamente.

-Honestamente, creo que este es solo el inicio de nuestros problemas.

Beth le frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera formular otra respuesta, una ráfaga de viento hizo a las ramas de los arboles crujir y moverse… un leve temblor sacudió la tierra. Algo se acercaba; los tres, en especial Tori, podían sentirlo.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Beth, bajando el casco de su armadura en estado de alerta.

Tori solo saco su espada de donde la había incrustado mientras adoptaba una postura defensiva, James cargo su pistola y agarro su escudo con anticipación.

-Chicas, sepárense un poco de mi – les indico el rubio.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron ambas.

-Ahora – ordeno.

Al hacerlo, el temblor que habían sentido antes se multiplico pues… era producto de las pisadas de una manada de robots. Los tres jóvenes contuvieron el aliento, la hora había llegado.

-No hay que dejar que avancen – dijo Tori.

Esta, después de pronunciar esas palabras, se lanzo sobre los droides con un grito de guerra tal y como lo haría cualquier Asgardiano. James tomo esto como una señal para disparar en tanto avanzaba hacia los enemigos y les daba golpes con su escudo, Beth activo sus rayos propulsores y se introdujo a la batalla también, destrozando en el camino a varios. De un momento a otro, Tori con ayuda de su espada convoco un poderoso rayo y se lo arrojo a los robots que se acercaban. Uno de los secuaces de Ultron se trepo a la espalda de Beth intentando arrancar el casco, pero James lo evito arrojando su escudo y cortándole la cabeza. Los golpes no disminuían en ningún momento, y eso comenzaba a cansar a los chicos, ¿por qué no simplemente paraban de venir más?

-¡Beth! – exclamo Tori, teniendo a un robot tomado del cuello -. ¡Ten! – dijo antes de lanzárselo y de que ella lo hiciera explotar en el aire.

Las municiones comenzaban a acabársele a James, fue entonces que decidió utilizar una de las cosas que tenía atadas al cinto. Se la llevo a la boca y con los dientes le quito el seguro.

-¡Chicas, al suelo! – grito, antes de arrojar el artefacto a los secuaces de Ultron.

Estas al ver lo que era, se tiraron al piso en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la pequeña explosión que siguió después logro su cometido y acabo con más de diez de los adversarios.

-¿No pudiste haber hecho eso mucho antes? – exclamo Beth, indignada antes de darle un fuerte golpe a su robot.

-Quería guardar una de las mejores cosas para el final – respondió el, con una sonrisa socarrona mientras la ayudaba.

-¿Y crees que esto tendrá fin algún dia?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé – dijo en cuanto término con su rival.

Estaban los tres tan sumidos en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta de la ráfaga azul que había pasado a su lado y que se había cargado a más de la mitad de sus oponentes… ni el mismo Pietro pareció darse cuenta de quien se encontraba ahí, lo único que le importaba era llegar a Wanda cuanto antes.

…

En las minas, antes del inminente ataque…

Wanda se encontraba observando el panorama, la puesta de sol desde este punto era hermosa. Se pregunto cómo estarían los demás, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que todos tomaron caminos separados. Trataba de concentrarse, intentar llegar a alguna mente lo suficientemente cerca de ella pero no conseguía hacerlo ya que Thor, Natasha y la pequeña Natalie discutían sobre quien debería atacar primero. Era una tontería, se supone que eran un equipo ¿por qué no atacaban juntos y ya?

-Chicos, por favor – suplico La Bruja, intentando enfocarse de nuevo.

-Lo lamento, tía – se disculpo Natalie primero antes de atarse su largo cabello pelirrojo en una coleta.

-Disculpe, Lady Wanda – dijo Thor esta vez -. Es solo que cada vez que hay una batalla no puedo evitar emocionarme – mostro luego una gran sonrisa.

La castaña no pudo evitar devolvérsela, para ella era imposible no contagiarse del entusiasmo y la alegría que desprendía su amigo el Asgardiano.

-Creo que será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra, mamá – le dijo la niña a Natasha.

Esta comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que ella y James la llamaran de esa forma. Ambas se acercaron a la mochila que Natalie siempre llevaba a todas partes y de ahí sacaron varias armas entre las cuales se encontraban algunas como: pistolas, granadas, rifles, cuchillos de guerra y varios tasers.

-Sí que estabas bien equipada – dijo Natasha, cargando el rifle que le había entregado su hija.

-Siempre estoy preparada para todo – le respondió ella colocándose en el cinto unas cuantas granadas, dos tasers y a cada lado una pistola.

-Se que no debería de alegrarme porque trajeras estas cosas, pero la verdad si agradezco que lo hayas hecho – dijo Natasha, pensando en que Steve la reprendería por haber dicho algo como eso… ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarse un minuto de Rogers?

Su hija soltó una risita de lo más risueña. El brillo de sus ojos no había desaparecido hasta ahora y esperaba que eso continuara así. Minutos más tarde, se situaron entre Thor y Wanda a la espera de que algo pasara. Observando a lo lejos, pudieron divisar una pequeña explosión que provenía de la ciudad y la ráfaga de viento que le siguió a esta les llego.

-Ya ha comenzado – murmuro Wanda, con cierto temor.

Unas pisadas que se oían pesadas vinieron de los alrededores y eso alerto al equipo.

-Tienes razón, mi querida Wanda – dijo una voz robótica -. Y no les será tan fácil escapar esta vez.

Ante ellos, se alzo la figura de un robot de dos metros, con una armadura mejorada y que desprendía luces rojas de sus ojos y palmas. Ultron…

-Tu… - murmuro Natalie, con rabia.

Ultron poso su mirada roja en ella y soltó al instante una risa cínica.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – se inclino levemente hacia la pelirroja -. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una guardería?

Natalie le sonrió socarronamente.

-No, solo tu peor pesadilla – le respondió.

La carcajada que le siguió a esto retumbo en los alrededores, haciendo que a Natasha y Wanda les recorriera un escalofrió involuntario por la espalda.

-No me hagas reír – le replico Ultron con sorna.

-Que curioso, porque pensé que acababa de hacerlo – le respondió ella con una ceja alzada, no dejando de provocarlo.

-Talie… - murmuro Natasha a su hija por lo bajo, haciendo que esta abriera sus ojos como platos y se quedara estática por un momento pero se recupero unos segundos después.

-Yo solo vengo por el Vibranium así que si me dejan pasar, considerare no matarlos pero si no lamentablemente me estarán obligando a hacerlo.

-Mentiroso… ¡De todas formas nos asesinaras! – le exclamo Natalie en la cara.

Ultron comenzaba a cansarse de ella y empezó a tomar una nota mental sobre a quien tendría que asesinar primero. La mano de Wanda se alzo hacia la niña, tratando de que se calmara, entendía lo mucho que había sufrido a causa de ese monstruo, ella misma lo había visto dentro de su cabeza pero no le parecía el momento adecuado para que le estuviera recriminando y echándole a la cara toda la culpa que el tenia de su desastroso futuro. Gracias a su magia, logro hacerlo.

-Tú no lograras pasar por encima de ninguno de nosotros, si quieres llevarte ese metal… tendrás que matarme primero – Thor lo reto.

Natalie que aun seguía con el hechizo de su tía, lo único que pudo hacer fue tragarse sus palabras y observar a su tío con terror y este se incremento aun mas cuando vio a Wanda situarse al lado de el con determinación y sus manos empezando a tener un brillo rojo.

-Si así lo quieres, Asgardiano.

En el instante en el que dijo eso, cientos de robots se alzaron sobre ellos y se fueron acercando a gran velocidad. Thor convoco a sus rayos y los pulverizo en el acto, pero otro grupo los ataco por detrás y ese fue un poco más difícil. Wanda les lanzaba una ráfaga de sus poderes haciéndolos explotar pero ni así conseguían que amenguara el número de robots que los atacaban. Natasha con sus bastones eléctricos los pulverizaba al igual que su hija, quien logro hacerle una llave completa a uno de los droides cortándole la cabeza. Ultron que observaba todo sin unirse a la pelea aun, estaba fascinado con las cosas que podían hacer Wanda y la pequeña pelirroja. Había cometido un error enorme al no haber buscado a los gemelos antes, sin duda, en circunstancias como estas, ellos habrían sido unos buenos y poderosos aliados. Que bueno que Von Strucker fue tan amable de darle su paradero, lo malo fue que no veía la necesidad para utilizarlo en algo más y seguramente se hubiera podrido en la prisión así que… le había hecho un favor al asesinarlo.

-Ya es mi turno – anuncio desde las sombras otra figura un poco más baja que Ultron.

-Aun no – lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano -. Espera a que yo te de la señal.

Natasha le disparaba a uno de los rivales con el rifle que le había obsequiado Natalie mientras que a otro le electrocutaba con uno de sus bastones y a otro lo pateaba en la cara. Wanda le arrojo uno de sus hechizos rojos a su oponente dejándolo inmovilizado para después hacerlo explotar en miles de pedacitos. Thor no se quedaba atrás, prácticamente se cargaba a todo el montón que venía, uno tras otro. Natalie le disparaba con sus armas y al mismo tiempo los electrocutaba o los golpeaba en la cara con sorprendente agilidad y fuerza, digna hija de sus padres sin duda alguna.

La Bruja, a punto que estaba de destrozar a otro por medio de sus poderes, sintió un leve zumbido dentro de su cabeza que la distrajo por un momento. La sacudió, pero no logro quitarse ese molesto sonido, su distracción fue tal que uno de los robots consiguió darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que gritara de dolor y cayera de rodillas.

¡Wanda!, alguien gritaba.

La castaña reconoció ese tono en de inmediato, no era un zumbido, alguien trataba de comunicarse con ella por medio de telequinesis.

¡Wanda!

¡Piet…Pietro!, grito ella internamente, el golpe la había dejado media aturdida.

Aguanta, ya voy.

¡No! ¡No abandones tu puesto!

El Capitán nos ordeno que los fuéramos a ayudar, y aunque no fuera así, jamás te dejare sola, le dijo, yo siempre te protegeré ¿entendiste?

Wanda asintió inconscientemente, sabiendo que no podía verla. El droide que la había golpeado logro darle en la cabeza provocando que esta cayera completamente, gimiendo de dolor. Por mucho que ella quisiera evitarlo, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al pensar en no volver a ver el rostro de su querido hermano una vez más.

Thor surgió de detrás del robot y le arranco la cabeza con brusquedad antes de que pudiera asestarle a su compañera el último golpe.

Pietro…, lloraba Wanda dentro de su cabeza, ayúdame…, le rogaba.

La castaña, producto del fuerte golpe que había recibido, ya no sentía fuerzas, por lo que termino por desmayarse. Natalie se dio cuenta de esto mientras que su tío y su madre no, entonces se armo de valor y corrió hacia su tía lo más rápido que pudo dando algunos golpes y disparos en el camino.

-Wanda… - la llamo, con voz temblorosa -. Tía…

Presa del pánico, Natalie le tomo el pulso y por fortuna aun tenia, solo había quedado noqueada. Ella tomo sus manos y la arrastro lejos del punto de combate para evitar que le hagan más daño. Se quedo con ella en un rincón, protegiéndola.

-¡Son demasiados, Thor! – grito Natasha a través del bullicio.

-¡Lo sé, pero hay que resistir! – dio un martillazo al suelo para hacer que todos sus oponentes se cayeran como naipes y dejaran de funcionar.

-¡No sé si pueda hacerlo por más tiempo! – le informo ella -. ¡¿Has visto a Natalie?! – grito al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba a su lado como en todo este rato.

Thor dejo de darles cabezazos a los robots de su alrededor para enfocar su atención en buscar a su sobrina.

-¡Estaba por aquí hace un momento con Lady Wanda!

Natasha pateo al robot que se había cruzado en su camino y miro para todos lados tratando de encontrar a su hija.

-¡Natalie! ¡Natalie! – gritaba desesperada.

En el otro lado del campo, la razón por la que la niña no oía los gritos de su madre, era porque alguien estaba controlando el sonido a su alrededor, alguien que apoyaba a Ultron. Este sonrió satisfactoriamente ante la hazaña de su aliado. Tendría su venganza personal con aquella chiquilla.

-Ahora, Ulysses – dijo el malvado robot.

Justo en ese momento, una ráfaga azul paso por el lado de la niña, golpeando al robot que estaba por atacarla por la espalda. Esta se giro sorprendida al descubrir a su tío Pietro uniéndose a ellos en la batalla. Wanda estaba débil, tenían que llevarla a un lugar seguro.

-¡Tío! – grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

Pietro prácticamente voló a su lado, le dio un abrazo y después se inclino hacia su hermana.

-¿Qué le paso? – exigió desesperado.

-Un robot la golpeo fuerte en la cabeza, tenemos que llevarla a otro lado, aquí no es seguro – le dijo su sobrina con apuro.

El peliblanco solo asintió antes de tomar a Wanda en brazos.

-La llevare al Quinjet con el Dr. Banner y Jordan – le dijo.

-Buena idea.

-Tratare de volver lo más pronto posible…

-¡Corre! – le exigió Natalie antes de darle un choque eléctrico con uno de sus tasers al droide detrás de ella.

El corredor no se lo pensó dos veces y huyo con su hermana hacia el vehículo. La pelirroja corrió en dirección opuesta, buscando a su madre y a su tío Thor.

-¡Mamá! ¡Tío! – grito ella en tanto le daba un disparo en la cabeza a un enemigo.

Ultron, que la había seguido de cerca, la tomo entre sus brazos y le cubrió la boca con su gran mano de metal.

-Todavía tengo un asunto pendiente contigo, niña – le susurro al oído mientras se la llevaba un poco más lejos, entre el boscaje a sus espaldas -. Solo observa…

En ese momento, por mucho que ella quisiera impedirlo, no pudo hacerlo. La explosión que provoco Ulysses Klaw en las puertas de las minas fue algo que hizo retumbar toda la tierra de Wakanda, y ni su madre ni su tío Thor se encontraban a la vista. Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas, ante lo que su mente comenzaba a pensar.

…

En los perímetros del lugar…

James, Tori y Beth continuaban combatiendo a los robots ferozmente, era algo interminable pero por lo menos no dejaron que ninguno cruzara la línea que los dividía a ellos y a su otro equipo. Estaban a salvo.

-¡James! – lo llamo una voz.

El rubio no tardo en reconocer el tono de su padre. Iron-Man paso volando por encima de ellos, derribando a los droides que tenían acorralada a su hija. Pantera Negra apareció igual, saltando sobre los oponentes y destrozando sus circuitos con sus garras. Clint y Frankie también se abrieron paso entre el tumulto y los derribaron a todos. Ya cuando las cosas estuvieron más tranquilas, el equipo pudo tener un tiempo para respirar.

Pero Tori corrió al lado de Frankie y lo abrazo, sin importarle el gruñido de dolor que dio el, por lo visto lo habían herido.

-También me da gusto verte – le dijo él, devolviéndole el abrazo a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Beth.

-Si – dijo Tori, separándose de Frankie para luego darle un codazo amistoso, haciendo que volviera a gemir -. Lo teníamos todo controlado.

-¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¿Y esto que es? – Frankie le pasó el dedo por su mejilla, la cual tenía un leve rasguño -. Nunca te había visto una marca de nacimiento como esa – bromeo un poco.

La rubia volvió a darle un golpe suave antes de soltar una risa amena.

-Chicos, basta de bromas – dijo Steve observando a todos seriamente -. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y tu madre? ¿Tu hermana? – le exigió saber a James.

-Pensé que sería bueno separarnos, mientras nosotros cuidábamos el perímetro de la zona, así que deje los dejamos a todos allá – Steve estaba a punto de decir algo pero su hijo lo callo -. No te preocupes, con ustedes pudimos acabar con todos y a ninguno lo dejamos pasar.

-James… todo era una trampa – dijo Tony subiéndose el casco.

El ojiverde quedo estático ante las palabras de su tío.

-¿Qué…?

-Ultron nos engaño, nos hizo pensar que atacaría desde el frente pero no, su objetivo siempre fui ir y atacar principalmente las minas – dijo el multimillonario con tono preocupado.

-Pero no pudo haberlo hecho solo, el no sabía donde quedaban… - decía T'Challa mientras se tomaba del mentón y adoptaba una pose pensativa -… Ulysses Klaw – resolvió el rey.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto Clint.

-El… asesino a mi padre hace algunos años cuando trato de apoderarse del Vibranium al igual que Ultron, pero lo vencieron antes de que pudiera conseguirlo y huyo – relato el moreno -. Si hay alguien que conoce perfectamente el camino a las minas, es el.

-Pero espera… si todo esto fue para nada entonces… – James dirigió su vista hacia el camino que lo conducía hacia el resto de su familia -. Oh, no…

En el instante en el que dijo eso, quiso correr para ir en busca de los demás… pero ya era muy tarde… una luz enorme se comenzó a ver entre las hojas de los árboles y la explosión hizo eco en el bosque provocando que cayeran al suelo. Pero eso no los detuvo para ponerse de pie y correr con todo lo que daban sus fuerzas.

…

En los límites de Wakanda, en el Quinjet…

Jordan se había sentado hace un momento en una de las bancas que poseía el vehículo mientras que Bruce caminaba de un lado para el otro, intentando no pensar en lo peor. Sus amigos y sobrinos estarían bien ¿o no? No necesitarían de un Código Verde por un rato ¿o no? Se las podían apañar solos ¿o no?

-Papá, te he dicho cientos de veces que el estresarte no te hace bien – le recrimino su hijo.

-Lo sé, pero… que tal si les paso algo – suspiraba el doctor.

-Créeme, estuve así por un rato, se lo que sientes. También estoy preocupado, pero mejor esperar una señal que actuar sin pensar.

-Tienes razón – le acepto Bruce a su hijo.

-La tengo, porque es lo que me dijiste hace una hora cuando yo estaba en tu lugar y tú en el mío. Ahora no sé que es lo que ocurrió que se intercambiaron los papeles.

-Es que, entiende, esto jamás había pasado… jamás habían tardado tanto en llamarme para que les diera apoyo – comenzó a pensar el científico.

Jordan coloco una mano en su hombro reconfortantemente.

-Ya lo harán, y no iras solo esta vez – le sonrió el pelinegro.

Bruce le correspondió, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera agregar algo mas, una ráfaga de viento les sacudió como nunca antes y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de que el producto de ello había sido Pietro, que acababa de depositar a Wanda sobre una de las bancas del Quinjet.

-Dr., ayúdeme por favor – le rogo el peliblanco con angustia.

Jordan fue el primero en correr a su tía y le tomo el pulso.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – pregunto él.

-No lo sé exactamente, Natalie me dijo que un robot le había dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza pero la verdad no lo sé – dijo Pietro apresuradamente.

-¿Un robot? – pregunto Bruce, con temor.

Quicksilver asintió con la cabeza. Segundos después, pudieron escuchar el eco de una explosión a lo lejos. El científico y su hijo se apresuraron en salir del Quinjet para poder ver que es lo que había sucedido. Allá en las montanas, se asomaba el humo del estruendo reciente.

-Ok, ahora si estoy demasiado preocupado – dijo Jordan, mirando a su padre.

-Jordan, Bruce… - suspiro Pietro un poco más alejado de ellos -. Creo que es su señal, necesitamos un Código Verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Próximo lunes el siguiente capitulo! ¡No lo olviden!  
> ¡Besos!


	7. El Vibranium Peligra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los comics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

Una nube de polvo cubrió la frondosa atmosfera. Todo era silencio, ni siquiera el cantar de algún pájaro. Para Natasha, era como si de pronto un fuerte pitido invadiera sus oídos, no podía pensar, no podía moverse… nada. Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en cuestión de segundos. Los parpados estaban por cerrársele pero sabía que si lo hacía no tendría fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Un sonido de pasos apresurados se escuchó levemente contrastando el molesto zumbido que había en sus oídos. Era Thor, con algo de sangre fresca en su nariz y frente y con una expresión sumamente preocupada. Verlo en ese estado le hizo preguntarse como luciría ella en este momento. Los labios del Dios del Trueno se abrieron y formaron una oración, pero ella no pudo escucharlo debido al problema que tenía.

Su mente se fue a otro lugar en cuanto alguien la miro. Un par de ojos verdes se alzaban sobre ella, era su hijo, era James.

Definitivamente, la explosión había sido demasiado fuerte. Todos estaban ahí, rodeándola. James chasqueo sus dedos frente a ella tres veces, intentando hacerla volver en sí.

-Mamá… - escucho el susurro que emano de la boca del chico -. Mamá, vamos, tu puedes hacerlo.

Una nueva voz se unió.

-Nat, vamos, no cierres los ojos… no te atrevas a dejarme…

-¿Clint? – susurro la pelirroja, no localizando a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, aquí estoy – sintió un pequeño tirón en su mano.

Natasha sonrió y de pronto, recordó algo que la hizo sentarse de golpe, James y Clint la sujetaron con un poco de fuerza, empezó a sacudirse y a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algo.

-Cálmate, Natasha, cálmate – le decía Clint a su mejor amiga.

-Natalie… - susurro -. ¿Dónde está, Natalie? – dijo con desesperación.

James se puso de pie inmediatamente, con una expresión asustada, las palabras de su progenitora solo hicieron que la ansiedad por recuperar a su hermana aumentara a niveles críticos.

-Tío, ¿en dónde la vieron por última vez? – pregunto el rubio menor a Thor.

-No tengo idea, sobrino – le dijo este con pesadez -. Ella y Lady Wanda se desaparecieron del campo de batalla poco antes de que la bomba estallara – le explico.

Steve se acercó a la pelirroja, quien en esos momentos era abrazada por Clint, y se agacho a su altura. Nunca antes la había visto tan perturbada, a excepción de la vez que Wanda la controlo, y eso hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Lentamente, estiro una mano y acaricio cariñosamente su corta cabellera roja, haciendo que la espía abriera los ojos y los enfocara en el soldado, enviándole un mensaje a través de ellos.

-No es tu culpa – le dijo el, sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por su cabello.

-Claro que lo es… - replico ella con la voz ronca -. Si yo la hubiera cuidado mejor…

-No… fue mi error – la interrumpió Steve -. No debí darle permiso de venir, debimos dejarla en el Quinjet con Jordan y Bruce.

-Mamá, papá – dijo James, con la mirada perdida – No es culpa de ninguno de los dos… yo debí quedarme… debí protegerla, no debimos separarnos… fui un estúpido – se lamentó.

Una mano robótica cubrió el hombro del chico.

-No te castigues, James – lo consoló Beth -. La encontraremos, no deben de haber ido muy lejos.

-¿Creen que también Ultron tenga a Wanda? – les pregunto Tony.

-Es lo más probable – le respondió Tori -. Si como bien dijo mi padre, las dos desaparecieron, entonces…

-¿Y qué hay de Pietro? – dijo Clint.

-¿Pietro? – dijo Beth, confundida.

-Sí, el corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar hasta aquí – dijo Frankie, algo preocupado.

Todo mundo miro alrededor por primera vez, no alcanzando a encontrar alguna señal del gemelo Maximoff. Tori grito su nombre unas cuatro veces pero nada.

-Genial… - suspiro Frankie con pesadez -. Ahora perdimos a tres en un día.

James se giró hacia él, enfurecido.

-¡No vuelvas a repetir eso, Barton! – le grito, apuntándolo con un dedo amenazadoramente.

-¡Pues es la verdad por mucho que no quieras oírla, Rogers! – le grito el joven Barton, tratando de mostrarse realista.

James de un momento a otro quiso arrojarse sobre el pero fue parado por Beth y T'Challa.

-¡Ya basta, chicos¡ - exclamo Beth, harta de la situación -. ¡Dejen de actuar como un par de niños y traten de ser algo más positivos! – esto último lo dijo mirando únicamente a Frankie, quien la fulmino con la mirada.

-Exacto, no sabemos ni siquiera si tan solo desaparecieron, así que hay que ponernos manos a la obra a partir de ahora – asintió Tori.

-Tienen razón, muchachos – estuvo de acuerdo Steve, algo conmocionado todavía al igual que el resto ante la cas posible riña entre su hijo y su sobrino.

Natasha se movió un poco entre los brazos de Clint.

-Pues que estamos esperando – dijo para acto seguido tratar de levantarse.

Pero cayó al suelo lleno de escombros al instante mientras lanzaba un quejido de dolor y se agarraba su pierna derecha.

-Deja, yo la reviso – dijo Beth saliendo de su armadura apresuradamente.

Palpo la extremidad de la espía lo más suavemente posible pero aun así a esta le dolió.

-Creo que la tienes rota, tía – le informo la castaña con lastima.

-Tendremos que llevarla al Quinjet, Bruce la curara – dijo Tony.

-Está muy lejos – Natasha apretó los dientes en cuanto Clint y Steve la tomaron de los brazos y la levantaron con cuidado -. Me quedare aquí, váyanse ustedes.

James observo a su madre con duda, no quería abandonarla sabiendo que se encontraba en tal estado.

-Yo estaré con ella, la cuidare en lo que ustedes regresan – se ofreció Beth.

Steve y Tony estuvieron de acuerdo, entre el soldado y el arquero sentaron delicadamente a Natasha sobre una roca mientras Beth se volvía a meter dentro de su traje y se posicionaba al lado de su tía.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿Por dónde iniciamos? ¿Las minas? ¿Y si Ultron ya se fue? – Tori se mostró insegura.

-Si Ultron quería llevarse la mayor cantidad de Vibranium posible, lo dudo mucho – reflexiono T'Challa -. Y más aún si está trabajando con alguien tan terco e inepto como Klaw.

El rubio ojiverde tomo su propio escudo con fuerza y su mirada adquirió un brillo feroz.

-Si ese tal Klaw fue el que detono la bomba e hizo que Ultron se llevara a mi hermana… juro que me encargare de él personalmente – se prometió el chico.

-James… - lo reprendió Steve -. Sé que tu hermana te preocupa, pero no es bueno que llenes tu cabeza con pensamientos como esos.

-Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente, aunque no pareció sentirlo de verdad.

Luego de asegurarse de que Natasha y Beth estaban en una zona lo suficientemente segura, los Vengadores y chicos restantes partieron hacia la entrada de las minas, cuyas puertas (producto de la explosión) se encontraban destrozadas. Todos miraron con cautela alrededor, pues con Ultron estando allí era mejor ser precavido. Las paredes de la mina eran de piedra con pequeños destellos en cada rincón, el Vibranium era algo hermoso, parecían piedras preciosas o unas estrellas resplandecientes. Frankie se acercó a una de las columnas donde se encontraba el metal incrustado y con sus nudillos lo golpeo un poco, soltando un jadeo de dolor segundos después.

-Sí que es duro – dijo el rubio.

-Por algo es el metal más fuerte que se conoce – rio Pantera Negra.

Tori y James alzaron las cejas con incredulidad en dirección al moreno. Si supieran que uno de sus tíos en el futuro tendría su cuerpo hecho de un metal aún más indestructible que ese… Por fortuna, Ultron no estaba enterado de ello.

-¿Qué? – pregunto T'Challa ante la reacción de los jóvenes.

-Nada – estos respondieron al unísono.

La actitud de ellos era sospechosa pero sus padres decidieron dejarlo pasar por ahora. Siguieron andando unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a una cámara donde habían cientos de carritos de mina con una buena cantidad del metal sobre ellos y justo al lado, una montaña de este mismo. Los pequeños vehículos se movían lentamente por los rieles y era lo único que hacia algo de ruido. Tori grito el nombre de Natalie muchas veces, pero solo se escuchaba el eco de su propia voz.

-Tori, ya – la paro James -. Hay que movernos, así no la encontraremos.

La Asgardiana asintió, de acuerdo con lo que su compañero decía.

-No deben de haber ido muy lejos – dijo Steve, igual de preocupado que su hijo.

Hubo un ruido a su izquierda y él se giró para ver qué era lo que lo había provocado.

-¿Papá? – pregunto James, en cuanto no lo vio alrededor.

El soldado lo había alcanzado a escuchar pero no le hizo caso y siguió avanzando por un camino angosto, que finalmente lo condujo a un puente construido a base de hierro, del otro lado había una puerta (similar a una bóveda) y estaba abierta. Acercándose un poco más, pudo contemplar el resplandor del Vibranium… ¿era posible de que ya se hubieran ido?... no, se negaba a creerlo, recuperaría a su hija costara lo que costara.

-¡Papá! ¡Cuidado! – una voz aguda le grito a sus espaldas.

-Natalie… - reconoció el rubio la voz -. ¡Natalie! – grito, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver, pues lo empujaron contra una pared.

Un droide lo miraba fijamente con sus espeluznantes ojos rojos. Steve se removió, trato de patearlo, pero era inútil, lo tenía bien agarrado.

-¡Capitán América! – exclamo una voz gutural y robótica desde la oscuridad.

Ultron salió de un rincón, imponente; tenía en una de sus manos un contenedor con Vibranium y a su lado reposaban unos cuantos más, lo suficiente como para hacerse una armadura completa, pudo calcular. Eso no era bueno.

-¿Qué pretendes? – le pregunto Steve con los dientes apretados.

-Juraría que ya lo descubriste hace mucho, Rogers – rio el robot.

-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya, Tony te creo para que traigas la paz al mundo. Si piensas que exterminarnos a todos solucionara algo…

-Es la única forma de que todo esté bien, ya no habría guerras, no habrían asesinatos, no habría destrucción… sería un mundo mucho mejor – concluyo él.

Steve resoplo.

-¿Y un mundo en donde dominaran las maquinas sería mucho mejor? – cuestiono –. Estás loco.

Ultron pareció enfurecerse un poco.

-Sí que te pareces a ella, no solo son los ojos – dijo.

Al instante, Steve supo que se refería a Natalie.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? – exigió saber.

Lo único que obtuvo el soldado por respuesta fue una suave risa malvada y al robot de dos metros dándole la espalda e ignorando completamente su pregunta, al instante se temió lo peor y perdió el control, aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía le lanzo un cabezazo al droide que lo tenía sujeto. Acto seguido, con unos cuantos golpes de su escudo logro destrozarlo.

-Tienes agallas, Capitán – dijo el robot, y en un parpadeo Steve ya tenía a otros dos droides tras él -. Pero no las suficientes.

Justo cuando estaban por arrojarse sobre él, un rayo cayó y los electrocuto. Thor junto con James, Tori, Frankie, Clint y T'Challa habían llegado a tiempo.

-Ah… ¡Qué bien! Ya llegaron los niños de oro – dijo Ultron con aire burlón.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! – grito James con furia.

-¿Te refieres a ella? – pregunto para después hacerle una seña a alguien.

Un hombre apareció, lucia totalmente desaliñado, desde su espesa barba hasta su ropa; pero, lo que más lo hacía resaltar era la terrorífica garra sónica que llevaba en lugar de su brazo derecho… y entre su brazo bueno tenia a Natalie, con una expresión de auténtico terror y con algunos rasguños en la cara.

-Klaw… - gruño T'Challa a través de la máscara.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – pregunto Steve, observando a su hija con atención.

-Digamos que tuve que hacerle callar por las malas.

James quiso acercarse pero entre Frankie y Tori lo pararon. Klaw, sonriendo con satisfacción, alzo su garra contra el oído de la niña.

-Suelten sus armas o con un disparo de esto la matare – los amenazo.

-No… - jadeo la niña, pero Klaw apretó su brazo contra ella más fuerte que antes.

-¡Tu cállate! – le grito este a la pelirroja.

Natalie cerró fuertemente sus ojos, era una chica fuerte, no lloraría por mucho que le dolieran las heridas provocadas por ese maniático que la sujetaba. Sin previo aviso, Iron Man apareció tras Klaw y le lanzo uno de sus rayos propulsores que hicieron que este soltara a la pequeña en el acto, Ulysses grito mientras Natalie corría a los brazos de su padre y de su hermano.

-¿Estas bien? – le preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Si… - respondió ella con un cansancio notorio.

El hombre de la garra sónica gateo, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse de los cientos de rayos que le arrojaba Tony, al final, el multimillonario lo alcanzo y posicionándose sobre él le piso el pecho para que no se levantara.

-Tocas a mi ahijada una sola vez mas… y tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas – le siseo el hombre de hierro a Ulysses.

Este asintió, temblando de pies a cabeza. Iron Man estaba a punto de dejarlo libre cuando Ultron se abalanzo sobre él, y en el proceso, haciendo que Ulysses Klaw callera por la baranda del puente hacia la montaña de Vibranium que se encontraba debajo. Comenzando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el robot de dos metros llevaba la delantera aunque Tony nunca se rindió y le devolvía los golpes lo mejor que podía.

Entre tanto, los demás le prestaron un poco más de atención al destino del villano de la garra sónica, quien al caer, aterrizo en la pila de metal. El sujeto no pareció haberse lastimado lo mas mínimo, pero al poco tiempo surgió un cambio. Las ondas de sonido que envió a través del artefacto de su brazo junto con el Vibranium aparentemente lo hicieron transformarse en una gran onda de sonido y su cuerpo ahora estaba hecho de sonido puro, tuvieron que cubrirse muy bien los oídos para evitar quedarse sordos.

-¡El sonido! ¡Yo soy el sonido! – fueron las palabras de Ulysses Klaw convertido en un monstruo antes de arrasar con todo a su paso.

Thor se agarró a una de las paredes de roca mientras le extendía su brazo a su hija para que ella lo tomara y así evitar que saliera volando debido a la frecuencia de las ondas sónicas. La Asgardiana agarro a Frankie del cuello de su camiseta al ver que estaba por salir disparado contra una pared. Clint se sujetó con James y T´Challa a un barandal del puente mientras que Steve abrazo a Natalie contra su pecho y se sostenía de una de las columnas de piedra que había por el lugar. Todos estaban bien hasta que Tony, propinándole un puñetazo a Ultron en la cara, atino a darle con uno de sus rayos a la figura que era ahora Klaw, pero… la suerte no estuvo de parte del multimillonario. La onda se expandió y se hizo un poco más fuerte, como resultado, Tony salió despedido hacia una columna de piedra y se lastimo pero siguió emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la criatura sónica.

-¡Tony! ¡No! – grito Steve -. ¡Lo empeoraras!

Iron Man pareció entrar en razón entonces, pero su momento de indecisión provoco que Ultron, tomando una oportunidad, volviera a arrojarse sobre él. Ambos atravesaron el techo de piedra del lugar siendo seguidos rápidamente por tres droides más que habían salido de sus respectivos escondites para apoyar al robot malvado en la lucha contra el hombre de hierro.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! – grito Natalie por encima del bullicio que provocaba Klaw.

T´Challa examino bien la forma que había adoptado su enemigo y lo que vio fue que en el centro de esa cosa se encontraba la famosa garra sónica que había utilizado en dos ocasiones para tratar de vencerlo. Tal vez si la fuerza sónica que desprendía ese emisor era contenida se acabaría todo y Klaw volvería a la normalidad.

-¡Thor! ¡Te necesito conmigo! ¡Sé cómo detener a Klaw! – exclamo Pantera Negra en dirección al Asgardiano.

Este dejo a su hija tomar su lugar para poder sostenerse y convocando al Mjolnir tomo a T´Challa y los dos juntos abandonaron sus lugares en el puente para detenerse en una de las columnas de abajo, donde el Vibranium que albergaba en esa zona era del tamaño de una estalactita.

-¡Toma uno de esos! – le señalo a Thor.

El rubio nórdico lo hizo.

-Bien… ahora quiero que lo partas a la mitad, veras que dentro de él no hay nada – le ordeno.

-¿Y esto de que servirá?

-El emisor sónico de Klaw está hecho de Vibranium, así que solo esto puede contenerlo – le explico el rey de Wakanda -. Tendrás que introducirte dentro de él, puede que sientas un hormigueo… grave.

Thor, tomando una actitud valiente, no le importo en absoluto tener que adentrarse en la criatura. Debía admitirlo, T´Challa tenía razón, no era solo un hormigueo, dolía a horrores pero él había enfrentado cosas mucho peor que esto. Convenciéndose de que no era nada, se topó con el emisor, coloco en la posición acertada el pedazo enorme del metal y utilizando el otro extremo roto tapo la garra sónica como si de una botella se tratara. El resultado fue gratificante, como lo había predicho T´Challa, Klaw volvió a su forma original, con el ropaje sucio casi completamente roto y una expresión desconcertada en el rostro.

-¿Qué? – se preguntó, mirándose a sí mismo -. ¡No! – grito al ver que ya no era tan amenazante.

El equipo junto con sus respectivos hijos se les unieron a T'Challa y a Thor en la planta de abajo en unos cuantos minutos. Ulysses seguía gritando, pero en cuanto los vio, la ira suplanto a la desesperación. Corrió hacia los Vengadores, en concreto, hacia el Capitán América pero cometió un grave error al hacerlo pues Steve ya tenía preparado su escudo y esperando a que se acercara un poco más le golpeo el rostro, obligándolo a caer de espaldas hacia el suelo. Algo aturdido, intento levantarse para intentarlo nuevamente pero fue recibido con un puñetazo en el rostro de parte de James, y esta vez sí quedo noqueado.

-Eso fue por mi hermana – gruño el chico.

-Gracias, ya estaba pensando en que haber traído unos buenos tapones para los oídos hubiera servido de mucho – bromeo Frankie, tratando de bajarle la tensión al momento.

Parece que funciono, pues casi todos soltaron una risita suave. James fue a abrazar a Natalie, quien aún seguía siendo estrechada por su padre. La niña le devolvió el gesto, pero de inmediato se soltó y los miro gravemente a todos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto Tori, preocupada.

-Tony… - les hizo recordar la pelirroja menor.

...

-No puedes vencerme, Stark – se burló Ultron del multimillonario mientras le arrojaba un rayo y este se lo devolvía.

-Tal vez no… - respiro Tony antes de empujar a Ultron contra una columna de la ciudad -. Pero hare hasta lo imposible por detenerte.

Los droides que acompañaban al malvado robot lo tomaron por ambos brazos y lo alejaron de su amo. Ultron floto hacia el pelinegro y le observo unos segundos.

-Eres alguien demasiado arrogante, Stark. El mundo puede mejorar, yo lo puedo hacer mejorar. Tuve una visión… todos gritando, pidiendo misericordia… como te lo dije una vez, quieres proteger al mundo pero no quieres que cambie… para conseguir la paz, es necesario que la raza humana deje de existir… el hombre desde tiempos inmemoriales siempre ha sido un ser destructivo… es momento de que comprendas el significado de todo esto… la extinción de los humanos es esencial para el planeta.

-En definitiva no consigo entender tu lógica Ultron, ¿crees que los humanos merecemos ser sometidos ante un montón de máquinas? Ese no es mundo donde reina la paz, es un mundo donde solo existe el desastre – le dijo Tony, intentando soltarse del par de robots que lo tenían custodiado.

Ultron quiso golpearlo en la cara, pero un rayo repulsor le dio en la mano, provocando que su golpe se desviara. Dos rayos más le siguieron a ese pero esta vez hacia los droides que sostenían a Tony. El multimillonario se giró y pudo ver a Beth enfundada en su armadura morada y con la máscara levantada, mostrándole una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tu… - dijo Ultron, reconociendo a la chica que le había impedido asesinar a los Vengadores esa vez.

-Hola, ¿qué hay? – lo saludo como si el robot no fuera más que algo insignificante.

-Te atreves a venir aquí y enfrentarme ¿sola? – cuestiono el robot.

Beth sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-No, tienes razón. No ando sola.

En el instante en el que pronuncio esas palabras, una fuerza descomunal salto sobre Ultron, derribándolo en el acto. Se escuchó un rugido seguido de cientos de puñetazos que retumbaron por todo el lugar. Solo había alguien que podía hacer algo así…

-¡¿Trajiste a Hulk?! – exclamo Tony con incredulidad.

-Estabas perdiendo, era obvio que necesitabas un Código Verde, papá – respondió ella -. Y no es propiamente Hulk…

Tony observo otra vez al Hulk de abajo pelear contra Ultron, había algo diferente en él y entonces se dio cuenta… era un poco más pequeño y los pantalones que usaba no eran morados como los de Banner sino marrones.

-¿Jordan? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

-El chico que salvo tu trasero de ser aplastado por el otro Hulk aquella otra vez… si, es el mismo – respondió su hija con aire burlón -. Oh, por cierto, creo que ahora le debes una – soltó una risita -. En realidad, ahora dos.

La chica siguió carcajeándose. Tony resoplo y puso los ojos en blanco al haberse visto en aprietos más de una vez y por el hecho de haber tenido que ser salvado por un mini-hulk.

-¿Y el Hulk original donde esta? – pregunto, cambiando de tema.

-Allá, destruyendo y aplastando algunos androides y cuidándole las espaldas a Jordan.

Un poco más atrás, el multimillonario pudo apreciar la silueta de un Hulk más grande. Ultron no se la estaba dejando nada fácil a Jordan allí abajo, combatía contra el como si fuera su igual.

-Hay que ayudar, hija – le dijo Tony a la castaña.

-No me lo tenías que repetir dos veces – la joven se bajó la máscara y se lanzó a la batalla junto a su progenitor.

Ultron arrojo a Jordan a un lado y se abrió paso, buscando al otro Hulk. Al parecer, buscaba un reto mayor. El pelinegro se lo quiso impedir pero el robot le lanzo un rayo repulsor que lo hizo trastabillar, sin embargo no caerse. Por lo visto, Jordan defendía a su padre y no quería por nada del mundo que Ultron se le acercara lo más mínimo. Otros dos rayos le cayeron al temible robot con fuerza, e hizo que se distrajera un poco. El otro Hulk al haber derrotado a la mayoría de enemigos adelante, decidió unirse a la batalla y lo hizo en un buen momento, pues Ultron se encontraba débil e indefenso así que Hulk dio un gran salto hacia él, le cayó encima y con un poderoso golpe lo destrozo pieza por pieza.

Beth dio una pirueta mientras lanzaba un grito de victoria.

-¿No que no, Ultron? – dijo ella a modo de burla.

-Beth, linda… sinceramente, no creo que esto haya terminado todavía… - le dijo Tony con lastima.

Bet Suspiro.

-Créeme, lo sé – recupero su tono risueño a los pocos segundos -. Pero déjame disfrutar esto.

Sorpresivamente, cuando ella alzo su mano hacia Jordan, quien aún seguía en su forma de Hulk, le choco los cinco. Sí que el sabia controlarlo mejor que Bruce.

-Bueno… ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto Beth, observando los restos de Ultron.

-Ahora hay que regresar a la entrada a las minas, los deje a los demás con un predicamento enorme con Ulysses Klaw – le informo Iron Man a su hija.

Padre e hija y ambos Hulks llegaron rápidamente hasta donde habían estado todos inicialmente, pero no encontraron a nadie, ni siquiera a Natasha.

-¿Beth?

-¿Si, papá?

-¿Dónde diablos dejaste a tu tía antes de venir a buscarme? – exigió saber Tony.

-Ah, eso, pues…

La chica no tuvo tiempo de terminar pues el grupo que había logrado derrotar a Klaw salió en ese momento de la cueva.

-¡Nat! – grito Beth, feliz de ver a su amiga sana y salva.

La niña le sonrió débilmente en respuesta pero a la castaña solo eso le basto para aterrizar, salir de su armadura y correr a abrazarla. Natalie se quejó levemente, pero trato de devolverle el abrazo lo más que pudo.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte – le dijo la primogénita de Tony.

No supieron en que momento pero, Jordan se había vuelto a encoger a su tamaño normal y se había unido al momento, sorprendiendo a Natalie, quien no esperaba verlo ahí. Poco a poco, James, Tori y Frankie también se les unieron, demostrando una vez más que los seis eran muy unidos. Los padres, como siempre, no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la imagen enternecedora.

-Eh… ¿chicos? – dijo Natalie.

-Ssh… no arruines el momento – le dijo Frankie con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Y la tía Wanda? ¿Y el tío Pietro? ¿Cómo están ellos dos? – empezó a preguntar de todo lo que se había perdido en el momento en el que Ultron la tenía prisionera.

Todos se mostraron atentos ante la explicación que Beth estaba por dar.

-Tranquila, Nat – la calmo -. Tu mamá está a salvo, Pietro la llevo al Quinjet. A ella y a Wanda – aclaro.

De pronto, todo el mundo pudo respirar más tranquilo al saber que el resto de su equipo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. T'Challa se acercó a los niños, tenía a un Klaw inconsciente entre sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias, por ayudarme a salvar a mi pueblo – se giró hacia los padres de estos -. Todos y cada uno de ustedes tienen mi eterna gratitud, y quiero que sepan que en cualquier cosa en la que me necesiten, ahí voy a estar.

-Gracias, T'Challa – agradeció Steve en nombre de todos.

Una vez que dejaron libres a todos los habitantes de Wakanda, que se habían ocultado en las catacumbas bajo el palacio, Shuri y T'Challa se encargaron personalmente de que Ulysses Klaw estuviera encerrado en la prisión de la nación, casi todo volvió a la normalidad. Casi… justo antes de que todos los Vengadores y sus hijos, se despidieran de T'Challa para partir hacia el Quinjet y regresar a casa… un estruendo se escuchó por toda la ciudad… y venia de las minas…

La gente comenzó a huir de las calles al ver seis droides, que arrojaban rayos sin ninguna piedad sobre todo, con una gran cantidad de Vibranium en diversos contenedores. El equipo estaba a punto de entrar en acción una vez más, pero en cuanto los robots se detuvieron ellos decidieron esperar. Uno de los secuaces se giró hacia ellos.

-Ustedes deberían considerar seriamente en regresar a la torre… - la voz de Ultron se escuchó a través de el -. No quisiera pensar… en que algo malo le haya pasado a sus amigos…

Y diciendo estas últimas palabras, él se retiró junto al resto de los robots a toda velocidad y se perdieron de vista, llevándose el Vibranium consigo.

-¡No! – grito Pantera Negra al verlos irse con su preciado metal.

Nadie podía dejar de mirar al horizonte con temor… ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Pepper… - susurro Tony con miedo.

Beth no quería admitirlo, pero se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, tal vez peor.

-Hay que irnos, ya – ordeno Steve a lo que todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato.

Despidiéndose de T'Challa, Tony le prometió que lo ayudaría con cualquier gasto que necesite para reparar la ciudad y a la vez prometiéndole que harían lo posible con tal de detener a Ultron, se fueron en paz. Aunque Natalie se quedó unos segundos de mas, dándole un abrazo y un beso a T'Challa y a Shuri. En cuanto se acercó al oído del moreno, le dijo:

-Azari es un nombre muy bonito… recuérdalo ¿sí?

El rey se mostró un poco aturdido al reconocer el nombre de su abuelo pronunciado por esa niña. Aunque dudo un momento, al final termino regalándole una media sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza a la pequeña antes de que ella emprendiera la marcha en dirección al bosque, siguiéndoles la pista a sus compañeros. Corrió un poco, pero aun así sus heridas le dolieron y sus amigos lo notaron.

-Ven, Nat. Te ayudare a caminar – le dijo Tori estrechándola de un brazo al verla a punto de desmayarse.

-Ya no puedo… - dijo ella sin aliento -. Me duele… me duele mucho…

-Te prometo revisarte, en cuanto lleguemos al Quinjet ¿de acuerdo? – le prometió Bruce.

Natalie le dio una sonrisa cansada.

Una vez llegaron al Quinjet, fueron recibidos por un Pietro estresado, una Wanda media inconsciente y una Natasha con diversas heridas y una pierna rota. Aun así, ninguno de ellos pudo contenerse en abrazar a Natalie, sobretodo Natasha, que fue una de las que más se preocupó por ella.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto, quitándole un mechón pelirrojo de la cara.

-Como si un huracán hubiera pasado por encima de mí – respondió ella con la voz rota.

-Ay, Dios mío, ¿pero qué te hizo? – le pregunto Wanda, cansada, pero por lo menos ya algo mejor, estaba sujetando una bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza, que aun llevaba sangre seca de la batalla.

A su lado, Pietro, que le frotaba el brazo reconfortantemente, la miro con atención.

-Sí, nena. Dime a quien debo golpear en tu nombre – trato de bromear un poco.

-Oh, créeme… yo ya los golpee lo suficiente – dijo ella soltando una risita leve.

Después de que Bruce, le vendara la pierna a Natasha, diciéndole que estaría mejor en tan solo unos días debido a que el suero de supersoldado que corría por sus venas haría el proceso de la reparación de sus huesos más rápido, paso a revisar a Natalie. Con cuidado, la ayudo a sentarse en la mesa de operaciones que tenían allí.

-A ver, Nattie ¿en dónde te duele? – le pregunto amablemente.

La pelirroja, ya no teniendo tantas fuerzas para hablar, le señalo su abdomen. El doctor le subió la camiseta con cuidado y lo que vio no le gustó nada. La niña tenía severos moretones en todas partes, ahora entendía la molestia que tenía al tratar de respirar. Verla así, a su sobrina tan débil, tan delicada… le dieron ganas de salir a buscar a Ultron ya mismo para darle la paliza de su vida.

-Fue Klaw… - fue lo que dijo ella al ver a su tío comenzando a respirar agitadamente.

Como era un sitio público, los demás escucharon y pudieron apreciar los golpes que tenía. James y Steve corrieron a verla, al igual que el resto de sus amigos; menos Beth, que pilotaba el Quinjet junto a Tony para tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible a la torre pues las palabras de Ultron se les repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza, aunque eso no evito que los dos estuvieran atentos al relato de la pelirroja.

-Cuando la bomba explotó… Ultron me jalo a un rincón donde nadie me pudiera hallar, luego entre él y Klaw me llevaron dentro de las minas… yo gritaba, estaba desesperada por mi mamá y mi tío Thor… tuve miedo de perderlos… entonces me llevaron hasta el puente, Ultron le ordeno a Klaw que me hiciera callar… así que con su emisor sónico me arrojo varias ondas de sonido, no dejando que me defendiera mucho, pero por lo menos logre golpearlos a ambos unas cuantas veces… luego de dejarme débil, Ultron comenzó a golpearme… - sollozo un poco en esa parte -. Fue como recibir el golpe de una roca… y siguió haciéndolo unas cuantas veces más… - una lagrima se le escapo -. Pero no deje que me viera llorar… no quería darle la satisfacción de que me estaba haciendo sufrir… así que cuando vio que ya no dije nada más y que no me movía, por un momento pensó que estaba muerta… - todo el mundo en la habitación apretó los dientes -. Hasta que tosí… y fue cuando le ordeno a Klaw vigilarme… Ultron provoco la mayoría de los golpes… pero Klaw provoco los más grandes y también los que más dolieron… fue insoportable… luego me ordenaron no hablar más sino quería más dolor, así que obedecí en contra de mi voluntad… ver a papá ahí, fue lo que me hizo tener un poco de esperanza… - Steve encontró la mano de su hija y le dio un apretón suave -. Lo siento… no debí de ser tan débil…

-¿Estas bromeando? – Frankie se encontraba totalmente incrédulo -. Te enfrentaste a Ultron y a Klaw sola, pudiste contra cientos de androides tú sola, eres capaz de barrer el piso con James tú sola – todo el mundo rio ante eso último, aunque ganándose una mirada envenenada del rubio menor de paso -. Eres muy valiente, rojita. Que nadie te diga lo contrario, ni siquiera tu misma, porque sabes que eso no es cierto – le sonrió.

-Frankie Barton, ¿de dónde te salió todo ese discursito emocional? Me sorprendería mucho que no te pongas a llorar ahora – molesto Beth a Frankie desde su asiento de copiloto.

-Muy graciosa, Lizzie – le respondió el con sarcasmo mientras el resto reía.

Bruce, al final, término por vendarle el abdomen; no sin antes haberle echado una pomada, y la dejo reposar junto a Natasha en una sola camilla, la espía la abrazo delicadamente para luego darle un tierno beso sobre su cabeza. Al poco rato, James, queriendo estar con su hermana también se echó ahí pero al lado de su madre, y Natasha lo abrazo a él también al notarlo estar a su lado, terminaron por quedarse dormidos los tres, con Steve viéndolos desde un rincón y de brazos cruzados. Esa era la imagen más perfecta que pudo haber imaginado de su propia familia, no había comparación, podría quedarse contemplándolos toda una vida y preguntarse todavía si eso era real o solo producto de su imaginación.

-¿Cap? – lo llamo Clint.

-¿Si?

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con Natalie, es terrible.

Steve suspiro, tratando de echar la rabia de lado.

-Lo se…

Clint y Steve siguieron observando a los tres integrantes de la familia Rogers unos minutos mas.

-¿Sabes que deberías hacer?... me refiero, en cuanto acabe todo esto – le aclaro el arquero.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Steve, todo inocente.

-Hablar con ella – Clint le sonrió sugerentemente.

-¿Ah? – el soldado reacciono sorpresivamente.

-Invítala a salir, no se… solo has algo, puedo notar lo mucho que te gusta y lo mucho que te importa… ambos merecen ser felices – Clint le sonrió.

-No Es Tan simple, Clint - replico Steve.

El arquero se encogió de hombros.

-Créeme, lo sé. Conozco a Nat muy bien, y sé que se hará la difícil pero tú debes aprender a derribar esos muros que ella misma se colocó, sé que tú nada más puedes hacerlo.

Steve observo a la que sería su mujer dentro de unos años y se preguntó: ¿cómo habría hecho para enamorar a alguien tan maravillosa como lo era ella? Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos acababan de delatar lo que sentía por la espía.

-Gracias, Clint – le dijo al arquero.

-De nada – estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto se giró -. Solo una cosa más, si en el futuro le haces daño, que no te sorprenda si una flecha atraviesa tu cabeza – lo amenazo medio en broma y medio en serio.

El soldado solo pudo atinar a asentir antes de soltar una risa leve.

Unas tres horas más tarde, el Quinjet aterrizo en la plataforma que se encontraba en la terraza de la torre. Desde el ventanal no lo pudieron creer y menos ahora, el lugar había sido saqueado.

-Oh, No ... - suspiro de Tony.

El junto con Beth corrieron por toda la planta superior, donde se habían visto la primera vez.

-¡Pepper! ¡Rhodey! ¡Hill! – gritaba el multimillonario con desesperación.

-¡Mamá! – grito Beth.

-¡Tío Rhodey! – grito Frankie -. ¡Tía María!

Los que estaban heridos, fueron a buscar los cojines que habían sacado del sofá y los colocaron ahí nuevamente para luego echarse, pero seguían preocupados. Solo esperaban que Ultron y sus fuerzas no les hayan hecho daño. Como si del mismo demonio se tratara, Tony corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el laboratorio, nadie entendía porque… hasta que volvió, trayendo malas noticias consigo.

-Ninguno de los tres esta – todo mundo agacho la cabeza en señal de lastima -. Pero… hay algo que al parecer estaban buscando… algo muy importante… y ya sé que fue…

Tony se quedó callado un momento, pero al ver la expresión que tenía, Beth no se contuvo más y le pregunto:

-¿Qué se llevaron?

-Ultron lo tiene… Ultron tiene el cetro de Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews?


	8. Refugio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona.

Los jóvenes quedaron impactados ante las palabras del multimillonario, nunca creyeron que lo que estaba por avecinarse ocurriría tan rápido. Sin quererlo, Jordan le echo un vistazo a Wanda. Esta se encontraba junto a Pietro, completamente helada, ese cetro no había hecho más que traerles problemas a ella y a su hermano, no le molestaría para nada que fuera destruido.

Beth suspiró, sintiéndose decepcionada al no encontrar ni rastro de su madre.

\- Papá... - dijo ella, con la mirada perdida.

Tony no dudo y fue a darle un reconfortante abrazo.

\- Ahora cruzó la línea - dijo Stark -. Si de verdad se atrevió a dañar a Pepper…

\- No creo que lo haya hecho - dijo Steve, con tono calmado -. Ultron sabe lo mucho que significan Pepper, Rhodey y Hill para todos nosotros, no los lastimara. O al menos por ahora.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón - declaró Tony, soltando a su hija.

Thor, que se había quedado pensativo en todo este momento, dijo:

\- ¿Me pregunto para que Ultron necesitará del cetro? No tiene sentido.

Y aunque los niños no estaban del todo dispuestos a hablar del tema, Jordan fue quien abrió la boca.

\- Yo si conozco la razón - dijo, echando otra mirada a Wanda.

\- Jordan… - le advirtió Frankie.

Pese a que el pelinegro creyó que tal vez sería mejor callar, Thor opino todo lo contrario.

\- Dímelo, sobrino - le rogó -. Por favor, no puedo dejar que Ultron lo use para su propio beneficio.

Jordan observó a su alrededor, todo el mundo le prestaba atención y sus amigos estaban más que tensos.

\- Bueno… la cosa esta así: se supone que ese cetro sirve para corromper y manipular la mente de las personas. Entonces, Ultron al llevarse el Vibranium desea construir un nuevo cuerpo más fuerte, más resistente. Su plan es conseguir a quien se lo pueda hacer… y solo hay una persona.

Tony abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡La Doctora Cho! - exclamó.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Clint.

\- ¿Recuerdas a la doctora que vino a restablecer tu abdomen con la máquina que ella tiene para recrear los tejidos? - le preguntó Tony.

La cara de Clint demostraba que la reconoció al instante.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en el abdomen? - Frankie frunció el ceño.

\- Un disparo - el arquero se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

Frankie estremeció levemente al imaginarse a su padre frente a un arma.

\- Tenemos que salvarla - dijo Bruce, totalmente decidido.

Wanda quiso levantarse del sofá pero cayó rendida a los pocos segundos debido a la contusión Tori fue hacia la cocina y de uno de los estantes sacó un pequeño tazón, lo lleno con agua y abrió un cajón para obtener un trapito. Lo llevo todo a la sala y se inclinó hacia su tía, pasándole el trapo húmedo por toda la frente, ya que tenía restos de sangre en su blanca piel.

\- Gracias - la castaña le sonrió cálidamente a la rubia.

\- No hay porque - volvió a remojar la prenda -. Cuando estábamos en casa solíamos curar las heridas de todos ustedes.

Eso conmovió al resto.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Clint con un atisbo de sonrisa.

\- Sí… - sonrió Tori -, aunque a Frankie casi siempre le daba un poco de asco ver la sangre.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a reír excepto el rubio, quien envenena a su amiga Asgardiana con la mirada. La herida de Wanda fue desinfectada gracias a la ayuda de Tori y su botiquín de primeros auxilios, pero todavía seguía algo débil y ni hablar de Natasha y Natalie, quienes eran de las más agotadas.

\- Tío Bruce, lamento decirte que por ahora no podremos actuar - dijo Tori con seriedad -. Wanda, Natalie y Natasha están heridas, y ni siquiera estoy contando las innumerables heridas y golpes que tenemos entre todos.

\- ¿Dices que debemos quedarnos aquí? ¿No haremos algo al respecto? - preguntó Frankie con incredulidad -, mi tía Helen está en problemas, no pienso abandonarla.

Los chicos sabían cuán importante era Helen Cho para Frankie, después de todo, siempre había sido muy cercana a sus padres.

\- Y no lo haremos, Frankie - dijo James -. Pero tenemos que dejarlas reposar un poco, necesitan recuperar fuerzas.

Clint solo había conocido a la doctora una vez, era una mujer muy dulce, tal vez Frankie había establecido una buena relación con ella y por ello quería que estuviera bien.

\- De acuerdo- dijo Frankie finalmente.

\- Y… pienso que lo mejor será buscar otro lugar donde quedarnos - opino Tori.

\- ¿Porque? - preguntó Pietro.

\- Ultron podría volver.

James miró a su padre, como pidiéndole permiso de hacer algo importante. Este, aun sin saberlo, asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que fuera lo que fuera confiaría en el. El rubio menor se acercó a su hermana en el sofá y la tomó en brazos.

\- Hay que salir de aquí - fue lo que dijo antes de dirigirse al Quinjet.

Los miembros restantes del equipo de Vengadores le hicieron caso en cuanto Steve lo siguió con Natasha (aunque Bruce y Tony regresan por unas cuantas cosas antes de salir definitivamente de ahí), que era cargada por este al igual que Natalie por James. El control del vehículo aéreo fue tomado por Clint, quien alegó conocer el lugar perfecto donde podrían huir de Ultron sin ser localizados.

El motor se encendió con un sonido estrepitoso y sin más, salieron de la Torre Vengadores. La atmósfera que había en la habitación era angustiosa y con razón: sus amigos desaparecieron, su hogar había sido destruido, les robaron un artefacto de suma importancia y por último pero no menos importante, los habían dejado más que machucados.

Tori, Beth, Jordan y Frankie se encontraban en un rincón tratando de averiguar a donde los estaría llevando el arquero, pero sin tener éxito en ello.

James se encontraba junto a su hermana, ella dormía. Su hijo lucía cansado así que Steve se acercó a él.

\- Quizás debas descansar, ambos han tenido un día duro.

El chico asintió, permitiendo al fin que sus párpados se cerraran.

Steve se sentó a un lado de ellos, tratando de conseguir el sueño también. Abrazo a su hija por detrás y le dio un beso en la cabeza, acción que repitió con James al estirarse un poco más. Y así, poco a poco, el sueño lo venció a el también y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Un grito agudo despertó a todos (menos a Thor, el Dios Nórdico aún roncaba como un oso en uno de los asientos del Quinjet, cruzado de brazos y con la cabeza recostada hacia su hombro derecho), miraron en diversas direcciones hasta que descubrieron de dónde provenía el sonido. Era Natasha.

La pelirroja espía que reposaba sobre una camilla se sacudía constantemente mientras su boca no dejaba de proferir alaridos de desesperación y miedo. Los hermanos Rogers quisieron levantarse y ayudar a su madre pero Steve fue más rápido y en menos de un minuto ya estaba a su lado, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras al oído. Natasha se calmó poco a poco y abrió lentamente los ojos, toparse con el iris azul océano de Steve fue una inesperada pero grata sorpresa. Al incorporarse levemente con la ayuda del soldado pudo ver que el equipo y los jóvenes al completo la observaba con preocupación. De inmediato, se sintió mal.

\- Lo siento… - dijo ella desenfocando la vista y tomando suavemente un lado de su cabeza, como si le doliera.

\- No te preocupes, Tasha, tranquila - le dijo Clint desde el asiento del piloto.

\- Es mi culpa - Wanda habló, acercándose a ella -. De no haberme metido en su cabeza aquel día, estarías bien. Las pesadillas que tuviste trataban sobre las visiones que puse en tu mente.

\- Las pesadillas siempre estarán presentes en mi vida, Wanda. No es una novedad para mi.

\- Aun así… creo que se cómo hacerte sentir mejor - dijo la Bruja para acto seguido alzar su palma derecha y arrojarle una nube de color escarlata al rostro, lo que hizo que perdiera la conciencia en un parpadeo.

Steve, que seguía ahí, la sostuvo al verla a punto de desplomarse en el suelo. No hubiera sido nada bueno considerando el hecho de que su pierna estaba rota.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? - le preguntó Tony con cierto toque de miedo en su timbre de voz.

\- Por favor, dime que no la mataste, Wanda - Steve, Natalie y James abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder con terror ante las palabras de Pietro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! - exclamó la castaña con incredulidad -. Simplemente la hice dormir, sin sueños. Despertara en un rato, para entonces ya habremos llegado a nuestro destino o al menos eso espero - añadió, enarcando una ceja en dirección a Clint.

\- Claro que si, preciosa - Pietro fulmino con la mirada al arquero ante el apodo impuesto a su hermana -. Queda poco.

Pues según como dijo el de apellido Barton, el lugar del que les había estado platicando brevemente a todos no tardo más en aparecer a la vista por las ventanas del vehículo. Estaban en un bello campo, con una casita acogedora en medio de este. Los chicos mostraron reconocimiento en sus caras.

\- Es… - inquirió Tori.

\- Si - confirmo Frankie, sin poder evitar que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por su cara.

La compuerta del Quinjet fue abierta y todo el mundo fue bajando, los niños aún cargaban con sus mochilas mientras que Tony y Bruce sacaban sus maletas con las cosas que habían empacado anteriormente. Entre Steve y Thor llevaron a Natasha, ya que la espía seguía inconsciente. Wanda y Pietro se mantuvieron al lado de Clint, en lo que él los guiaba hacia la puerta principal.

\- Nunca pensé que volvería a ver este lugar... - suspiro Beth, con nostalgia.

\- ¿Han estado aquí antes? - les pregunta el arquero con curiosidad, a lo que todo el mundo se giró hacia ellos para verlos.

\- Pues claro, solíamos venir todos los fines de semana y la pasábamos en familia - dijo James, sin dejar de ver el verde pasto que albergaba en cada rincón.

\- ¿Solían? - cuestiono Wanda con curiosidad.

\- Si… - fue el suspiro colectivo que dieron los niños.

Jordan entrecerró los ojos en cierto punto.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Recuerdan cuando colgamos a Frankie en aquel árbol? - dijo el pelinegro señalando uno que se encontraba un poco a lo lejos.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - dijo Natalie.

-Sí, fue uno de los mejores días - asintió James, soltando una carcajada siendo seguido por los demás hasta los adultos.

\- Sí, y afortunadamente mi bella y hermosa madre los amenazó a estos traviesos de que me bajaran o sino les diría a mis tías - Frankie sonrió malévolamente.

Todos los demás chicos sin excepciones sufrieron un escalofrío involuntario y sus padres no pudieron evitar sonreír burlonamente.

\- Así que Bobbi te sacó del lío - le dijo Clint a su hijo, volviendo a emprender la marcha hacia la entrada.

\- Aja - respondió Frankie.

\- Me pregunto: ¿Qué habrás hecho para hacer enojar a estos chicos? - pregunto Tony, aun manteniendo la sonrisa anterior.

\- Pues, veamos… use la espada de Tori, sin su permiso, a modo de flecha para hacer tiro al blanco, sabotee la secadora de Beth, le gritaba en el oído a James para despertarlo cuando tomaba siestas en el sofá, interrumpía siempre los experimentos de Jordan y por último pero no menos importante: rompí la muñeca favorita de Natalie - decía este, haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

\- Si, y todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en jugarle esa broma, nos la debía - dijo Natalie, con actitud despreocupada.

-Siempre hemos sido un poco traviesos - dijo Beth, soltando una risita.

-¡No! ¿En serio? No nos habíamos dado cuenta - dijo Tony, desprendiendo sarcasmo con cada palabra.

Las risas de los niños se escucharon en las tenues luces del atardecer. Cuando Clint por fin tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta, se quedó estático y los demás al estar detrás de él no se enteraron porque hasta que escucharon a una voz suave decir:

\- ¿Clint?

Frankie también se quedó helado al reconocerla.

\- Bobbi…

Una mujer rubia, bonita, alta, de piel blanca y ojos verdes, vestida con un traje muy parecido al de Natasha abrazo a Clint fuertemente con una sonrisa.

\- Oye, ella no es tu… - le susurraba Tony al joven Barton.

\- Si - lo corto.

Bobbi notó por primera vez que había alguien tras el rubio arquero.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que trajiste a los demás - dijo la rubia -. Un placer, soy Bobbi Morse.

Todos la saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Clint aun no salía de su sorpresa.

Abriendo un poco más la puerta, dejó pasar al grupo a la casa.

\- Fury no te lo dijo - sonó más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- ¿Decirme que?

Un ruido que provenía de la otra habitación alertó a todos.

\- Dejen a Natasha en el cuarto de invitados, en la planta de arriba - les dijo Barton, dirigiéndose al otro salón.

Steve y Thor hicieron lo que les pidió y subieron las escaleras pasando al lado de Bobbi, quien observó a la pelirroja con curiosidad.

\- ¿Que le ocurrió? - pregunto.

\- Larga historia - fue lo único que contestaron el soldado y el Dios del Trueno.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, ya lo descubriría luego.

\- Vengan - les indico ella al resto.

Resultó que la otra habitación era la cocina, donde en ese preciso momento había cuatro personas, sin contar a Clint, el cual estaba siendo abrazado por una de ellas.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Beth con alegría, echando a correr hacia Pepper.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo la pelirroja en cuanto estrecho a la castaña entre sus brazos y la llenaba de besos -. Mi niña, mi niña hermosa…

Tony no espero más tiempo y se unió a su hija y a su novia.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el pelinegro con preocupación.

\- Si…

Acto seguido comenzaron a besarse como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, no había quien los detuviera.

-Oigan, me gusta mi fecha de nacimiento… digo nomas - Beth mostró una sonrisa juguetona muy parecida a la que Tony tenía en ese momento.

Pepper se ruborizo.

\- ¡Rhodey! - exclamó el multimillonario en cuanto vio acercarse a su amigo de piel negra.

Se abrazaron y se palmearon la espalda. En fin, hubo muchos abrazos por parte de todos. Hill, que también se hallaba ahí, se unió gustosa, en especial por ver que sus sobrinos se encontraban sanos y salvos.

\- ¿Y Natasha? - preguntó la agente castaña.

\- Digamos que la ayude a dormir - dijo Wanda con una sonrisa apenada.

Hill pareció entenderlo entonces. Habían llegado ahí por causa de Nick Fury, quien les dio órdenes directas a Bobbi y a su compañero Lance Hunter, quien era el que también se hallaba en la cocina, de llevarlos al escondite que tenía Clint a las afueras de la ciudad al enterarse de que los robots de Ultron se dirigían a la torre.

\- Él vendrá esta noche, e idearemos un plan para acabar con Ultron - dijo Bobbi haciendo referencia al del parche.

\- Lo cual dudo que podamos - dijo Hunter, sirviéndose una taza de café -. Es un robot psicópata con ganas de dominar el mundo ¿alguno de ustedes a visto Terminator? Pues déjenme decirles que el resultado no es nada bonito - la rubia agente puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su compañero.

\- Como pueden ver, Hunter no es tan optimista.

\- Y que lo digas - gruño Frankie, que por alguna razón había estado mirando mal al castaño amigo de su madre desde que llegaron.

Bobbi se enderezó más en su asiento.

\- Fury no me hablo de ustedes, ¿qué hacen con los Vengadores? - les hablo a los jóvenes.

\- Complicado - respondieron todos ellos a la vez.

\- Se me hace como que son fanáticos que se colaron en el avión con ellos - susurro Hunter lo suficientemente alto como para que los chicos lo escucharan.

Frankie consideró durante un momento la idea de encajarle una flecha en la cabeza.

\- No, ellos son nuestros... - quiso revelar Steve, que había bajado ya hace un rato con Thor

\- ¡Sobrinos! - salto Beth.

\- ¿Ella hace un rato no era tu mamá? - preguntó Lance enarcando una ceja y apuntando a Pepper.

\- Lo es - sonrió forzadamente.

\- Pero no tiene sentido alguno… - Hunter se calló en cuanto escuchó que le había llegado un mensaje de texto -. Me tengo que ir - anunció de pronto.

Sin poder contenerse, Clint y algunos más (los jóvenes) sonrieron medianamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque? - pregunto Bobbi, confundida.

\- El jefe quiere que vaya a una misión con Skye y Mack - respondió el castaño.

\- ¿Es de suma importancia?

\- No, no tanto - dijo él, tomando su última arma antes de partir y se volvió hacia Beth -. Esta conversación aún no acaba niña - le advirtió.

\- ¿Vas a volver? - le preguntó Frankie con cierto fastidio.

\- No lo sé - dijo sinceramente el agente -. ¿Te quedarás aquí? ¿O vendrás conmigo? - le pregunto a Bobbi.

La rubia por un instante clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Clint pero luego volvió a enfocar la cara de Hunter.

\- No por ahora, debo recibir instrucciones de Fury primero - dijo.

\- Esta bien - acepto el para después besarla en los labios suavemente a modo de despedida.

Tony hizo una cara graciosa en dirección a Clint mientras se tomaba el pecho como si le doliera, en tanto los demás le dedicaban una triste sonrisa. El arquero no sabía qué pensar salvo que su oportunidad para invitarla a salir se había ido al traste. Frankie lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a otro lado y componer una mueca de asco que les dio risa a Natalie y a Jordan.

\- Mantente vivo - le dijo Bobbi a Lance en cuanto este abrió la puerta.

\- Sí, señora - hizo un saludo al estilo militar y finalmente salió.

La rubia se recostó un poco sobre la mesa de la cocina y los examinó a todos con la mirada.

\- Ahora sí, díganme la verdad, no me van a poder engañar - la ojiverde mostró una sonrisa astuta.

Tori observó a sus compañeros con duda.

\- ¿Lo hacemos? - les pregunto.

\- Yo voto que si - Frankie no quería seguir mintiéndole a su madre, y si esa verdad la alejaba de Lance Hunter, mejor aún.

\- Está bien, siéntate Bobbi - le indicó James a su tía.

Le contaron todo de principio a fin sin dejar ni un solo detalle al aire, solo omitieron el que ella supiera que era la madre de Frankie, lo cual para este no fue del todo satisfactorio.

\- Así que son del futuro, ustedes son sus padres, vencieron a Strucker y trajeron a estos dos mutantes con ustedes, combatieron a Ultron en Wakanda y ahora por coincidencia Fury y Clint tuvieron exactamente la misma idea de traernos a todos aquí - repasó rápidamente la rubia.

\- Sí, creo que es un buen resumen - dijo Beth al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Me sorprende mucho la noticia de que Natasha hubiera sentado cabeza y haya tenido hijos - la sonrisa pícara de Bobbi hizo que Steve se ruborizara hasta más no poder.

\- Si, créeme que casi me desmaye al enterarme de que el Capitán Virginidad ya no lo era más - Pepper le dio un zape a Tony en la cabeza por cometer tal estupidez.

\- ¿Que es "virginidad"? - preguntaron Natalie y Jordan con curiosidad.

Steve y Bruce fulminaron al multimillonario con la mirada.

\- Se enteraran en unos años - fue la respuesta que pudieron darles a los más pequeños del grupo.

\- ¿Y por qué no ahora? - preguntó Natalie suspicazmente.

\- Oh, créanme… no quieren ni enterarse - dijo Frankie experimentando un escalofrío.

Los otros chicos reaccionaron igual, lo cual hizo que se les escapara una pequeña pero nerviosa risa a los adultos de la habitación. La pelirroja y el pelinegro simplemente se encogieron de hombros y dieron por zanjado el tema, lo que fue un alivio.

Beth se acercó a sus padres y con un movimiento de mano les indicó a Steve y Bruce que se acercaran un poco más.

\- Hagan lo que hagan, no permitan que en el futuro mi papá nos de la charla, por favor - pidió con una sonrisita juguetona hacia su progenitor.

Tony se quedó sin habla, al mismo tiempo de que sintió cierta intimidación por las miradas asesinas que le echaban sus dos amigos y Pepper.

\- Bueno, así que… - comenzó Bobbi luego del silencio incómodo -. Supongo que deberían descansar un poco, chicos. Se está haciendo de noche.

Natalie y Frankie iban a protestar, pero James le lanzó una mirada severa que para ella tuvo un claro significado: 《No hables》.

\- Sí, creo que es buena idea - dijo el rubio menor con una sonrisa tranquila hacia la agente.

Ayudó a su hermana a levantarse del cómodo sillón del cuarto y la acompañó hacia las escaleras, la niña todavía no se encontraba muy bien que digamos desde su último encuentro con Ultron.

\- Jordan, ¿también quisieras irte? - le preguntó Beth dulcemente, se notaba el cariño fraternal que tenía hacia ese pequeño.

El pelinegro asintió.

\- Si, ser Hulk es algo agotador - dijo este con Bruce a un lado revolviéndole el pelo, también encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

Frankie, Beth y Tori lo siguieron a los pocos minutos, con el primero estirando los brazos y abriendo su boca enormemente para bostezar. Por primera vez, desde que llegaron los niños, estaban solos.

Clint se ofreció a servirles un café a cada uno, a lo cual Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Bobbi y Hill no se negaron; sin embargo, Thor, Wanda y Pietro prefirieron subir y tomar una siesta mientras que Steve se decidió por darse una ducha.

Las escaleras crujieron levemente ante cada paso que daba el soldado, no podía evitar sentir cierta molestia por ello, sobre todo cuando sus articulaciones pedían a gritos un descanso. Giro lentamente el picaporte del cuarto de baño y entró. Su traje estaba lleno de tierra, sudor y sangre seca por la batalla, lo bueno era que no se había roto por ningún lado.

Al encontrarse bajo la lluvia de agua, sus músculos se relajaron notablemente y pudo sentirse en paz por primera vez en varios días. Cuando terminó, se envolvió la cintura con una toalla y camino hasta la habitación de huéspedes que se encontraba al final del pasillo, pues Pepper les informo a todo el equipo que antes de huir de la torre había empacado la suficiente ropa para cada uno de ellos. La explicación de cómo ella sabía que tal vez existiera la remota posibilidad de que ellos vinieran al refugio de Clint, era porque Fury planeaba comunicarse para darles el aviso pero por suerte no hizo falta.

¿Cuál fue la sorpresa del soldado? Que al entrar en el cuarto de invitados se encontró con una persona, y no con cualquiera sino con Natasha. La espía al igual que él parecía haber tomado un baño: usaba una bata delgada que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo dejando ver la mayor parte de sus blancas piernas (las cuales Steve se quedó mirando más tiempo del debido) y su cabello corto yacía mojado. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, no había notado la puerta y eso era raro porque la espía nunca dejaba que nada la sorprendiera. Decidió llamar su atención ya que estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo en el mismo cuarto con ella y en esas condiciones. Carraspeo. La pelirroja se volvió al instante con algunas ropas agarradas contra su pecho, al parecer había estado hurgando en la maleta que Pepper le había preparado.

\- Lo - lo siento, no tenía ni idea de que… - tartamudeo Steve, intentando lograr alcanzar el pomo de la puerta torpemente.

\- No hay cuidado - dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo solo trataba de…

\- Lo sé.

El silencio que le siguió a esa afirmación pudo ser uno de los más incomodos que se hayan presenciado en la historia. El rubio no sabía exactamente que hacer a continuación, como si sus pies se hubieran quedado pegados al piso de pronto.

\- Veo que tu pierna ya está mejor - observó.

\- Algo así, tuve que sostenerme contra las paredes para poder caminar - rió ella -. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

\- Si, te entiendo. Yo igual.

\- Se nota - asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Natasha chasqueo la lengua y se giró hacia una maleta, la tomó y se la arrojó a Steve al pecho desnudo.

\- Es tuya - le aclaró la pelirroja.

\- Si, si… claro.

Y una vez más no se movió del sitio, seguía hipnotizado ante la belleza de Viuda Negra.

-Te gusta lo que ves, Rogers - Natasha sonrió esta vez con picardía.

\- ¿Qué? No… bueno, si… digo… ¡agh! Olvídalo… - y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación con el color subiéndole a las mejillas.

Natasha se rió burlonamente, cuando él se comportaba así se veía sumamente tierno. Se cambió rápidamente y se sentó en la cómoda cama, algo le decía que tal vez Steve volvería y la idea de molestarlo un poco más se le hacía tentadora. Jugueteo un rato con los pies y se quejó un poco al sentir el punzante dolor recorrer toda su pierna derecha, maldijo en ruso. Bruce le había dicho que posiblemente se curaría en tan solo unos días debido al suero que corría por sus venas, eso era un alivio.

El sonido de la puerta le llamó la atención, tal como había predicho, el soldado regresó ya vestido. Internamente sintió deseos de arrancarle la camisa y poder deleitar su vista con sus poderosos músculos. Frunció el ceño profundamente ante su pensamiento.

\- ¿Que tienes? - le preguntó él.

\- ¿Eh? No, nada - Natasha volvió en sí.

El soldado se sentó junto a ella en la cama y tomó su delicada pero mortal mano entre las suyas.

\- No pareces sorprendida de estar aquí.

\- Pues… Barton me trajo cuando terminamos nuestra misión en Budapest y me conto que la había comprado unos años antes de que yo llegara a SHIELD, era como su refugio personal o algo así - le contó.

Steve bajó la mirada, como recordando algo.

\- Hablando de eso… en el Quinjet cuando te despertaste así, me asuste… Wanda dijo que habías tenido pesadillas sobre lo que ella te mostró en Sokovia… - Natasha tragó saliva, era este, había llegado el momento, no podía seguir evadiendo las preguntas de Steve para siempre -. Natasha, quiero saber… ¿esa es la razón por la que has estado así?

\- ¿Porque te interesa tanto? - necesitaba saber la respuesta antes.

\- Porque me importas más de lo que tú crees, Nat… y me preocupas.

La pelirroja sintió como esas palabras hacían efecto en ella de una forma indescriptible y sin que pudiera evitarlo, el calor se instaló en sus mejillas. Steve extendió una mano y le acarició una de ellas tan delicadamente, como si se tratara del pétalo de una rosa. Los orbes esmeraldas de la espía se encontraron con los azules del soldado, suspiro pesadamente. Había logrado lo que nadie había podido en años.

\- Me entrenaron desde pequeña para ser una asesina. Solo sabía obedecer órdenes, mataba sin piedad - su mirada se perdió en la pared del fondo -. La KGB, la organización rusa para la que trabajaba, tenía una ceremonia de graduación… solo que… - a Natasha se le cristalizaron los ojos al ver a Steve otra vez -. Ellos… no sé cómo pudieron hacerlo… a mí… y a todas esas niñas…

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto el rubio, intrigado.

La pelirroja por fin dejó salir las lágrimas contenidas, apenas dos, aun así permaneció con su típica expresión neutra. No dejaría que nadie, mucho menos Steve la viera llorar. El de apellido Rogers limpio con su pulgar la mejilla de la rusa.

\- Eran unos monstruos… mi entrenadora solía decirme que era débil, dejaba que los sentimientos salieran a flote y me embargaran por completo sin que pudiera evitarlo… eso nublaba mi juicio y por tal causa me obligaba a permanecer lo más lejana posible a las cosas o a quienes me importaban más… según lo que decían en las instalaciones… la ceremonia era necesaria porque, de cualquier forma… una asesina nunca podría llegar a ser madre… solo sería una distracción y un contratiempo… del cual estoy segura, estuvieron gustosos de resolver… - Steve apretó los dientes al interpretar el significado de las palabras pronunciadas por su amiga -. Después lo único a lo que me dedicaba era a eso: asesinar, torturar y muchas otras atrocidades más… pero por fortuna, Clint apareció en mi vida y me trajo a una nueva en donde podía hacer lo que yo siempre había querido: apoyar y salvar a la humanidad - al final del relato, la espía esbozo una sonrisa triste -. Mi historia no es precisamente un cuento de hadas pero… por lo menos tuvo un final feliz.

El soldado mostró una media sonrisa, feliz de que ella sea algo optimista.

\- Y tu historia no acaba allí - le dijo él -. Tienes un gran futuro por delante; gente que te admira, amigos y amigas que te adoran… a mí y a James y Natalie, tu familia - Steve colocó uno de sus mechones rojos tras la oreja y sin pensarlo comenzó a acariciar el resto de su cabellera.

Natasha sonrió tiernamente en su dirección.

\- La mejor de todas - agregó ella -. Gracias Steve.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Por escucharme y entenderme.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

\- De nada.

Ahora no le cabía duda de lo que sentía por ella, definitivamente era la mejor mujer con la que pudo haberse topado en su larga vida. La primera vez que la vio, fue como si el aliento se le hubiera quedado atascado en su garganta, naturalmente, su belleza provocaba esa reacción en las personas, lo había notado. Con el paso del tiempo, compartiendo misiones y atravesando toda clase de peligros juntos tanto en compañía de los Vengadores como de los agentes de SHIELD, fueron conociéndose mejor y la chispa que hubo entre ellos se intensificó aún más y el beso del centro comercial solo los ayudo a que poco a poco se dieran cuenta de la verdad, la verdad que por más que intentan ocultarla, era tan clara como el agua. Ambos se estaban enamorando. Para Steve, este momento, significó mucho para él pues desde que la conoció siempre intentaba ocultar su pasado de los demás pero ahora ella le había tenido la confianza suficiente como para sincerarse de una vez por todas y no podía estarle más agradecido por ello.

Sin cuestionar ni pensar en sus acciones, tomó el mentón de la pelirroja y la acercó lo más que pudo hasta el punto en que sus labios comenzaban a rozar, lo que les produjo como una especie de descarga eléctrica agradable y placentera.

\- ¡Steve! ¡Natasha! - dos golpes estruendosos interrumpieron el mágico momento.

\- ¿Que sucede, Thor? - pregunto la pelirroja, recomponiéndose poco a poco.

\- Stark demanda su presencia en la planta baja, es muy importante - respondió el Asgardiano, con su timbre de voz más controlado.

\- Iremos en un minuto - dijo Steve.

Los pasos del Dios del Trueno se fueron perdiendo a medida que se alejaba de la puerta. Natasha se aclaró la garganta.

\- Deberíamos ir - ella habló.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Bajaron a la pequeña sala de estar donde se encontraban todos los que anteriormente habían dejado atrás al ir a tomar un descanso. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y ahora todo estaba oscuro afuera. Natasha soltó un leve quejido al sentir el pinchazo de dolor que recibió por un milisegundo su pierna derecha, podía caminar mejor pero aún tenía que dejarla reposar unos días más si quería patear el trasero robótico de Ultron por haberle hecho daño a su hija.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunto Steve, notando la molestia de ella.

\- Si, tranquilo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

\- ¿Que habrán estado haciendo arriba? - pregunto Tony, moviendo las cejas con actitud juguetona y sugerente.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, Stark - gruño la pelirroja.

Tony levantó las manos en actitud de "yo no fui".

\- Solo decía.

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Oigan, ¿y los niños? - preguntó ella, notando que no se encontraba presente ninguno de ellos

\- Los mandamos a la cama hace un rato, Clint les asignó una habitación especial para que pudieran dormir sin ser molestados - le informo Pepper, ya que Romanoff no sabía lo que había pasado momentos después de su siesta.

\- ¡Pepper! - exclamó la espía sorprendida de verla.

La novia de Tony se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente.

\- ¿Y nosotros que? - pregunto Rhodey, apuntándose a sí mismo y a María.

Natasha realizó el mismo procedimiento con estos dos, fue entonces que inexplicablemente las palabras de Steve comenzaron a tomar sentido: "Tienes gente que te admira, amigos y amigas que te adoran, una familia". Maldijo al soldado internamente, ¿porque siempre tenía que llevar la razón?

\- ¿Estas mejor? - le preguntó Wanda, tímidamente.

\- Si, gracias, Wanda - Natasha le sonrió a la castaña -. Pero te recomendaría que no vuelvas a hacerlo ya que al levantarme tuve un dolor de cabeza horrible que solo pudo haber sido comparado con resaca.

\- Supongo que son los efectos secundarios - y seguido de esto, Wanda soltó una risita.

\- Ha sido un largo tiempo, Romanoff - Bobbi se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

Natasha busco con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz, y cuando por fin pudo vislumbrar a la flamante rubia ojiverde, no pudo evitar cojear en su dirección y darle un gran abrazo mientras ambas viejas amigas soltaban risas alegres.

\- Vaya que lo ha sido, Morse - reconoció la pelirroja una vez que estuvieron separadas -. ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto sin todavía salir de su asombro.

\- Fury nos asignó una misión a mi compañero y a mí, que consistía en rescatar a tus amigos de la torre y traerlos aquí antes de que Ultron atacara y fuera demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Fury?

Bobbi asintió.

\- Por cierto, ¿en dónde te habías metido antes? - le pregunto Clint con curiosidad.

\- Nuevas órdenes - aclaró la rubia sin dar más datos.

Natasha frunció el ceño. Pero de pronto todo tuvo coherencia al ver al ex-director de SHIELD parado en el umbral de la puerta con su acostumbrado parche en el ojo y su chaqueta de cuero negra.

\- Buenas noches - saludó cortésmente.

\- Mi jefe me envió a buscarlo, necesitábamos elaborar un plan de ataque - dijo Bobbi.

\- ¿No deberíamos despertar a los chicos entonces? - pregunto Thor -. Después de todo, esto comenzó por ellos.

\- Técnicamente, eso no es del todo verdad - dijo Steve.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando, Cap? - pregunto Tony, malhumorado al darse cuenta de que el rubio lo observaba a él.

\- Ya, señores. No es momento para esto - Fury se aclaró la garganta -. Dejemos a los niños descansar en paz por un rato al menos, ya han hecho demasiado por ahora.

Los Vengadores al completo sabían que eso era verdad, desde que llegaron ellos nada más habían intentado protegerlos cueste lo que cueste y les debían esto al menos.

\- Tenemos una nueva localización de Ultron registrada en las últimas veinticuatro horas - informó Fury.

\- ¿Y a dónde se dirige esta vez ese lunático de Junior? - preguntó Stark, como si nada pudiese ser peor.

El del parche respiro profundamente antes de soltarlo.

\- Se dirigía a Corea del Sur.

De pronto, Clint se encontró rememorando la discusión que habían tenido los chicos antes de venir aquí. Ultron no iba por cualquier cosa, iba solo por una… Helen Cho corría peligro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews?


	9. Pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

Clint tomo una bocanada de aire en cuanto acabo de decirles a todos lo que Frankie y Jordan les habían contado sobre la doctora Cho y su papel en la historia.

-Entonces supuestamente Cho le creara su armadura de Vibranium a Ultron – dijo Bobbi pensativamente.

-Así parece – estuvo de acuerdo Tony -. Pero él podría hacerlo por sí mismo tal y como la que tenía en Wakanda. No tiene sentido – reflexiono.

-Sería mucho más fácil saberlo si los chicos estuvieran aquí ¿no lo creen? – dijo Pepper.

Todos pensaron que sí, pero ellos ya habían hecho bastante y eran tan solo unos niños quienes creen que su propósito en la vida es asegurar la vida de sus padres, lo único que necesitaban era descansar un momento y dejar de pensar en el resto del mundo por un rato.

-Somos adultos – rio Natasha con ironía -. Y en lo único que pensamos es en que unos niños vengan y resuelvan nuestros problemas.

-Y eso no puede continuar así – dijo Steve, enderezandose en su asiento -. Somos un equipo. Natasha tiene razón. Ellos son nuestros hijos, y si queremos asegurarles un futuro mejor, hay que hallar una manera segura de detener a Ultron de una vez por todas y solo lo lograremos estando unidos, trabajando juntos.

Las palabras de aliento del Capitán solo hicieron que el estado de ánimo de los demás incrementara y se pusieran a imaginar de mil y un maneras diferentes que planes tendría preparados Ultron. El que quería a Helen Cho por una razón pero nadie podía decir con exactitud cuál era. Hasta que Bruce vio algo en la mesa de la cocina: un dibujo de una mariposa.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Natasha, confundida al ver como el científico lo examinaba.

-¡Oh! Es un dibujo que James le hizo a Natalie en la cena, la notaba algo triste y se lo dio para que se sintiera mejor – le explicó Wanda con una sonrisa tierna.

-Y le quedo hermoso – añadió Bobbi al tema iniciado por la castaña.

La espía se quedó sin habla, al igual que cierto soldado. El rubio no podía creerlo, James no solo había obtenido sus rasgos físicos y su increíble fuerza sino también su don para dibujar, noticia que recibió con una gran sonrisa. Pero el ceño fruncido de Bruce solo lo hizo preocuparse, ¿qué habría de malo en la obra hecha por su hijo?

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto al doctor al cabo de unos segundos.

-Ultron quiere evolucionar – fue lo que Banner respondió al fin alzando la vista hacia sus compañeros -. Pretende volverse mejor, mejor que nosotros y para eso necesita a Helen Cho. El Arca puede recrear tejidos humanos, quiere obligarla a construirle un nuevo cuerpo con tejidos sintéticos.

-Pero entonces ¿para que el Vibranium? – pregunto Thor.

-Para usarlo en su ejército de robots y así volverlos indestructibles ya que el Vibranium es uno de los metales más poderosos de la tierra – descifró Tony.

-La matara, se rehusara a hacer algo como eso – dijo Wanda.

Tony se paró a pensar en eso un poco más y recordó su torre destruida junto con el objeto que se llevó Ultron.

-No creo que lo haga... porque Ultron se llevó el cetro de Loki, con el que puede controlar su mente.

La mayoría suspiro con frustración, pues esto se estaba complicando más de lo esperado. Helen estaba bajo su mando, y eso solo significaba más problemas para el equipo.

-¿Quién es Loki? – preguntó Pietro, frunciendo el ceño.

-El hermano loco de Thor que una vez trató de dominar el mundo, pero... ¡eso no es lo importante ahora! – estalló Tony, quien recibió unas cuantas palmaditas de Pepper pues lo noto estresado por todo el asunto.

-Tranquilo, Stark – dijo Fury, mirándolo severamente.

Bobbi interrumpió la discusión.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó ella con actitud rendida.

-Hagamos un plan – dijo Steve rápidamente y tomando el control de la situación.

Habían pasado las últimas horas de la noche charlando sobre su estrategia: quedaron en que a primera hora de la mañana se montarían en el Quinjet nuevamente para dirigirse a Corea del Sur y, si aún era posible, impedir los planes que Ultron llevaría a cabo junto con el rescate de la doctora Cho. Tony y Bruce irían con Fury y Hill a la torre para vigilar que Ultron no trate de entrar a la red y cause más daño, como por ejemplo conseguir códigos nucleares.

-De acuerdo, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos todos a la cama, es un poco tarde – dijo Pepper.

-Sí, Pepper tiene razón – dijo Steve, levantándose.

En cuanto la cocina quedó sola, Natasha bajo nuevamente horas más tarde. Entro sigilosamente como la digna espia que es y observo la pequeña mesa, aun reposaba el bello dibujo de James sobre ella. Lo tomo entre sus manos y examinó los detalles, parecía que su hijo había tomado una fotografía más que nada, era perfecto, no encontraba absolutamente ni un solo defecto. Con suma delicadeza, tomó un imán de los cajones que tenía Clint y pego el dibujo a la refrigeradora. Sonrió.

-Me gusta verte sonreír - dijo una voz, haciéndola respingar.

Steve se encontraba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, mirándola de un modo que ella no supo interpretar.

-¿Que haces aqui? - le pregunto Romanoff, con suspicacia.

-No podía dormir - se encogió de hombros -. Y por lo que veo tu tampoco.

Natasha asintió.

-¿Pesadillas? - le pregunto a él.

-Sí.

-Créeme, sé cómo te sientes - dijo la pelirroja, sacando dos tazas de un gabinete.

Las colocó en la encimera e invitó al soldado a sentarse con ella a la mesa mientras preparaba el café.

-¿Quisieras contarme? Tal vez te haga sentir mejor - le dijo ella.

Steve la miró con gratitud al oír esas palabras.

-Pues... no hay mucho que contar, la mayoría son de mis años en la guerra... lo que paso con Bucky y... Peggy - suspiró el Capitán.

Natasha noto que Steve se puso incómodo de inmediato y para ella no fue sorpresa, pero lo que sí la asombró fue el hecho de que haya sentido una leve presión en el pecho.

-¿Aún la extrañas? - le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues... sigue viva, solo que se encuentra en un asilo de ancianos y ella... tiene Alzheimer - le respondió, bajando la mirada con pena -. La sigo queriendo y mucho a pesar de todo.

La pelirroja le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¿Y sobre Bucky?

Steve solo negó con la cabeza demostrando que no estaba con ánimos para hablar de ese tema.

-Sam y yo no encontramos más que algunas pistas pero nada. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra - suspiro pesadamente -. A veces quisiera regresar al día en que lo deje caer de ese tren... así HYDRA no lo hubiera encontrado y podría haber tenido una vida normal.

-Hay cosas que no pueden evitarse, la vida es así, te golpea y te sorprende en los momentos más inesperados.

-Sí...

-No es fácil escapar de tu pasado... cuando sabes que hiciste cosas de las que te arrepientes.

El rubio la miro.

-Natasha... no es tu culpa, nada de lo que hiciste lo es, te hicieron creer que hacías lo correcto siempre pero no era así. Supiste cuándo parar a tiempo, eso es lo importante - la consoló.

Ahora la pelirroja se había sumido en sus recuerdos más de lo que le hubiera gustado: la Sala Roja, el entrenamiento, los asesinatos, los gritos, la violencia... todo eso y mucho más. De todos sus compañeros, ella creía ser la peor. Su vida entera había sido un asco, pero para su buena fortuna, le esperaban cosas gratas. El futuro decidió recompensarla y eso era algo que tenía que agradecer.

Steve se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Natasha alrededor de él. Lentamente, le devolvió el abrazo mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había deseado este momento.

-Steve, perdoname... yo...

-Tranquila.

Él fue acercándose a su rostro en cuanto se separaron, sus ojos verdes lo hipnotizaban. Sus narices llegaron a rozarse y fue cuando Natasha reaccionó.

-¿Qué haces? - susurro.

-Sigo mi instinto - le muestra una sonrisa socarrona -. Quiero hacerlo desde hace un tiempo ¿sabes?

-¿Que cosa? - Natasha finge no saber.

-Besarte...

La pelirroja cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró la cara en su cuello para evitar ver esos ojos azules malditamente hechizantes y encantadores.

-No puedo... si te hago daño... no me lo perdonaría...

Steve la tomó del mentón, ella elevo la vista.

-Tasha, quiero esto - señaló a ambos con un movimiento de mano -. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones ¿sabes? - él enarcó una ceja con aire burlón.

Natasha colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y... le dio un beso en una de estas cariñosamente, segundos después se acercó a su oreja y susurro:

-Lo se... y aunque el futuro ya está escrito... aun así no puedo - se alejó hasta que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse -. Lo siento, Steve.

Tomo su taza media llena de café y antes de que el soldado pudiera decir algo, ella corrió escaleras arriba dejándolo totalmente solo.

…

Una puerta azotándose con fuerza fue lo que despertó a Tony Stark. ¿Quien en su sano juicio hace escándalo a estas horas de la noche? Decidió salir a investigar, se colocó sus pantuflas y una bata antes de salir de la habitación, pero un movimiento en su cama hizo que detuviera sus pasos.

-¿Tony? - pregunto una adormilada Pepper.

-Si, cariño - el multimillonario se acercó a su amada y le acarició su cabellera pelirroja.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Sucede algo? - le dijo, preocupada.

-No, tranquila.

-¿Pesadillas otra vez? - preguntó ella nuevamente.

Tony río un poco antes de besarle la frente a su novia.

-Estoy bien, de veras - le sonrió -. Iré a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y regreso ¿esta bien?

-No tardes - dijo Pepper para después depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de Tony.

El castaño volvió a sonreír, en serio amaba a esa mujer. Su chica volvió a retomar su sueño, al encontrarse en medio del pasillo de la planta superior y no encontrar a nadie ni tampoco hallar algo extraño, decidió bajar a la estancia a hacer lo que anteriormente le había dicho a Pepper que haría. Inesperadamente, se topó con el Capitán en la estancia, esté lucía totalmente perdido ni siquiera parecía haber notado la presencia de Tony.

-¿Que ocurre anciano? - dijo el castaño poniendo en acción el humor que siempre utilizaba con su amigo.

-Ahora no, Stark - le respondió Steve de manera cortante.

Tony chasqueo la lengua repetidas veces.

-¿Y ese mal genio? - le pregunto -. Si sabes que eso provoca arrugas ¿verdad?

Steve lo envenenó con la mirada.

-De acuerdo - Stark jalo consigo una silla para sentarse más cerca de su compañero -. ¿Que pasa?

Al ver que su mecánico amigo no se iba a ir hasta conseguir respuestas, tomo una bocanada de aire y le contó todo, desde que los niños llegaron hasta lo que ocurrió minutos atrás con Natasha.

-Si que tienes un problema - le dijo -. Cap... han sido compañeros durante mucho tiempo, creo que deberías dejar que las cosas pasen, todo tiene un tiempo y quizás este todavía no sea el suyo.

El rubio suspiró y desvió su vista hacia un punto fijo en la pared.

-Yo la quiero, Tony... se que ella también a mí, lo puedo ver en sus ojos solo que ella se ha convencido que no es buena para mí.

-¿Por su pasado? - pregunta y Steve asiente -. Bueno, ahí si no sabría que decirte pues no lo conozco del todo.

Steve agarro la taza de café entre sus manos y todo lo que sobraba se lo tomó de un tirón, se levantó y la colocó en la vajilla.

-Igual ya es tarde, Stark. Hay que ir a dormir, mañana tendremos un día de lo más agitado - dijo el soldado comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Tony en ese momento se dio cuenta que había tardado más de lo que había anticipado y probablemente Pepper estaría preocupada o enojada, podría ser cualquiera de las dos. Prefirió no arriesgarse y corrió a la habitacion que compartia con la pelirroja.

…

Imágenes…

Cientos de imágenes aparecían en la cabeza de la Bruja Escarlata hasta el punto de provocarle un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era demasiado intenso, la sensación la conocia de algun lado pero no conseguía recordar de donde.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Una voz masculina gritó en medio de todos esos flashes. Por fin, logró visualizar claramente algunas pocos. En ellos, un niño se acercó a su padre, quien tenía ojos azules casi grises, este cargo al pequeño entre brazos y al abrazarlo no dejo de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, seguido de él, se apareció una mujer rubia la cual realizó exactamente la misma acción que el otro adulto. El niño no dejaba de llorar...

Otro flash se hizo presente, una pelinegra tomaba de la mano a un tipo castaño y que usaba anteojos. El siguiente fue aún más largo: un Quinjet se llevaba a unas cuantas personas lejos de la torre Vengadores... ¡Un momento! ¿La Torre Vengadores? Si, lo era. Y detrás del vehículo aéreo que se iba alejando cada vez mas y mas... pudo ver la ciudad de Nueva York envuelta en llamas, los gritos, la gente corriendo por todos lados... era horrible.

Finalmente, un destello le dejó dar un último vistazo a una criatura de piel roja que abría sus ojos por primera vez. Eso fue suficiente para que Wanda despertara de su sueño, respirando entrecortadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-¿Wanda? - preguntó Pietro, preocupado.

Clint les había asignado esa habitación a los dos a petición del peliblanco, quien de forma testaruda había conseguido convencer a su hermana de dormir en la misma cama que él para así poder echarle un ojo de vez en cuando.

-Estoy bien... solo que... - la castaña se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza para luego bajarlas y quedarse viéndolas como si estuviera en trance.

-¿Segura? - pregunto nuevamente su hermano.

Wanda de la nada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y salió de la cama tan rápido que ni su hermano pudo alcanzarla. Pietro se quedó petrificado por el repentino movimiento de su gemela y decidió seguirla en cuanto llegó a la conclusión de que ella había salido con una pijama que consistia en una blusa suelta de color rosa junto con unos shorts a juego que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. No quería ni imaginarse a alguna de sus compañeros cruzando el pasillo a esas horas y menos que la vieran en esas fachas, así que tomo una bata del ropero del cuarto y corrió en busca de Wanda.

La puerta de la habitación donde se hallaban los niños estaba abierta. Al pasar, pudo ver que su hermana estaba paseándose de cama en cama y con su mano extendida hacia la cabeza de sus sobrinos ella extraía un leve hilo azul de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Que haces? - le susurro Pietro mientras le trataba de colocar la bata.

Lo ignoro un momento mientras terminaba de extraer ese extraño hilo a Jordan.

-Listo - dijo ella -. Ven - dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano, al que jalo con ella fuera de la habitación.

Wanda cerró la puerta despacio y como último toque, extendió sus manos, saliendo de ellas un halo escarlata que rodeo la puerta y se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

-¿Que...?

-Escúchame - le cortó ella -. Yo...

-¿Tu...?

La castaña soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Tuve una pesadilla, bueno, no una pesadilla sino mas bien como una especie de visión. Y en esa visión, pude ver ciertas partes del futuro que no había visto antes en los recuerdos de Natalie.

-¿Como estas segura de que no fue producto de tu imaginación? ¿Como sabes que en realidad esas cosas pasaron?

-Porque la mayoría de esas visiones eran idénticas a sus memorias. Natalie me lo dijo ese dia, ¿no lo recuerdas? No me había mostrado todo el futuro porque había ciertas escenas que no quería que viera - ella le explico rápidamente.

-¿Y ese hilo azul que sacabas de sus cabezas? No estoy juzgando tus poderes pero, se vio tétrico - Pietro hizo una mueca graciosa que provocó la risa de Wanda.

-Estaba probando una teoría.

El peliblanco frunció el ceño.

-¿Cual?

-Pude extraer algunas de las memorias más importantes de los chicos que nos enseñaran de una vez por todas nuestro futuro. Podremos descubrir que nos paso, y sobretodo es probable que podamos descubrir la debilidad de Ultron - la castaña sonrió con satisfacción en cuanto vio a Pietro con sus ojos abiertos hasta más no poder.

¿Sería cierto? Por fin sabrían la verdad, no esperaba que este dia llegara pues los niños no hablaban mucho con respecto al futuro, lo cual le daba otra razón más para querer ver por sí mismo los acontecimientos que los llevaron hasta aquí.

-Espera - Pietro señaló la habitación -. ¿Que les hiciste?

-Oh, tan solo deje un encantamiento para dormir, como lo hice con Natasha - se encogió de hombros, no dando demasiado importancia -. Vamos, ve y dile a los otros. Los estaré esperando en el comedor.

Pietro asintió y corriendo por todos los cuartos fue despertandolos uno a uno. Algunos se quejaron (Tony, Clint y Thor), otros solamente hicieron lo que les pidió el corredor sin rechistar. En menos de cinco minutos bajaron todos y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, prestando total atención a la castaña.

-Brujita, espero que no hayas interrumpido mi sueño de belleza por nada - dijo Tony con su característico humor de siempre.

-No, Stark. Les debo decir algo importante... es sobre los niños…

-¿Que les ocurrió? ¿Están bien? - preguntó Pepper inmediatamente.

-Si, Pepper, tranquila - los padres suspiraron con alivio -. Lo que quiero decir es que... he podido extraer algunos recuerdos de sus mentes, recuerdos que por ejemplo Natalie me privó conocer anteriormente.

La intriga y emoción por conocer los secretos que les auguraba el futuro se dio a conocer entre todos los presentes.

-Srta. Maximoff, eso quiere decir que podremos conocer más allá de lo que ya sabemos - dijo Fury, no fue pregunta.

Ella asintió.

-¿No crees que... al hacer esto estaríamos violando su privacidad? Quiero decir, no quieren que nos enteremos por una razón - las palabras de Bobbi hicieron reflexionar a Wanda durante unos minutos.

-Lo se, pero Bobbi, esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad para encontrar respuestas sobre cómo deshacernos de Ultron para siempre.

Pensando unos cuantos minutos más sobre lo que deberían hacer, los Vengadores tomaron una decisión.

-Tu diras, Cap - le dijo Tony.

Steve miró a todos y cada uno de los ahí presentes, pudo percibir los deseos que sentían cada uno por ver qué había ocurrido con ellos en sus vidas. Tony, seguramente quería saber si seguía siendo el mismo de siempre y no un viejo gordo y canoso; Bruce, probablemente quería ver como le estaba yendo con Betty; Thor, seguro quería asegurarse de que su pueblo y su familia se encontraban bien; Clint querría saber cómo llegó a estar junto a Bobbi; Wanda y Pietro solo querían obtener respuestas; y Natasha... la verdad él no estaba del todo seguro que era lo que ella esperaba de todo esto. Y él... solo queria ver que todos estuvieran bien, si seguiría siendo buen líder, si seria un buen padre, un buen esposo. Todo se resumía una y otra vez en una sola cosa: ¿Que les esperaba el futuro?

Como veredicto final, Steve asintió en dirección a Wanda y esta con un movimiento de manos dio a conocer el primer recuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews?


	10. Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

El halo escarlata que emergió de la palma de Wanda formó primero una nube espesa, luego adquirió una forma ancha y ovalada para después disiparse poco a poco y mostrar una imagen clara:

_"Un niño de al parecer unos seis años iba corriendo hacia una habitación, dos personas yacían dormidas sobre una cama profundamente pero el niño sin ser consciente de ello saltó sobre los adultos y comenzó a sacudirlos con energía._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy! – decía con absoluta emoción._

_-¿Ese no es... ?_

_-Frankie – cortó Clint a Tony, mirando embobado la figura de su hijo tan pequeña a comparación de cómo se veía ahora._

_-Hijo, ¿de qué estás hablando? – pregunto Clint, cuya identidad fue revelada al mover la sabana de su rostro._

_-De mi práctica, papá – El pequeño Frankie se cruzó de brazos, todavía sobre el arquero -. Lo juraste._

_De pronto, el rostro de Clint cambió drásticamente en cuanto su hijo dijo eso. Parecía incluso más eufórico que su primogénito._

El Clint de ese tiempo estaba igual o incluso más alegre que el del futuro y no era nada fuera de lo común, todo mundo en esa sala sabía perfectamente cómo era la actitud del arquero en cuanto a usar su arma especial se refería, y si se trataba sobre enseñarle a su hijo todo lo que él sabía acerca de ello, no se diga más.

-¡Aaaw! Un nuevo capítulo para tu querido diario, Legolas – Tony le guiño el ojo, pero su compañero no le hizo caso.

_-Vamos, campeón._

_Frankie sonrió enormemente antes de bajarse de la cama de sus padres. Clint se levantó y tomó su carcaj con flechas y su arco que se encontraba reposando junto a un armario. Estaban a punto de salir cuando una voz más suave los llamo._

_-Alto ahí, Barton – Bobbi Morse apareció de entre las sábanas -. ¿A dónde crees que vas sin antes darme un beso?_

El corazón de la rubia ojiverde dio un salto. Sentía una inmensa alegría al saber que tendría un hijo tan adorable y lindo como Frankie pero... ¿con Clint? ¡¿Y eso cuando demonios paso?! Es decir... lo consideraba un gran compañero y amigo, y no negaba que estuviera guapo pero... ella estaba con Lance ahora ¿en qué punto de su vida llegó a enamorarse de Clint Barton? Lo que ella no sabía es que el arquero en cuestión se hacía esa misma pregunta desde el momento en que Frankie reveló ser su hijo con ella.

Los presentes podían notar la tensión entre ambos agentes así que para aligerar un poco, Wanda movió su mano hacia la nube para que el recuerdo continúe, tal y como si se tratase de ponerle play a un video.

_El rubio sonrió pícaramente a su esposa para después acercarse al lecho, tomarle de la mejilla y plantarle un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios, a lo que Frankie reaccionó componiendo una mueca de absoluto asco._

Esto consiguió que muchos rieran y soltaran silbidos hacia la futura pareja, Bobbi se sonrojo en el acto y Clint solo bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

_-Y tú ven aquí también – le dijo Bobbi a su hijo._

_Frankie se acercó a su madre lentamente y justo cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella lo tomó desprevenido tirándolo y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Para! – reía el rubio._

_Por fin, Bobbi lo dejó libre y le prometió que bajaría pronto para acompañarlos en la práctica de tiro con arco. Atravesando los pasillos de la conocida Mansión Vengadores, Clint y Frankie llegaron a la puerta de una sala de entrenamientos súper equipada._

-Es bastante obvio de quien fue la idea de crear tal hazaña arquitectónica – decía Tony, con cierto aire de grandeza.

El resto puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud del multimillonario, aunque internamente estaban impresionados con su futuro hogar.

_-Ingresar contraseña – dijo una inteligencia artificial mujer._

-¿Friday? – dijo Tony, sorprendido.

Pepper lo miró con una expresión interrogante pero su novio no le contesto.

_-¡Oh, por favor, Friday! Me conoces desde hace años – se quejó el rubio mayor con un tono burlesco en la voz._

_Inmediatamente, la figura de una mujer envuelta en una luz rosada se proyectó frente a él._

En la sala, la mayoría pensó en que la tecnología que se usaría en el futuro iba a ser más que asombrosa, mientras que cierto multimillonario no dejaba de preguntarse qué había pasado con JARVIS.

_-El señor Stark me solicitó que cumpla con el reglamento y no deje entrar a nadie a menos que esa persona sea un Vengador con su contraseña asignada._

_Clint puso los ojos en blanco._

-Oh, no... - se quejó Clint por lo bajo, previniendo lo que se avecinaba.

_-Está bien – miró a su hijo antes -. Legolas._

_Frankie trato de contener la risa por respeto a su padre… fallando en el proceso. Por lo bajo creyó escucharlo decir. "Voy a matar a Stark"._

Rhodey, Tony, Pietro, Thor e incluso Steve y Bruce se largaron a reír por lo dicho en el recuerdo. Solo las mujeres y Nick lograron mantenerse calmadas, bueno, casi.

_Una hora habían estado ahí dentro, consiguiendo resultados muy buenos. Frankie siempre había sido un niño con increíble puntería, un don que por supuesto había adquirido de su padre pero faltaba pulirlo un poco más para que pudiera ser perfecto. Clint le indicaba primeramente como sostener el arco, lo cual se le hizo un poco complicado al inicio pero al final lo consiguió, logrando darle en el punto exacto a dos de los tres blancos que se encontraban ahí._

_Bobbi, que ya se encontraba ahí desde hace unos minutos, pudo presenciar la hazaña hecha por su hijo por lo que aplaudió._

_-¡Mamá! ¡¿Viste?! ¡Lo hice! – exclamaba el pequeño, dando saltitos._

Las chicas soltaron un colectivo "Aaaaw", demostrando con eso que Frankie les parecía una de las criaturas más adorables que hubieran visto en su vida.

_-Así veo, cariño. Estoy muy orgullosa – le sonrió para luego abrazarlo, al que Clint se unió con alegría._

_-¿Vamos al parque por un helado? – le pregunto su madre -. Un buen arquero necesita energía – dijo ella, revolviéndole el cabello rubio a su hijo._

_-¡Sí! – dijo Frankie, con los ojos brillándole._

_Y así, la familia Barton salió de aquella sala mientras discutían qué sabor podrían elegir cada uno"._

La nube se volvió a oscurecer dando a entender que el recuerdo de Frankie había terminado.

-Era muy lindo a esa edad – suspiro Wanda con ternura.

Las féminas asintieron con grandes sonrisas.

-Pues que se podían esperar si yo fui la que lo cargo por nueve meses, o por lo menos lo haré – dijo Bobbi sonriéndole a la nada, probablemente con la imagen de ella embarazada en la cabeza.

-Entonces... ¿no te molesta? – dijo Clint, tanteando el terreno.

La rubia se lo pensó unos segundos pero terminó llegando a la conclusión de que... el futuro era incierto, te puede sorprender cuando menos lo esperas y si ella tomó la decisión de estar junto a Clint para toda la vida, era porque a lo mejor él la hacía sentir especial, como si ella fuera el único ser en el planeta importante para él y que pasara lo que pasara haría lo que sea con tal de hacerla feliz. Ahí, Bobbi se dio cuenta de que su futuro podría ser increíble si solo tomaba las decisiones correctas por el resto de su vida, y planeaba comenzar desde ahora. No estaba enamorada de Clint, aun no por lo menos, y no quería romperle el corazón diciéndole que las cosas debían darse a su tiempo pero era algo que tenía que dejarle en claro.

-No – le sonrió a él suavemente -. Al contrario, me siento feliz.

Clint le correspondió el gesto.

-Me alegro mucho.

Después de un par de minutos, en los cuales el arquero y la agente de SHIELD intercambiaron cientos de miradas cargadas de sentimientos reprimidos, Bruce rompió la tensión.

-¿No deberíamos volver a las memorias de los niños?

-Sí, claro – declaró Wanda rápidamente -. Continuemos – en sus manos se formó una esfero azul claro -. Este también es de Frankie – mostro una sonrisa torcida antes de arrojar suavemente la luz contra la nube, haciendo que vuelva a disiparse y a mostrar otro recuerdo:

_"En la Mansión todo el mundo comenzaba a despertarse, y como todas las mañanas, el equipo y sus hijos bajaban a desayunar los maravillosos platillos preparados por Steve. Frankie recién llegaba a la cocina, con el cabello revuelto y con la boca abierta para soltar un bostezo._

-Igual que una persona que conozco - decía Natasha mientras le echaba una mirada a su mejor amigo.

Clint le saco la lengua como si fuera un niño.

_Casi todos sus amigos y sus tíos estaban ahí, incluyendo a sus padres, así que se dispuso a saludar a cada uno._

_-Hola, mamá – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bobbi -. Hola, papá – repitió lo mismo con Clint._

-Que educado - observó Pepper.

_La siguiente a la que fue a saludar fue a Natasha, cuyo cabello rojo le había crecido hasta la mitad de la espalda, se veía hermosa; luego vino Steve, tenía un poco de barba puesto que justo ayer había regresado de una misión de dos semanas._

A Steve se le atasco el aire en la garganta, esa mujer definitivamente era lo más bello que había visto en su vida, no podía creer lo malditamente afortunado que era. Natasha pensaba en lo mismo, y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo feliz y despreocupada que se veía su yo futura, era maravilloso.

Tony soltó un silbido de admiración en dirección a Natasha, lo cual ocasionó que Steve le enviará una mirada asesina.

_Tony y Pepper fueron los siguientes, estos casi no habían cambiado nada salvo porque el primero estaba algo canoso._

-¡NOOO! - grito Tony, tomándose del cabello.

-¡Tony! - lo regañaron sus amigos y su novia.

-Mi cabello... - gimió este sin creerlo todavía.

Pepper le acarició una mejilla mientras lo veía tiernamente.

-Sigues siendo guapo para mí, amor - lo beso sin darle tiempo a rechistar.

El castaño, al separarse, junto su frente con la de ella.

-Gracias, cariño - Tony alzó la vista para el recuerdo que estaba en pausa -. Te ves más hermosa que nunca.

La pelirroja le sonrió para después darle una señal a Wanda de que continuara:

_Una mujer de cabello corto y castaño lo saludo, seguido por un hombre que le envolvía los hombros con un brazo, estos fueron nombrados por Frankie como sus tíos Scott y Hope._

-Parecen buenas personas - opinó Bruce, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-Me pregunto qué clase de poderes tendrán... - se quedó pensando Rhodey.

-Lo averiguaremos conforme avancen estas memorias supongo - dijo Wanda.

_Otra mujer, esta vez de largo cabello rubio y de ojos azules lo abrazó y besó efusivamente, esta fue llamada por él como la tía Carol._

-Ella me agrada - hablo Clint.

-A mí también - rieron las cinco chicas del lugar.

Era gracioso ver como Frankie se intentaba zafar del agarre de esa rubia.

-¡Oh! Miren, aquí vengo yo - dijo Wanda con emoción.

_Wanda se encontraba parada junto a una especie de robot humanoide de piel roja y capa amarilla, ambos tomaban de sus tazas de café cuando Frankie se acercó a darles los buenos días, refiriéndose al androide como tío Visión._

Todo el mundo frunció el ceño al ver a la Bruja tan risueña y cómoda con alguien como él, salvó la misma Wanda, que mientras a los demás el androide llamado Visión parecía intimidarlos a simple vista a ella no le ocurría lo mismo, sentía curiosidad... y aunque sonara algo cliché, creía haberlo visto en un sueño...

-Tierra llamando a Wanda - dijo Pietro, burlonamente.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? - susurro ella, que sin darse cuenta, se había acercado hasta la nube que proyectaba el recuerdo.

-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto su hermano.

-Sí, no te preocupes - miró una vez más la figura del androide -. Continuemos.

_Pietro también se encontraba ahí, riendo y observando cariñosamente a una joven de cabello broncíneo y de ojos verdes, el hijo de Clint le llamo tía Crystal._

-Dios... pero qué suerte tienes, amigo - dijo Rhodey al peliblanco.

Este no contestó, se había quedado embobado al ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía como novia.

-Pietro, despierta - le dijo Wanda, riendo.

-Solo ruego que, por favor, ella sea mi futura esposa - dijo Pietro con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

Los demás rieron al ver al corredor como un idiota enamorado sin remedio.

_Thor se hallaba ahí junto a su esposa Sif, el Asgardiano la tenía abrazada por la cintura cuando fueron saludados por su sobrino._

Thor se observaba a sí mismo, y no pudo más que deducir que su vida junto a Sif lo había hecho convertido en alguien sumamente feliz, era increíble el efecto que una persona podía influir en otra. Ahora entendía porque Tori siempre sonreía al hablar de él y su futura esposa.

-Guau, sí que es un bombón, Thor - le sonrió Tony pícaramente.

El Dios del Trueno se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa enternecedora.

-Supongo que tuve suerte.

Hasta este momento, nunca había sentido ningún tipo de atracción hacia su amiga guerrera, pero ahora las cosas cambiarían.

_Saludo a su tío Sam, que en ese momento se encontraba riendo por una broma que había dicho Clint._

-Qué bueno es ver a Sam con nosotros - dijo Steve, feliz porque su reciente amigo se uniera a su familia.

-Este ya se ganó mi aprobación como padrino de mi hijo - sonrió Ojo de Halcón.

-¿Cómo? - pregunto Bobbi, con la confusión pintada en la cara.

-Ah, cuando conocimos a los chicos cada uno nos dijo quiénes eran sus padrinos - le explico el rubio.

-¿Yo soy la madrina de alguien? - preguntó la agente con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sí, la de mi hija - le dijo Steve con una media sonrisa.

Bobbi se la correspondió y les agradeció a los padres de Natalie por tal honor.

_Y por último, abrazo a sus tíos Bruce y Betty, quienes se hablaban al oído de forma cariñosa._

Bruce no podía creerlo, después de tantos años… ahí estaba ella. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba. El doctor sin darse cuenta había curvado sus labios en una sonrisa.

-Vaya, Brucie. Es muy linda – le dijo Tony, picaronamente.

-Te felicito – Pepper estaba feliz de que su amigo al fin haya sentado cabeza con la mujer que siempre amo.

-Se ven tan tiernos – suspiro Bobbi detrás de Banner.

_Una vez terminó con sus tíos, procedió a acercarse a sus amigos, que miraban la televisión en el sofá de la sala, esperando a que una de las comidas más importantes del día este lista._

_-¡Hola, enanos! – grito detrás de ellos haciendo que pegaran un salto._

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh? – dijo Hill con una sonrisa burlona.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

_-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? – se quejó un James de nueve años._

_-¡Casi me matas de un infarto! – exclamó Tori, que gracias al susto de antes se había abrazado a la pequeña Natalie._

Nadie pudo evitar reírse de la expresión en el rostro de la rubia hija de Thor.

_Jordan solo trato de calmarse colocando una mano en su pecho. Frankie se disculpó, aunque ninguno de ellos lo tomó en serio pues se reía disimuladamente. Minutos más tarde regresaron a la cocina en cuanto el desayuno estuvo listo. Cuando ingresaron a la estancia se colocaron inmediatamente en sus respectivos asientos. Steve fue repartiendo los platos a los niños primero, sus miradas eran de absoluta adoración._

_-Te amo, papá – dijeron James y Natalie al mismo tiempo._

-Convenidos – susurraron Clint y Tony, quienes fueron golpeados por sus respectivas mujeres; o en el caso del arquero, de su futura mujer.

_Natasha le sonrió a su esposo, este trato de besarla pero ella no se dejó. Él la miró interrogante._

_-No te voy a besar hasta que esto – señalo su barba -. Desaparezca._

_El soldado gimió con disgusto._

_-Por favor – le lanzó esa mirada que tanto odiaba pero a la vez amaba._

_-No – le dijo pronunciando largamente la sílaba._

_-Yo creo que te ves lindo, papi – le dijo Natalie._

_-Gracias, preciosa – dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna._

_Fue un movimiento demasiado rápido, pero logró su cometido. Steve disimulaba tomar de su taza de café cuando en un parpadeo tomo a Natasha de la nuca y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella._

Natasha y Steve estaban tan impactados que de haber tenido una bebida en su boca la habrían escupido. El sonido de silbidos y las miradas picaras no se hicieron esperar, estas acciones ocasionaron que Natasha pusiera los ojos en blanco con fastidio (aunque en secreto en verdad quisiera probar los labios del soldado una vez más) y que Steve se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo.

_-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! – se quejó James por el panorama._

_-Si, por Dios... estamos desayunando – lo apoyó Tony -. Demasiada miel, consíganse un cuarto._

-¡Tony! – lo regañaron Steve, Natasha y Pepper.

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó antes de que alguno lo volviera a golpear.

_Los niños rieron, mientras Pepper le daba un manotazo en el brazo y lo regañaba. Cuando el soldado y la espía se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, la paz regreso a la mesa... bueno, casi._

_-No deberían de tener asco, es algo completamente normal – dijo Natalie, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando un sorbo de su jugo._

Rhodey profirió un sonido lastimero, no previniendo nada bueno de esa conversación.

_Su hermano, Frankie y Jordan la miraron raro. Natasha se rio, mientras que Steve se inquietó._

_-Sí, recuerden que todos nosotros lo haremos algún día – Tori dijo inocentemente._

-Definitivamente las cosas no irán bien – opino Pietro.

_Eso hizo que entre Thor, Steve, James, Frankie y Jordan naciera un instinto protector que no molestaron en disimular._

_-¡Ja! Sobre mi cadáver – murmuró James, apretando los dientes._

-Así se habla, hijo – susurro Steve pero lamentablemente todo el mundo lo oyó.

Era sorpresa, normalmente, el rubio de todos los hombres aquí presentes era el más comprensivo con respecto a estos temas. Ya veían que con su hija… no iba a resultar tan fácil.

-¡Rogers! – exclamo Natasha, en shock.

-Lo siento, pero es mi hija… no quiero que nadie le haga daño – dijo el, tratando de defenderse.

-Sí, pero en algún la vamos a tener que dejar ir. Debes ir acostumbrándote a la idea desde ahora – le dijo Natasha en un tono dulce.

El recuerdo continuo después de ese breve debate y la pelirroja se deslizo de su sitio sin que alguien se diera cuenta para después colocarse en el asiento frente a Steve, que les daba a ambos una mejor vista de las memorias. Los ojos de Steve se llenaron de confusión al verla ahí, pero lo entendió, ella quería confortarlo así que sin que alguno de ellos lo pensara dos veces, entrelazaron sus manos y las ocultaron por debajo de la mesa. Por último, compartieron una tierna sonrisa antes de girarse hacia la nube nuevamente.

_-Chicas – dijo la mujer llamada Carol -, siento pena por sus futuros pretendientes._

-Sí que debería – dijo Thor, haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

Clint, Tony y Rhodey fueron los únicos que se estremecieron con ese sonido.

_-No quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurrirá el día en que ustedes tres lleguen a casa diciendo: "Papá, mamá, les presento a mi novio". Cuando hice eso con su tío Pietro, les puedo jurar que estuvo a punto de golpear a Vizh en la cara y más cuando le dije que nos casaríamos – dijo Wanda, señalando al androide de piel roja a su izquierda, este le sonrió y le beso en la mejilla._

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Pietro con notable ira.

Mientras todo el mundo intentaba calmar al corredor y al mismo tiempo tratar de comprender como es que la unión entre la Bruja Escarlata y el androide se llevó a cabo, Wanda se encontraba en un debate interno. Podía ver que su yo futura era muy feliz junto a Visión pero… en verdad ella quería tener hijos, ahora entendía las palabras de Natalie al decir anteriormente que le era complicado explicar la razón, tampoco quería revelarle la identidad de su esposo, posiblemente su sobrina habrá creído que tendría prejuicios contra él. No era verdad. Ella ya era una adulta en esa memoria, y si tomo esa decisión, de renunciar a la vida que siempre anhelo por su amor a La Visión, entonces tenía que confiar en que todo iba a estar bien siempre y cuando tuviera a la persona que ama junto a ella.

-Era eso… - suspiro Wanda, haciendo que la discusión de atrás se callara al instante, soltó una risita -. Mi destino siempre fue estar junto a Visión.

-Wanda, ¿te volviste loca? Es un robot, no tiene sentimientos – le decía Pietro, tratando de convencerla de que su futuro esposo no era para ella.

-Los tiene – dijo Wanda -. Míralo – señalo al recuerdo -, tiene exactamente el mismo brillo en los ojos que Tony cuando mira a Pepper – la pareja se sonrió para después compartir un beso -, o cuando Clint mira a Bobbi – el arquero se removió incomodo mientras que la rubia se ruborizo levemente -, o cuando Steve mira a Natasha – la pelirroja sonrió inconscientemente, al igual que el soldado -. Esa es la clase de mirada que yo quiero tener… Visión me hace feliz, puedo darme cuenta de ello, sé que toda mi vida me has oído imaginar cosas diferentes sobre mí en el futuro: casada, con hijos, en una casa en los suburbios… en fin, la fantasía de toda chica de tener una vida perfecta… pero Pietro, no somos normales y no todo es perfecto. Yo decidí esto, y quiero tener tu apoyo – termino la castaña, con determinación.

El peliblanco se presionó el puente de la nariz, lo pensó pero no estaba seguro de aceptarlo. Era su hermanita, quería lo mejor para ella, mas había algo que si tenía claro, ella era libre de tomar y hacer sus propias decisiones. Ya no era una niña. Con un suspiro resignado, Pietro dijo:

-Lo tienes.

Wanda sonrió y lo abrazo.

_Pietro se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa falsa mientras que su aparente novia, Crystal, lo calmaba._

-Se ve que es buena chica – dijo Wanda a su hermano, quien sonrió en acuerdo.

_-¿Por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan celosos? – rio Natalie._

-Y que lo digas – suspiraron todas las mujeres del cuarto, con los hombres viéndolas con indignación.

_-¡Oh! ¡Mi querida ahijada! No me metas en el mismo saco que a los demás, yo soy más abierto de mente, el mejor padre del mundo, entre otras cosas claro... - Tony Stark, definitivamente no había cambiado nada._

_Todas las mujeres, incluyendo a las niñas lo miraron con una ceja alzada y rápidamente se largaron a reír. Tony las observaba con indignación._

Exactamente lo mismo ocurrió en el presente.

_-Déjame clara una cosa, tío Tony: Si Beth algún día se presentará ante ti con un chico y te diga que es su novio... ¿tú qué le dirías? – le pregunto Tori, con una sonrisa juguetona._

-Ahí ya te tienen, Tony – canturreo juguetonamente Bruce, provocando la risa de los demás.

_El multimillonario soltó un bufido._

_-Ah, pues, yo... yo... ¡Son demasiado pequeñas para pensar en esas cosas todavía! - exclamó este dando el asunto por terminado._

_Tori y Natalie chocaron los puños._

-Derrotado por unas niñas, bien hecho Stark – lo molesto Clint.

Tony le lanzo una mirada fulminante.

_-Hablando de ella... ¿dónde está, Lizzie? – preguntó Hope, notando la ausencia de la castaña por primera vez._

_-Seguro se quedó dormida – dijo Scott -. Anoche se quedó hasta tarde haciendo no sé qué cosa en el sótano._

-Tengo la mera sospecha de saber que es – dijo Pepper, observando con enojo a su novio.

-¡Por Dios, Pep! Ya pasamos el tema de la armadura – se quejó Tony.

-Pues aún sigo molesta por ello – le revelo.

_-Puede ser que un espíritu la haya poseído – Frankie dijo con actitud misteriosa, haciendo a Natalie temblar y abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente._

_-Tranquila, Talie, esas cosas no existen – dijo Natasha, echándole una mala mirada a su ahijado._

Natasha se congelo, si mal no recordaba, ella llamo a su hija así antes de que la batalla en Wakanda con Ultron comenzara y tuvo una reacción un tanto rara, ahora sabia porque pero ahora surgía una nueva pregunta: ¿Por qué tuvo ese efecto en ella de esa forma? Es decir, debería traerle recuerdos felices… ¿o no?

_-No, pero en serio es raro, ella se despertaría con tan solo oler un poco los panqueques del tío Steve – dijo Jordan, pensativamente._

_-Hay algo sospechoso en todo el asunto, la verdad – opino Bruce._

_Frankie sonrió travieso antes de tomar un trago de su vaso con leche. Por desgracia para él, este detalle no pasó desapercibido por su madre. Bobbi le quitó el plato con panqueques y miel cuando él estaba a punto de pinchar uno con su tenedor._

-Misterio resuelto – dijo Clint.

_-¡Hey! – protesto Frankie._

_-Jovencito, ¿qué hiciste?_

_-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? – pregunto esta vez nerviosamente._

-Tenía que ser Frankie – susurro Natasha, con actitud bromista.

_-Con Beth, ¿qué hiciste con ella? – le dijo la rubia en actitud acusadora._

_Sus amigos soltaron risitas burlescas._

_-Ya te atraparon – canturreo Natalie mientras tomaba de su jugo de naranja._

_-Mamá..._

_-Francis..._

Los hombres soltaron un sonido de lastima.

-Lo llamo por su nombre verdadero… - dijo Tony.

-Eso nunca es nada bueno – termino Rhodey.

_-Seguro ha de estar tomando sus sueño de belleza como dijo el tío Scott, yo que sé – se excusó el chico._

-Sí, claro, sigue diciendo eso – dijo Pietro.

_Antes de que Bobbi o cualquiera pudiera colocar otro argumento en su contra, un grito se escuchó desde la planta de arriba seguido de unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras. Una Beth con el cabello húmedo, una mancha negra gigante en la cara y una expresión sumamente enojada se apareció en el cuarto, parecía echar chispas por los ojos en cuanto a su mirada en el rubio._

_-Tu... - gruño en su dirección._

Los Vengadores se largaron a reír, pues nunca se imaginaron de que se tratara de una broma así.

-Pobrecita, mi nena – se compadeció Pepper de ella aunque no aguanto por mucho la risa.

_-Hija... - Tony contuvo la risa -. ¿Qué te pasó?_

_-Les diré exactamente lo que pasó, ese niño de ahí colocó una trampa en mi secadora – decía mientras apuntaba con el dedo al chico._

-Ahora lo recuerdo, Frankie nos habló sobre esto hace rato ¿lo recuerdan? – pregunto Clint -. De cuando les hacía bromas a los chicos y al final se terminaron vengando de él.

Sus compañeros rememoraron la escena y eso los hizo reírse todavía más.

_Los demás niños no aguantaron más y se carcajearon hasta más no poder._

_-Solo diré... que logre que tus ojos resaltaran con ese color – dijo Frankie sonriendo burlonamente._

_James al ver el destello que hubo en los ojos de Beth, solo le dio al rubio una advertencia:_

_-Corre._

-Sabias palabras – estuvo de acuerdo Tony.

_Al final, Frankie tuvo que hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas pues Beth era rápida aunque no lo pareciera. Tomó una nota mental: nunca enojar a una chica otra vez, puede ser muy peligroso, en especial si te metes con su preciado rostro o su cabello._

_-Es todo – Wanda utilizó sus poderes para separarlos._

-Buena táctica, gracias Wanda – le dijo Bobbi.

-De nada.

_-Frankie, pídele disculpas – dijo Clint severamente._

_Este resoplo._

_-Está bien, lo siento – dijo con resignación._

_-De acuerdo, pero esto no termina aún, tendré mi venganza – le prometió la castaña._

-Sí que la va a tener – rio Clint.

_-Y nosotros también – dijeron James, Tori, Natalie y Jordan._

_-Siempre lo dicen y nunca lo cumplen – el rubio mostró una sonrisa de suficiencia._

_-Nunca digas nunca – dijo Jordan, que chocó los cinco con Natalie._

_Desde ese momento, Frankie juro que se cuidaría las espaldas pues sus amigos podían llegar a ser muy ingeniosos si unían sus fuerzas._

_-Estás castigado, Frankie – dijo de la nada Bobbi._

_Por si el día no podía ser peor"._

-Fue muy gracioso – dijo Rhodey.

-Y a la vez revelador – hablo Hill en dirección a Wanda, quien se sonrojo.

Esta se concentró en ver la esfera de luz que sostenía entre sus manos antes de arrojarla y que se expandiera hasta transformarse en la nube de antes.

-Frankie tiene dos historias más que contarnos todavía – dijo la Bruja Escarlata al resto.

Clint y Bobbi no podían estar más felices, podrían conocer más a su hijo.

_"La mañana del 4 de Julio era la mejor de todas, y no por el hecho de que sea el cumpleaños de Steve, sino porque cada año solían visitar la cabaña que Clint Barton tenía a las afueras de la ciudad. Se había convertido en una especie de tradición, y a los niños les fascinaba. Pero aquel día… aquel día fue diferente._

_Digamos que todos los hijos de los Vengadores se llevaban bien, eran los mejores amigos (¿y cómo no serlo? Si prácticamente vivían juntos), pero incluso los lazos más fuertes pueden llegar a romperse y esto… le afecto a Frankie Barton. Últimamente sentía que sus amigos lo evitaban, y de la peor forma porque hasta la pequeña y dulce (pero en ocasiones letal) Natalie se hallaba en la necesidad de huir de la habitación cada vez que lo encontraba en ella._

-¿Qué le habrá hecho a la pequeña? – se preguntó Thor, dejando a los demás con la misma interrogante.

_Se dignó a reflexionar por primera vez en su vida por sus acciones. Era cierto el hecho de que era muy fastidioso y en ocasiones hasta llegaba a ser sumamente irritante pero creía que a pesar de todo eso lo querían, pues al parecer se equivocó. Su madre y su padre lo notaban mal, el no quiso confesarles nada, no querían que sus padres le comentaran de ello a sus tíos pues estos le reclamarían a sus amigos y no deseaba ocasionar más problemas con ellos de los que creía tener._

_La casa de campo no se hallaba muy lejos así que partieron en la mañana tranquilamente. Scott, Clint, Steve y Thor bajaban las maletas del Quinjet mientras que Pepper y Natasha se encargaban de distribuir las habitaciones a cada uno._

Clint y Bobbi sonrieron al ver como la casa "refugio" se había vuelto algo más importante para todos.

_James y Jordan estaban parados fuera de la casa y jugaban a las fuercitas, batalla que termino ganando sorprendentemente el pelinegro de ojos cafés. El joven Barton se acercó a ellos para dirigirles la palabra por primera vez en varias semanas._

_-¿Puedo intentar? – pregunto tímidamente._

_James y Jordan compartieron una tensa mirada._

_-Sera mejor que no – dijo James._

Toda la sala quedo confundida. ¿Por qué James tenía una actitud tan grosera?

_Frankie miro a otro lado, obviamente dolido._

_-¿Les he hecho algo? – pregunto._

-Pobre – se compadeció Hill de él.

_Ambos se le quedaron mirando sin expresión alguna, acto seguido corrieron dentro de la casa. Frankie pateo una piedrita, frustrado._

_-¿Estas bien, hijo? – pregunto Clint acercándosele por detrás con su arco en una mano._

_El rubio titubeo, no podía decirle._

-Ay, por Dios… - se quejó Bobbi -. Debería dejar de guardarse todo ese resentimiento y decírnoslo.

-Bobbi, no lo hace por temor a que los otros lo aparten más, ¿no escuchaste? – le dijo Clint

-Claro que si, Barton. No estoy sorda…

-¿Y desde cuando me llamas Barton? – le pregunto Clint, con una sonrisita juguetona.

-¡Oh, cállate! El punto es que Frankie tendría que decírnoslo, para poder apoyarlo – dijo Bobbi.

-Tú irías corriendo a contarnos lo que él te dijo, Morse, que es justo lo que no quiere que ninguno de los dos haga – dijo Natasha.

-¿Qué? Yo no… - intento protestar.

-Tu eres muy sobreprotectora con las personas que quieres, Bobbi, no me digas que no irías hasta el fondo del asunto para poder hacer a Frankie feliz – le dijo Clint.

Bobbi se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su compañero y futuro esposo tenia razón.

_Por el rostro que puso Clint se pudo notar que no lo convenció del todo con esa respuesta pero lo dejo pasar, su hijo claramente no tenía ganas de ser interrogado._

_-¿Quieres practicar un poco conmigo?_

_-Sí._

El arquero sonrió al ver que pudo distraer a su hijo de su pesar un rato.

_Horas después, los Vengadores y sus hijos se sentaron a la mesa para almorzar, pero repentinamente Jordan y Natalie se fueron corriendo de ahí._

_-¡Jordan! – Le gritaba Betty -. ¡Hijo!_

_Bruce frunció el ceño ante la repentina actitud de su primogénito._

_-¡Natalie Jean Rogers! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora! – exclamo Natasha, comenzando a levantarse._

-¿Jean? – le pregunto Tony a la espía pelirroja.

Esta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta… - le susurro Steve al oído sin que alguien se diera cuenta.

Natasha sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

_Tori puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer tendría que perderse su comida._

Thor rio al ver como su hija dejaba el plato a un lado con una expresión de absoluto pesar. Definitivamente había heredado su apetito.

_-Déjalo, tía Nat. Yo los traigo – fue lo que dijo antes de pararse y buscarlos._

_-¿Saben qué? Eh… olvide algo por allá – señalo Beth una dirección cualquiera._

_En un acto rápido, jalo a James con ella por el mismo camino que los demás._

-Ok, traman algo – dijo Tony, llegando a la conclusión.

_-¡Lizzie! ¡Vuelve! – exclamaba Pepper hasta el punto en que llego a enfurecerse -. ¡Elizabeth María Stark!_

-¿María? No se lo habrán puesto por mí, ¿o sí? – pregunto la agente castaña, elevando una ceja, aunque se pudo notar que la idea la conmovió.

-Es probable, aunque también pudo haber sido por la madre de Tony que se llamaba igual – le dijo Pepper con una sonrisa amable.

Hill se entristeció un poco pero mantuvo la esperanza.

_-Pep, amor, tranquila – la calmo Tony, palmeando su hombro suavemente._

_-Pero ¿A dónde fueron todos? – pregunto Betty, confundida._

Obviamente, ninguno sabía la respuesta a la interrogante y se mostraron impacientes al querer saber.

_-Frankie, ¿podrías ir a averiguar? – le pregunto su madre amablemente._

_-Oh… problemas – canturreo Tony._

_Este se quedó más estático que una estatua._

_-No sé si sea buena idea – a nadie le paso desapercibido el tono triste que empleo._

-Seguro que no – asintió Natasha -. Claramente esos chicos lo han estado ignorando por una razón y esta parece ser otra jugada por parte de ellos – dijo calculadoramente.

_-¿Algo anda mal entre ustedes? Los he notado algo raros estos días – dijo Sam, preocupado por su ahijado._

_Frankie solo negó con la cabeza._

_-Cariño, si tú y los chicos tienen problemas creo que lo mejor sería que lo hablaran – le aconsejo su tía Carol, con voz maternal._

_El rubio repitió la misma acción de hace unos minutos._

_-Ellos no quieren hablarme – respondió en voz baja._

No hubo uno solo en aquella habitación que no se sintió mal por Frankie.

_-Ya me van a escuchar… - farfullaban Pepper, Natasha, Betty y Sif con enojo._

-Mamás tenían que ser – dijo Tony, burlonamente.

Los demás rieron.

_-No, tías… está bien – miro por donde ellos se habían ido -. Iré por ellos._

_Sus tíos, tías y padres le sonrieron con pena, pero aun mantenían la esperanza de que cual sea la razón por la que sus hijos estén molestos con Frankie, la solucionarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Clint le revolvió el cabello como siempre solía hacer mientras que Bobbi le regalo un beso en la frente._

-Que linda… ¿qué tengo que hacer para recibir uno así? – le pregunto Clint con segundas intenciones.

Bobbi lo fulmino con la mirada.

_Resulto que ellos se encontraban detrás de la casa, a la sombra de un viejo roble, hablando y riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, esto le hizo a Frankie enfurecer._

_-¡Oigan! – grito._

_Los chicos se sumieron en un absoluto silencio sepulcral, como si la llegada del rubio haya arruinado toda la diversión. Una vez que se pusieron de pie, Beth se acercó lentamente a él._

-Uy no, veo una pelea venir – dijo Tony, como quien está ante el clímax de un gran final.

_-Frankie… - susurro ella._

_-¡Ya estoy harto! Todo este tiempo me han estado evitando… y quiero saber ¡¿por qué?!_

-Era obvio que iba a explotar en ese momento – dijo Bruce.

_-Frankie… no era nuestra intención… - quiso explicar Tori, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su amigo de esa manera._

_-¿No lo fue? Pues pareció exactamente lo contrario – se expresó._

_-De acuerdo, si, tienes razón. Te evitábamos – admitió Beth -. Pero de veras… no lo hicimos con esa intención…_

_Natalie tomo valor, y dijo:_

_-Planeábamos algo en secreto para ti hoy, y no queríamos que nos descubrieras._

-¿Qué dije? – inquirió Natasha al resto de sus compañeros.

_Todos sus amigos lo miraron con pena mientras que una mezcla de felicidad y alivio empezaba a albergarse en su interior. No los había perdido después de todo. Comenzó a reír sin siquiera darse cuenta._

Más de uno saco a relucir una sonrisa al ver al niño de esa forma.

_-¿Abrazo grupal? – pregunto James con una sonrisa._

_Permanecieron juntos unos minutos para que luego Frankie arruinara toda la atmosfera creada y dijera:_

_-Y… ¿Qué hay sobre esa sorpresa?_

-Un Barton tenía que ser – dio Bobbi por lo bajo con un aire burlón.

_Clint le sonrió, sabiendo que tenía razón._

_James y Beth no pudieron evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante esto._

_-Ven por aquí – la castaña tomo de la mano al rubio y lo guio hasta la sombra del árbol -. Eso es… párate justo aquí._

-Creo que ya se lo que está por venir – dijo Clint, haciendo memoria de lo que hijo y los demás chicos les dijeron esa tarde al ver la casa.

-Yo también – respondieron algunos otros.

Los que no, quedaron confundidos.

_Beth se colocó más lejos junto con el resto de sus amigos, su sonrisa traviesa no aguardaba nada bueno. Tenía razón._

_-¿Qué se supone que…? - lo siguiente que se escuchó de la boca del niño fue un grito -. ¡Enanos!_

La escandalosa risa de Clint, Thor, Pietro y Tony se escuchó por toda la casa. Tanto, que entre Bobbi, María, Wanda y Pepper tuvieron que darles un golpe y callarlos para no poder despertar a los niños.

_Clint y Bobbi acudieron al lugar al escucharle, y se sorprendieron al ver a sus sobrinos riéndose hasta más no poder con un Frankie colgado de cabeza al árbol._

_-La venganza es tan dulce – rio James._

-Ok, eso lo saco de la araña – dijo Tony, burlonamente.

-¿Quieres otro golpe, Stark? – Natasha le mostro una sonrisa falsamente dulce.

Con esto, él se quedó callado.

_-¡¿De qué diablos están hablando?! – fue lo que exclamo el joven Barton._

_-De que cumplimos nuestra palabra al jugarte una broma como esta – le respondió Beth un poco más calmada._

-Oh, así que esta era su venganza de la que hablo en el recuerdo de antes – dijo Rhodey.

_-Y no queríamos que sospecharas así que… te ignoramos – dijo James._

_Frankie resoplo._

_-Tienen razón. Jordan y la Rojita son demasiado obvios._

_-¡Oye! – protestaron estos dos._

_-Saben que es verdad – les dijo Tori muy a su pesar._

_-Si – dijeron los niños, resignados._

Bruce, Steve y Natasha no hicieron más que reír.

-¿De quién lo habrá sacado? – le dijo Natasha a Steve juguetonamente.

El sonrió.

_Los padres del muchacho fueron acercándose a ellos de a poco, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Los chicos rieron un poco más al ver a Frankie balancearse de un lado para el otro sin cesar._

_-¿Les importaría bajarme ya? – pidió este._

_-No sé si esa sea una opción por ahora – rio Beth con malicia._

_-Oh, sí que la es – dijo Bobbi tras ellos._

-Dios, ya vino – dijo Clint, con cierto temor, en tanto era golpeado en el brazo por la rubia.

_Los niños comenzaron a balbucear un millón de excusas para después darse por rendidos ante la expresión de su tía._

_-Lo sentimos, tía Bobbi – dijeron los niños a coro._

_-Bájenlo de inmediato, o les diré a sus madres._

_Frankie y Clint compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad al ver a los chicos más que asustados antes de bajar del árbol al primero. Clint se posiciono exactamente para atraparlo al vuelo._

-Como siempre, buenos reflejos – rio Bobbi.

_-Gracias, papá – dijo el joven._

-Parece una princesa en apuros que acaba de ser salvada por su príncipe – Tony rio ante la ocurrencia de Rhodey.

_Luego de eso, los niños y la pareja volvieron a la casa para almorzar. A partir de esa tarde, los hijos de los Vengadores pudieron divertirse como en mucho tiempo no lo habían hecho y celebrar el 4 de Julio y a la vez el cumpleaños de su tío Steve como una familia."_

La nube desapareció una vez más.

-Se me hace que tendremos muchos problemas con las travesuras de estos niños – llego a la conclusión Bruce.

-Pero a la vez nos traerán la mayor alegría de todas – dijo Pepper, a lo que todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.

Wanda volvió a crear una esfera de luz y a lanzarla a mitad de la sala, formándose un nuevo recuerdo.

-Este es el último de Frankie - dijo.

_"Sus padres rara vez se comportaban de forma extraña, y cuando lo hacían era por una buena razón. Pero había algo en sus miradas, algo en sus gestos que delataba a la situación como una cosa seria._

-Esto no me gusta - expreso Clint.

_Se encontraba en su habitación ese día, sobre su cama, jugando a lanzar una pelota de béisbol al techo para atraparla en cuanto la gravedad la llevara de nuevo a sus manos. Si, el aburrimiento estaba presente más que nunca. Sus amigos al parecer habían decidido no salir de sus respectivos cuartos porque no los había visto en todo el día._

_-Amigo – Clint toco la puerta -. ¿Puedo entrar?_

_-Sí, papá._

-Ha crecido un poco - sonrio Bobbi.

_-Hola – le dio una sonrisa desganada al pasar, ahí Frankie supo que algo iba mal._

_-De acuerdo – se enderezo -. Al grano, ¿qué ocurre?_

_Clint se tensó al instante y fue a sentarse a su lado, extendió una mano al rostro de su hijo y le acaricio su cabello con cuidado en tanto lo veía de una forma casi nostálgica._

-Definitivamente no me gusta - hablo de nuevo el arquero.

_Cosa que a Frankie no le gustó en absoluto. El junto con sus amigos habían escuchado por medio de las rejillas de ventilación una discusión, que requirió de la presencia de cada Vengador, Defensor o Superhéroeque hubiera, casi no escucharon mucho pero estaban todos seguros que a partir de ese momento sus vidas cambiarían._

_Y tenían razón._

Cada uno de los miembros del equipo se sintió temeroso por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

_El arquero le explico la situación delicadamente, como para que su niño de once años le entendiera lo mejor posible lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes. Su madre y él se reunieron con los otros ayer, pues Ultron había renacido de la manera más inesperada y se encontraba en uno de los puntos culminantes de su victoria._

-Oh, Dios mío - dijo Wanda por lo bajo al darse cuenta de lo que ello significaba.

_Las noticias decían que cada día el conquistaba otra ciudad, o incluso otro país, era un caos… su tío T'Challa y su tía Storm tuvieron que volver a Wakanda para protegerla mientras tanto, pero eso no frenaba a las fuerzas del malvado robot, se estaba acercando… y los Vengadores tenían que hallar un modo de salvar a sus hijos de esta inminente guerra._

-Pues claro que si - dijo Steve, totalmente de acuerdo.

_-¿Me iré? – preguntó Frankie al cabo de un rato, temeroso._

_-Solo por un tiempo, hijo – Clint intentó tranquilizarlo -. Tu tío Tony les tiene preparado un refugio a ti y a tus primos donde Ultron no pueda localizarlos ni lastimarlos nunca._

A Bobbi se le encogio el corazon al igual que a Clint, ¿de verdad les estaba pasando eso? ¿porque? ¿porque cuando al fin eran todos felices?

_-No quiero irme – le rogo el niño al borde de las lágrimas -. Quiero quedarme contigo… con mamá…_

Clint, Bobbi y algunos otros Vengadores no querian creer que de verdad eso estuviese pasando.

_A Clint claramente se le rompió el corazón al ver a su hijo de esa manera, así que lo abrazo… lo abrazo transmitiéndole todo el cariño y amor que le tenía mientras no dejaba de repetírselo en susurros. El arquero no era de esas personas sentimentalistas, pero ahora simplemente no podía evitar ocultar las lágrimas._

_-Todo va a ir bien…_

-Por favor, que asi sea - rogo Bobbi, tomando a Clint por el brazo sin siquiera reparar en ello.

_Bobbi esperaba fuera de la habitación de su hijo, ya con su traje de Pajaro Burlon puesto y una mochila preparada con todo lo que Frankie pudiese necesitar en ese lugar. Ella también estaba destrozada. No había parado de llorar en toda la tarde, incluso mientras reunía algunas de sus pertenencias en aquella bolsa. Sintió unos golpecitos en su espalda, y al girarse vio a su esposo con Frankie en brazos, este último viéndola como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Los tres se unieron en uno de esos abrazos que parecen durar toda una vida. Pero tristemente, la situación no lo deseaba así._

_Un temblor se oyó por toda la mansión… el momento de la partida había llegado._

-¿Que fue eso? - dijo Tony.

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea... se oyo enorme - dijo Steve, preocupado.

_-Vamos – dijo Clint, con cierto tinte de angustia._

_Bobbi asintió, dándole la mochila a Frankie para que la cargara. Ambos adultos tomaron a su hijo de la mano y lo llevaron corriendo por todo el lugar hasta llegar al estacionamiento de la planta baja. Por lo visto, la mayoría de los Vengadores ya habían partido hacia donde sea que se les haya encargado ir porque gran parte de los autos habían desaparecido._

-Pero que... ¿donde diablos estamos los demas? - se quejo Tony, pues creia que Clint y Bobbi necesitarian ayuda.

_La causa del movimiento anterior era producto de unos bombardeos que venían de una especie de nave, solo que Frankie bien sabía que no era extraterrestre como las de antes._

_Ultron._

_La mayoria maldijo al robot con tanto odio que incluso llegaba a asustar._

_El desastre, y la desesperación fueron provocados en menos de lo anticipado, eso no hizo más que enfurecer a su padre._

_-¡Frankie, aléjate de la ventanilla! – le grito este, al verlo tan concentrado en las ruinas de afuera._

-¡No le grites! ¡Eso solo lo alterara mas! - exclamo Bobbi mas que enfurecida.

-¡Fue mi yo futuro, no yo! - se quejo Clint.

-Si, pero es probable que lo hagas algun dia - dijo ella, desviando la mirada.

Clint no le replico nada pues sabia que si la situacion lo ameritaba lo haria de nuevo.

_Por fin, llegaron a la Torre Vengadores, el lugar que usaban para nada más ni nada menos que fiestas o solo en ciertas ocasiones especiales ahora parecía más bien un sitio oscuro y lleno de penuria._

-Se ve tan diferente a lo que es ahora - dijo Pepper con tristeza.

_Sus padres corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para alcanzar el elevador pero para su mala fortuna, demoró demasiado. Así que no tuvieron más opción que ir por las escaleras de incendios._

-Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando trato de subir por ahi - dijo Bruce.

_-¡Tony! – gritaron Clint y Bobbi para llamar la atención del genio de la armadura._

_Este se encontraba en la plataforma de despegue junto con los demás Vengadores, sus hijos y algunos otros familiares. En cuanto los tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sostuvo a Frankie entre sus brazos, y lo apuró para que se encaminara hacia el Quinjet. Pero él era testarudo, no quería irse sin antes ver a sus padres por última vez._

-Juro que le encajare millones de flechas a Ultron en cuanto lo vea por hacernos esto - dijo Clint, conteniendo la rabia.

_Podía ver como el resto de sus amigos sufrían por tener que dejarlos; por ejemplo Natalie, esa niña tuvo que ser llevada casi a rastras al vehículo por James para finalmente despegarse de Steve y Natasha._

El apreton de manos que se dieron estos no pudo ser mas fuerte.

_Beth lloró en brazos de su madre, Pepper, pues habían descubierto que ya no podía subir nadie más, el número de capacidad de personas había sido logrado en el Quinjet, Beth tendría ahora que dejar no solo a su padre sino también a su madre._

-Maldita sea... - dijo Tony, furioso consigo mismo.

Pepper lo abrazo para reconfortarlo, haciendole ver que no era culpa suya.

_Jordan y Betty abordaron una vez habiéndose despedido de Bruce con un cálido abrazo entre los tres._

-Por lo menos se que ambos estaran a salvo - Bruce respiro tranquilo al enterarse de esto.

_Tori se despidió de todos en general y fue la primera en entrar, Frankie detectó un par de lágrimas por su parte, sintió una pena indescriptible por ella, debía echar de menos a sus padres… pero por lo menos tendría a Jane, Darcy, Ian y Erik que la acompañarían al refugio y la animarían un poco._

Thor frunció el ceño, ¿porque Sif y el no estaban ahí? Se supone que se habían ido a vivir a la tierra para ayudar a sus amigos a combatir las fuerzas del mal, ¿porque cuando el mundo parecía derrumbarse ellos no estaban? Y lo más importante era: ¿porque dejaron que su hija este sola en medio de todo eso?

-No me digas que nos abandonaste, Thor - dijo Tony, claramente molesto con este hecho.

-Yo... - dijo, todavía viendo la imagen de Tori, quien se veía totalmente desecha -. No se... no se que ha ocurrido.

Por lo menos se contenta con la idea de que Jane y los demás estén con ella en esos momentos.

_Cada uno estaba dejando a un miembro de su familia ese día, pero él no se iría hasta poder sentir a sus padres una vez más con él y que le prometieran que todo estaría bien aunque él mismo supiera que no fuera cierto._

_-¡Mamá, papá! – exclamó._

-Diablos... no puedo seguir viendo esto - dijo Bobbi, con voz ronca.

_Sin darles otra opción, se arrojó a Clint y Bobbi y lloro con ellos en silencio. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría luego, solo deseaba atesorar este momento como el más importante de su vida._

_-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – grito Visión, al ver como los bombardeos iban avanzando._

_Se acababa el tiempo._

_-Vamos, Frankie, hazle caso... - le pidio Clint a la memoria de su hijo._

_-Prométanme que estarán bien – les rogó Frankie._

_Bobbi negó un poco, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, sin confirmarle ni desmentirle nada. Beso su cabeza delicadamente, acción que repitió su padre después._

-Veo que no quieren hacerle una promesa que no pueden cumplir - dijo Natasha, debia admitirlo, tenia miedo por lo que estaba pasando.

_-Se buen niño – le dijo la rubia._

_-Recuerda que te amamos más que a nada en el mundo, campeón – le susurro Clint._

_Él asintió, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

Bobbi sonrio ante las palabras de aliento dichas por Clint a Frankie, sin pensarlo, le beso la mejilla. El arquero parpadeo desorientado y al segundo siguiente un leve color rosa tiño su rostro.

_-¡El otro Quinjet vendrá en unos minutos para llevarse a los demás! ¡Tienen que irse ahora! – exclamó Tony, abrazando por la cintura a Pepper._

-Menos mal - dijo el Tony del presente ya mas tranquilo.

_Frankie se regresó al vehículo aéreo sin dejar de girarse y ver a sus padres. En cuanto estuvo dentro, Tori lo abrazo, brindándole apoyo._

-¿No han notado que entre Frankie y Tori hay algo? - dijo Tony en broma.

Thor rio para luego decir con una sonrisa falsa:

-Sobre mi cadaver.

_Por las ventanillas, cada uno de los jóvenes pudo ver a sus padres por última vez antes de despegar y volar hacia quién sabía dónde."_

Hubo un silencio tenso antes de que alguno se atreviera a hablar. Querían saber mas, si. Pero ahora ademas les daba temor enterarse. ¿Y si algo horrible ocurría? ¿si alguna vida se perdía? Estaban seguros de que no serian tan fuertes como para afrontar esos hechos.

-Deberíamos seguir - dijo Wanda, preparándose para sacar otra esfera de luz.

-No se si estoy preparada - dijo Bobbi, aun angustiada por lo acabado de ver.

Clint entrelazo su mano con la de ella y le dio un fuerte apretón.

-Si no avanzamos no acabaremos nunca, Bob - le dijo el, en un intento de convencerla.

Funciono, pues asintió enseguida.

-De acuerdo - Wanda cerro los ojos y se concentro -. El siguiente es de Tori, y es de antes de ese día - aclaro la bruja castaña.

Thor sonrió, pues ahora le llegaría el turno de ver su vida junto a su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews?


	11. Tori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mía y también algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

" _Una niñita de cabellos rubios se acercaba corriendo hacia la pista de despegue del Quinjet en la Torre Vengadores, donde un hombre musculoso pero de actitud bondadosa la esperaba, era su padre: Thor. Este la abrazo entre sus enormes brazos mientras giraba con ella, la pequeña soltó una risita dulce._

-Por Dios, Thor... es preciosa – dijo Hill mirando tiernamente la imagen de su sobrina.

Thor sonrió, agradeciéndole el cumplido y no pudiendo estar mas de acuerdo con ella.

_-¿Esta lista? La primera vez podrías marearte – le advirtió el Dios a Tori, acariciando su mejilla._

-¡Aaaww! ¡Que buen padre! - Tony lo felicito con un tono jocoso.

El rubio se pregunto a donde llevaría a su pequeña.

_-Sí, papá – asintió enérgicamente -. Ya quiero conocer a mi abuelo._

_-Y estoy seguro de que él también está ansioso de verte – Thor sonrió._

¿La llevaría a Asgard?... ¡La llevaría a Asgard! Y nada mas ni nada menos que su primera vez, esto seria muy emocionante para el.

_-Dime, ¿desde hace cuánto no lo ves? – le pregunto._

_El rubio se quedó pensando._

_-Unos tres años tal vez._

_-¿Tanto tiempo?_

_-Bueno, todo ha estado tranquilo desde la última vez que tu madre y yo estuvimos ahí – dijo._

Eso es extraño, Sif amaba Asgard mas que cualquier otra cosa, no la imaginaba estar lejos de ese lugar por tanto tiempo. Aunque lo haya hecho por el, pues era un Vengador y tenia una nueva familia aquí, que ella sacrificara su felicidad por el... no era algo de su agrado. Todo lo que el quería era que Sif fuera feliz, se pregunto si tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella de este tema en el futuro.

_Tori asintió, tomando la mano de su padre, que era enorme a comparación de la suya. Unos pasos apresurados se oyeron tras ellos dos, haciéndolos girarse. Era una mujer; de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules que llegaban a rozar al gris; no podía ser otra más que Lady Sif, esposa de Thor y madre de Tori._

-Guau, fortachón, si que tienes buen gusto – dijo Pietro, hechizado con la arrebatadora figura de Sif.

Sin darse cuenta, Thor gruño. Era su amiga después de todo y no dejaría que alguien pensara de esa forma con ella.

-¿Me pregunto que dirá Crystal cuando le cuente que alguna vez babeaste por la esposa de Thor? – Wanda sonrió juguetonamente.

-Oh, no te atreverías...

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Esta bien! Lo siento, Thor... - el peliblanco acepto su derrota.

Los demás rieron mientras el rubio asentía con la cabeza.

_-Aquí estoy – dijo, besando al primero y tomando la otra mano de su hija para después sonreírle a esta -. Te va a encantar el lugar – le prometió._

-Se ve amigable – dijo Pepper, algo en lo que coincidió el resto -. Y a parte de bonita, una buena madre. Felicidades, Thor.

-Gracias, Srta. Potts – agradeció este.

_-¡Heimdall! ¡Cuando gustes! - exclamo Thor con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a su esposa e hija._

_El vórtice los absorbió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, trayendo con el una sensación de completa calma y armonía. Thor y Sif, habían regresado a Asgard._

_-¡Bienvenidos! - exclamo Heimdall con los brazos abiertos._

-Guau... - suspiraron los demás al ver la magnificencia del lugar.

Y con razón, se veía como el cielo mismo.

-¿Alguna vez nos llevaras a ese paraíso, mi amigo? - le pregunto Clint al Asgardiano.

-Pues... es algo complicado, cuando lleve a Jane mi padre demando que la escoltaran a Midgard de inmediato. Claro que después paso todo el problema con el Aether y Malekith, y ya nada mas importo – Thor se encogió de hombros -. No se si cambiara de opinión algún día.

El grupo asintió, entendiendo el dilema.

_-Viejo amigo – Thor le dio un abrazo -. Me da mucho gusto verte._

_-Lady Sif – dijo el guardián con una inclinación hacia la guerrera._

_-Te echamos tanto de menos – le dijo Sif con una sonrisa afectuosa._

_Tori observo al hombre con curiosidad, este le devolvió la mirada con un tinte de suavidad, lo que sorprendió a la niña pues a simple vista le pareció alguien imponente y reservado._

_-Tu debes ser Torunn – se hinco en una rodilla frente a ella para verla mejor._

_La pequeña asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y miro a su madre, quien con un cabeceo y una sonrisa de aprobación le dio a entender que podía acercarse sin problemas._

_-Mis amigos me llaman Tori – dijo con mas confianza, extendiéndole una mano a Heimdall._

_Este la tomo con gusto._

_-Pues es un gran placer conocerla, Princesa Tori._

-Me agrada que se parezca tanto a ti, Thor – dijo Rhodey, refiriéndose al carisma de la niña.

_La rubia sonrió ante su verdadero titulo de Asgard._

« _Mi princesa_ » _,_ pensó Thor con cariño.

_-Vengan, Odín los espera – dijo Heimdall._

_Thor cargo a su hija con un brazo mientras envolvió la cintura de Sif con el otro y las conducía en dirección al palacio. Una vez dentro, Tori se fascino ante lo que veía: las paredes y columnas parecían hechas de oro, la vista era espectacular e incluso llegaron a ver a algunos guerreros de Asgard practicando para futuras batallas._

-Si que es hermoso tu reino, Thor – declaro Wanda.

_Un brillante objeto llamo su atención, uno de los practicantes blandía con elegancia una espada, el atacante en cuestión llevaba tatuado una figura en su brazo derecho._

_-¿Qué es eso? - Tori señalo al hombre._

_-Es una runa asgardiana, significa: fuerza – le respondió Thor._

_Su primogénita entonces se fijo que casi todos ahí llevaban una, o incluso algunas mas._

-¿Tu llevas alguna? - pregunto Steve, inquisitivamente.

-No – negó -. Nunca fui muy fanático de esas cosas.

_-¿Tendré una de esas algún día? - pregunto inocentemente._

_-Solo si así lo deseas, depende de ti – dijo Sif, recordando su antigua vida._

_La sala del trono era inmensa, todo el lugar irradiaba magia y luz, algo que le encanto a Tori. Frente a ellos, se alzo la figura de un anciano, que por su expresión pudo descifrar que estaba de lo mas contento._

_-Bienvenido a casa... hijo mío – dijo Odín, el Padre de Todo, Protector de los Nueve Mundos, Rey de Asgard y al que con mucho orgullo podía llamar: su abuelo._

Thor sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Su padre lucia mas rejuvenecido que nunca, tal vez porque se veía mas despreocupado y sonriente. Estaba seguro que era por causa de Tori.

_-Padre – dijo Thor, acercándose y envolviendo al hombre en un gran abrazo, dejando a la pequeña Tori al lado de su madre._

_Sif coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hija, observando la escena al igual que ella. Así, Odín conoció a su nieta, a la cual le hizo la promesa de siempre protegerla no importaba donde estuviera. El rey le hizo un recorrido privado, dejando a sus padres y a Heimdall atrás. Le conto historias sobre sus antepasados, sobre su padre y el como salvaron a Asgard dos veces de la venganza de Loki, que una vez trato de destruir a su padre en Midgard utilizando al Destructor y la segunda vez había tomado el lugar de Odín en el trono de Asgard, hasta que Thor se entero de la verdad y rescato a su padre para después juntos acabar con el desastre que había ocasionado su breve reinado estando disfrazado del Padre de Todo._

-¡¿Que?! - grito Thor, iracundo.

El grupo juro haber escuchado un rayo caer afuera.

-¡Thor! - susurro/grito Steve.

-¡¿Como se le ocurre a Loki meterse con Odín?! ¡Nuestro padre! ¡Juro que cuando lo tenga frente a mi, sentirá la furia de Mjolnir en todo su esplendor!

Con una mirada del Capitán, Wanda hizo un movimiento de mano y sus dedos se iluminaron con un brillo rojo provocando aplacar la ira del Dios del Trueno solo hasta cierto punto.

-Amigo, se que es duro enterarte de eso hasta ahora, pero tienes que entender que no somos los únicos en esta casa, y si nuestros hijos ven que estamos haciendo esto... no se si vuelvan a tener confianza en nosotros – dijo Steve, siendo pasivo.

El rubio sabia que su amigo tenia razón, pero no podía evitar sentir todo ese enojo hacia el que creía era su difunto hermano. Probablemente estén ocurriendo cientos de cosas terribles en Asgard justo ahora y el no esta ahí para ayudar. ¿Cómo estaría su padre? ¿Qué habría hecho Loki con el? ¿Y los Tres Guerreros? ¿Y Sif? ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? ¿Su hermano se hubiera desecho de ella tal y como hizo con su padre? Todas estas preguntas abrumaban a nuestro querido fortachón.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes – acepto Clint, colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Thor elevo su mirada hacia el recuerdo de su hija, pensativo.

-Al menos tengo una excusa para volver allá en cuanto todo esto termine.

La mayoría sintió pena ante lo que dijo, pero lo entendieron. Si ellos estuvieran en la misma situación pensarían igual. Wanda volvió a reanudar la memoria.

_-¿Quién es_ _é_ _l? - le pregunto Tori._

_Odín mostro una mueca a modo de sonrisa, mirando al horizonte. El sol comenzaba a irse._

_-Era alguien con mucho rencor en su corazón... fue como un hermano para tu padre... y como un hijo para mi..._

_-Pero los traiciono ¿o no? - cuestiono ella, alzando una ceja._

Thor no podía dejar de echarse la culpa por tal cosa, pues Loki siempre se sintió degradado a un segundo lugar y creía que el preferido de Odín era el. Mas el rubio alcanzo a ver cierta tristeza en los ojos de su padre, lo que indicaba el cariño que a pesar de todo le profesaba al Dios de la Travesura.

_-Así es – suspiro Odín, algo triste._

_-¿Qué paso con_ _é_ _l?_

_El monarca parecía tener la mente en otro lugar._

_-Fue desterrado a Muspelheim, el reino del fuego – dijo._

Thor apretó los parpados con fuerza, intentando eliminar la imagen de su hermano en ese terrible lugar. Tony, Clint, Pietro y Rhodey sintieron un escalofrió con la mención de ese sitio y eso que ni siquiera lo conocían en realidad.

_Tori noto que este tema inquietaba a su abuelo por lo que decidió dejarlo de lado y tomarlo de la mano para regresar al interior del palacio, rogándole porque le contara alguna otra historia sobre sus padres o de los Nueve Reinos, muy a su pesar ya que la historia sobre el hombre Loki le parecía algo mas interesante y la llenaba de intriga, pero decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión. Si_ _é_ _l había sido tan importante para su padre y abuelo entonces debería esperar el momento adecuado, estaba segura de que se lo dirían todo sobre_ _é_ _l algún día._

El primogénito de Odín tuvo que admitir que su hija era demasiado curiosa con ese tema para su gusto.

_Mas tarde esa noche, después de haberse topado con Los Tres Guerreros, quienes estaban mas que eufóricos con su llegada, Thor y Sif decidieron que era un buen momento para volver a casa, había sido un largo día en compañía de la majestuosidad del Reino de Asgard y Tori ya estaba por quedarse dormida. Además, Los Vengadores deberían estar esperando su retorno para poder cenar tranquilamente todos juntos en familia._

-Me alegra que tu y Sif hayan decidido quedarse con nosotros en la tierra por un tiempo, así estaremos mas unidos como familia – dice Pepper, siendo enseguida besada en la mejilla por Tony.

Thor le sonrió, aunque no dejo de preocuparse por lo que estuviera ocurriendo en su mundo.

_Todo mundo se despidió de ellos en cuanto estuvieron a punto de encaminarse al Bifrost y viajar a la Tierra, pero Odín tenia algo mas que ofrecerle a su nieta. De su manto, saco una espada que brillaba bajo la tenue luz de las antorchas que adornaban la entrada al palacio, era algo grande para ella pero no quitaba el hecho de que le encantara. Tori soltó una exclamación por lo bajo, hipnotizada ante la aparente poderosa arma, su abuelo se la ofreció mas que contento mientras que Sif se puso algo inquieta con que su hija de cinco años tenga entre sus diminutas y delicadas manos algo que a simple vista se le podría considerar como letal, Thor era todo lo opuesto. Para fortuna de_ _é_ _l, Sif no se dio cuenta sino probablemente lo hubiera regañado de estar tan feliz._

-Se que es tu hija y que de ti depende educarla, Thor, pero... ¿no crees que es un poco extremo darle a una niña un arma? De por si, el hecho de que Beth haya utilizado una pistola cuando la conocimos ya me tiene preocupada, a parte del tema de la armadura – declaro Pepper, echándole una mirada enojada de reojo a su novio quien no dudo en tratar de defenderse otra vez verbalmente si no fuera porque Wanda se encargo de que cerrara la boca mediante sus poderes -. Gracias, Wanda.

-Pues en Asgard es normal que los habitantes tengan que aprender a defenderse, sobretodo si eres miembro de la familia real. Así que yo no tengo ningún problema, tranquilamente le puedo enseñar aquí en Midgard el arte de la lucha, es mas – contemplo a su pequeña hija en el recuerdo, y procuro grabar cada detalle de la felicidad que demostraba su linda carita -, estoy seguro de que sea cual sea la decisión que tome en el futuro, me hará sentir orgulloso. Con el poco tiempo que la conozco, puedo estar plenamente convencido de que confió en ella con mi vida.

_-Tu padre me comento que te llamaban la atención las espadas que teníamos en la armería - Sif se giro hacia su marido con el ceño fruncido, lo que hizo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro en el acto -, y tu entusiasmo al contarme que quisieras algún día volverte una valiente guerrera como tu madre – la pelinegra sonrió muy a su pesar al escuchar esto -, me impulsaron a entregarte esto con mucha alegría y orgullo, fue forjada por los mismos enanos que crearon el Mjolnir – Tori sonrió mientras leía la inscripción que tenia el objeto -. El nombre de esta espada es Beskyttelse, que significa: Protección... que es lo que te brindare hasta el ultimo de mis días – le dijo mientras la miraba con cariño y le colocaba uno de sus rubios mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja._

Algunos todavía soltaban risitas ante el miedo del Dios del Trueno por la reacción que tuvo su esposa, otros sentían ternura ante el momento entre Tori y su abuelo.

_Tori lo abrazo fuertemente._

_-Gracias – le dijo todavía con sus bracitos alrededor de_ _é_ _l -. Es muy hermosa._

-Veo que tu hija heredo la afición de dar abrazos a la gente – rio Rhodey, sin dejar de ver el recuerdo.

-Lo cual me gusta, es lindo que te sientas querido de vez en cuando – dijo Hill, con una media sonrisa.

Dijo esto, y fue como si hubiera activado las emociones de cada Vengador. Tony dio un beso a Pepper en los labios mientras que Clint se lo daba en la mejilla a Bobbi, sonrojándola; Wanda y Pietro se abrazaron, Steve beso a Natasha en la frente, tomándola desprevenida y sin evitar el cosquilleo en el estomago que siguió después del acto; Thor, siendo como es, abrazo fuertemente a Bruce, Hill, Rhodey y hasta a Fury, que había permanecido callado todo el tiempo.

-Ya basta, gente. ¿Podríamos continuar, Srta. Maximoff? - hablo el del parche al fin, con cierta irritación en la voz.

-Ay Fury, tu siempre matando el ambiente – Tony dijo con diversión, ocasionando la risa de los demás.

_-Esta espada tiene las mismas reglas que el martillo de tu padre, solo te funcionara si eres digna de ella._

_-Y podrás convocar a los rayos al igual que yo – dijo Thor, acercándose y posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija._

_-¿En serio? - pregunto Tori, emocionada ante la noticia._

_Thor asintió mas que satisfecho al ver que ella había reaccionado ante la sorpresa de su padre como había querido que lo hiciera. Tori corrió hacia su madre._

_-¿Me enseñaras a usarla? Di que si – rogo la pequeña._

Los Vengadores rieron ante la inocencia de la niña.

_Thor, Hogun, Fandral y Volstagg estaban riéndose por lo bajo al ver la cara de derrota que coloco la antigua guerrera de Asgard._

_-Con mucho gusto – acepto._

_Su hija dio un salto de alegría mientras que los demás a su alrededor se contagiaban de dicha emoción, Thor se acerco a ella por detrás y la tomo entre sus brazos para luego darle un suave beso en la frente. Sif tomo la espada de las manos de Tori para colocarla en la funda que Odín le acababa de dar para guardarla_

-Solo espero que no le saque un ojo a alguien con esa cosa – dijo Bruce, algo preocupado.

-Descuiden, yo le enseñare.

_Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en casa, con todo el equipo de los Vengadores e hijos observando fascinados el regalo de Tori, esta pudo escuchar como sus padres se decían entre susurros:_

_-Me alegra verla tan feliz – dijo Thor._

_-Estas en problemas, lo sabes ¿no? - dijo Sif con una sonrisa entre divertida y seria -. Aun es muy pequeña para tener algo así._

-Gracias – dijo Pepper al ver como su futura amiga creía lo mismo que ella.

_-Hey... nosotros somos sus padres, le enseñaremos a usarla correctamente para que no corra el peligro de sacarse un ojo – como siempre, Thor y su sutileza._

Bruce y los demás rieron al caer en la cuenta de que el había dicho lo mismo hace unos minutos.

_-Aun no estoy segura si quiero que siga ese camino..._

_Thor la tomo por la cintura y la beso delicadamente en los labios._

Como siempre, fueron Tony, Clint, Rhodey y Pietro silbaron y observaron picaronamente al Dios mientras este simplemente le daba igual y disfrutaba de ver a su otro yo no privarse de los sencillos placeres de la vida.

_-Todo saldrá bien, ella es fuerte como tu y yo, sabrá superar los obstáculos que se le topen en el camino._

_Sif apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido._

_-Así espero – suspiro._

_Finalmente, sus preocupaciones se vieron opacadas por la dicha que tenían de ver a su hija feliz"._

El recuerdo dio fin al evaporarse la nube.

-Bueno, hay otros tres de ella, ¿seguimos?

-Claro – dijeron los demás.

La Bruja Escarlata volvió a dar rienda suelta a sus poderes para mostrarles el siguiente.

_"Era un día nevado en el que habían decidido ir a casa de su tía Jane, pues ella y Darcy acababan de mudarse de Londres a Nueva York y planeaban ir a saludar. Una Tori de ocho años salió de la camioneta que Thor hábilmente aprendió a manejar con el paso del tiempo, aunque aun no dejaba de ser algo torpe con ciertas cosas de Midgard._

-No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso porque ahora se que en el futuro no tendre que estar comprando un nuevo microondas cada mes – dijo Tony, siendo dramático.

_-¡Vengan! ¡Nos están esperando! - exclamaba la pequeña rubia._

_-Tranquila, cariño - reía Sif, ante el entusiasmo de ella -. Ya vamos._

_Tori toco el timbre del pintoresco hogar para después ser recibida por una mujer castaña, que la cargo y lleno de besos su rostro al instante._

A Thor se le atasco el aire en la garganta, Jane no había cambiado nada. Estaba mas hermosa que nunca, solo esperaba que durante ese periodo de tiempo en el recuerdo, ella y Sif se llevaran bien y no hubiera rivalidad alguna entre ellas.

-Así que ella es Jane – dijo Tony, en actitud inquisitoria.

El rubio asintió.

-Es linda, y parece agradable – dijo Natasha.

-Lo es – Thor esbozo una sonrisa bobalicona, claramente a pesar de saber que en el futuro tendría a Sif, nada cambiaba lo que el sentía ahora en el presente por la castaña.

_-¡Mírate! ¡Pero que grande estas! - dijo Jane Foster, tan linda y afectuosa como siempre._

_La rubia rio para acto seguido ser asfixiada por los brazos de Darcy Lewis._

_-También me da gusto verte, tía Darcy – dijo la rubia._

-Ella te enseño lo que era el Facebook ¿no? - le pregunto Clint a su amigo.

-Ella misma.

_Tras ella, sus padres saludaban a su tía Jane, que en ningún momento pareció tenerle algún rencor a Sif y la abrazo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida._

En ese momento, Thor no pudo estar mas tranquilo, claro que ya lo sabia, pero aun así.

_-¡Estas preciosa, cariño! ¡¿Como es posible que apenas tengas ocho años y ya seas tan alta?! - decía Darcy, mientras guiaba a su sobrina a la cocina._

_-Genes paternos, supongo – respondió Tori, encogiéndose de hombros._

-Vaya que si – rio Tony -. Esa niña será mas alta que yo al paso que va.

Thor, Wanda, Pietro, Rhodey, Clint, Steve y Bobbi no pudieron contener una carcajada ante la perspectiva.

_Darcy le mostro fotos diversas sobre su viaje a Miami con su novio, Ian Boothby. Aquel que conoció durante la aventura que tuvieron con Malekith y los Elfos Oscuros. Habían estado saliendo durante años, así que por fin decidieron dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Su tía castaña les anuncio que estaba comprometida._

-¡Estupendo! - exclamo Thor con alegría.

Los demás también lo estaban a pesar de no conocerla en persona.

_-¡Que bien, Lady Darcy! - exclamo Thor, dándole un apretado abrazo._

_-Fortachón, ten cuidado – rio -. No queremos que esta preciosura de novia llegue con algunos huesos rotos a la boda._

-Me agrada esta chica – dijo Tony.

-A mi igual – respondió el resto.

_Tori, Sif y Jane rieron al ver al gran hombre soltar a Darcy apresuradamente y tratar fallidamente de arreglar su ya alborotado cabello._

_Jane se acerco a la puerta, pues acababan de tocar el timbre._

_-¡Oh, cierto! – dijo la científica -. Erik quiso venir a cenar con nosotros._

-¡Selvig! Lo había olvidado por completo. Si están Jane y Darcy, el siempre vendrá – dijo Thor, recordando a su buen amigo el doctor.

-El es un científico, nos ayudo mucho en la batalla de Nueva York – les explico Tony a los gemelos, quienes asintieron al entender la situación.

_La pequeña rubia aplaudió alegremente, pues no había visto a su tío Erik en un largo tiempo. Jane ya lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero no venia solo. Tras el estaban el mismísimo Ian, el prometido de Darcy, y un hombre mas: rubio, de ojos verdes y cabe agregar que sumamente atractivo._

_-Disculpa, no nos habíamos presentado antes – dijo la castaña, viéndolo fijamente._

Algunos de los presentes no dudaron en echarle un vistazo a la reacción de Thor, pues al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su actual novia.

_-Oh,_ _é_ _l es un compañero mío en el laboratorio. No conoce a nadie, lo transfirieron desde Canadá la semana pasada, pensé que seria bueno invitarlo a cenar y que así conozca a otras personas – dijo Selvig._

_-Un placer conocerla, Doctora Foster, he oído hablar maravillas sobre usted. Mi nombre es Keith... Keith Kincaid – hablo el desconocido._

_Acto seguido,_ _él tomo su mano y dio un beso en el dorso de esta, provocando que Jane se ruborizara y riera nerviosa, para diversión de Tori, Darcy e Ian mientras que Erik se distraía hablando con Thor y Sif._

Digamos que por la cabeza de Thor pasaron montones de ideas sobre como torturar lentamente a ese sujeto si es que alguna vez lo tenia en frente por haberse atrevido a acercarse a su chica, pero trato de dejar esas emociones de lado y tranquilizarse pues eso era el futuro, y el había elegido a Sif. No tendría porque estarse quejando por lo inevitable, ese era el rumbo que tomaría su vida y no podía estar mas feliz. Adoraba a su hija, y aunque no de esa forma todavía, también amaba a Sif.

_De esta forma, la cena transcurrió de forma tranquila y alegre. Y Tori, pudo presenciar como entre su madrina y el Sr. Kincaid nacía una fuerte conexión, que tal vez podía ir creciendo conforme pasaran los días, meses... quizás años y se convertiría en algo hermoso._

-Me sorprende que no estés molesto – dijo Bruce, sabiendo lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser el Dios del Trueno.

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi destino, no puedo enfadarme por algo que de igual forma pasara.

-Eso es muy maduro de tu parte, Thor – se sorprendió Hill.

_-Oigan, ustedes, ¿pueden parar de comerse con la mirada por un momento? El ambiente se siente incomodo – se quejo Darcy, sonriéndole a su amiga pícaramente._

_Thor, Sif, Ian y Erik observaron a la cientifica con una ceja alzada mientras que Keith se sonrojo levemente._

-Eso si me molesta - gruño el, antes calmado, rubio.

_-Gracias, Darcy – Jane la fulmino con la mirada, estando tanto o mas roja que la capa de Thor._

_Como siempre, sus tías fastidiándose la una a la otra como si fueran hermanas. Tori estaba confundida ante lo dicho anteriormente por la joven Lewis._

_-¿Cómo se puede comer con los ojos a una persona? Es imposible, ni que tuvieran dientes – este comentario fue seguido por una fuerte carcajada de parte del resto._

Eso fue suficiente para que el salón completo estallara en carcajadas que rápidamente trataron de callar. No querían despertar a los niños.

_-Ay, créeme, princesa. No quieres ni enterarte – dijo Erik, todavía riéndose._

_-No, la verdad si quiero – respondió determinadamente, sorprendiendo a los demás._

Incluyendo a los del presente.

_-Cariño - dijo Sif -. Te lo explicare cuando crezcas._

-Eso no le va a funcionar – rieron Tony, Clint y Pietro.

_-Mamá... - se quejo Tori._

_-Tori, obedécele a tu madre – le dijo Thor, recibiendo una mirada agradecida y complacida de su esposa._

_-Explícamelo tu, papi ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? - Tori comenzó a sacudir el brazo de Thor frenéticamente._

Thor se paralizo y se le enrojecieron las mejillas mientras el resto reía juguetonamente.

_El Dios del Trueno enseguida se puso nervioso._

_-¡¿Quien quiere postre?! - exclamo Jane, en el intento de salvar a su viejo amigo._

_-¡Yo! - respondieron los demás levantándose rápidamente con sus respectivos platos vacíos... o en el caso de Ian, terminándoselo en el camino al lavamanos._

-Salvado por la campana – dijo Stark, decepcionado.

Thor le agradeció a su novia internamente.

_Un rato mas tarde, el asunto del mudo coqueteo entre Jane y Keith había quedado olvidado, y ahora Tori se encontraba con sus padres en el balcón de la habitación de Jane, quien les dio su consentimiento total para entrar y disfrutar de la vista. La ciudad de Nueva York resplandecía ante el oscuro cielo de la noche._

_-Es muy hermosa ¿no lo crees? - dijo Sif a su hija con una sonrisa._

_-Si._

Todo mundo sonrió ante la imagen de su ciudad, su hogar. Lo que les recordó el predicamento en el que se encontraban, jurándose después las mismas palabras que le dijo Tony a Loki en su primer enfrentamiento: «Si no pueden defender la Tierra, de seguro la vengaran».

_-Y pensar que tu y yo – dijo Thor, refiriéndose a si mismo y a su esposa, tomándola a esta de la cintura -. Tuvimos una vista igual a esta la noche en la que me dijiste que estabas embarazada de esta preciosa niña - beso la frente de Sif delicadamente para luego acercar a su sonriente hija aun mas hacia el._

Las chicas suspiraron ante el visible amor que Thor le profesaba a su familia.

_-Mamá, papá..._

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Cómo llegaron a enamorarse?_

-La pregunta del millón – dijo Clint.

Thor y los demás asintieron, principalmente el primero. ¿Cómo surgió el amor entre su mejor amiga y el?

_El rubio y la pelinegra se observaron durante unos minutos, claramente, recordando aquellos tiempos. Soltaron una pequeña risa simultáneamente tras tomarse unos minutos._

El Dios del Trueno suspiro, conmocionado al descubrir cuanto amor había en su mirada, ni siquiera a Jane la miraba de tal forma. Era como si hubiera encontrado a su otra mitad, su alma gemela. Sonrió luego, era espectacular la manera en que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que finalmente lo descubre. Sif siempre estuvo ahí para el, en cada situación.

_-Pues... nos conocemos desde la niñez, tu madre me seguía a todos lados – conto Thor, de manera divertida._

_-Porque el cerebrito de tu padre jamás se dio cuenta de que yo sentía algo mas que amistad por el – Sif sonrió juguetonamente hacia el rubio, quien le correspondió el gesto -, luego cuando tu abuelo lo desterró aquí a Midgard, el encontró a tus tíos Jane, Darcy, Erik y poco después a los Vengadores... y decidió quedarse con ellos un tiempo. Hasta que descubrí que Loki había suplantado a Odín en el trono de Asgard, así que, fui en su búsqueda, pues sabia que solo el podría ayudarme a mi y a todos los asgardianos durante esa situación complicada._

_-Comenzamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, ideando estrategias de ataque, ayudándome a dar con el paradero de tu abuelo y pues... el resto es historia – termino Thor, acariciando la cabellera dorada de su hija._

_Tori sonrió ante el relato, pues sabia que acabada esa pequeña aventura sus padres se declararon y posteriormente se unieron en matrimonio._

-¡Guau! - exclamo Tony.

-Pues si que no querían perder el tiempo – rio Pietro.

_-Si que eras lento, papá - rio la pequeña._

_Thor le siguió._

Los del presente igual.

_-Si – entrelazo su mano con la de Sif y abrazo a Tori con la otra -. Pero tuve mucha suerte de darme cuenta de lo que tenia en frente, y por fortuna no fue demasiado tarde._

-¡Awww! - suspiraron Bobbi y Wanda con ternura.

_La pelinegra beso su mejilla para después acomodar su cabeza en su hombro. Tori no pudo estar mas de acuerdo ante la declaración de su padre. Quizás fueron azares del destino o puede que no el que sus padres acabaran juntos, pero de cualquier forma, agradecía a todos los dioses por tener una familia tan perfecta, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final."_

El recuerdo termino y con el, los Vengadores se giraron sincronizadamente hacia su amigo Asgardiano y le sonrieron para que después Tony abriera la boca:

-Tienes un futuro brillante con esa chica. ¡No desperdicies el tiempo aquí con nosotros y búscala, tigre!

Pepper, aunque con una media sonrisa, elevo una ceja en dirección a el como reprochándole lo acabado de decir por su persona.

-Si, se nota lo mucho que te quiere, Thor. A pesar de que sea solo un recuerdo es palpable en el ambiente el sentimiento que los embarga a los dos cada vez que están juntos en alguna escena – dijo Bobbi.

Thor observo a sus compañeros uno por uno, ellos simplemente le devolvían la mirada con simpatía. Como queriéndole dar un mensaje oculto a través de ese intercambio, paso sus manos por su rostro.

-¿Qué quieren que haga? Estoy con Jane ahora, y a pesar de que somos de mundos diferentes yo la quiero y mucho. Por otro lado esta Sif que... pues me he dado cuenta con esto - señalo la nube aun formada en medio de la sala -, que en realidad yo si la quiero mas de lo que me gustaría admitir – negó con la cabeza -. No lo se, solo... estoy confundido.

-Y te entendemos, amigo, no te compliques por ello. Hallaras la manera de salir de este embrollo, pronto – le sonrió Steve, gesto que le correspondió Thor -. Wanda, podrías continuar, por favor.

Esta asintió, formando otra pequeña esfera de luz entre sus manos y arrojándola hacia la nube que enseño otro recuerdo al instante.

_"Tori sabia que algo malo pasaría ese día._

-No comenzamos bien – dijo Rhodey.

-No – concordó Stark.

_No estaba segura de como, pero lo sentía. Sus padres fueron a desayunar con ella esa mañana, los demás Vengadores estaban dispersos por la Mansión: unos en la sala de entrenamiento, otros en el jardín disfrutando el aire fresco o tomando el sol en la piscina de la terraza... en fin, podría decirse que todo era bastante normal. No habían aparecido villanos en un buen tiempo y eso les dejaba mucho tiempo libre._

-Eso es bueno – sonrió Steve.

-Si, al menos esos lunáticos supieron cuando dejar de causarnos problemas – dijo Tony.

-Mucha calma no siempre significan buenas cosas, señores - hablo Fury, seriamente.

-Exacto, siempre hay que mantenerse alerta – concordó Natasha.

_La rubia de diez años conversaba animadamente con su mejor amigo, Frankie Barton (aunque sea algo imposible de creer), y su casi hermano, Jordan Banner sobre su visita al Smithsoniano ese fin de semana. Su tío Steve, se había encargado de hacerle un tour completo por todo el instituto y la pequeña quedo fascinada ante la historia que rodeaba al Capitán América. Sus amigos no pudieron mas que sentirse algo envidiosos, se prometieron juntos ir a pedirle a Rogers que los llevara también._

Natasha le dirigió a Steve una sonrisa divertida.

_-Oigan, ¿hay que ir a la piscina? Hace mucho calor y me urge refrescarme un poco – sugirió Frankie al cabo de unos segundos._

_-Si, vamos – dijo Jordan._

_-Esta bien – ella se giro hacia sus padres -. Los veo en un rato – le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno._

_-Cuídate, y no olvides el protector solar – le dijo su madre._

_-Si, mamá._

-¿Tendremos piscina? - dijo Clint, emocionado.

-Que puedo decir, soy un as para estas cosas – dijo Tony, refiriéndose al diseño de interiores -. Esa Mansión será uno de mis mayores logros, se los aseguro y desde ya empiezo a tomar noto de todo lo que veo.

_Pasadas unas horas, en las que Scott, Tony, Clint y Steve habían apostado para ver quien lograba hacer un mejor clavado en las tibias aguas. Beth y Frankie comenzaron a demandar las apuestas de todo el equipo; James, Jordan y Tori negaron con la cabeza pensando en que esos dos no tenían remedio. Steve salió ganador, naturalmente, mientras que Scott y Tony se llevaron un buen golpe que requirió hielo para bajar la hinchazón de sus pierna, Clint fue el segundo mejor. Hope, Pepper, Bobbi, Carol y Natasha no pudieron parar de reír, para indignación de Stark y Lang._

Las mujeres del presente y algunos mas (o sea todos, excepto Tony) también soltaban carcajadas. Los chicos eran unos tontos pero aun así los adoraban.

_La pelirroja se había acercado a su marido, plantándole un beso poco después para disgusto de los mas pequeños._

-¿Dándole su premio al Cap, arañita? - rio picaronamente Stark.

-¿Algún problema? - la espía elevo una ceja con una media sonrisa.

Steve sonrió. Aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir, el notaba como disfrutaba cada vez que lo veía sonrojarse en esos recuerdos.

_Todo andaba bien, hasta que... Friday le informo a Tony de una extraña anomalía saliendo de la Torre Vengadores, su primer hogar. El multimillonario, alertado, no le dio mas importancia al dolor de su intento de clavado y llamo a su armadura para luego salir volando de la Mansión, los demás Vengadores estaban inquietos, ¿algún enemigo los estaría atacando de nuevo?_

-Supongo que a eso se refería Tori con lo de la mala sensación - dijo Pietro.

_-¿Qué esta pasando, tía Hope? - le pregunto Tori, acercándose con Frankie, pues ambos se habían alejado de los adultos luego del improvisado concurso._

_-No lo se, linda – le contesto la castaña, todavía mirando hacia el cielo._

_-Niños, vayan abajo – dijo Steve -. Les prometemos que todo estará bien, ¿si?_

-Algo me dice que no será así – dijo este corrigiendo a su yo del futuro.

_Tori, Frankie, Jordan, Beth y James asintieron algo dudosos antes de irse de la terraza. En la sala, todavía se encontraban Thor y Sif junto con Natalie, que se había quedado dormida en brazos de la guerrera, y otros dos inquilinos: un hombre y una mujer._

_-Hola, tío Peter – le dijo Beth al primero, un joven de cabello castaño y aspecto despreocupado -. Hola, tía Mary Jane – le dijo a la segunda, quien era pelirroja._

_-Hola, niños, ¿qué tal su día? - les pregunto el que era conocido nada mas y nada menos como Spider-Man._

-¿Y esos quienes son? Nunca los vi en ningún archivo de SHIELD, si tuvieran un súper poder lo sabríamos - dijo Bobbi, confundida.

-Probablemente son nuevos en esto – observo Ojo de Halcón -. Míralos, son muchísimo mas jóvenes que nosotros.

-Eso es cierto – Pepper los observo mas detenidamente -. Creo haber visto a ese chico hace poco... en Industrias Stark.

-¿Ah, si? - cuestiono Tony.

-Si, bueno... su rostro me es muy familiar.

-Bueno, tiene que ser alguien con una habilidad sorprendente como para que lo dejemos ser parte de nosotros... y a simple vista me cae bien. Y su novia es sexy, perdón Pep, tenia que admitirlo – se disculpo rápidamente el multimillonario con su novia, que nada mas rio.

_-Estábamos bien, hasta que algo raro paso... - empezó Jordan._

_Y entre los cuatro les relataron que era exactamente lo que había sucedido allá arriba._

_-No puede ser nada bueno – dijo Thor._

_-Disculpe, señor Thor y señora Sif, el Señor Stark solicita su presencia inmediata en la Torre Vengadores._

-Tenias que decirlo, ¿eh? - dijo Steve burlonamente a su amigo Asgardiano.

_-Hablando de malas noticias... - dijo Peter._

_-¿Quién dice que son malas? Yo no oí a Friday decirlo – Tori frunció el ceño, claramente, la niña se negaba a aceptar que algo no grato este ocurriendo._

_Sif se agacho frente a su hija y le acaricio el rostro con una mano, tranquilizándola en el acto._

_-Estará todo bien, linda – la calmo._

_-Volveremos en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo su padre, mirándola con ternura._

_Los ojitos grisáceos de Tori se tiñeron de inseguridad pero a pesar del presentimiento funesto que sentía, acepto su partida... aunque con una condición._

_-¿Pueden llevarme con ustedes? No creo que al tío Tony le importe – ella se encogió de hombros._

-¿Sera buena idea? - pregunto Bruce.

-No lo se, sigue mirando – respondió Hill.

_Su madre observo a Thor durante unos minutos, tomando la decisión en silencio. Al final, dio un suspiro y asintió hacia su hija._

_-Si eso te apacigua un poco, cariño... - la duda en el tono de Sif era notable._

_Despidiéndose de los demás, la familia de Thor emprendió el camino a la Torre Vengadores, siendo la forma mas rápida en que el rubio use su martillo para volar. Una vez llegando a la antigua plataforma de despegue del Quinjet, Tori fue la primera en distinguir al hombre tendido en el sofá que estaba junto a su tío._

_-¡Heimdall! - corrió los pocos escalones que se interponían entre ella y los otros para unírseles rápidamente._

-Oh, no... - gimio Thor, con expresion herida.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Steve.

-Heimdall es el guardián del Bifrost, el medio que los Asgardianos usamos para transportarnos entre los Nueve Reinos... y también es mi amigo...

Todos se preocuparon por la estabilidad del pobre hombre de Asgard que agonizaba en la memoria de Tori.

_Sus padres al oírla le siguieron el paso. Tori se paro en seco antes de poder envolver a su amigo en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida como cada vez que hacia cuando el venia de visita, pero esta era la excepción. Heimdall llevaba su armadura dorada normal, solo que ahora su abdomen estaba cubierto de sangre, Tony se le notaba el no saber exactamente que hacer._

_-No... - gimió el guardián del Bifrost -. Tori..._

Thor se asusto, ¿quién demonios le había hecho eso? ¿Quién había sido capaz de tanta crueldad?

_La pequeña tenia que admitirlo, estaba asustada... ¿qué le había ocurrido? No tuvo tiempo para terminar de procesar la situación porque Sif la tomo en brazos e hizo que escondiera la cabeza en su pecho para que ella no tuviera que presenciar mas la trágica escena._

_-Mi amigo... - dijo Thor, su voz se había puesto ronca -. ¿Qué le ocurrió? - Tori no veía nada, pero pudo deducir que su padre se dirigía a su tío Tony._

_-No lo se, Thor... Friday me informo de alguien que había atravesado el portal de Asgard hasta aquí y... lo encontré en este estado para cuando llegue – se lamento el mecánico._

Lagrimas contenidas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del rubio y de la mayoría de féminas en el grupo. Los demás solo podían observar la triste escena con pena.

_Tori consiguió voltear un poco. Heimdall recientemente coloco su mano sobre la del rubio, quien intentaba frenar la hemorragia._

_-Asgard... los necesita... Loki – tosió -… mato a Odín – la ojiazul sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento ante esas palabras -… todo esta... prácticamente... perdido... el_ _Ragnarök_ _... ha caído sobre – tosió una vez mas -… nosotros... - Tori sintió a su madre tensarse -… eres nuestra única esperanza, Thor... tenia que... tenia que encontrarte..._

Thor apretó los puños, lo que Loki, su propio hermano había cometido no tenia perdón.

_-Tranquilo, Heimdall – dijo el rubio fortachón -. Respira._

_-Por favor... por favor, sálvanos - fueron sus ultimas palabras._

_La pequeña capto la mirada de aquel hombre que alguna vez estuvo llena de vida, sin controlarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Casi pudo sentir como el buen hombre se despedía mudamente de ella. La camiseta de su madre comenzó a mojarse de las gotitas que provenían de su rostro. Sif también lloraba, los tres habían perdido un querido amigo._

Pepper coloco sus manos sobre su boca intentando acallar un gemido lastimero mientras Tony la abrazo por los hombros. A Thor ya nada le importaba, sentía que su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos... ¿el Ragnarök? No podía ser... su reino no podía morir, no...

_Tony coloco una mano sobre el hombro del Dios del Trueno con el fin de compartir su pena. Thor se levanto de donde estaba y vio a Sif con determinación._

_-Yo... debo regresar..._

_-Lo se – fue la respuesta de su esposa -… pero sin mi no lo harás – ella entrelazo su mano con la de el._

_-Sif..._

_-Es mi hogar también..._

_-Lo se, pero... - Thor enfoco su vista en su pequeña hija._

-Diablos... - maldijo Clint por lo bajo.

«No, por favor, ella no... », rogo Thor para sus adentros.

_Al instante, esta supo que el mal augurio que había tenido ese día se estaba volviendo realidad, pero nunca creyó que seria esto. Los Vengadores restantes llegaron justo en ese momento atravesando el umbral de la pista de aterrizaje._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí? - les pregunto Tony, mientras Thor y Sif aun tenían su debate interno._

_-Decidimos venir a ver porque se tardaban tanto – respondió Clint, con su arco en una mano y el carcaj con flechas en el otro._

_-Creímos que estarían en problemas – dijo Carol Danvers, enfundada en su traje rojo y negro._

_Steve se fijo en el cuerpo sin vida de Heimdall sobre el sofá y en las miradas de sus amigos Asgardianos, Natasha y el fruncieron el ceño._

_-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? - le pregunto directamente a Iron-Man._

_Thor fue hacia los Vengadores, con Sif a su lado y Tori aun en los brazos de esta._

Al rubio no le gusto nada la determinación de sus ojos, no esta vez.

_-Nuestro hogar corre peligro – comenzó -. Loki al parecer logro regresar a Asgard trayendo consigo el caos al reino... y asesino a mi padre – ningún miembro del equipo fue capaz de contener un gemido de sorpresa -. Heimdall pudo escapar – volteo a mirar a su difunto colega -… apenas... para poder llegar hasta mi..._

_-Chicos – dijo Sif -. Debemos ir a casa, Thor y yo somos la única esperanza que le queda a nuestro pueblo._

El internamente maldijo a Loki una y mil veces mas, no se cansaría. Y pensar de que alguna vez creyó que había algo de bondad dentro de el, creyó que podía cambiar... pero no, un alma y una mente tan corrompida como la suya no tenia caso. Ese desgraciado le estaba arrebatando su felicidad, su hogar y su familia... el rencor es malo, pues uno mismo se esta haciendo daño con eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Su hermano se las iba a pagar todas y cada una, la próxima vez, se aseguraría de que no vuelva a fastidiar su vida así como así, ya no mas.

_El Capitán dio a Thor una mirada de entendimiento._

_-Estamos aquí para ti, Thor. Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros, si defender a tu reino es lo que necesitas, lucharemos a tu lado – declaro el líder del equipo, siendo secundado por todos los demás miembros mediante un asentimiento de cabeza._

_El rubio negó con la cabeza._

_-Yo los necesito aquí... quiero que hagan algo importante por nosotros en nuestra ausencia, todos ustedes – aclaro._

_-Lo que desees, amigo – dijo Tony._

_El rubio tomo a Tori de los brazos de su madre y se la entrego a Bruce, quien se encontraba al lado de Clint y Natasha._

_-Quiero que la cuiden mucho – dijo._

En ese momento, a Thor no le importaba nada mas. Podía ver claramente el dolor de su hija y eso le dolía en el alma.

_Sif no era la persona mas sensible del mundo, pero ver el rostro de hija al borde del llanto le estrujo el corazón de una manera que no creía posible._

_-Lo haremos – dijo el Doctor Banner, algo conmocionado por toda la situación._

_-Infórmale a Jane sobre esto, ¿si? Necesito que sobretodo tu y ella siendo sus padrinos estén siempre a su lado –Thor no podía quitar la mirada de su hija._

_-Claro, por supuesto – estuvo de acuerdo Bruce, seguido de un abrazo hacia el Asgardiano -. Cuídate mucho, fortachón._

Bruce vio la expresión neutral en el rostro de Thor, supo que estaba´pasando un mal momento y decidió tratar de reconfortarlo un poco y al mismo tiempo también transmitirle su gratitud por darle la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hija colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros. El rubio ojiazul sonrió un poco pero sin mirarlo.

_Thor sonrió. Un sonido sordo que provenía a sus espaldas les llamo la atención, los demás niños se habían colado en el Quinjet y habían caído uno encima del otro del portaequipaje, sonriendo inocentemente fueron llevados ante sus respectivos padres por Hope y Wanda._

_-Les dijimos que no podían venir – les recrimino Steve a todos ellos en general._

_Los cinco comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, no entendiéndoseles absolutamente nada._

_-¡Natalie!_

_-¡Jordan!_

_Dijeron sus respectivos padres sabiendo que estos dos decían la verdad siempre._

Eso hizo destensar el ambiente un poco al reírse levemente algunos miembros del grupo.

_-¡Fue idea de Frankie y Beth! - exclamaron ambos niños de siete años al unísono, causando la indignación de estos otros dos provocando una pelea entre ellos._

_-¡Basta! - interrumpió James al darse cuenta del serio asunto que había por ahí._

_-Lo siento – se disculparon los otros cuatro en voz baja._

-Veo que esos dos no han cambiado nada – rio María Hill.

_Cuando ya el asunto había sido dado por terminado y las explicaciones sobre la situación de Tori a los demás niños habían quedado claras, el Dios del Trueno y su esposa se enfundaron en sus respectivas armaduras, ya listos para cualquier cosa que se les pudiera cruzar en la peligrosa aventura que estaban por emprender. En sus últimos instantes en Midgard lo único que hicieron fue despedirse de todos los presentes, tratando de que no fuera demasiado duro pues muchos sabían que era probable que... no volverían a ver a esos dos jamás._

-No puedo creer que estén a punto de irse – expreso Rhodey, algo conmocionado.

-Lo hago para proteger a mi hija – dijo Thor -. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

_La ultima en ir y darles el adiós, fue su hija. Ella se hacia la valiente, pues no dejo que ni una sola lagrima mas cayera desde la muerte de Heimdall, pero sus progenitores pudieron ver con claridad que era lo que de verdad deseaba hacer. Les dio el abrazo mas fuerte que pudo, mientras les susurraba palabras de aliento, esperanza y amor a sus padres. Si, ella sufría, pero no permitiría que sus padres la vieran llorar, no permitiría que la vieran con el corazón roto._

Mientras tanto, su padre en el presente apenas y podía contener esa emoción dentro de el. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento explotaría.

_-Recuerda, siempre te cuidaremos, mi cielo... no importa que – le prometió Sif, con lagrimas brillando en sus mejillas._

_Tori sonrió y asintió._

_-Mi niña... - Thor la separo algo de el para verla a los ojos -. Te prometo que... tarde o temprano, tu madre y yo te volveremos a ver... te volveremos a ver y luego los tres... seremos una familia de nuevo – Thor le acaricio una mejilla con ternura mientras el luchaba contra el impulso de estrujarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás._

_-¿Si? - a la pequeña lo único que le salió fue un hilillo de voz._

_-Te lo juro – asintió su padre, solemnemente._

Quería creerse a si mismo, pero las circunstancias en ese momento no eran las mejores y no quería darle esperanzas en vano a su hija. Esperando a los padres que quizá nunca volverán. Thor sabia muy bien que lo que pasaba en Asgard era cosa seria... el fin de su mundo. Oh, que Odín los proteja...

_Su niña lo volvió a abrazar aun mas fuerte que antes, pues ahora tenia algo a lo que aferrarse, algo por lo cual mereciera la pena esperarlos. Ella siempre los esperaría._

Se abofeteo mentalmente. Exactamente lo que deseaba no hacer.

_Alejándose lentamente de ellos, que se encontraban en la plataforma, ella los oyó decir las ultimas palabras que le dedicaron:_

_-Te amamos._

_Tori sonrió muy a su pesar._

_-Y yo a ustedes._

Nadie pudo evitar contener una pequeña sonrisa en esa parte.

_Thor elevo su martillo al cielo, provocando que cientos de rayos los envolvieran a el y Sif, para cuando todo se hubo disipado, sus padres ya no estaban. Tori no hizo mas que contemplar el cielo, intentando reprimir lo que hace minutos llevaba dentro._

-No tendría que hacerlo... - dijo Pepper, con tristeza.

_La muerte de Heimdall, la muerte de su abuelo, la posible extinción de su hogar y la partida de sus padres fue demasiado para ella. Sentía que estaba a punto de caer y no levantarse, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por sus padres. Sabia que ellos volverían por ella, algún día. Unos toques en su hombro le llamaron la atención, era su tío Bruce que venia de la mano con Jordan mientras que sus otros tíos y amigos permanecían al margen, querían darle su espacio._

_-¿Estas bien? - le pregunto el pelinegro de ojos cafés, siendo totalmente inocente._

_Pero en ese instante, Tori se quebró y rompió a llorar. Siendo consolada por su padrino y del que desde ese momento se convertiría en su hermanito menor."_

La nube se disipo, acabando con la triste imagen. Wanda se asomo un poco entre la mesa para lograr ver a su reciente amigo el Dios.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto, sabiendo que podría talvez tocar una fibra sensible.

El asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Crees poder continuar? - le pregunto Bruce, sabiendo que era duro para el.

-Si... terminemos con esto.

Toda la alegría que parecía nunca esfumarse del Dios del Trueno ya no era visible. Wanda le hizo caso y volvió a formar la esfera:

_"Un año había transcurrido desde que sus padres la dejaron al cuidado de sus tíos en la Tierra, había sido difícil, pero supo con ello volverse mas responsable y alguien mas independiente. Si, se alejo algo del resto de sus amigos un tiempo, pero ellos la entendían. En estos momentos, Tori se disponía a empacar sus cosas en una mochila; pues gracias a sus tíos Bruce y Betty que se tomaron la molestia de recibirla en su propio hogar (cada Vengador tenia un mini departamento en la Mansión para sus familias o simplemente para ellos mismos) con tal de que no este sola, que es lo que le había prometido a Thor, se entero de que estaban evacuando a todas las personas posibles de la ciudad. Ultron, un enemigo antiguo, volvió a resurgir y ni los mismos Vengadores sabían como, solo sabían que volvió con un propósito y ese era exterminarlos a ellos de una vez por todas. Sus tíos no querían que ninguno de sus amigos salieron heridos, así que también se irían, y era mejor lo antes posible para evitar desperfectos en su huida._

-Y volvemos a este momento, ¿han notado que es raro? - les pregunto Pietro.

-¿En que sentido? - le pregunta Steve.

-Cada uno de los chicos nos presenta cuatro recuerdos suyos, los tres primeros son los mas felices – Thor se le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada -. O bueno, en este caso, dos de ellos. La cosa es que el cuarto siempre parece terminar en este momento exacto, cuando Ultron llega a apoderarse de medio mundo. Y Wanda, tu dijiste que recogiste de sus mentes los recuerdos que mas atesoran.

-Así es – corroboro ella.

-¿Porque los chicos guardan este, si es una de las situaciones mas tristes que nosotros podríamos imaginar?

Todos se quedaron pensando. Pietro tenia razón, y si...

-¿No creerán que...? - dijo Pepper, la voz se le extinguió antes de poder terminar la pregunta. Tenia miedo.

-No hay que pensar en ello por ahora – dijo Wanda, quien con la influencia de su poder logro moderar las emociones de sus compañeros -. Tendremos mucho tiempo para ello después.

_Se podría decir que a Tori ya no le importaba nada de lo que pasara con ella, tenia un vacío en su corazón desde lo ocurrido con sus padres y no había vuelto a ser la de antes._

Esa noticia hizo que a Thor se le estrujara el corazón.

_Pero el resto de su familia era otra historia, sacrificaría cualquier cosa por ellos y no pensaba abandonarlos ahora cuando en su momento estos permanecieron junto a ella, dándole apoyo y brindándole amor y cariño._

-Gracias, mis amigos – le agradeció el Asgardiano al grupo.

Estos le sonrieron.

-Eres parte de nuestra familia, Thor, al igual que Tori. Para nosotros seria un placer cuidarla en tu ausencia – dijo Pepper.

_Estaba por acabar, cuando se topo con una foto sobre su mesa de noche: eran ella y sus padres, ese día festejaban la navidad y Thor y Sif utilizaban sombreros que iban de acuerdo a la fiesta mientras la sostenían a ella de bebé. Una lagrima salió de uno de sus ojos sin darse cuenta, la cual limpio rápidamente, dio un beso a la fotografía y la guardo junto al resto de sus cosas en la mochila._

Bobbi, Pepper y Wanda dejaron escapar unas cuantas lagrimas cuando vieron aquello.

_Por ultimo, tomo su espada y salió de la habitación sin dar un segundo vistazo. Jordan estaba en el pequeño saloncito esperándola, ya con el equipaje de el y su madre listo, lo notaba nervioso por obvias razones. Se sentó junto a el en el sofá y le beso la cabeza._

_-Todo va a estar bien._

_-¿Qué tal si no?_

_-Sera así – le aseguro Tori._

_-¿Y si no vuelvo a ver a mi papá, Tori? - le pregunto._

Bruce deseaba poder entrar ahí y abrazar a su hijo con todas las fuerzas del mundo, no quería que sufriera y menos por su culpa.

_La rubia tomo a su amiguito de las dos manos y lo vio directo a los ojos._

_-Escúchame, Jordan... tu padre es fuerte, y no lo digo solo por Hulk – el pelinegro medio sonrió -. Sabe como arreglárselas el mismo, y lo conozco... seria incapaz de no regresar a tu lado, te adora... tu y tu madre son la luz de su vida. Y luchara hoy para poder prometerles a los dos un mundo mejor... lo único que te queda es tener fe._

_Jordan asintió, sabiendo con certeza que lo que su amiga le decía era verdad._

Bruce le agradeció a su ahijada internamente por lograr calmar a su hijo, se notaba que ella se iba a convertir en una hija mas para el en el futuro.

_-Muy bien, ya estamos listos – dijo Betty Ross saliendo de una habitación con Bruce tras ella._

El doctor se puso nervioso de repente y sus amigos lo notaron. Nunca iba a poder evitar que su corazón diera un salto cada vez que viera a esa hermosa y fantástica mujer.

_Tori le ofreció su mano a Jordan y el la tomo para levantarse y agarrar su mochila._

_-Vamos, niños. Tengo que sacarlos de aquí a los tres antes de que las cosas empeoren – dijo Bruce, con la preocupación presente._

_Su tío Tony los había citado a todos aquellos que tenían a sus hijos en la Torre esa tarde, Friday les advirtió horas atrás que la llegada de Ultron a Nueva York después de casi haberse apoderado de todo el mundo era inminente, y el Quinjet ya los esperaba. Los únicos que faltaban por llegar eran Frankie y sus padres, Tori no los culpaba, sabia que su tío Clint y su tía Bobbi estaban con los nervios de punta de tan solo pensar en decirle a su hijo que se tenia que marchar, probablemente estén saliendo en estos momentos de la Mansión._

_-¡Tori! - su tía Jane corrió a abrazarla._

Thor oro a todos los dioses habidos y por haber de Asgard porque Jane no la fuera a abandonar ahora, como Bruce, que lo hacia por el bien de otros... como ellos, y sin darle ninguna señal de vida desde entonces.

_-Tía, pensaba que tomarías el siguiente Quinjet – dijo la rubia, sorprendida._

_-Preferimos ir contigo antes para hacerte compañía._

_-¿Preferimos? - cuestiono Tori._

_A lo lejos, guardando sus maletas en el portaequipajes, se encontraban Erik, Ian y Darcy (estos últimos se tomaron de las manos, donde se podían apreciar sus anillos de matrimonio)._

_-Si... no queríamos dejarte sola – Jane le acaricio una mejilla._

-Que bueno – dijo Pepper.

-Si, ya ha sufrido bastante para ser una menor de edad – coincidió Bobbi.

Thor hizo una mueca ante su comentario, cosa que provoco que la rubia ojiverde se retractara de sus palabras pero el primero negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, se que no lo hiciste con esa intención.

-Aun así, lo siento – se disculpo Pájaro Burlón.

El ojiazul le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

_Tori abrazo a su tía, brindándole toda la gratitud y el cariño que le tenia... hasta que la primera explosión se hizo presente, seguido de varios gritos a las afueras._

_-Deben irnos, ya es hora – anuncio Tony para todos los niños._

_-Vamos – Jane la tomo de la mano._

_-Espera, ¿y Keith? - le pregunto a su tía, sabiendo que le era importante para ella._

Thor se tenso al oír el nombre de ese tipo y Clint, Tony, Bruce y Steve se rieron por lo bajo al verlo mas atento en esa parte.

_-Dijo que tomaría el siguiente Quinjet - le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, aunque pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos -. No te preocupes._

Por una parte, el Asgardiano sintió pena por su actual novia, pues se notaba a leguas de que ella quería mucho a ese hombre, pero por la otra parte quería estar su yo del presente ahí para tomarla entre sus brazos y calmarla. Su corazón le seguía perteneciendo en esos momentos después de todo.

_Haciendo caso a las palabras de su tía, corrió a reunirse con los demás, despidiéndose de cada uno de sus tíos. Todos estaban ahí, hasta los Cuatro Fantásticos los acompañaban, vestidos al completo con sus trajes de superhéroes. Era claro que la situación era lo bastante grave para que estén todos reunidos. La plataforma del vehículo aéreo se abrió, dándoles vía libre para entrar._

_-Esperen... ¿alguien ha visto a Mary Jane? - pregunto su tío Peter, angustiado de no ver a su novia por ningún lado._

-¡Ay! Creo que se refiere a la pelirroja de antes, ¿verdad? - dijo Wanda, preocupada.

-Si... - asintió Natasha.

-Esperemos que nadie vaya a salir mal parado de esta, en especial ellos dos – Tony con eso demostró que no solo le importaba la seguridad de su familia sino también la de esos chicos, el sentía cierta empatía con el varón, como si fuera alguien importante.

Y lo era, solo que nuestro querido multimillonario no lo sabia.

_Los héroes negaron con la cabeza, lastimosamente. Peter no espero mas, y dándoles una ultima mirada a los niños y a sus compañeros Vengadores, el arácnido se balanceo fuera de la torre en busca de su amada._

_-¡Espera, Pete! - grito Tony, pero ya era tarde, el chico se había ido y estaba demasiado lejos gracias a la ayuda de sus telarañas como para alcanzarlo ya._

_Tori solo deseo que su tía MJ se encontrara sana y salva, pues el desastre en la ciudad provocado por los robots de Ultron comenzaba a crecer minuto a minuto._

-¿Es posible que desde la perspectiva de Tori se vea peor que la de Frankie? - pregunto Pietro, incrédulo.

-Bueno pues... Frankie solo estaba atento en su familia y menos en el desastre de afuera mientras que Tori se fija mas en como su ciudad, su hogar, se va reduciendo a cenizas y digamos que ya todo le vale porque sus padres no están. Para los dos es duro, es mas – Wanda vio a los niños al completo en el recuerdo tal y como lo hacia Tori, examinando las situaciones de cada uno -, para los otros igual.

-Y me siento culpable – admitió Tony -. Yo cree a Ultron, los niños estarían viviendo mejor si no lo hubiera construido.

-Tony, es mi culpa también. Yo te ayude, sin embargo, no dejo que eso me deprima pues se que de una forma u otra lograremos vencerlo. Tal y como Tori se lo dijo a Jordan ahí - Bruce señalo la nube -. Hay que tener esperanzas.

_Vio como su tío Tony quiso salir tras el, pero su esposa no lo dejo, el comprendió que era demasiado peligroso. Minutos después, la familia Barton entro apresuradamente, deseando que no se les hiciera demasiado tarde._

_-¡Ya deben irse! -exclamo Visión, contemplando la ciudad._

_La rubia se acerco a Bruce Banner._

_-Bueno, ya es la hora – Tori lo abrazo -. Regresa... por favor... tienes a una familia que te necesita – se le escaparon un par de lagrimas -. Y yo también te necesito, tío..._

_Bruce le correspondió la muestra de afecto, también llorando un poco._

_-Lo hare – beso su cabeza -. Te quiero, Tori._

_-Y yo a ti – ella dijo._

El castaño sonrió ante el visible vinculo creado entre su sobrina y el, al igual que los demas quienes consideraban ese momento dulce.

_La soltó, le sonrió y se alejo de ella lentamente para así poder despedirse de su querida familia, Tori los observo, ella deseaba eso... tener a sus padres ahí con ella tal y como Jordan los tenia ahora._

Eso fue como un golpe bajo para su padre ahí presente, por si no se podía sentir mas culpable todavía. Pensó que iba a ser Ultron quien lo separaría de su hija, pero por lo visto este ultimo se llevara solo una parte de su furia pues la otra, y la mayor parte, se la llevaría su hermano Loki.

_Subiéndose al Quinjet sin dirigir una palabra mas a nadie mientras era abrazada por los hombros por su tía Darcy y su tío Ian fue lo que le dio algo de paz después de todo lo que habían vivido ese día. Ese trágico día, donde el mundo parecía caerse a pedazos._

« _Exactamente_ », pensaron todos.

_Abrazo a Frankie en cuanto lo vio subir, pues se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando por sus padres y lo que mas necesitaba ahora era el apoyo de su amiga, que fue lo que le dio._

Clint y Bobbi creyeron que les iba dar algo de ver a su hijo tan mal, por fortuna, tenia a sus demás sobrinos y sobre todo a Tori, que aunque estaba destrozada por dentro, era fuerte por el resto de sus amigos.

_Y una vez mas, se tuvo que despedir de sus seres queridos, la cuestión era: ¿desaparecerían tal y como sus padres lo habían hecho en todo ese año y medio que había pasado? ¿O saldrían ilesos de esta misión suicida? Dudas, dudas... debía dejar de pensar tanto. Miro por la ventana por ultima vez, y sacudió su mano en señal de adiós a todos los que la amaban."_

El ultimo recuerdo de la princesa de Asgard se desvaneció, dejando un silencio pesado en el salón de aquella sala.

-Vaya, eso si fue... intenso – dijo Clint, viendo a la nada.

-Si... ellos no se merecen todo esto – dijo Pepper, con su mirada llena de pena -. Quiero saber mas, me niego a creer que ese robot del demonio sea indestructible a pesar de que tenga esa armadura de Vibranium - gruño la CEO, sacando a relucir su instinto sobreprotector.

-Yo también quiero seguir, Pep... pero... - Tony señalo con la cabeza al Asgardiano, que andaba perdido en sus pensamientos -. Fortachón... hey, ¿cómo lo llevas? - pregunto con suavidad.

El rubio cerro sus ojos un minuto, intentando calmar todo el enojo y las ganas de aplastar algo que llevaba dentro. No era su culpa, pero aun así... abandono a su hija, y pensaba disculparse con ella al día siguiente, claro, dependiendo de cual sea la decisión que tome todo el equipo en cuanto terminen de ver los recuerdos. Los niños podrían enojarse al enterarse de que ellos husmearon en sus momentos privados.

-Estoy bien, Tony... - le sonrió a Wanda -. Puedes continuar.

-¿Seguro? - le pregunto ella, con cautela.

-Si – asintió el, sin vacilar.

Cuanto mas rápido sepan en como vencer a Ultron, mas rápido le tomaría llegar a Asgard y vérselas con Loki, obteniendo su venganza.

-¿Quién sigue? - pregunto Pietro a su hermana.

Esta comenzó a formar su ya conocido esfera de luz, concentrándose en ella. La Bruja Escarlata sonrió.

-Es Beth – dijo.

Tony y Pepper se vieron emocionados ante la perspectiva de ver a su pequeña. Wanda arrojo su hechizo contra la nube, formando el primer recuerdo de Elizabeth Stark en ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews?


	12. Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mia y tambien algunos personajes. Esta historia esta escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para mas información, leer mi perfil.

_"La escena comenzó con el sonido de unos pasitos corriendo hacía lo que parecía ser el taller de armaduras de Tony Stark._

Pepper lo miro mal a este.

-Me pregunto porque será – dijo, sacando a relucir su sarcasmo.

Tony no hizo mas que rascarse la nuca nerviosamente mientras sus compañeros de equipo se reían de él.

_La hija de ocho años de este, Elizabeth, no había dormido en toda la noche trabajando en su nueva creación._

Si las miradas matasen, de seguro Tony ya estaría echo cenizas en el suelo.

_Tuercas, tornillos y herramientas de todo tipo volaban por doquier mientras se escuchaban los balbuceos incoherentes de la niña, sus rizos castaños estaban atados en una coleta, llevaba puestas unas gafas de montura cuadrada moradas que la hacían lucir adorable y llevaba solamente para ocasiones como estas, una de sus mejillas pecosas estaba con una manchita negra (como quien hubiera luchado contra el motor de un automóvil para hacerlo funcionar)._

-Luce como tu, amigo, pero en una versión femenina y pequeña - rio Rhodey.

Al multimillonario se le hincho el pecho de orgullo.

_Finalmente, la pequeña Stark decidió alejarse para contemplar su trabajo._

_-Friday, ¿que opinas? - sonrió con su característico brillo en los ojos._

_-Es perfecta, Srta. Stark. Ha realizado un espléndido trabajo – la figura holográfica de una mujer envuelta en una luz rosada apareció junto a ella._

_Colocando sus manos en su cadera, Beth sonrió con arrogancia._

_-Lo sé - respondió simplemente._

Mientras el resto de la sala rio, a Pepper se le escapo una media sonrisa. En serio Beth era digna hija de su padre.

_Decidió consultar la hora en su reloj de muñeca._

_-¡Chispas! - exclamó en voz baja -. ¡Nos vemos en un rato, Friday! - se fue despidiendo de la inteligencia artificial, para volver segundos después -. Y ni una palabra de esto a mis padres, ¿sí?_

-O alguien, mejor conocida como Pepper Potts, le dará una paliza a su marido en la mañana, ¿a que si? - aposto Pietro por el destino de su compañero de equipo.

Los demás no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo para la indignación del de apellido Stark.

_La mujer rosada asintió obedientemente, regalándole una sonrisa a su ama. Eran prácticamente las 7 AM, si sus padres se enteraban, la matarían... sobre todo su madre. Corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su habitación y meterse dentro de la cama, casi al instante sintió movimiento en la habitación de sus progenitores, se limpio con la sábana lo más que pudo la mancha que tenía en su mejilla, dejó sus gafas sobre su mesita de noche y cerró los ojos para aparentar estar dormida pues su madre la venía a despertar bien temprano cada mañana para desayunar con el resto de su familia en el comedor principal de la Mansión._

-Frankie tenia razón, es demasiado rápida – recordó Clint el anterior recuerdo de su hijo.

_-Buenos días, princesa – le susurró Pepper Potts a su hija, cariñosamente._

-Te ves hermosa – le susurro al oído de forma intima Tony a esta.

Aunque la pelirroja se sintió alagada, no tuvo el suficiente efecto como para lograr hacer que su enfado amenguara.

-Ni así te libraras de esta, Stark – le advirtió entre divertida y seria.

_La mujer en cuestión llevaba una bata blanca y el corto cabello pelirrojo mojado, parecía haber tomado una ducha, suerte que primero no se le ocurrió revisarla a ella. Beth fingió un sonoro bostezo, y para darle más credibilidad, decidió estirar los brazos un poco._

_-Buenos días, mami – la saludó con aparente inocencia._

-Algo me dice que ya sabes lo que ha hecho – aventuro Hill, dirigiéndose a Pepper.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Dejo todo tal y como estaba antes de irse a dormir, es decir, por lo menos yo no lo notaria – dijo Pietro, creyendo que estaba equivocada.

-Dos palabras, Maximoff. Intuición femenina – revelo Bobbi con una sonrisa de astucia.

_-Prepárate para desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? Los demás no deben de tardar en llegar a la cocina – dijo su madre._

_La pequeña no hizo más que asentir antes de verla salir de la habitación rosa pastel. Para su mala suerte, se quedo dormida pues el cansancio de trabajar toda la noche la venció al final, por lo que al darse cuenta de la hora otra vez decidió salir apresuradamente de su cama una vez más, pero se enredó con su colcha así que se dio de cara contra el piso..._

Algunos de los hombres profirieron sonidos como: «Uuuuuh», simples «Ay» o en el mejor de los casos «¡Eso debio doler mucho!». Algunas mujeres solo soltaron sonidos lastimeros mientras que cubrian sus bocas con espanto.

-¿Creen que este bien? - pregunto la madre de la niña del recuerdo, asustada.

_...ignorando el dolor que invadió su rostro, se metió a darse una ducha rápida._

-Si, aun sigue viva – Wanda golpeo en el brazo a su hermano por su falta de tacto.

_Fue una loca mañana: su amigo Frankie le había colocado una trampa en su secadora, lo que fue el detonante para que quisiera ahorcarlo. Nadie se podía meter con su preciado cabello. N-A-D-I-E._

-Eso si que fue un mensaje para Frankie - rieron Bruce y Thor.

_Segundos después, decidió enjuagarse con ayuda de su madre la cara en el lavadero de la cocina para que pudiera por fin calmar los rugidos de su atolondrado estómago. Pepper le envolvió los hombros, conduciéndola al comedor con el resto y sentándola junto a su padre, Tony, que le sonrió burlescamente._

_-¿Estás mejor, cariño? - le preguntó entre divertido y tierno._

_-Sí, solo espero que "alguien" haya aprendido su lección - dijo la castaña, fulminando con la mirada al causante de su problema matutino._

-Estoy segura de que nunca mas le hará una broma de esa naturaleza – rio Bobbi.

_Frankie le sonrió forzadamente a Beth, quedándose callado, pues su tía Bobbi lo acababa de castigar por lo sucedido y no estaba de humor ahora. En serio, Beth lo miró con una ceja alzada en cuanto se puso a atacar su rebanada de panqueques con un tenedor._

_-Que inmaduro... - susurro para sí misma antes de continuar con su desayuno._

-Como alguien a veces – murmuro Natasha mientras miraba intencionadamente a su amigo el arquero.

Este hizo una reverencia a modo de broma.

_-Hija, ¿podrías explicarme que hacías en el sótano anoche? - la confrontó Pepper, dejándola totalmente helada._

-Ya la atraparon – canturreo Wanda, con diversión.

_-¿De que hablas, mamá? Yo dormí toda la noche en mi habitación - mintió sin mirarla un solo segundo._

Todo el mundo enarco una ceja en su dirección, Natasha pensó que seria bueno en algún momento darle clases de como mentir adecuadamente. Aunque rápidamente deshecho la idea pues Pepper la mataría, y nunca era bueno que su furia fuera invocada.

- _Lizzie... - la reprendió Tony suavemente, pues no le gustaba que su hija mintiera, y menos si se trataba de ellos._

_Beth apretó los labios, su padre era casi seguro que no lo tomaría mal pero su madre era otra historia._

_-Sí, Beth. ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche en el taller del tío Tony? - rió Frankie, con una sonrisa irónica._

_-Tú cierra el pico – lo apuntó con el dedo amenazadoramente, provocando una risita en él -. ¿Cómo se enteraron?_

-Como cuando ya no tiene sentido seguir con la mentira... - dijo Clint, con cierto aire burlón.

-La mentira nunca es buena – dijo Steve con severidad, provocando que Tony pusiera los ojos en blanco.

A Natasha esa frase le supo como una patada en el estomago.

_-Scott nos... - empezó a decir Tony._

_-¡Tío Scott! - protestó la niña mirando a este con cierto enojo._

_El castaño le regaló una sonrisa de culpabilidad, mientras se hundía cada vez mas en su silla para diversión de Hope._

-No quisiera ser Scott en ese momento – pensó Rhodey en voz alta, pues si su sobrina se comportaba como lo había hecho con Frankie momentos atrás... vaya que Ant-Man se había metido en un lio.

_-Bien, ahora cuéntanos - la alentó Pepper, con rara tranquilidad._

_Beth suspiró, se iba a arrepentir por decir esto._

_-¡Veía los Teletubbies, ¿ok?!_

-Vaya coartada – bufo con diversión María Hill.

La mayoría solo se dispuso a reír ante la ridiculez dicha por la primogénita de Tony.

_Los adultos fruncieron el ceño mientras que Frankie, Tori y James rompieron en carcajada limpia, tanto que comenzaron a brotarles lágrimas de los ojos, Jordan y Natalie la miraron con horror pues habían escuchado ciertos rumores (de Frankie, por supuesto) de que esa cosa era maligna._

_-¡Ya basta! - protesto ella con molestia._

_-Y a mí me dicen inmaduro – dijo Frankie con evidente diversión._

La madre de este no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

_Se recordó a sí misma que estaba sacrificando su reputación solo por proteger su secreto que en realidad ya no lo sería tanto hasta esa misma tarde._

-Mas vale que no se haya hecho daño - susurro Pepper a Tony con enojo.

-Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto – dio un beso a su cabeza sin que ella oponga resistencia.

_En tanto los demás habían permanecido en la sala relajándose, ella nuevamente bajó al sótano para probarse su armadura. Como esperaba, le quedó a la medida y para prácticar un poco, se elevo unos cuantos pies de distancia del suelo, luego comenzó a volar alrededor del taller soltando una risa alegre antes de aterrizar minutos después. Satisfecha con su trabajo, apretó un botón en el lado derecho de la cara del traje para que se convirtiera en un cubo del tamaño de una pelota de tenis._

_-Felicidades, Srta. Stark. - la elogió Friday._

«Esa es mi niña», penso Tony con orgullo renovado.

_-Gracias – Beth sonrió traviesa, tomando el cubo entre sus manos -. Es hora de limpiar mi nombre. Friday, prepara la plataforma, por favor, y dile a todo el mundo que vaya a la terraza – le ordenó amablemente a la IA._

_-De acuerdo._

-Llego la hora de la verdad, damas y caballeros – Clint se froto las manos impaciente.

_Luego de unos minutos en donde espero a sus amigos, tíos, tías, y a los que más temía su reacción, sus padres, se giró hacia ellos con la misma sonrisa de antes. Pudo notar que a su madre ni a ninguna de sus tías les dio buena espina su estado de humor._

_-Familiares y queridos amigos míos. Yo, Elizabeth María Stark Potts, he decidido el día de hoy mostrarles algo que hará sus mentes explotar hasta la estratosfera._

-Tipico discurso de un Stark – observo la Viuda Negra con simpatía.

_»¡La gran hazaña que contemplaran ni siquiera se comparara con cualquier misión de los Vengadores! Ok no, estoy jugando – con esto provoco algunas risas entre los miembros y sus hijos mientras que sus padres seguían sin saber como tomarse aquello, en especial cuando vieron a su pequeña subirse al barandal -. Damas y caballeros, les presento a mi más brillante creación hasta el momento, solo observen – y en menos de un segundo, Beth se había arrojado al vacío._

Pepper sofoco un grito mientras que su novio estaba cada vez mas pegado a la pantalla del recuerdo siendo presa del éxtasis, y el resto de sus compañeros no dejaban de apostar a lo que ocurriría luego.

_Mientras caía, la niña dejo caer el cubo, no sin antes haber presionado un botón, para que luego le envolviera todo el cuerpo y finalmente terminar convertida en una Iron-Girl. Beth dejo escapar un grito de diversión antes de volar de nuevo hacia la terraza, donde se encontró a su familia. Sus amigos enseguida exclamaron con asombro cosas como: «¡Oh! ¡Guau!», mientras que sus tíos y tías habían quedado pasmados completamente._

-Es asombrosa – dijo Tony, limpiándose una lagrima falsa -. Tal vez llore.

-No te juzgaremos – le dijo Rhodey, pues el también era un aficionado a las armaduras, tal vez no tanto como su mejor amigo pero aun así la emoción estaba presente.

_Observo como su madre parecía haber sufrido un ataque de pánico, pues Tony la tenía bien agarrada, este estaba pálido pero cuando examinó la armadura con detalle se dio cuenta que era asombrosamente brillante y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Escuchó los gritos de su madre suplicándole que saliera de ahí casi inmediatamente._

-Pobre Pepper... - se compadeció Wanda de su nueva amiga.

_-Friday, música por favor – dijo Beth, con calma._

_La canción: «Highway to Hell» se dejó caer y con ella, cualquier sonido a su alrededor se apagó. Se elevó por lo aires, se balanceó y dio muchas vueltas, se sintió llena de vida... sintió la libertad. Era algo obvio que había nacido para esto, después de todo, no obtuvo la inteligencia de su padre por nada. La melodía de AC/DC concluyó y con ella, el vuelo de Beth. Aterrizó en el piso de mármol pulido tal y como su padre en el traje de Iron-Man lo haría. Subiéndose el casco, fue recibida con un fuerte aplauso de sus amigos y de sus tíos y tías. La armadura volvió a tomar su forma de cubo._

-Ella es estupenda – rio Tony, maravillado por tanta majestuosidad por parte de su hija.

_-¡Fue genial!_

_-¡Fue asombroso!_

_-Con que viendo Teletubbies, ¿eh?_

Nadie pudo contener las carcajadas en esta parte.

_-¿Me dejaras usarla alguna vez, Beth? -pregunto Natalie con entusiasmo._

_-Oh, no, Srta. Es muy peligroso para ti, cuando seas mayor – le prometió Natasha, cargándola y besando su frente._

Steve sonrió con ternura hacia la imagen de su futura esposa, a Natasha y a Wanda no se les paso desapercibido ese gesto.

_Tony corrió hacia ella y la tomo en brazos para luego girarla y llenarla de besos. No había nada que pudiera arruinar la felicidad del multimillonario en ese momento._

_-¿Te gustó? - le pregunto Beth a su padre con una sonrisa brillante._

_-Me encanto, nena – beso su frente -. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

-Con mi talento e ingenio mezclado un poco con el ADN de mi adorada Pepper, se pudo lograr traer al mundo tremenda geniecilla, ¿Cómo es que mi futuro yo no lo ve? - dijo Tony arrogantemente.

-Probablemente porque eres mas maduro – aporto Hill.

-O piensas menos en ti – dijo Steve.

-O eres menos impulsivo y cretino – dijo Natasha

-O solo te dejas llevar por la emoción del momento que ni siquiera tu ego pudo arruinarlo – hablo esta vez Wanda.

-Con que solo un poco de mi ADN, ¿eh? Por lo menos no volviste a decir lo del 12 % - Pepper se cruzo de brazos.

_-Por días estuve revisando viejos planos tuyos y veía vídeos de ti volando con el traje para aprender varias cosas, leí cientos de libros también. De verdad quería hacer algo para que te sintieras orgulloso de mí - confesó la castaña con repentina timidez, las mejillas se le tornaron levemente rojas._

_Tony la observó con adoración._

Al igual que en el presente, como desearía solo despertarla un momento para abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería.

_-Hija, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré - la abrazó con fuerza._

Pepper y Bobbi limpiaron un par de lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

_Los demás observaron la imagen con ternura mientras también estrechaban a sus respectivos parientes. Beth levantó la mirada en ese momento y se topó con su madre. Rió nerviosamente._

_-Hola, mami._

_-Lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable, jovencita – dijo ella -. Me desobedeciste._

La pelirroja no pudo haber estado mas de acuerdo con su yo futura.

_Inconscientemente, se abrazo más a su padre, teniendo algo de temor._

Eso la entristeció, ni en un millón de años quisiera que ella le tenga pavor.

_-Lo sé, pero... tienes que admitir, que estuvo genial – dijo Beth intentando quitarle hierro al asunto._

Pepper suspiró, tranquilizándose al sentir los brazos de Tony alrededor de ella.

_-Vamos, Pep. Esta sana y salva, es una Stark y eso significa que es alguien especial – Beth sonrió ante las palabras de su progenitor -. La tendré bajo mi tutela y cuidado como siempre. No te preocupes – la beso en los labios brevemente -. ¿Qué dices?_

Tony la miro con una sonrisa inocentona mientras cruzaba los dedos frente a ella.

_Pepper lo meditó un rato para finalmente aceptar y ser abrazada por su hija._

_-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡No te angusties, mamá! ¡Procuraré no estar a punto de morir en la próxima prueba de mi traje! - Pepper se quedó helada con esto._

-Creo que yo no soy el único que debe cuidar su tacto aquí - rio Pietro.

_-Aun estas en problemas, jovencita. Nada de tecnología por una semana._

_Beth se quejó dramáticamente, su padre también._

_-¿No puede ser a partir de mañana? ¡Por favor, cielo! - le suplicó su esposo -. Tengo muchas cosas que compartir con Lizzie._

-Que par de niños... - suspiro Bruce, viendo en la imagen como prácticamente padre e hija se arrodillaban a los pies de la de apellido Potts.

_Y así los dos siguieron hasta que no soporto más y les dio el permiso a los dos de continuar con las mejoras del traje de Beth por ese día. Padre e hija chocaron los cinco antes de correr hasta la planta de abajo, Tony no dejaba de decirle a Beth que tenía muchos Tips que darle. Beth pudo alcanzar a escuchar como su tía Natasha preguntarle a su madre._

_-¿Cómo los aguantas? - rió._

_-Años de práctica, querida... años de práctica... "_

-Agradezcámosle a mi querida y dulce Pepper por aguantarme todos estos años... y en los que vendrán. ¡Que viva Pepper Potts!

La pelirroja rio ante las ocurrencias de su novio.

-De verdad, eres un sol – le sonrió Hill.

La aludida se sonrojo. Nunca se arrepentiría de las decisiones que tomara a lo largo de su vida, de eso estaba muy segura. Una prueba de ello es lo feliz que Tony y Beth la hacían, si, eran tal para cual y unos completos dolores de cabeza, pero los amaba a pesar de todo porque ellos eran su familia... porque ellos eran su hogar.

-Bueno, ¿Quién esta listo para unos tres recuerdos mas? - pregunto Wanda, con entusiasmo.

La exclamación que le siguió a su interrogante no le cabio duda de que todos estaban ansiosos por saber mas sobre las aventuras de su sobrina.

_"-¡¿Ya van a llegar?! ¡¿Ya van a llegar?! - gritaba/preguntaba Beth a sus padres en la puerta de entrada a la Mansión._

-Me pregunto a quienes se referirá – se intereso Clint.

_Pepper rió mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeña hija de siete años._

_-Tranquila, estarán aquí en cualquier segundo._

_No mucho después de que la pelirroja hablo, un objeto volador distante se acercaba a toda velocidad._

-¡Son ellos! - exclamo Tony, con notable alegría.

-¿Quiénes? - pregunto Bruce con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras... son viejos amigos...

_Era el Fantastic Car, y en él por supuesto, iban a bordo: Reed Richards, alias: Mr. Fantástico o Sr. Elástico; Susan Storm (quién estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo con Reed), alias: Mujer Invisible; Johnny Storm, alias: Antorcha Humana; y Ben Grimm, alias: La Mole o La Cosa. Los Cuatro Fántasticos._

-¿Esos no son nuestros vecinos del Edificio Baxter? - pregunto Bruce, pasmado.

-Ellos mismos – Tony le guiño un ojo -... hace un tiempo que no visitaba a mi amigo Reed, me pregunto como estará – se quedo pensando.

Algunos se encontraban de lo mas perdidos en base a los recién llegados en el recuerdo, pero sospechaban que obtendrían las respuestas mas pronto de lo que esperaban por lo que no opinaron nada.

_Beth no espero más y prácticamente voló a los brazos de Ben._

_-¡Tío Ben! - exclamó al ser alzada por el nombrado._

_-¡Pequeña Lizzie! - dijo este de igual modo comenzando a dar vueltas con ella mientras ambos reían._

-Se ve que es una gran ¿persona?, pero bueno... podría lastimarla por accidente ¿no lo creen? - cuestiono Wanda la actitud del gigantón de roca naranja.

-No lo creo – negó rotundamente Stark -. Ben ha sabido controlar sus poderes con el paso del tiempo, lo conozco bien. Seria incapaz de herir a cualquiera.

Bruce se sintió algo celoso de la forma en que Tony retrataba a este nuevo personaje, si, el era diferente por cientos de razones a este ultimo pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

_-¡Hey! ¿Y para mí no hay amor? - preguntó sugerentemente el rubio bonachón, Johnny._

-El galán Johnny Storm – dijo Bobbi con una sonrisa algo boba.

-Te recuerdo que tienes novio – le dijo Clint, con suspicacia.

-Y te recuerdo que por el momento no lo eres tu – se la devolvió la rubia con satisfacción.

-Eso me dolió aquí, nena – le bromeo el arquero, señalando su corazón.

Ella rio pero en verdad el si sintió una ligera molestia dentro de si.

_La niña se carcajeo antes de plantar un enorme beso en la mejilla de su otro tío._

_-Así me gusta, nena – le sonrió._

_Beth se acercó a continuación a sus tíos Reed y Sue, colocándose a la altura de su, ya de por sí, enorme vientre._

_-Como me gustaría que ya estés aquí con nosotros. Tori, Nat y yo estamos impacientes por tener a otra niña en el grupo - comenzó a susurrar -. Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas, lo prometo – juró para luego besar la panza de Sue._

-¿Cómo puede llegarse hasta tal punto de dulzura? - pregunto Wanda, con una mirada enternecedora hacia su sobrina.

-Bueno, eso es obra de los genes de Pepper – Tony beso el dorso de la mano de su novia.

-Tu puedes ser tierno cuando quieres también, cielo – ella realizo el mismo acto pero en su mejilla.

_La pareja de esposos rió ante el pequeño intercambio de su sobrina con el feto. Beth regreso al lado de sus padres para poder invitar por fin a entrar a la familia Fantástica._

_-¿Ya saben que nombre le pondrán? - les pregunto Pepper en lo que Tony cerraba la puerta de la Mansión._

_-Valeria – dijo Reed, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura._

_-Es precioso - elogió la de apellido Potts._

Tony se sentía feliz por sus dos amigos superhéroes, después de tanta inseguridad con sus sentimientos al principio, le alegraba saber que al fin los dos formaban una hermosa familia.

_Le agradecieron el cumplido mientras Tony llevaba sobre sus hombros a Beth y Ben y Johnny discutían por tonterías en la parte de atrás. Digamos que la castaña disfrutaba bastante cuando sus cuatro tíos venían de visita, siempre sus amigos y ella jugaban con Ben y Johnny y al mismo tiempo los hacían pasar reír como locos, adoraban que Sue fuera tan amorosa con ellos y les preparara esas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate, y Reed los entretenía con sus teorías locas sobre la ciencia, contaba además excelentes historias sobre las aventuras de él y sus compañeros. Beth era la más unida a todos ellos porque prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón su padre la llevaba al Edificio Baxter a visitarlos unas horas. Y debía admitirlo, pasar el rato con la familia Fantástica no era en absoluto aburrido, no. Para nada, incluso cuando Reed y Sue tuvieron a su primer hijo, Franklin, le pedían a ella que lo cuidara ya que La Mole y Johnny eran unos completos inútiles en todo lo relacionado con bebés._

-Se oyen maravillosos – sonrió Wanda -. Cada uno de ellos tiene algo especial. Me gustaría conocerlos.

-A mi también – concordó su hermano gemelo.

-Se los presentare en cuando todo este asunto con Ultron acabe - les prometió Tony -. Y así de paso felicito a Reed y Sue por su boda.

Los otros sonrieron ante eso ultimo, significaba que no faltaba mucho para que el recuerdo que contemplaban ahora pasara.

_Y hablando del pequeño Franklin..._

_-Tía Sue, ¿qué pasó con Franklin? - le preguntó a la rubia._

_-Oh, él se quedo con Alicia, cielo. No tienes porque preocuparte – le sonrió a su sobrina._

_El hijo de estos dos apenas había cumplido un año de vida, lo bueno era saber que se quedó con la novia de su tío Ben, Alicia Masters, y no con cualquier persona._

-Oh, Bennie se consiguió una novia – dijo Tony, estando feliz porque uno de sus amigos encontrara a alguien que lo aceptara por lo que es y no por como luce.

_Una vez llegaron a la sala principal, los Cuatro Fantásticos fueron saludados por el resto del equipo de Vengadores presentes y sus amigos, que al ser cinco, botaron a Ben al suelo entre risas, provocando una gran sacudida en toda la casa._

_-De nuevo, niños ¿Qué hay de mí? - dijo Johnny, sintiéndose ofendido al ser rebajado a segundo lugar._

-El siempre quiere llamar la atención, ¿no es así? - pregunto Wanda, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Si – aseguraron de inmediato todas las mujeres de esa sala.

Los hombres las miraron con el ceño fruncido pero estas solo dieron como respuesta que simplemente lo sabían. No querían que mataran a Johnny por haber intentado coquetear con cada una de ellas.

_Acto seguido, todos se le tiraron encima del mismo modo._

Natasha, Bobbi, María y Pepper sonrieron con satisfacción.

_-De acuerdo, demasiado amor – suspiro con aire juguetón antes de enderezarse la ropa y el cabello de una forma que hizo que Sue pusiera los ojos en blanco._

_Los Vengadores rieron junto a los pequeños antes de que Reed tomara la mano de su esposa y la condujera hacia uno de los cómodos sofás que se encontraban en la sala. Ben le esponjo un cojín para que pudiera sentarse y descansar, entre los tres varones del equipo trataban a la Mujer Invisible como a una reina._

-Que suerte tiene – suspiro Wanda.

_Ben y Johnny comenzaron a relatarles lo aburrida que había estado su vida hasta ahora que no aparecían nuevas amenazas que combatir, por supuesto que Reed y Sue no pensaban igual, el tener un bebé en sus vidas y otro más en camino los había cambiado bastante._

Ninguno pudo evitar enternecerse ante la imagen de Reed acariciando el vientre de Sue con cariño. Les hizo desear ya empezar a tener a sus hijos. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Steve, Tony y Clint les arrojaban miradas furtivas a sus chicas, pensando que no podrían pedir un futuro mejor.

_Luego de un rato en el que Beth y los demás niños todavía escuchaban las platicas divertidas que mantenían sus tíos y padres con la Familia Fantástica, algunos mas atentos que otros, los pequeños Natalie y Jordan empezaron a soltar bostezos de cansancio, nunca se habían dormido tan tarde. Natasha y Betty notaron esto por lo cual decidieron era mejor llevarlos a sus camas y quedarse con ellos, así que los cinco (Bruce incluido) desaparecieron a los pocos segundos por los pasillos que guiaban a los mini departamentos de la Mansión en tanto se despedían de los demás._

-Se ven como angelitos cuando duermen – dijo Pepper, con ternura.

_-¿Ustedes no deberían dormir también? - les pregunto Sue al resto de los niños, preocupada. Su instinto maternal después de todo._

_-No, tía. Estamos bien - respondió Tori, educadamente._

Thor sonrió ante la persistencia de su hija.

_-Ya estamos demasiado grandes para tener una hora de dormir – dijo Frankie, quién estaba a punto de soltar un bostezo pero lo contuvo._

-¿Si? - Clint y Bobbi elevaron una ceja, no creyendo en las palabras de su primogénito ni un solo segundo.

_-¿Ah, si? - pregunto Clint, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa._

_-Si, yo lo secundo – ni James se la creía, pues los parpados se le cerraban cada vez más hasta el punto de colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Beth, quien soltó una risita._

_A Steve no le importo las palabras dichas por su hijo y sin más, lo llevo a la cama deseándole buenas noches al resto de su familia, sin recibir una sola protesta._

Natasha soltó una pequeña risita al ver como su hijo caía rendido en los brazos del apuesto soldado.

_-¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la cama, campeón? - le preguntó Clint a su hijo._

_-Sí, estoy... - bostezó al fin -... bien._

_-Ajá – el arquero lo cargó -. En seguida regreso, amor – le comunicó a su esposa mientras se encargaba de llevar a Frankie a su habitación a descansar._

-Que amable – Bobbi elogio a Clint.

_-Y solo quedaron dos en el juego, la pregunta es: ¿quién será la ultima en resistir? - pregunto Johnny juguetonamente._

_El rubio desató la competitividad en cada una, y a partir del resto de esa noche ninguna sucumbió a la tentación de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Bobbi y Clint se despidieron, se encontraban agotados pues habían regresado de una misión de SHIELD ese día._

_-Se acabo - declaró Pepper tras ver a las dos niñas intentando no parpadear por como cinco minutos, obviamente no funcionaba la técnica del todo -. Ustedes a sus habitaciones, ahora._

_-Pero tía Pepper..._

_-Mamá..._

-Recuérdame darle una lección a Johnny cuando todo esto termine, por favor – le pidió Pepper a Tony, algo enojada porque el rubio les haya metido la idea de la competencia en las cabezas de las niñas.

_-Ven aquí, cariño - Thor envolvió a su hija en un cálido abrazo antes de llevársela por el pasillo junto a Sif._

«Asi que eso fue antes de dejarla», penso Thor con nostalgia.

_-Yo ganó - se regocijo levemente Beth antes de caer rendida a los pies de Ben, este soltó una carcajada al verla así al igual que Tony -. Quiero quedarme con mis tíos un poco más - rogó la pequeña castaña._

-Oh, que ni lo sueñe - dijo Pepper, cruzada de brazos.

_Justo dijo eso cuando algo extraordinario, y a la vez espantoso, pasó. Tal parece que el bebé de Sue decidió que ese era el mejor momento para nacer. El pánico se desato en el salón en menos de lo que canta un gallo y las contracciones de la rubia iban creciendo, el ambiente no era el mejor de todos para que una embarazada en trabajo de parto estuviera ahí._

-Ay, Dios... no quiero ver. Aun no estoy listo – rogo Tony dramáticamente.

Las mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco ante su inmadurez.

-¿Por qué será que presiento que se desmayo el día del nacimiento de Beth? - le susurro Pietro a Wanda, haciéndola reír.

_-Reed, Reed... tenemos que ir a un hospital – dijo Sue comenzando a ponerse nerviosa._

_-Sí, cielo. Todo saldrá bien, tranquila, solo respira..._

_-¡Estoy respirando! - exclamó ella algo irritada._

-Si así se pondrán todas ustedes los días que les toquen a cada una – Tony miro a sus compañeros varones seriamente -. Caballeros, prepárense para correr.

-¡Tony! ¡Por Dios! ¡Es algo completamente normal! - respondió Pepper, dándole un zape en la nuca a su novio.

Las leves carcajadas no tardaron en llegar ante la pequeña discusión de estos dos. Aunque muchos de los hombres en la habitación también estaban asustados y eso no podían negarlo.

_Para fortuna de todos, Stephen Strange estaba ahí y no hubo necesidad de transportar a la rubia a ningún lugar._

-¿El no es el doctor que sufrió un accidente de auto hace unos meses? - pregunto Rhodey.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - le regreso la pregunta Bruce.

-Lo leí en el periódico, ese sujeto - señalo el de piel morena - es el neurocirujano Stephen Strange.

-Pues vaya que se encuentra en mejores condiciones – observo Tony.

Steve recordó meramente de cuando Jasper Sitwell lo nombro como una de las amenazas de HYDRA que el algoritmo del Proyecto Insight debía eliminar, pero... ¿por qué un medico común y corriente seria un problema enorme para ellos? Aunque pensándolo bien, si acompañaba a los Vengadores... quizás este hombre si tenia mas trucos bajo la manga de los que el pensaba.

_Carol, Wanda y Hope fueron sus ayudantes en todo momento mientras Scott, Visión y Rhodey se quedaron fuera junto a Ben, Johnny, Tony, Pepper y Beth. No podía haber mucha gente dentro según el médico hechicero. El eco que hacían los pies de la niña al chocarlos contra el piso una y otra vez no se comparaba con los gritos que soltaba Sue Storm en la sala médica de la Mansión._

-Pobre, Sue... - sintió lastima Bobbi.

_-Papá - dijo Beth -. ¿Cómo es que nadie más se despierta con todo el escandalo que hace mi tía?_

_-Porque todos tienen el sueño pesado, nena - sonrió juguetón -... sobretodo tu tío Clint, oh, pobre de Bobbi - rió Tony, provocando aligerar el ambiente entre los presentes._

Bobbi coloco sus manos contra la cara en señal de disgusto mientras Natasha la miraba con diversión y cierto toque de pena.

-¡Eso no es cierto! - protesto el arquero.

-Oh, si que lo es – le respondieron Natasha, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Hill y hasta Fury.

Clint hizo un puchero para luego cruzarse de brazos al igual que un niño pequeño.

_Sue gritó una vez más, creando una sensación de pánico en el interior de Beth, quién recién se enteraba que el proceso de parto era por lo visto demasiado doloroso._

-Pobrecita – se lamento Wanda.

-Si, no me imagino el trauma que debe de estar sintiendo – dijo Tony, con terror.

Pepper lo miro fulminantemente.

_-Mamá, ¿a mi me va a doler cuando tenga a mi hijo algún día? - pregunto ella con total inocencia._

-Créeme, pequeña, eso no va a pasar – canturreo Tony mientras componía una mueca extraña en su rostro.

-Y luego dices que eres de mente abierta – le restregó Clint, provocando risas.

_-No a todas les duele, solo a algunas – la calmo Pepper lo más que pudo._

-No la instruyas en eso – protesto Tony.

-Pues en algún momento habrá que hacerlo, Tony. No será una niña para siempre, por mucho que nos cueste admitirlo – le respondió Pepper, calmadamente.

El multimillonario era terco, pero estas palabras simplemente no podía dejarlas pasar así como así porque eran demasiado ciertas. Eso lo entristeció, pues recordó a su hija que dormía plácidamente allá arriba, tan solo tenia trece... ya estaba empezando a madurar.

_Pero aun así, Beth se quedó pensando temerosa en un futuro distante donde ella y su esposo anónimo estuvieran en una habitación blanca de hospital y terminaba gritando de agonía y dolor. Sintió un escalofrió. El llanto agudo de un bebé se escucho en el interior de la Mansión, haciéndolos a todos suspirar de alivio al haberse acabado la tortura de escuchar los alaridos de Sue._

-El milagro de la vida – sonrió Bruce.

_Uno a uno, los residentes fueron pasando, contemplando la carita sonrosada de la nueva miembro de la familia, Valeria Richards. Era preciosa y lucía tan delicada, Ben tuvo miedo de tomarla al ser tan grande e imponente y Johnny incluso soltó unas cuantas lagrimitas._

-Dos ciertas personas competirán para ganar el honor de ser el tío favorito, yo lo se – dijo Pietro.

-Y se armara un revuelo – concordó Clint con el velocista azul.

_Beth tuvo el honor de ser quién la cargara por primera vez; por supuesto, después de los padres de la niña, y sintió como el corazón se le llenaba de alegría al tener en sus brazos a un ser tan frágil como lo era esa tierna y dulce bebé._

Un chillido se escucho de repente.

-¿Quién esta matando a un gato? - pregunto Clint, con el ceño fruncido.

Pepper miro acusadoramente a su novio.

-Me emocione, lo siento – dijo el multimillonario mientras se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos.

Los demás rieron para luego volver a prestar atención al recuerdo.

_-Hola... gusto en conocerte al fin, Val - dijo ella, luego besó la cabecita de la niña antes de devolvérsela a su madre._

-Veo a Sue, y simplemente me entran unas ganas de sostener a una Beth de bebé en brazos – Pepper se imagino ese momento como si estuviera pasando justo ahora.

-Ya llegara nuestro momento, Pep – Tony beso la mejilla de la pelirroja.

_Tony y Pepper sonrieron mientras se tomaban de las manos ante la ternura demostrada por su hija, esta no hizo más que corresponderles el gesto y acto seguido dirigirse en compañía de sus padres a descansar, haciéndoles prometer a sus tíos quedarse a dormir por el bien de la bebé, ellos aceptaron la oferta al instante._

El multimillonario sonrió ante el buen corazón de su hija, tal y como el de su madre.

_Beth colocó la cabeza en la almohada esa noche, con la curva de su labio alzada pues su mente no tardó en formar la imagen de sus amigos y tíos observando a la bebé con unas caras que demostraba el más claro desconcierto al no creer todo lo que había acabado de vivir la Familia Fantástica."_

-Si que fue toda una treta – dijo Clint en cuanto el segundo recuerdo acabo.

-Así es – concordó Bruce.

-Esta memoria me hizo darme cuenta de que mi hija esta cada vez mas cerca de convertirse en una mujer... aun le falta un largo camino que recorrer pero puedo notar que si esta madurando – dijo Tony -. Sobre todo por como es ahora.

Pepper le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el brazo, pues sabia que para el era duro aceptarlo. Y era irónico, pero ni siquiera ella había nacido y ya los dos estaban sintiendo nostalgia de su niñez.

-¿Continuamos? - pregunto Wanda.

-Procede – le dijo Bruce en nombre de ambos padres, que seguían ensimismados en su propio mundo.

La nube se formo y el tercer recuerdo apareció.

_"Una fría tarde en Nueva York podría considerarse el clima ideal para sentarse tranquilamente en la sala de estar, rodeado de tu familia y amigos mientras tomas una buena taza de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor._

-Eso es cierto – dijo Thor, recordando cuando se encontraba en compañía de sus amigos en esos típicos días y ellos le invitaban aquella bebida de tono marrón claro con cuadraditos blancos pequeños y un olor que te hacia desear beberlo de una vez por todas.

_Pero esta vez nada de eso sucedería._

-¿Por qué no nos pueden dejar en paz un día? - se lamento Tony -. ¡Solo un maldito día!

_Una Beth de diez años caminaba por los pasillos de la Torre de los Vengadores (sus padres y algunos tíos decidieron pasar ese día en su viejo hogar); tarareando una canción de AC/DC, cuando de pronto vio una luz parpadeando a la distancia por el gran ventanal._

Tony suplico en silencio porque no le destrozaran la torre otra vez, y con mas razón si su hija estaba ahí.

_Con la curiosidad picándole, corrió a la cocina a avisarles a sus padres que no tardaron en echar un vistazo, tal parece que era un Quinjet que venía hacia la Torre con extrema rapidez para luego acomodarse en la plataforma._

Algunos soltaron el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo.

_-¡Stark! - era nada más ni nada menos que el agente de SHIELD, Phil Coulson._

-¡Páralo! - exclamo Steve hacia Wanda, que hizo lo que pidió inmediatamente.

Casi todos los pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia Fury, que aparentemente no había nada que lo sorprendiera, ni siquiera esto. El salón se sumió en un silencio en un silencio pesado del que pareció durar horas y horas. Wanda y Pietro no lo entendían hasta que la primera se metió en las cabezas de todos, y vio el rencor, la ira y la incredulidad que sentían hacia el antiguo director de SHIELD.

-Tu... se los ocultaste... ¿verdad? - le pregunto la castaña luego de echar un vistazo en su mente.

Nick Fury cerro los ojos y presiono el puente de su nariz con firmeza. Sabia que este día llegaría, el día en que tendría que decirles la verdad a todos, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto. Simplemente no.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto Tony, con un hilo de voz.

-Era nuestro amigo... - dijo Thor.

-No puedo creer que hicieras algo así... - dijo Steve.

-Estoy decepcionada... - dijo Natasha, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Fue todo parte de un plan? ¿Para darnos una razón de luchar? - pregunto Bruce, al borde del colapso.

-Jugaste con nosotros - le dijo Clint, mas afirmándolo que preguntándolo.

Bobbi y Maria no toleraron mas.

-Lo hizo porque no creía conveniente que lo supieran todavía – argumento la morena.

-Y porque cuando Phil murió, Nick no sabia que este podría ser salvado – defendió también la rubia.

Clint la miro dolido.

-¿Tu lo sabias? - le pregunto.

Ella asintió.

-Es mi jefe, y también el de Lance – dijo, bajando la cabeza con vergüenza por ocultarles esta información a sus viejos amigos, o en el caso de los demás, nuevos.

El arquero se resintió, y Bobbi pudo sentirlo, lo cual la hirió como nunca creyó que podría hacerlo.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo esta vivo? - pregunto Bruce.

Fury guardo silencio un minuto.

-Tres años - revelo -. El fue salvado gracias a las múltiples operaciones a las que fue sometido, permaneció muerto durante días – ninguno se inmutaba aun -. No merecía morir.

-Pero nos engañaste - sentencio el Capitán -. Todo fue parte de tu plan para darnos un impulso.

-Lo se... lamento habérselos ocultado, pero el mismo Phil me dijo de no informarles todavía, lo creyó mas conveniente por el momento – Fury junto sus manos sobre la mesa.

Los Vengadores se tomaron un tiempo para asimilar la noticia. Su amigo estaba vivo, y lo que era mas duro de aceptar era que lo estaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin el, no tendrían lo que ahora, una gran familia. Sus vidas antes de los Vengadores eran miserables, la de la mayoría por lo menos, le tenían una tremenda gratitud al agente. Fury tenia razón en una cosa, si no hubiera sido por Phil, el equipo no habría logrado ponerse de acuerdo en salvar la tierra de Loki, pese a sus diferencias. Les dio el impulso que necesitaban. Pero no hacia falta ocultarlo, les habría ahorrado el dolor que habían sentido en el transcurso de esas semanas. Las explicaciones quedaron en el aire cuando el Capitán le hablo al antiguo director:

-Este asunto aun no concluye... pero por ahora no hablaremos mas del tema hasta que acabemos con los recuerdos de los niños - decidió.

Fury se mostro reacio al principio pero luego de sopesarlo unos segundos asintió. Asimilando en que ya era hora de que los héroes mas poderosos de la tierra se enteraran de lo que paso con su mas leal agente.

_Y no estaba solo: Daisy Johnson, Melinda May, Alphonso Mackenzie, Jemma Simmons y Leo Fitz lo acompañaban._

Bobbi sonrió.

-Ellos son mis compañeros - dijo.

-Desde hace un tiempo conforman el equipo de Coulson – dijo Hill.

-Nos alegra saber que el hijo de Coul tengo a unos dignos guerreros acompañándolo en el campo de batalla – hablo Thor, con su típica forma de expresarse.

-Y que lo digas – dijo Bobbi -. May es la mas ruda, aunque Mack tampoco se queda atrás.

-Pero Daisy es la mas interesante – sonrió María con intención hacia la rubia.

Pietro frunció el ceño.

-¿A que se refieren? - les pregunto.

La castaña y la rubia compartieron una mirada de diversión.

-Digamos que tiene unas habilidades muy especificas – fue lo dicho por Pájaro Burlón.

_-¡Coulson! Que bonita sorpresa – Tony extendió los brazos hacia ellos mientras Pepper venía tras él con Beth._

-De verdad que si – dijo Pepper, con un alivio interno al saber que su amigo estaba vivo.

_Los rostros de los demás agentes cambiaron al ver aproximarse al resto de la familia Stark, pues antes estaban totalmente serios._

_-¡Lizzie! - exclamaron Daisy y Mack a modo de saludo hacia la pequeña castaña._

-Ya me caen bien – dijo Tony, pues cualquiera que tratara bien a su princesa era digno de su aprobación.

Sus acompañantes estuvieron de acuerdo. Mack y Daisy a través del recuerdo les irradiaban confianza.

_Se saludaron los unos a los otros con efusividad ya que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, pero en tanto la alegría y la calma reinaba entre algunos, la tempestad comenzaría a caer entre otros. Desde la distancia, observo a su tío Phil teniendo una seria charla con su padre, lo que le produjo una horrible pesadez._

-¿Qué será? - fue la pregunto que Tony se hizo a si mismo.

_-Chicos – los llamó Phil a sus agentes luego de unos momentos -. Entremos._

_-Sí. Pepper – Tony le hizo una seña para que se acercara con Beth -, quiero que tu también estés presente, tendremos una reunión con el resto del equipo._

_-¿Sobre que? - preguntó ella._

_-Ya lo oirás, pero antes, quiero que te lleves a Lizzie._

-¿Tu crees que...? - predecía Pepper, asustada.

-Es posible – le respondió Steve, pues el multimillonario aun no quería creerlo hasta tener mas indicios.

_Beth frunció el ceño._

_-Pero yo quiero saber de que hablaran._

_Tony se arrodillo frente a ella y beso su frente._

_-Es algo privado, nena. Espéranos junto a los otros chicos en tu habitación ¿si?_

-Esta todo raro... ¿o solo soy yo? - pregunto Rhodey.

-No lo creo, porque yo tampoco tengo una buena sensación – dijo Clint.

_A regañadientes, la castaña se interno dentro de la torre donde el resto de sus tíos y algunos de sus hijos se encontraban presentes. Beth les llamo la atención a James, Natalie y Jordan para que la acompañaran ante las miradas extrañadas que les brindaron los adultos._

-Me pregunto donde estarán Frankie y Tori – pensó Bruce en voz alta.

-Probablemente se quedaron en la mansión – le contesto Steve.

_-Ok – Beth cerro la puerta de tono azul pastel y se giro hacia sus amigos, que la miraban totalmente confundidos -. Todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo en que esta ocurriendo algo raro allí afuera._

-¡Si!

_Todos asintieron._

_-¿Qué creen que sea? - pregunto James._

_-No lo se – suspiro Beth, con desanimo._

_Sin embargo, su mente comenzó a maquinar un plan para averiguarlo. Internamente le agradeció a su amigo arquero por haberle enseñado una de sus tantas maniobras para hacer bromas. Su rostro compuso una sonrisa traviesa._

Pepper, Rhodey y Bruce suspiraron, conocían a la perfección ese ademan.

_-Ay, no... ¿qué tramas ahora, Beth? - le pregunto un James preocupado, ya que la conocía mejor que nadie y ese gesto no le auguraba nada bueno._

_-Síganme – dijo._

_Minutos después, los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban arrastrándose en los ductos de ventilación buscando el camino hacia la sala de la torre, donde los Vengadores estaban en plena reunión con los agentes de SHIELD._

-Nadie mas que tu pudo haberle enseñado ese truco a nuestro hijo – Bobbi miro al rubio acusadoramente.

-Culpable – acepto el hombre de buena gana, ya que le encanto la frase de «nuestro hijo» viniendo de sus labios.

Aunque luego volvio a su anterior expresion seria, pues aun no la perdonaba del todo por el asunto de Coulson.

_-Aquí es un poco estrecho, ¿no les parece? - dijo Jordan._

_-¿Sera que engordaste? - dijo Natalie, con una sonrisa burlona._

_-Muy graciosa – Jordan le respondió con sarcasmo._

Steve sonrió ante el sentido del humor de su hija, le recordaba tanto a la pelirroja junto a el.

_Beth los mando a callar a los dos y pego la oreja contra el piso del conducto de aire, escuchando atentamente._

_-Es por aquí - les aviso a sus amigos._

_La siguieron rápidamente evitando hacer mucho ruido, las rodillas y los pies de todos se chocaban contra las paredes del tubo sin que ellos lo desearan. Beth por fin encontró una rejilla que les daba una vista panorámica de lo que sucedía en aquella habitación que involucraba a sus padres._

_-¡Los encontramos! - exclamo Natalie, de lo mas contenta._

_James cubrió rápidamente su boca en un acto reflejo. Contuvieron la respiración, pues les pareció ver que su tío Visión había echado un vistazo hacia el techo antes de situarse al lado de su tía Wanda._

Todos vieron asombrados el salón de la torre, que en esos momentos estaba abarrotado de superhéroes.

_-Miren, es el tío Nick - señalo Jordan al hombre que apenas atravesaba la puerta de la pista de aterrizaje._

-Como siempre, haciendo su gran entrada – comento Tony, provocando la risa en algunos.

_-Y los Defensores también – observo James; sus tíos: Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Danny Rand y Matt Murdock reposaban en los cómodos sillones, los primeros dos se tomaban de las manos._

-Me parece haber oído algo sobre el Diablo de Hell's Kitchen hace unas semanas – dijo Steve -. Salió en el periódico, detuvo al hombre que era un empresario y criminal.

-Así es, Cap – aseguro Fury -. Y los demás son otros héroes que ayudan a la comunidad de cada uno de sus vecindarios. Podríamos llamarlos... como una especie de héroes callejeros.

-Fascinante – dijo Tony -. Ahora se porque los niños nos dijeron que tenían muchos tíos. Solo vean allá - señalo el recuerdo.

_-Esperen un momento... ¡¿Ese es el profesor Xavier?! - dijo en una exclamación baja Beth, viendo como el hombre telepata era empujado en su silla de ruedas por... -. ¡Y el tío Logan!_

_Era cierto, algunos miembros del equipo conocido como los X-Men se encontraba allí acompañándolos a Wolverine y al Profesor X, como: Cíclope, Storm y Bestia. Detrás de ellos iban llegando los Cuatro Fantásticos apresuradamente; al parecer, eran los últimos, el rostro de Reed Richards era de absoluta preocupación._

-¡Dios! ¡También los mutantes! – exclamo Clint, tremendamente sorprendido de que los ayudaran.

-Recuerden que nuestro grupo ira creciendo – dijo Bruce, observando con atención.

-Esperen, ¿ellos son como nosotros? - pregunto Wanda, feliz de esta noticia.

-Efectivamente, Srta. Maximoff. ¿Creían ser los únicos con habilidades especiales en el mundo? - le dijo Nick a la castaña.

Pietro y Wanda no encontraron las palabras para describir lo aliviados que estaban por este hecho.

_-¿Por qué están todos reunidos? - pregunto Jordan, con un deje de angustia en su voz._

_-Pues que suerte que no vino Magneto también porque sino la tía Wanda y el tío Pietro se pondrían peor que mi mamá cuando no ordeno mi habitación – dijo Beth, con aire de burla._

Tony y Rhodey rieron estrepitosamente para que luego fueran golpeados en la nuca por la pelirroja pecosa. Mientras, los gemelos no terminaban de entender el significado de las palabras de su sobrina. ¿Quién diablos era Magneto?

_James alzo un dedo indicándole que guardara silencio, de lo contrario, los atraparían._

_-Damas y caballeros – inicio Fury luego de aclararse la garganta -. Los hemos reunido a todos aquí hoy, para comunicarles que nos acecha una gran amenaza... es probable que el fin del mundo como lo conocemos este cerca, debemos evitarlo a toda costa._

_-¿A que te refieres, Nick? - le pregunto Bobbi, frunciendo el ceño._

_El del parche suspiro, le echo una mirada a Tony, Reed y Bruce y luego hablo:_

_-Es Ultron – todo el mundo en la sala contuvo el aliento -. Esta de vuelta, sus restos residieron en la base de SHIELD para ser estudiados correctamente con la esperanza de que pudiera ser usado en el futuro con efectividad – el hombre bajo la cabeza apenado -. Pero... hace tres días, nuestro experimento fallo y el revivió matando a tres de nuestros científicos mas calificados._

Todos sintieron la sensación del escalofrió por la espalda.

_James contemplo como su padre contenía las ganas de lanzar un grito de furia mientras su madre se ponía mas pálida que el papel._

_-Como se te ocurre... - comenzó Rogers._

_-Fue mi idea – le interrumpió Reed -. Yo sugerí que quizá si examinábamos su estructura un poco mas, podríamos lograr algo extraordinario esta vez con el._

-Oh, juro que matare a Reed – dijo Tony, con ira.

-Escuchemos primero lo que tiene que decir – dicto Pepper.

_Sue, siendo comprensiva con su esposo, le acaricio el brazo._

_-Esa cosa casi nos mata a todos la primera vez. ¡¿Como diablos pensaron que podría llegar a hacer un bien para la humanidad si todo lo que quería era exterminarnos de la faz de la tierra?! - exclamo Pietro con furia._

No hubo quien no se estremeciera con aquello.

_-Pietro... - le advirtió Wanda._

_-No, brujita, yo estoy con el. Reed... ¿cómo no pensaste siquiera en ello? Tienes una familia a la cual proteger, ¿y no consideraste primero lo que podría pasar? - le recrimino Johnny, mirando a su cuñado con incredulidad._

_-Es increíble que ni siquiera me consultaras antes – le siguió Tony -. ¡Era mi invento! ¡Y mi decisión desmantelarlo!_

_-¡Intentábamos ayudar al mundo, Tony! ¿No es eso lo que hacemos? ¿Salvar a las personas? Pues bien, eso intentábamos hacer._

_-Claro – comenzó Logan, con desdén -. Hacer el bien significa traer al mundo un robot sociópata que lo único que quiere es eliminarnos._

-Y... toda la serenidad se ira directo al caño en 3, 2, 1... - conto Pietro, previniendo lo que iba a pasar.

_El caos se desato en la habitación al completo, las discusiones se convirtieron en pleitos y no había quien los parara. Los niños empezaron a asustarse, nunca los habían visto así: al borde de la locura, echándose la culpa los unos a los otros. Era como si los años de amistad que tenían se hubieran evaporado en el aire en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pudo ver de reojo como a Natalie se le escapaba una lagrima de uno de sus ojos azules. Jordan, aunque sabia que no podía escucharlo, susurraba palabras de aliento a su padre para que no perdiera la calma. James, tenia la mirada perdida en un punto del cuarto como si estuviera tratando de imaginar que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo._

Los padres de estos se sintieron avergonzados, no querían hacerlos sufrir por sus estúpidas peleas.

_-¡Ya basta! - grito Carol Danvers, haciendo que todo el mundo se callara de golpe -. Esto no nos esta llevando a ningún lado._

_Los demás siguieron protestando unos minutos mas hasta que un temblor fuerte sacudió el piso, acallándolos a todos. Beth tuvo que sostener a Jordan antes de que estuviera a punto de caer del ducto y terminar sobre La Mole._

-Eso estuvo cerca – suspiro Bruce con alivio.

_-¡Cierren sus malditas bocas a menos que quieran que derrumbe el edificio! - exclamo Daisy dejando de extender sus manos hacia el suelo._

-Guau, su poder es asombroso – dijo Pietro -. ¿Es una mutante?

-No – el peliblanco frunció el ceño ante la negativa de la agente rubia -. Es una larga historia.

_-¡Hey! ¡Ten mas cuidado! ¡Mi esposa esta embarazada! - grito Scott muy enojado en dirección a la inhumana mientras sostenía a Hope por la cintura en actitud protectora._

-Otra mas – rio Rhodey.

_-Ups... lo siento, Hope – se disculpo torpemente con la mencionada._

_-No hay cuidado, Daisy._

_Los niños sofocaron una risa ante la metida de pata de su tía._

-Veo que ya sabe controlar mejor sus poderes – dijo Bobbi, sonriendo con satisfacción.

_-Como iba diciendo, esto no nos esta llevando a ningún lado. En lugar, de pelear entre nosotros como si la Guerra Civil volviera a repetirse hay que pensar en como detener a Ultron antes de que avance._

-¿Guerra Civil? - pregunto Steve, con confusión.

-Debe de referirse a la mas antigua – dijo Hill, encogiéndose de hombros.

Steve asintió en comprensión, pero no se quedo completamente convencido. Había algo de trasfondo en las palabras de Carol.

_La sala quedo en completo silencio al reflexionar._

_-Carol tiene razón - acordó Steve -. La prioridad por ahora es la humanidad y estar atentos ante cualquier indicio de ataque por parte de Ultron._

_Los héroes al completo asintieron en acuerdo pero Fury se mostro preocupado._

_-Capitán Rogers – lo mira severamente -, el ya ha controlado parte del continente europeo y esta a punto de invadir el africano._

_-¿Qué? - exclamo Clint, estupefacto._

_-¿Por qué creen que T'Challa no esta aquí? - les dijo Storm -. Vine en su nombre – Scott Summers coloco una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo._

-Debe de ser su esposa – dijo Wanda, pensativa.

_Los demás no pudieron evitar sentir pena por ella y desear que su esposo: el rey de Wakanda, también conocido como Pantera Negra entre los Vengadores, se encontrara bien._

_-¿Cómo lo hizo tan pronto? - pregunto Bruce, confundido._

_-Sus robots se multiplican mas rápido que conejos – aclaro Fury desde su posición, apretando los dientes._

-Quien diría que después de todo si tenias sentido del humor – hablo Tony mirando al del parche con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Diablos... - maldijo Clint por lo bajo, siendo calmado por Bobbi.

_Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, la preocupación era demasiado palpable y eso no hizo mas que alterar a los niños. Si el mundo se acababa, ¿qué les pasaría a ellos? ¿qué les pasaría a sus padres y tíos? Era todo tan irreal, y pensar que hace unas horas todo estaba bien._

Todo mundo suspiro en acuerdo.

_-Pues bien, lo mejor será ponernos manos a la obra – dijo Xavier._

_-Si Ultron quiere pelea, pelea es lo que tendrá - La Mole hizo un gesto que significaba que lo aplastaría._

-Creo que Ben paso demasiado tiempo con Hulk – dijo Clint, riendo.

Bruce le correspondió el gesto.

_-Haremos lo que podamos – acordó Daredevil, luego de hablar entre susurros con su equipo._

_-Unidos venceremos, como siempre – hablo Peter Parker, intentando quitar un poco de tensión al asunto._

-Me encanta el optimismo de Peter – dijo Wanda, pensando en que será una gran adición al grupo.

_-Nunca hay que hablar tan pronto mi amigo – le advirtió con suavidad Stephen Strange._

_La Bruja Escarlata contemplo a sus compañeros con incredulidad al ver que no tocaban cierto punto._

_-Esperen... estamos olvidando algo importante – la gente miro a Wanda con curiosidad -. Tenemos niños a los cuales proteger por encima de todo, ¿qué haremos con ellos? No podemos simplemente encerrarlos en sus habitaciones hasta que pase todo el desastre como solemos hacer en un crimen local... esto es mucho mas grande, incluso para ellos. Ultron no dudara en hacerles daño con tal de así tomar ventaja de nosotros._

-Así que de ahí vino la idea – se lamento Natasha. Sabia de sobra que los niños no estaban felices por ello.

_Natasha y Steve se miraron a través de la habitación, recordando de pronto a sus pequeños en cuestión, al igual que: Sue y Reed, quienes se tomaron de las manos al pensar en Franklin y Valeria; Bruce y Betty, que no podían dejar que su pequeño de apenas ocho se alterase debido a su genética y además debían preocuparse por su sobrina asgardiana, Tori; Clint y Bobbi, que no sabrían como explicarle la situación a su hijo adecuadamente; Luke y Jessica, quienes tenían una hija en casa; Tony y Pepper, que lo único en lo que podían pensar era en el dolor que sentirían si su hija les fuera arrebatada; Scott y Hope, recién casados y con un bebé de tres meses en camino, a ella apenas se le notaba la pancita..._

-Esta decisión es tan dura... - determino Bobbi con pesadez.

-Y tan injusta – dijo Natasha, con cierto toque de angustia.

_Todo era un revoltijo de emociones. ¿Qué harían con sus hijos para que estuvieran a salvo? Los chicos en el ducto de ventilación se miraron con miedo de cualquier decisión que sus padres pudieran tomar, sobretodo Beth._

_-Hay un lugar... donde podemos enviarlos a todos – hablo Tony._

Indirectamente, el multimillonario pensó en ese refugio que su padre había construido hace muchos años en algún punto del Circulo Polar Ártico... se pregunto ahora si seria un buen momento para refaccionarlo.

_La esperanza inundo a todo el mundo en aquella sala mientras que en los niños, que todavía no dejaban de ver ni oír lo que acontecía, sus temores sobre todo el asunto salían a flote."_

La mayoría le echo una mirada de interrogativa al castaño, ¿qué era lo que se traía entre manos? ¿A dónde quiere llevar a sus hijos?

-Ni me pregunten, yo mismo estoy cuestionándome – aseguro este.

-Lo importante es que por lo menos sabemos que estarán bien, donde sea que ellos vayan – dijo Natasha.

Los otros asintieron en acuerdo.

-Y que si tuvimos que recurrir a tremendo numero de héroes... la cosa en el futuro es mas seria de la que pensábamos – dijo Clint, con tono sombrío.

-Así es, y si estamos viendo esto es porque debemos estar listos para lo que nos aguarde allá afuera – dijo Steve, con determinación -. Wanda, ¿podrías proseguir?

Esta asintió y convoco la siguiente memoria.

_"Beth caminaba de un lado al otro, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y un humor de perros._

-Con mucha razón – dijo Hill.

_Sus padres le acababan de dar la noticia de que se iría en unos cuantos días a un refugio con el resto de sus amigos para estar a salvo de la amenaza de Ultron._

_-No quiero irme – declaro tercamente._

-Oh, no – dijo Pepper -. Esto será largo – declaro, sabiendo lo que les esperaba a Tony y a ella.

_-Esto no esta a discusión - dijo Tony, con tono serio._

_Su hija lo miro con sorpresa, normalmente no era el que le llevaba la contraria._

_-Oh, claro que si – se sentó en el piso de caoba del departamento -. No pienso levantarme de aquí, hasta que ustedes me dejen quedarme._

_Pepper cerro los ojos, meditando, tal vez para no perder los estribos._

_-Hija, ¿no ves que tratamos de protegerte? Si te quedas aquí las cosas se complicaran – le explico con la mayor calma posible._

_-Pero si me voy seré infeliz porque no lo tendré a él conmigo – ella miro a su padre -. Papá, se que debes proteger al mundo y esto probablemente sea lo mas egoísta que diré pero... ¿no podrías dejarlo todo y venir con nosotras? - le suplico como nunca antes._

Tony, por segunda vez, sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

_Tony la vio con pena, a ella y a Pepper, quien sus ojos ya amenazaban con derramar lagrimas. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, pidiéndoles perdón en silencio. Juro proteger la tierra y a su familia a como de lugar y no les fallaría a las mujeres de su vida._

_-Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo._

_Beth salió corriendo hacia su habitación y la cerro de un portazo. Rompió a llorar hasta que no hubo mas lagrimas que pudiera derramar._

-Quisiera poder haberle dado otra respuesta – dijo Tony, sintiendo culpa.

-Estas cumpliendo tu deber, para prometerle un futuro mejor – Pepper le acaricio el brazo -. No hay nada que pudiéramos hacer – intento tranquilizarle.

_Decir que estaba rota era poco, estaba devastada. Aunque aun siguieran sus padres ahí con ella, sentía como si ya los hubiera perdido para siempre. Ahora de cierto modo, comprendía mas el aislamiento de Tori cuando sus padres se fueron a Asgard, no quería que nadie la viera a ella lo completamente destrozada que se hallaba por dentro. Podía oírla en las noches antes de dormir e incluso antes de eso orar a todos los dioses de Asgard por la seguridad de sus padres y porque regresaran a ella a salvo. Y eso es justo lo que se dispuso a hacer ella ahora, solo que a un Dios distinto._

-No me acostumbro a verla de esta forma – dice Tony -. Desde que llego lo único que ha hecho es sonreír...

_Ya entrada la noche de ese día, sintió a su madre arroparla y acariciarle su cabellera castaña rizada para después depositar un beso en ella._

Pepper sintió una opresión en el pecho, le daba una mala sensación todo esto.

_Acto seguido, ella le hablo:_

_-Todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por amor, dulzura. No queremos que te vayas, es lo ultimo que pensaríamos, pero lo que menos queremos que te hagan es daño. No lo soportaríamos – le siguió acariciando el cabello -. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi – soltó una risita suave -... tu carita sonrojadita y tus ojos verdes fueron lo mas hermoso que había visto... tu padre quería llorar de alegría, y no paro de presumirte en toda una semana con tus tíos - Beth contuvo las ganas de reír para no arruinar el momento -. Eres nuestro mayor tesoro, y nada va a cambiar eso. Solo queremos darte la oportunidad de que tengas un futuro, espero lo entiendas – beso una vez mas su cabeza -. Te quiero mucho, duerme bien, cariño._

-No pudo pedir una mejor madre, eso fue hermoso, mi vida – le susurro el castaño a su novia, con cariño y dulzura.

Esta solo pudo sonreír.

_Cuando Pepper se acerco a la puerta del cuarto de su hija y estuvo a punto de cerrarla por completo, Beth se volteo con rapidez._

_-Mamá... - la llamo._

_-¿Si? - espero a que le dijese lo que tuviera que decir._

_Beth pensó un momento en su pregunta._

_-¿En cuanto tiempo me iré?_

Ninguno pudo evitar sentir una desazón con este hecho, les incomodaba el no saber que había pasado con ellos y con los niños.

_-En un par de días, los Quinjets tardaran un poco en ser programados para el despegue._

_-¿Tu vendrás conmigo?_

_Pepper le sonrió._

_-Por supuesto que si, siempre._

_Beth le sonrió, y antes de que se fuera otra vez le dijo:_

_-Yo también te quiero mucho._

A Pepper se le cristalizaron los ojos y por esa razón Tony entrelazo su mano con la de ella, en señal de apoyo.

_Dos días pasaron para que el caos en Nueva York llegara, los robots habían tomado media ciudad y la mayoría de los héroes ya habían salido a combatir, mientras que los demás aun esperaban la llegada del ansiado Quinjet que los transportaría a casi todos al refugio del que les había hablado Tony. Solo algunos habían llegado y faltaban mas de la mitad, Tony no estaba comenzando a ser tan optimista._

-Pues deberías – le susurro su novia, abrazándolo -. Tienes que tener fe.

-Lo intentare – le prometió.

_-¿Estas bien, papá? - le pregunto Beth, viendo como su padre no paraba de echar miradas nerviosas hacia el panorama._

_-Si, Lizzie – las acerco a su esposa e hija mas a él -. Todo va a salir bien, las protegeré - dijo esto ultimo susurrando._

-Se que lo harás – le dijo una vez mas la pelirroja -. Eres el mejor.

Tony la miro.

-No me siento asi – le replico -. Ya no...

Pepper le beso la mejilla.

_Las puertas del ascensor de la torre se abrieron, dejando pasar a Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis y Ian Boothby todos apresurados y con algunas maletas._

_-¿Llegamos muy tarde? - pregunto la joven Lewis, acomodándose la ropa y las gafas con cuidado._

_-No, justo a tiempo – Pepper les regalo una sonrisa._

_-La ciudad es una jungla – informo Selvig -. Jamás había visto tremendo nivel de pánico en las calles._

-Mas malas noticias... - suspiro Pietro.

_Eso hizo que a Beth se le pusieran los pelos de punta... ¿quién era el tal Ultron para provocar tanta desgracia y que incluso a los mismos Vengadores los hacia temblar?_

Los de la sala se preguntaron hasta que nivel pudo haberles destruido sus vidas.

_El ascensor abrió sus puertas nuevamente revelando a la familia Rogers dentro de el, sus tíos Steve y Natasha ya tenían puestos sus uniformes y armas de combate. Beth no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a dos de sus mejores amigos acercarse pero estos ni le dirigieron una mirada, era obvio que estaban tan o mas heridos que ella al tener que dejar a sus padres._

No se mentiría a si misma, a Natasha le rompió el corazón ver a sus pequeños así. Steve apretó el amarre de sus manos al sentirla tensarse.

-Todo estará bien... mientras estemos juntos – le susurro este al oído.

Esa era la cuestión, ella ni aun viendo los recuerdos de su vida en el futuro se podía tragar la idea de ser la esposa de Steve o la madre de James a Natalie, no se creía lo suficientemente digna...

_La Bruja Escarlata y Visión llegaron flotando a la pista de aterrizaje para informarles de la situación, pues eran dos de los que ya se encontraban combatiendo._

_-Cada vez avanza mas, deben irse de inmediato a menos que quieran tener tiempo de escapar – explico el de capa amarilla._

_Bruce y Betty llegaron con Jordan y Tori cuando el Quinjet estaba en camino a la torre. Los Vengadores les dieron un ultimo adios a sus hijos antes de que estos se fueran, las lagrimas y las palabras de aliento no faltaron en este momento._

Fury contemplo el panorama frente a el... las vidas de el equipo que había ayudado a construir estaban a punto de desmoronarse... solo esperaba que cualquiera que sea el plan que tienen preparado les sirva.

_Casi todo el mundo estaba a bordo hasta que..._

_-Sr. Stark – dijo la inteligencia artificial llamada Friday._

_-Dime, Friday._

_-La capacidad de personas en lo mínimo son de catorce – a Beth se le atasco el aliento en la garganta -... si la Srta. Elizabeth entra quedara espacio para solo una persona._

_Y lo malo era... que faltaba Frankie._

El corazón de Tony, literalmente, se paro un milisegundo. La mitad de la sala dejo de respirar, ya lo sabían pero... este punto de la historia era diferente.

_-No, no, no, no, no... Friday debe haber un error, Pepper debe entrar allí, no puede quedarse aquí - suplico Tony a su IA que le diera alguna solución._

Tony se aferro mas a Pepper involuntariamente, ella le correspondió el gesto.

_-Y Hope también - aporto Scott, muy preocupado por la seguridad de su esposa y de su bebé._

-Ay, Dios... - a Wanda se le cristalizaron los ojos al enterarse de esto, no le gustaba nada que la vida de un niño inocente corriera peligro.

_-Y todavía faltan Mary Jane y la hija de Luke y Jessica, les prometí un lugar para ella – dijo Reed._

_Todo mundo se encontraba pasmado, ¿ahora que harían?_

Lo mismo se preguntaban los del presente.

_-Aun puedo enviar otro Quinjet desde la Mansión, una vez que este se vaya, el otro no tardar en llegar – aclaro Friday, dándoles una posibilidad._

La mayoría soltó el aliento que no sabían que contenían.

_-Si... has eso – le ordeno Tony, algo temeroso con esta decisión._

El del presente se cuestiono a si mismo por tomar aquella decisión. Pero tomo aire, lo soltó y recordó lo que su Pepper le había dicho hace unos minutos, debía tener fe.

_Beth lo miro conmocionada, como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal en la espalda, dirigió la vista hacia su madre nuevamente. Pepper se acerco a ella, tomo su cara entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos._

_-Mamá..._

_-Estaré bien._

_-Pero me prometiste..._

_-Se lo que te dije... - los ojos de la pelirroja se cristalizaron -. Pero debes de confiar en que voy a estar bien, y que estaré contigo después._

-Por favor... - el multimillonario cerro los ojos y beso los nudillos de su amada.

_Beth no pudo mas y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era increíble que el destino le hiciera una jugarreta así, solo esperaba que su mamá no tuviera complicaciones en el camino y llegara al refugio con ella a salvo. Siempre le molesto que la reprendiera con cada broma que hacia, que no la dejara hacer ciertas cosas como su propia armadura o que le repitiera las mismas cosas todo el tiempo... pero a pesar de todo ella era su mamá, y la amaba con todo su corazón. Tanto que dolía. Ahora mas que nunca, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba en su vida, de lo mucho que la valoraba._

Los demás sintieron pena por Tony y su pareja, sufrían mucho por todo lo que contemplaban y eso se notaba. La única felicidad y orgullo de la vida de ambos, Beth, se iba lejos... y tal vez no la verían nunca. Pepper gimoteaba bajito contra el hombro del castaño y este nada mas la abrazaba y no le dejaba de repetir lo mucho que lo lamentaba. Y si Steve no oía mal, el multimillonario empezaba a pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había hecho mal en su vida.

_-Prométeme que estarás conmigo – le dijo Beth, secándose las lagrimas con la manga de su abrigo._

_Pepper la miro a los ojos otra vez, brindándole con ello todo el amor que le albergaba._

_-Te lo juro – beso la mano que le sostenía a su hija -. Siempre lo estaré._

A la pelirroja no le gustaba el trasfondo de esto... le sonaba a despedida mas que nada.

_Hubo un temblor fuerte en toda la torre que los sacudio a todos hasta casi arrojarlos al suelo, seguido de eso, como si fuera una señal de que el tiempo de partir estaba cerca, la familia Barton entro corriendo por la puerta que indicaba la salida de emergencia. A Beth se le cayo el alma a los pies pero aun así tomo su mochila y su maleta con todo lo que necesitaba, abrazo a sus padres por ultima vez y dio media vuelta en tanto oía a Frankie llorar por no querer dejar a sus padres. Se giro hacia los suyos y les brindo unas palabras ante de abordar por completo._

_-¡Los quiero! - exclamo, con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto._

Los padres de Beth sentían como si los envolviera una bruma de penuria, como si el destino de ambos estuviera condenado para siempre y ellos lo supieran.

_Tony ya se encontraba enfundado en su armadura de Iron Man pero sin la máscara puesta y rodeaba a Pepper con ambos brazos en muestra de cariño, ambos le dedicaron sonrisas amorosas como un símbolo de "adiós" hacia su querida princesa._

-No puedo mas... - murmuro Pepper, con los ojos hinchados y la sensación de que le faltaba el aire.

_Colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, vio como Frankie tomaba sus pertenencias y subía al Quinjet hecho un mar de lagrimas como nunca lo había visto. Todos compartían su dolor, era lo mas normal del mundo, pues no sabían si sus padres volverían con vida de esta y tenían un miedo profundo. Cada uno de sus amigos se coloco en las ventanillas y agitaron la mano hacia sus seres queridos con las esperanzas al máximo de que ellos regresarían... siempre lo harían. Por una vez en la vida, Beth se permitió tener fe en algo."_

-Odio todo esto... - dijo Pepper, cerrando sus ojos y colocando la cabeza nuevamente sobre el hombro de Tony.

Wanda le envió mediante sus poderes vibras de tranquilidad, que era lo que mas necesitaba en cualquier momento. La pobre se encontraba de lo mas débil y eso era mas que notable. La castaña se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para traerle un vaso con agua. Tony y ella le agradecieron como es debido antes de que regresara a su lugar.

-Pep, ¿quieres que te lleve a descansar? - le pregunto su novio.

-No, ya estoy bien. Tranquilo... debo dejar de preocuparme tanto, me hace daño ¿no es así? - le pregunto ella.

-Es lo mas normal del mundo, Pepper – le dijo Steve -. Es tu hija y no quieres que le pase nada.

-Si... - ella rio un poco – la conozco de hace unos días y ya la amo – dijo.

-Estoy igual, solo que a el lo conozco de horas – le sonrió Bobbi comprensivamente.

-Todos ellos son personas increíbles, igual que ustedes – les dijo Wanda -. Ellos son así, porque obtuvieron lo mejor de cada uno, eso los hace especiales... no por ser los hijos de los Vengadores, sino por ser... bueno, ellos mismos, son su futuro y se podría decir que su presente también - señalo la planta de arriba con un dedo.

La mayoría rio suavemente. Pepper se estiro un poco y le tomo la mano a la castaña.

-Gracias por subirme el animo.

-Solo dije la verdad.

La pecosa le sonrió.

-Serás una gran tía, Wanda. Me alegra que dejaras el mal camino para unirte a nosotros – le dijo.

La Bruja Escarlata se sintió como nunca lo había hecho hace varios años desde que los padres de Pietro y ella se murieron gracias a los agentes de HYDRA de Von Strucker. Estaba en casa una vez mas, los Vengadores eran su hogar. No permitiría que Ultron le quitara la oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez, protegería a todos a como de lugar.

-¿Creen que podamos continuar? - le pregunto ella a Pepper.

Esta asintió, dándole su consentimiento.

-¿Quién sigue ahora? - le pregunto Natasha a Wanda.

Ella volviendo a formar la esfera azul del recuerdo pudo ver quien y al elevar la mirada le sonrió a la pelirroja. La espía ya tenia su respuesta, y eso la abrumo.

-James.

Acto seguido, arremetió el recuerdo contra la nube para que esta les mostrara un nuevo punto de vista de su futuro.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews?


	13. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: No me maten… no me maten… no me maten… sí, volví a tardar… pero… mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no creen? XD . Jajaja ojala lo disfruten, se los dedico a todas aquellas que estuvieron recordandome constantemente que actualizara ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mia y tambien algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

 

 

" _La Viuda Negra era conocida de muchas formas. Espia, ex-asesina, agente de SHIELD, Natalia, Natasha… pero James la conocía por el nombre de mamá, la mujer que le dio la vida y que también lo amaba con todo su ser._

Ninguno pudo resistir a soltar un: «Aww... », provocando que la pelirroja sonriera medianamente, algo incómoda.

_El pequeño de dos años era prácticamente un tesoro intocable para la pelirroja, es más, estaba seguro de que de no ser por su padre, ella ya habría hecho que su tía Wanda o su tía Sue colocaran un campo de fuerza a su alrededor con tal de que ni una sola cosa le rozase._

-Guau… creo que ni Pepper es tan protectora - dijo Tony, con una sonrisa burlona.

Natasha lo taladro con la mirada.

_Para tener la edad antes mencionada, el niño era muy inteligente - producto del suero del supersoldado quizás -, comprendía perfectamente cada palabra, gesto o sonido que saliera de cualquiera de sus familiares…_

-Impresionante - a Bruce le brillaban los ojos.

_...y es por eso que comenzó a notar cuando su madre, la mujer más fuerte y ruda que conocía, cayó enferma._

Steve frunció el ceño al igual que Natasha. Ella no se había enfermado desde que era una niña y la Sala Roja le implantó el suero del supersoldado. ¿Cómo siquiera era posible?

_Su padre se había marchado hace casi un mes a una misión con sus tíos Sam y Thor para detener a una base encubierta de HYDRA, así que él desconocía del estado de salud de su esposa._

Steve puso los ojos en blanco ante su torpeza, no pudo haber elegido peor momento para no estar con su familia.

_James sospechaba que solo era la tristeza que la embargaba al no tener a su padre con ellos, pues estaba más cansada de lo usual, vomitaba por lo menos tres veces al día y se convertía en un mar de lágrimas cuando ella creía que él no le prestaba atención._

-Oh, es eso - suspiró Pepper con alivio.

Las demás mujeres, Tony y Bruce reaccionaron igual, pero el resto de hombres no comprendían todavía del todo.

-¿Qué es? - preguntó Pietro, en general. Le molestaba no captar las cosas rápidamente.

-Ya lo verás - lo tranquilizó Wanda, con una ancha sonrisa.

El corazón de Natasha dio un salto de emoción, por mucho que ella no lo demostrara.

_Se llegó a preocupar tanto que un día cuando se topó con su tío Bruce y su tía Pepper en uno de los pasillos de la gran Mansión, les aviso (torpemente) de la situación en la que se hallaba la pelirroja. Estos no dudaron un segundo en correr hacia el mini-departamento de los Rogers, en camino a socorrer a su amiga._

-Bueno, por lo menos hizo algo sensato - señaló Bruce.

Steve no pudo estar más de acuerdo, se preguntó qué le estaría pasando a la pelirroja.

_El rubio no podía estar más que confundido con todo esto, ¿su madre estaría gravemente enferma? Esa pregunta atormentaba su cabecita. La quería demasiado, y además le había prometido a su padre antes de irse que la cuidaría bien, estaba seguro de que cuando llegara de su misión lo reprendería por no haber hecho bien su trabajo._

-Eso no es cierto - dijo Steve en voz baja, como si su hijo lo pudiera oír.

A veces el rubio opinaba que el chico tomaba demasiadas responsabilidades con todo.

_-Esto no es tu culpa, James - intentó explicarle su tío Tony, en cuanto el pequeño de dos años terminó de contarle entre algunas lágrimas lo que estaba pasando con Natasha, una vez que llegó a la sala de la Mansión -. Las enfermedades no siempre pueden evitarse, es algo que se nos puede ir de las manos._

Pepper le sonrió a Tony, pues siempre había sabido que a pesar de esa facha de narcisista y de rompecorazones, de verdad se preocupaba por los demás.

_-Pero si me hubiera dado cuenta antes… - se sorbió la nariz._

_-Escuchame - colocó su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño en actitud de confort -, tu madre es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, nada puede vencerla ni siquiera un simple resfriado - le aseguró con convicción._

-Gracias por el cumplido, Stark - le dijo Natasha.

-Un placer, arañita - este le guiño un ojo.

_-¿Lo prometes? - le preguntó el niño con un hilo de voz y mirando sus zapatos, no teniendo fuerzas para elevar la vista._

-Pobrecito - se lamentó Bobbi.

A ninguno le gustaba ver al pequeño sufrir.

_-Claro que sí, amigo - el pelinegro asintió, dándole una leve sonrisa -. Ven aquí - lo envolvió en un abrazo, dejando que llorara en su hombro._

-Gracias, Tony. De nuevo - esta vez fue Steve.

Le alegraba saber que el resto de su familia pudiera lograr calmar la pena de su hijo.

_James a partir de ese entonces se dio cuenta de que aunque su madre siguiera enferma, no perdía la sonrisa nunca, era como si la visita de Bruce y Pepper le hayan devuelta esa alegría que él se había acostumbrado a ver todos los días._

_«Esa preciosa sonrisa»,_ pensó el Capitán con una propia, embobado ante la imagen de la pelirroja del recuerdo.

_Aunque, en el fondo, todavía se preocupaba cuando la veía con sus mareos y vómitos. No dejaba que ella note su inquietud, pues últimamente se encontraba más sensible de lo normal y no deseaba alterarla. Contaba los días para que su padre regresara a casa y lo ayudará a cuidarla._

-Sí, sálvalo - le dijo Tony a Steve, sintiendo pena porque su sobrino tuviera que soportar tal tortura.

Natasha le arrojó un cojín - que tenía a la mano - a la cara, obligándolo a guardarse ese tipo de comentarios. Steve rió levemente, aunque en seguida calló ante la mirada que le brindó su compañera de equipo.

_Se encontraba una noche, recostado en las piernas de su madre, viendo enfrascadamente una maratón de Star Wars, (ella amaba a Han Solo)..._

-¿Eso que veo en tus mejillas es rubor, Nat? - le preguntó Clint, incrédulo y también con algo de simpatía.

-No - dijo ella rápidamente.

-Si, como no - se mofó Tony -. Hemos descubierto uno de sus pequeños secretos, después de todo - le siguió una sonrisa maliciosa suya.

-Ahora ya veo porque querías que anotara "Star Wars" en la lista de cosas en las que tenía que ponerme al día - adivino Steve, con la curva de su labio hacia arriba.

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó, hundiéndose en la silla por la vergüenza, que durante un breve tiempo le atrajo el mítico personaje de la saga galáctica.

_...cuando la puerta de entrada a su mini-departamento en la Mansión se abría y cerraba lentamente. James se giró, para descubrir a su padre, Steve Rogers, dejando su bolsa de viaje en el suelo._

-¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó Pietro, al verlo en el recuerdo.

_Su aspecto era: sucio, sudoroso y con uno que otro rasguño en la mejilla, pero todo esto fue ignorado por James, que de inmediato, y con cuidado de no despertar a su madre pues tomaba una profunda siesta, se lanzó a sus brazos._

Y a Natasha, incluso viéndolo de esa forma, le seguía pareciendo guapo.

_-¡Papá! - exclamó felizmente._

_-¡Hola, campeón! - le correspondió el saludo, cargandolo y besando esos cabellos rubios que había heredado de él -. ¿Como has estado, eh?_

_-Bien - fue su respuesta, en tanto se acomodaba en el hueco de su cuello._

-¿Ese niño no podría ser más adorable? - preguntó Wanda, incapaz de contener el cumplido a su sobrino por mucho tiempo más.

A Natasha se le infló el pecho de orgullo al escucharla y al mismo tiempo se enterneció con la escena presenciada del recuerdo.

_-Me alegro… te extrañe mucho, hijo - repitió la misma acción de antes._

_James sonrió._

_-También yo, papi._

-Que gran padre eres - le dijo la pelirroja al rubio en voz baja.

-Y estoy seguro de que tú también - le regaló una sonrisa encantadora, ya sabía de dónde la había heredado James -. Solo observa - le indico.

_Steve no pudo evitar pensar en su esposa en cuanto clavó su mirada en aquellos orbes verdes que el pequeño y su amada compartían._

_-Hablando de personas que eche de menos, ¿dónde está tu mamá? - le preguntó una vez lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo._

-Que dulce - dijo Pepper, siendo feliz por la pareja.

_-Duerme - le respondió James, cabeceando en dirección al sofá donde estaba antes con Natasha._

-Te apuesto cinco dólares a que la despierta con un beso - lo reto Bobbi a Clint, juguetonamente.

-Y yo a que solamente le dice palabras cariñosas y melosas - le susurró de vuelta este, seguro de sí mismo.

Ambos juntaron sus manos en acuerdo.

_Steve se acercó a ella despacio y con delicadeza besó aquellos dulces labios que había deseado volver a sentir contra los suyos durante todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de ella._

Clint gruño mientras le entregaba el dinero apostado a la agente rubia.

-Era lo más obvio - le sacó en cara.

_Las pestañas de Natasha revolotearon un poco antes de abrirlas entrecerradamente, cuando reconoció la figura del hombre ante ella, el aliento se le atasco en la garganta de la impresión._

El soldado y la espía rememoraron al instante aquel beso del centro comercial, y les sorprendió el no encontrar diferencia alguna con este. Steve comenzaba a arrepentirse de las palabras que le había dirigido en el camino hacia la antigua base de SHIELD, definitivamente, no la veía como solo su amiga.

_-Volviste - suspiró._

_Él le acarició la cara._

_-Te dije que lo haría._

-Es como si todo lo que tienen de cursi en su interior nos lo estuvieran restregando en la cara justo ahora - les dijo Clint, con tono burlón.

Steve rió nervioso, rascándose la nuca, mientras Natasha fingió no haberlo escuchado y seguía disfrutando de ver cómo era su vida futura.

_Se abrazaron por lo que parecieron horas, y James también se unió. Estaban los tres juntos de nuevo. La risita que soltó su madre segundos después le pareció un tanto sospechosa, era como si de la nada se hubiera puesto nerviosa, y lo comprobó al ver cómo le temblaban las manos un poco al agarrar el control de la televisión y apagarla._

_-Nat, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Steve, notando esto también._

-¿Que estarás ocultando ahora? - Tony la miró con suspicacia.

Para Steve, ese era el único defecto que le encontraba a Natasha, que mintiera y ocultara cosas muy a menudo.

_Ella negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera confundida._

_-Jamie, cariño, es hora de dormir, ¿está bien? - le dijo ella, con dulzura._

Steve le sonrió a la pelirroja, pues ahora había una prueba que le demostrara que dentro de unos años se convertiría en una madre maravillosa.

_El pequeño aventuraba una charla seria entre sus padres así que no hizo más que asentir y retirarse para dejarlos solos pues no le apetecía estar presente en ese tipo de cosas. La puerta de su habitación la cerró, se puso su pijama y apagó su luz de noche para conciliar el sueño, pero antes de hacerlo, alcanzó a escuchar como su madre le decía a su padre la famosa frase de: "Tenemos que hablar"._

Las mujeres se emocionaron por esto, mientras que para algunos de los hombres era otra historia. O sea, ¿en qué mundo: «Tenemos que hablar», significaba algo bueno?

_A la mañana siguiente, se despertó al oler los increíbles omelettes que preparaba su padre, sí, en definitiva los había extrañado muchísimo._

La espía se permitió pensar por un breve segundo que había hecho una buena elección al quedarse con Steve al final.

_Caminó hasta llegar a la cocina que se conectaba con su comedor, y se topó con la imagen de sus padres riendo y besándose como dos adolescentes enamorados._

Clint, Tony y Pietro se taparon las caras y empezaron a proferir sonidos que demostraban cuán asqueados se sentían por lo que se presenciaba.

-Ay, no sean bebés - los reprendió Wanda.

Steve se ruborizo profusamente y Natasha, que tenía ojo bueno para estas cosas, pudo darse cuenta que su querido Capitán había mejorado mucho en cuanto a besar a una persona se refiere.

_Tal parece que no les había ido tan mal anoche, y aunque se alegraba por ello, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus muestras de afecto aun le parecieran asquerosas. Tuvo que carraspear fuertemente para lograr que le prestaran atención._

_-Oh, buenos días, cielo - lo saludó su mamá pero sin soltar a su padre y sin perder la sonrisa del rostro._

_«¿Qué bicho les picó?», fue lo primero que vino a su mente._

-Ojala ya lo digan, que ya me entró el suspenso - dijo Clint, posando su mano bajo su barbilla.

Wanda y Bobbi se miraron y negaron mutuamente con la cabeza, de verdad que el arquero era un despistado total.

_Sus padres normalmente eran muy cariñosos cuando se volvían a ver luego de una larga misión, pero según James, este día rozaban o mejor dicho traspasaban la raya de lo pegajoso._

-Completamente de acuerdo - Tony arrugó la nariz.

-Tony, te he visto en peores situaciones con Pepper, así que mejor no hables - le cerró la boca Steve.

El multimillonario quedó completamente K.O., ante las risitas de los demás, incluso la de Pepper.

_-Siéntate, te serviré tu desayuno en un momento - le dijo Steve para luego girarse hacia la sartén con su famoso platillo, se le hizo agua a la boca._

-¿A quién no? - Thor vió al horizonte soñadoramente, como si se estuviera imaginando uno de los manjares de Steve servido frente a él.

_-Huele delicioso - suspiró su madre, inhalando profundamente el aire del ambiente._

_Steve y Natasha no dejaron de sonreírse en ningún momento, James estaba feliz de volver a tenerlos a ambos juntos. El teléfono de la habitación sonó, rompiendo la burbuja de la familia._

_-¿Sí? - contestó Steve, pasándole el objeto a su hijo segundos después -. Es Beth._

_James lo tomó con una sonrisa, Beth siempre lo llamaba en las mañanas para decirle que era hora de jugar en el patio trasero de la Mansión junto a sus otros dos amigos, Frankie y Tori._

-Apenas de dos años y ya sabe manejar un teléfono… en realidad, no me sorprende para nada, después de todo es una Stark - dijo Bruce.

Tony le dió toda la razón a su científico amigo.

_Cuando cortó la comunicación, comenzó a comer atropelladamente su desayuno, obviamente estaba con prisas._

_-Hey, tranquilo, cielo. Te atorarás - le advirtió Natasha suavemente._

_-Estoy bien, mami - le aseguró, dando el último bocado a su plato._

Natasha solo esperaba que no vomitara luego.

_Lo dejó en el lavatorio de la pequeña cocina, tal y como su padre le había enseñado, y corrió hacia la puerta principal, estando ansioso de ir con sus amigos._

_-Un momento, jovencito - lo paró su madre -. Ven aquí - le dijo con un gesto._

-Oh, oh… problemas - canturreo Rhodey, sintiendo lástima por su sobrino.

-No creo que ese sea el caso esta vez - le corrigió Hill, con una sonrisa astuta.

_James suspiró antes de dejar la perilla de la puerta y caminar arrastrando los pies hacia sus padres. Los miró expectantes._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Tu padre y yo debemos decirte algo._

_Esto lo preocupó._

Y a los que aún no se enteraban, todavía más.

_-¿Problemas? - se señaló a sí mismo._

_Steve negó con la cabeza, viéndolo simpáticamente._

_-No, campeón - lo cargó y lo colocó en sus piernas, quedando exactamente entre ellos dos -. Tienes que saber algo… a partir de hoy, debes ir preparandote para asumir una responsabilidad, una muy grande, ¿me entiendes?_

Pietro ahogó una exclamación cuando sus pensamientos le dieron la respuesta a lo que pasaba. Clint, Thor y hasta el propio Steve estaban devanándose los sesos para tratar de averiguarlo.

_El pequeño rubio asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo confundido. Natasha le acarició una mejilla._

_-Hijo… habrá un nuevo miembro en la familia - la pelirroja tomó la manito de su hijo y la posicionó sobre su estómago -... tendrás un hermanito o hermanita._

A Steve le brillaron los ojos de alegría, pues claro, ¿como no se dio cuenta?

-Natalie… - suspiró, radiante.

-Sí - Natasha le correspondió.

-Nuestra pequeña traviesa viene en camino, es tan emocionante - dijo Tony, limpiándose una lágrima falsa.

_Sin duda, no se lo esperaba. James abrió sus ojos como platos para luego clavarlos sobre el, aún, plano vientre de su madre._

_-¿Te lo comiste? - la incredulidad en su rostro era impresionante._

Era un milagro que las carajadas no despertaran a los niños.

_Steve rompió en una carcajada, seguido de una leve risa de su esposa._

_-No, mi amor - dijo dulcemente -... él o ella crecerá dentro de mí unos nueve meses, hasta que esté preparado para salir - le explicó lo mejor que pudo._

-Claro, como no lo quiere traumar de tan joven - empezó a decir Tony.

Las risas de los demás no tardaron, Wanda y Steve negaron con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

_James sopesó las cosas dentro de su pequeña cabecita. Un hermano significaba compartir todo a partir de ahora, un hermano significaba tener menos atención de sus padres, un hermano significaba que las cosas serían diferentes… ¿de verdad estaba listo para eso? Apenas y llegaba a entender el asunto, pero la simple idea le atemorizaba. ¿Qué tal si lo echa todo a perder? ¿Y si la responsabilidad de cuidarlo recae sobre él y no sabe cómo manejarlo? O en el peor de los casos… ¿Y si James no aprendía a quererlo? ¿Si no lo aceptaba como el nuevo miembro de su familia?_

Eso asustó a los futuros padres, ¿James seguiría preguntándose las mismas cosas hasta el día de hoy? No… era imposible, la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio a la pequeña pelirroja era de completa adoración y amor, si había una pizca de remordimiento pues no era detectable a simple vista.

_-¿Todavía van a quererme? - preguntó con un hilo de voz._

Pietro se identificó con esto, pues cuando él y Wanda eran niños a veces creía que sus padres le dedicaban más tiempo a ella que a él y eso lo frustraba. Claro que como ya se sabe, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a valorarla más y a quererla como nadie tenía una mínima idea.

_Natasha le besó la frente y Steve lo tomó por los hombros, apretándole contra su pecho._

_-Por supuesto que sí, siempre - le aseguró su padre._

_-Eres nuestro tesoro más grande - le dijo su madre._

-Ya basta, Natasha, me harás llorar - le dijo Tony, fingiendo una súplica.

_James sonrió, acarició el abdomen de su madre y depositó un beso sobre él. Desde ese instante, lo único que el rubio podía pensar era en que no veía las horas para tener a ese pequeño ser junto a él. Se hizo una promesa: lo amaría y lo protegería hasta el último día, no habría mejor hermano mayor que él en el mundo._

Los padres del niño se sintieron muy alegres al saber que su hijo ya aceptaba a Natalie incluso antes de nacer.

-Así se habla - se contentó Wanda con lo dicho por su sobrino.

_-Ya quiero que salgas de ahí, y así podremos divertirnos juntos - le susurró._

Natasha rió de un modo bajito, casi imperceptible. Su hijo era demasiado lindo y dulce, sus palabras le llegaron al corazón.

_Steve y Natasha lo abrazaron, contentos con verlo feliz por la próxima llegada del bebé. Toda la locura de los cambios de humor de su madre y el apego de su padre hacia ella en toda la mañana cobraba sentido ahora que sabía la verdad, solo esperaba que su hermano o hermana no provocará más problemas como este último o si no vomitaría._

_-Se lo contaré a los chicos - exclamó entusiasmado._

-Se van a emocionar mucho por tener a otro miembro en la familia, seguro - dijo Bobbi, pensando en la reacción de sus sobrinos y su hijo cuando les hablaran de lo de Natalie.

_Y ahora sí, con las risas de sus padres como fondo, salió corriendo en dirección a su destino anterior. La alegría que desprendía el niño era sumamente desbordante, y no era para menos, pues no podía estar más ansioso por ser el hermano mayor."_

El recuerdo terminó, dejándoles a todos en sus rostros una muy grande sonrisa.

-Tienen un hijo estupendo - les dijo Wanda a los futuros padres, que parecían no haber salido por completo del estupor que sintieron.

-Es demasiado adorable y maduro, lo sigue siendo. Buen trabajo - estuvo de acuerdo Pepper.

Steve y Natasha se miraron, y sin perder el contacto, ambos respondieron que sí al comentario de la novia de Tony. La tensión ya no se sentía pesada, incluso se podría decir que ni existía, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos, pensando en lo maravillosa que iban a ser sus vidas cuando todo acabe. Cuando no haya robots asesinos al acecho, ni extraterrestres que combatir, estarían en paz.

-¡Hey! ¡Mejor ya besense, ¿no?! - rompió la conexión Ojo de Halcón.

Algunos soltaron risitas burlonas en dirección al soldado y la espía mientras estos despertaban de su trance.

-¿Clint?

-¿Que?

-Cállate - le recomendó Natasha con una sonrisa de lo más falsa.

Este le hizo caso, pero no dejo de cuchichear cosas como que ambos deberían de buscarse un cuarto.

-Sigamos - dijo Wanda.

Al instante, el segundo recuerdo salió a la luz.

" _-¿Segura que estas bien, amor? - le pregunto Steve a su embarazada esposa._

_Esta puso los ojos en blanco._

-Ay, no - gimió con desilusión la pelirroja mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y negaba fervientemente con la cabeza.

_-Sí - dijo cansinamente, alargando la sílaba._

_James bajaba del auto de sus tíos Tony y Pepper, quienes los habían llevado a Beth, él y sus padres a hacerles una visita a los Cuatro Fantásticos en el edificio Baxter._

-Oh, antes de que Sue este embarazada - adivinó Bobbi.

_Natasha ya estaba a punto de entrar en su octavo mes y todo el mundo se tomaba la molestia de cuidarla demasiado, eso la volvía loca. Como siempre, ella era independiente._

Una de las cualidades que más le encantaban a Steve.

_James y Beth charlaban animadamente sobre lo genial que había sido ver nuevamente a sus tíos mientras se tomaban de las manos y las balanceaban al dar cada paso hasta que cada familia cruzó su respectiva puerta de sus hogares._

-Se ven tan lindos juntos - dijo Pepper, con una mirada que destilaba ternura.

Tony la miró entre estricto y divertido.

-Por favor, dime que no estás planeando su boda desde ya - rogó en broma, recibiendo un leve golpe de parte de ella.

Natasha, que en esos momentos tomaba un vaso con agua - que conveniente -, casi la escupe al oír lo dicho por el multimillonario.

-No seas tonto - rió Pepper.

_Steve no paraba de preguntarle a Natasha si estaba en perfecto estado, provocando una risita de su parte y de James también, sabiendo perfectamente que su madre debía de estar hasta las narices de tanta sobreprotección._

-Ese niño es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien - rió Rhodey.

_-Cielo - lo besó en la mejilla -, estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? No me va a pasar nada solo con bajar unos cuantos escalones._

_Para demostrar su punto, bajo los dos que habían en dirección a su pequeña cocina, le sonrió a su esposo con astucia y abrió la refrigeradora para sacar el helado de vainilla que le compró Steve la noche anterior por uno de sus antojos._

-Los famosos antojos - dijo Wanda, con una media sonrisa.

-Lo que nos espera… - gimió con disgusto Clint.

Bobbi, que estaba a su lado, lo miró mal.

_-Voy a explotar de tanto comer este tipo de cosas - se lamentó, enterrando la cuchara en el bote -. Parezco una vaca._

-Lo peor es que es verdad - reconoció Natasha su mismo comentario.

-Claro que no, es lo más normal en el mundo viniendo de una mujer que está embarazada, Nat - le dijo Bruce para tranquilizarla.

Aunque no lo hizo del todo.

-Así que, en cierto modo, estas diciendo que de verdad parezco una vaca - asumió con cierta molestia e indignación.

-¿Qué? No, yo no… - intentó refutar el científico -. Lo que intento decir es que sigues siendo igual de bonita que siempre.

Steve se enderezó al escucharlo.

-¿Disculpa? - le dijo en actitud retadora.

Bruce se dio una palmada en la frente al no lograr razonar con ninguno de los dos. ¿Acaso no podían dejar de fingir no sentir nada el uno por el otro?

-¿Saben qué? Wanda, prosigue - le ordenó a la castaña.

Esta le hizo caso inmediatamente.

_James se sentó frente a su madre en el instante en que su padre besaba su cabeza y le susurraba palabras dulces al oído, posando sus manos sobre su creciente vientre._

_-Para mí sigues siendo perfecta._

El salón se llenó de exclamaciones de ternura. El rubio tuvo el instinto de abrazarla por la cintura, pero no lo creyó conveniente por el momento.

_El pequeño rubio compuso una mueca de ante lo meloso de la situación, pero pronto soltó un bostezo, llamando la atención de sus padres. Intentó disimular que había sido un simple suspiro pero no le funcionó ese truco._

_-Hora de dormir, cariño - le dijo la pelirroja._

El soldado, inconscientemente, le acarició el brazo a la pelirroja, sacándole a esta una media sonrisa.

_Steve lo cargó hasta su habitación antes de que el niño tuviera tiempo de protestar, mientras era seguido por Natasha, que aún llevaba entre las manos el bote con helado._

« _Diablos… soy una tragona_ », se lamentó la espía.

_Lo arroparon bien entre los dos y le desearon buenas noches, pero James tomó la mano de su madre, pidiéndole con la mirada que se quedara un poco más. La pelirroja captó el mensaje._

_-En seguida iré - le dijo a Steve._

_Él asintió._

_-Te espero - le sonrió para luego cerrar la puerta del cuarto._

-Que caballero - dijo Pepper a Steve.

Este, como ya era habitual, se sonrojo.

_Natasha procedió a sentarse al lado de su hijo._

_-¿No crees poder dormir? - le apartó unos mechones rubios de la frente._

_-No - negó con la cabeza -. Aún no tengo tanto sueño._

-La excusa de todo niño - dijo Tony, en modo nostálgico.

_El niño vió como su madre comenzaba a maquinar un plan._

_-Creo que tengo el remedio para eso - ella le dijo._

_-¿En serio? - James abrió sus ojitos, sorprendido._

-¿Ah, sí? - le cuestionaron Tony, Clint y Thor.

_Esa acción enterneció a su madre, quien no pudo evitar compararlo a Steve cuando algo le impresionaba._

El rubio compuso dicha expresión, no esperaba en que ella se fijara tanto en él de esa forma. Natasha hizo todo lo posible para contener la pequeña risa que quería salir al verlo así.

_Natasha asintió a la pregunta de su hijo mientras le sonreía afectuosamente. Se aclaró la garganta y de repente, James fue testigo de la maravillosa voz que poseía:_

_«Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high, there's a land that I heard of_

_once in a lullaby... »_

El cuarto quedó en silencio, solo se oían sus respiraciones. La espía les había quitado de verdad el aliento. Ahora Steve no tenía ninguna duda, ella era la mujer indicada. Natasha decía que no podría ser buena madre por el simple hecho de todo por lo que había pasado, pero frente a ellos se encontraba la prueba viviente de que ella misma estaba totalmente equivocada.

_Se quedó engatusado demasiado rápido, era un canto tan dulce…_

Y vaya que lo era...

_«Somewhere over the rainbow_

_skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream_

_really do come true… »_

-Había olvidado esa canción - suspiró Pepper, colocando su barbilla sobre su mano -. Es preciosa.

Era como si todo el mundo, a través de aquella melodía, se transportará a otro mundo.

_A James se le cerraban los ojos muy a su pesar, no quería que se detuviera, se sentía tan mágico…_

_«Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds_

_are far behind me,_

_where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_away above the chimney tops,_

_that's where you'll find me... »_

-¿Lo ves? - le susurro Steve a la pelirroja, que seguía sin mover un músculo, impactada -. Tú no eres mala, Nat. Eres maravillosa… doy gracias por haberme topado contigo.

Acto seguido, y aprovechando de que nadie miraba, besó su coronilla. Natasha cerró sus ojos y disfruto el contacto, segundos después colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

_La escena se transformó y de pronto, ya no estaba solo. En una cama contigua se hallaba una niña pelirroja de ojos azules brillantes, que escuchaba atenta a Natasha junto con él, quien aparentaba la edad de ocho años ahora. Steve escuchaba a su esposa desde el umbral de la puerta, ensimismado._

Todos se mostraron encantados con este cambio, porque ahora no solo era James el que disfrutaba de la compañía de su madre sino también su hermanita.

_«Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow,_

_why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly, beyond the rainbow,_

_why, oh why can't I?»_

_Cuando la canción terminó, la pelirroja mayor se acercó a sus hijos y beso la frente de cada uno con dulzura._

Acción que repitió una vez más el Capitán con su futura esposa.

_-Duerman bien, mis angelitos - se despidió, tomando la mano de su esposo para después salir de la habitación._

El momento era tan bello que nadie se atrevía a romperlo, ni siquiera Tony.

_James y Natalie se miraron, sonrieron y luego lentamente fueron sucumbiendo al sueño. Pensaban lo mismo, eran muy afortunados."_

Los padres de dichos niños no podían sentirse más felices porque ellos existieran, alegrarían sus vidas de un modo indescriptible, eso no estaba a discusión.

-Eso fue precioso, Nat - la alagó Pepper.

-Gracias - le sonrió.

-No tenía idea de que pudieras cantar - le dijo Clint, algo confundido al no saber tal dato curioso de su mejor amiga.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Hace mucho que no lo hago - dijo, pensativa.

Su instinto maternal le debió de haber hecho desenterrar su talento que llevaba años sin usar.

-¿Les parece si continuamos? - les preguntó Wanda a todos.

La castaña recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

" _El niño rubio de ocho años comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? Su padre y sus tíos habían estado ahí metidos desde hace horas._

-¿Donde? - dijeron todos al unísono.

_Ya era mediodía, solo esperaba poder ingresar a esa sala de entrenamiento antes del almuerzo, de lo contrario su madre lo mataría._

-Si que lo voy a hacer, es demasiado pequeño para entrar ahí, podría lastimarse - dijo Natasha con la preocupación presente.

No le importó que sus compañeros se la quedaran viendo con asombro.

_Miró su reloj rojo de Mickey Mouse…_

-No me extrañaría que fuera un regalo de Tony - comentó Steve, mirando al aludido.

El castaño solo se limitó a decir que estaría encantado de consentir a sus sobrinos.

_...en definitiva tendrían que salir ahora, ellos eran los primeros en acaparar la mesa con los alimentos preparados. Sobretodo su tío Thor, ese hombre podría comerse un elefante entero y aun así seguir teniendo hambre._

Los demás miraron al grandote con simpatía mientras este sonreía a las palabras de su sobrino.

 _El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, los hombres que conformaban su familia iban riéndose a carcajadas y además muy sudorosos._ _Negó con la cabeza mientras su labio se curvaba levemente en una sonrisa, sus tías jamás los dejarían entrar así al comedor principal._

-Cuanta razón tiene - dijo Pepper.

Los hombres la miraron con horror.

_Una vez que se alejaron, James vió su oportunidad. Como dice el dicho:_ _《_ _De tal palo, tal astilla_ _》_ _, pues usó sus dotes de agilidad que les heredó a sus padres para lograr ingresar a la sala de entrenamientos._

La pelirroja elevó una ceja.

_Ni siquiera Friday lo notó… claro que eso solo duro ni bien se encontró dentro._

_-¡Ah! - gritó James, espantado al ver la figura rosa de la IA frente a él -. Ah, solo eres tú, Fri…_

_-Joven James, me temo que usted no está autorizado para entrar en esta habitación sin la compañía de un adulto._

-Qué estricta - dijo Clint.

-Pues esta bien, no queremos que nuestros sobrinos e hijos se lastimen - opinó Bobbi.

Todos le dieron la razón.

_-¿Y no podrías dejarme pasar con solo una advertencia y listo? - le preguntó con una sonrisa inocente._

_La mirada estricta que le dio la IA indicaba que no hablaba en broma._

_-Son las reglas, lo siento - reiteró._

_-Déjame hacer esto… solo esta vez, Friday. Te lo pido - le rogó, casi de rodillas -. Por favor…_

-Ojalá no lo deje pasar, sino me tomaré la molestia de desmantelarla yo mismo cuando la inventes - le dijo Natasha a Tony amenazadoramente.

Este rogó en silencio qué Friday se mantuviera firme.

_La IA pareció meditarlo, pues se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la pared durante un minuto. James no creía que algo malo le pasara por desobedecer una vez a su tío Tony, después de todo, ella era el mejor programa que pudo haber creado para la protección de su hogar._

_-Solo diez minutos._

Steve calmó a su futura esposa, porque esta se encontraba a punto de explotar. El rubio sabía que ella sería capaz de intentar ingresar al recuerdo por todos los medios posibles con tal de sacar a su hijo de ahí. Él tenía una mínima idea de lo que James quería buscar, y la verdad, no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o temeroso.

_El rubio alzó su puño al aire en señal de victoria._

_-Pero nada de acercarse a objetos filosos ni a cosas explosivas, o algo por estilo, ¿entendido? - le hizo prometer, con tono maternal._

Natasha tembló levemente ante la perspectiva.

_Él asintió, aunque internamente no sabía si podía cumplir esa promesa. Tenía una curiosidad enorme por todo._

Y eso no ayudó en nada.

_-Estaré bien._

Su madre, su padre y sus tías rogaron a que sí.

_-Así espero - asintió la mujer de rosa antes de que su imagen holográfica desapareciera._

_La sala tenía compartimentos para cada arma del superhéroe correspondiente, pero él solo buscaba uno en específico._

Natasha se levantó del pecho del rubio y le lanzó una de sus famosas miradas asesinas, Steve pensó en que no podía tener peor suerte en estos momentos.

_Fue muy difícil al principio, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de artefactos que se hallaban ahí. Tenía que encontrarlo rápido, el tiempo corría, en cualquier momento Friday se aparecería y lo echaría de ahí definitivamente._

_Solo lo quería probar una vez, tan solo una… de pronto, pudo verlo al fin… resplandecía ante la luz de la lámpara dentro de lo que parecía ser una cápsula especial para que evite ser robado o utilizado por otra persona, el inconfundible escudo del Capitán América._

Steve no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de su compañera sobre sí, era incómodo.

-Lo siento - se disculpó.

-Eso no sirve de nada por ahora - le recriminó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

_James hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de que había que ingresar una contraseña para sacarlo. Pensó… conociendo a su padre, es posible que fuera la fecha de algo importante. Intento la de su cumpleaños, el de su mamá, el de su hermana, hasta el de su mismo padre pero ninguno funcionó, frunció el ceño con frustración._

-Que complicado eres de descifrar a veces - le dijo Tony a Steve.

Este puso los ojos en blanco, aunque después le dio la razón.

_Era inútil, iba a tirar la toalla cuando de pronto se le vino a la cabeza una fecha en específico. La ingresó con cuidado, y… ¡funcionó!_

El padre del chico se quedó intrigado, no se supo cuál clave ingresó. Se preguntó si en algún punto del recuerdo la revelara.

_Su rostro cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos era indescriptible, se sentía como el rey Arturo que acababa de sacar a Excalibur de la piedra._

A Steve le brillaron los ojos, en realidad era emocionante ver este momento en particular de su hijo. Vivir su primer contacto con una de sus posesiones más preciadas.

_A simple vista, el escudo le parecía una carga pesada, para alguien de su tamaño por lo menos, pero era muy liviano. Comenzó a hacer diferentes poses heroicas con él, pisando una tabla que se hundió más allá de lo normal, eso no le trajo buena espina._

-Oh, no… - gimió Wanda.

La mayoría ni tenía ganas de ver que era lo que había ocurrido debido al temor de tal vez toparse con la imagen del menor cubierto herido de gravedad.

_Una alarma fuerte sonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que James colocará las manos sobre sus oídos para ya no tener que seguir con esa tortura. De improvisto, muchas figuras holográficas, dispuestas a hacerlo practicar._

-No puedo mirar - dijo Hill, cubriéndose los ojos.

_«Diablos...», fue lo que pensó James cuando las figuras comenzaron a atacarlo sin piedad alguna._

-¡¿Y Friday no se da cuenta de nada de lo que pasa?! - exclamó Natasha, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

_Daba las gracias internamente al escudo, se libró de todas las flechas que le iban llegando, ese entrenamiento seguro era para su tío Clint. La adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo en un milisegundo, cuando menos se dio cuenta, había destruido a tres de las proyecciones, le faltaban superar las otras. La agilidad de ese niño era impresionante, se movía, saltaba y golpeaba, todo en compañía de su arma como si estos dos fueran uno solo. Se le acercó un enemigo por detrás, le dio un golpe en la cara, saltó sobre él y lo noqueó con el escudo, dejándolo fuera de combate. Otro vino por su lado izquierda y embistió contra él con fuerza. No tenía fin, en cualquier momento, estaba seguro, caería él y posiblemente las figuras lo acabarían masacrando._

-Oh… - el niño había conseguido dejar a toda su familia del presente impactada.

El Asgardiano soltó una risotada que se escuchó en toda la casa.

-Digno hijo del Capitán América - exclamó.

Hasta el mencionado se quedó sin habla.

-Y solo tiene ocho - suspiró Clint, con admiración.

_Los golpes se oyeron en toda la sala, y Friday se apareció para avisarle que ya era hora de que se retirara, pero luego observo el panorama. No estaba tan mal para ser un novato. James dio una patada en el abdomen de la proyección que le tocaba ahora, para luego dar un duro golpe de su escudo contra él._

-¡Auch! - dijeron Tony, Thor, Pietro, Clint y Rhodey.

_Por fin, James pudo respirar en paz cuando todo terminó… aunque no completamente. Un aplauso se escuchó a modo de eco, seguido de las alabanzas:_

_-¡Eso fue impresionante! - su tío Tony apareció en la escena, provocando que sufra un escalofrío por miedo a que lo descubrieran._

_-Yo… solo…_

_-No inventes excusas, sobrino. Friday me dió imagen de todo - le explicó el multimillonario, señalando a la IA junto a él._

-¿Y aún así no hiciste nada? - le recriminó la pelirroja.

Tony tuvo ganas de ir tres metros bajo tierra para así escapar de su próxima furia.

_-¡Friday! - se quejó James._

_-Lo siento, joven. Pero mis protocolos de seguridad para con ustedes son casi imposibles de que no los cumpla, el señor Stark me programo para eso después de todo - se lamentó ella._

_-Y me alegro de que lo hicieras - le dijo Tony -. Lo que aún no me explico es como adivinaste la clave para sacar el escudo - el castaño se desconcertó por completo._

_James observó el artefacto con cariño._

_-La adivine… supongo._

Natasha se pudo dar cuenta a simple vista de que su hijo ocultaba más trasfondo del que quería demostrar.

_Tony lo miró suspicazmente, pero no queriendo indagar más en el asunto, continuó hablando sobre otro punto:_

_-De verdad que llevas los genes de tus padres, era como ver a una versión pequeña de Steve peleando y moviéndose como Natasha - rió._

Estos dos sonrieron ante esa perspectiva, pues era verdad.

_James se puso levemente colorado._

« _Se parece tanto a él_ », se dijo Natasha, mirando la imagen con cariño.

_-¿Gracias?_

_Tony se acercó a él y con el brazo le indicó que le devolviera el escudo, lo cual hizo. Acto seguido, su tío le arrojó una de esas miradas que te echan cuando tienen una idea loca. Volviendo a poner el escudo de su padre en su respectivo compartimento, se volteó hacia el niño y lo condujo felizmente hacia la salida._

_-Tengo algo muy especial para ti… pero no le digas a tu madre - tragó saliva -. Me mataría._

-Ya quiero hacerlo - gruñó Natasha en dirección al magnate.

Este tragó saliva sonoramente, Pepper rió.

_Más tarde, supo que se trataba de un escudo holográfico que funcionaba a modo de muñequera, y que su tío planeaba regalarle a su padre para intentar que pruebe cosas más tecnológicas._

-Tony Stark, mi hijo no formará parte de lo que somos… nunca - dijo la pelirroja.

En esta parte, el multimillonario tomó valor y se puso a la defensiva.

-¿No crees que eso es decisión de él?

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

-Por supuesto... pero no toleraría que algo le pasara... jamás - terminó admitiendo.

-Yo tampoco, Nat - la apoyó Steve -. Y ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá, porque él es una parte importante de nuestra familia, y la familia se cuida entre sí.

Para finalizar, él la abrazó, demostrándole así que tanto uno como el otro haría lo que fuera por proteger a su hijo, por mucho que las cosas entre los dos se encontraran tensas justo ahora.

-Gracias, Steve.

-Estamos contigo, Nat - le prometió Clint -. Todos nosotros… para siempre.

Natasha, después de mucho tiempo, dejó de sentirse sola en el mundo.

_Pero Tony, al ver el potencial que había en su manera de luchar, supo que su futuro prometía, y mucho. James no podía estar más contento, ahora que había apreciado y probado de primera mano lo increíble que se sintió utilizar el arma maestra de su padre, no estaba listo para querer quitarse esa sensación por un buen tiempo de la cabeza. De eso estaba completamente seguro."_

La madre del niño posó una mano sobre el hombro del rubio soldado.

-Será un estupendo Capitán América algún día - le dijo.

Steve, al verla así, se encontró sintiendo el latir de su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal. Algo se encendió dentro de él.

-Claro que sí - estuvo de acuerdo.

-Pero siempre y cuando lo tengas bajo tu tutela y cuidado - le advirtió, severamente.

-Como ordene, madame - le dio una sonrisa torcida.

Ella tuvo unas intensas ganas de besarlo en este momento, pero no lo consideró el momento adecuado… aún. Era necia, y todavía creía no ser lo suficientemente buena para él.

-Solo nos queda uno más de James - anunció La Bruja Escarlata, agitando sus manos y formando una nueva esfera.

Steve la miró. Por alguna razón, suponía que el que se avecinaba no le iba a dar buena espina, viendo cómo habían terminado los recuerdos de los otros niños.

-Pues… hay que verlo - fue lo único que terminó diciendo.

" _Un James de diez años caminaba por los pasillos de su mini-departamento en la Mansión, cargando consigo una mochila y una maleta._

Los demás, que ya sabían que significaba, no evitaron sentir pena por la pareja.

_El cielo estaba completamente gris, como si este mismo supiera la desgracia que se desataría en las calles de Nueva York._

-Que clima tan horrible - se lamentó Bruce.

_Su hermana de ocho años, Natalie, lucía como una condenada a muerte; se enojó por no saber de qué manera hacerla sentir mejor._

-Oh, pobrecilla - dijo Pepper, con un semblante que demostraba cómo se sentía.

_Sentándose junto a ella, con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo de la pared, fue cuando la sintió gimotear a su lado. Esta apretó contra su pecho a su querido oso de felpa segundos después, James solo le acarició el dorso de la mano, intentando reconfortarla como podía._

Si fuera posible, Natasha hubiera sido capaz de entrar al recuerdo solo para reconfortarlos a los dos. Debía de ser horrible estar en sus zapatos justo en esos instantes.

_Luego de que junto con Beth y Jordan se atrevieran a espiar la reunión de los Vengadores, sus padres no tardaron en llegar a contarles el plan de su tío Tony para mantener a todos los niños y otros seres queridos a salvo. Natalie se negó a ir, naturalmente; mientras que James pensó en que no era tan mala idea, él tampoco quería irse, claro que no, amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas vivientes… no obstante, la seguridad de su hermana y sus amigos no debía de pasar a segundo plano, y quedarse solo para complicarles más las cosas a sus padres le pareció un acto muy egoísta. Natalie estuvo muy molesta con él en el último par de días siguientes, razón por la cual en estos momentos ni lo miraba. Entendía perfectamente que ella no quisiera dejar a sus padres a merced del peligro, pero también tenía que darse cuenta de que esos actos no traerían beneficio para nadie._

-Aún sigo sorprendida de la madurez con la que piensa - dijo Pepper.

Steve y Natasha también.

_-Nattie…_

_-Déjame…_

_-Por favor…_

_-No…_

_-¿Podrías tan solo ser más comprensiva?_

_Finalmente, ella lo miró._

_-¿Porque actúas de ese modo? - dijo, irritada._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Así - lo señaló -. Como si todo se hubiera ido al caño, como si ya nada importara en esta vida._

El rubio tomó la delicada mano de la espía y se la apretó, dándole fuerzas, ya que podía darse cuenta a simple vista de lo mucho que le dolía ver a sus dos preciados hijos discutir.

_-Eso no es verdad - replicó él, con suavidad._

_Su hermana, hasta este punto, ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-¿No quieres a mamá y papá? - le preguntó con un hilo de voz._

_James negó con la cabeza, acercándola a él._

_-Claro que sí, muchísimo - besó su cabeza -. Pero a veces hay que aprender a diferenciar lo que es correcto y lo que no, Nat… quedarnos sería una tremenda equivocación, desconcentraríamos a mamá y papá de su objetivo si nos tuvieran a nosotros y a Ultron en el mismo lugar, quieren asegurarse de que estemos a salvo - la abrazó más fuerte -. Les prometí a ellos y a mí mismo que siempre te protegería, y tu sabes que yo nunca rompo una promesa, sobretodo si se trata de ti._

-Eso es muy cierto - dijo Steve.

_El rubio ojiverde sintió a su hermanita temblar del llanto entre sus brazos, la pobre en serio estaba destrozada._

Bobbi, Pepper y Wanda, prácticamente sintieron como sus corazones se partían en dos al ver a su pequeña sobrina en tal estado.

_-¿Porque tenía que pasar esto? - preguntó ella._

-Es tan injusto… son solo unos niños - dijo Bruce, compadeciéndose.

_James apretó los labios en una fina línea, pues esa interrogante tampoco tenía ninguna respuesta para él._

_-No lo sé - respondió sinceramente._

Natasha, como nunca, sintió sus ojos verdes cristalizarse.

_La puerta de entrada se abrió, dando paso a Steve y Natasha, que lucían un semblante decaído, como si las últimas horas hubieran sido las más trabajosas de toda su vida. Los niños se giraron a verlos, la pelirroja mayor dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas en cuanto los observo._

_-Vengan aquí - les dijo._

_Estos corrieron sin dudar hasta los brazos de sus padres. Steve enterró la cara en el hombro de James, tratando de aplacar su tristeza._

_-Niños… los quiero tanto - dijo Natasha._

« _De verdad los quiero_ », pensó con sinceridad la Viuda Negra.

_Se sintió como una eternidad pero finalmente, la familia de cuatro logró soltarse y proseguir con lo que tenían que hacer. Steve condujo hacia la Torre Vengadores, teniendo presente en todo momento la inquietud sobre lo que pasaría luego, su esposa no podía estar más tensa, y eso no era normal en ella. James contempló como en la parada de un semáforo (porque incluso medio de una crisis su padre siempre respetaría las normas de tránsito)..._

-Eso es tan cierto - rió Tony levemente, pues aunque el pensamiento de James fue gracioso, aún así toda la atmósfera seguía siendo grave.

_...como su padre tomaba la mano de su madre y le daba un fuerte apretón para calmarla…_

Tal y como ahora.

_...la situación debía de estar sentando tan mal a ella como a él y a su hermana._

« _Y que lo digas, hijo_ », pensó Steve, mientras observaba a Natasha.

_Y hablando de la pequeña Natalie, sus ojitos azules, que lo único que siempre hacían era desprender alegría, ahora se encontraban tan apagados que a James no le sorprendería en nada que en cualquier momento se tornarán tan grises como el cielo de ese día. Nunca la había visto tan mal, tan destruida… le dio miedo._

Y a los demás también. Conocían a la Natalie mandona, a la Natalie alegre, a la Natalie perseverante, a la Natalie dulce… pero este lado de la pequeña era, para ellos, territorio desconocido, y no les gustaba nada.

_El auto de la familia Rogers aparcó junto a algunos otros más en el estacionamiento del lugar, cosa que a los menores les hizo dar un escalofrío. James tuvo que cargar a Natalie para obligarla a moverse._

_-Mamá… - la llamó la pequeña, con las mejillas rojas, deseando llorar de nuevo._

Si no fuera porque Steve la sujetaba firmemente, Natasha estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

_Natasha la tomó de los brazos de James, calmandola al instante, Steve besó la cabeza de su pequeña y acto seguido, le indicó a su hijo que lo siguiera. Las personas en las calles eran evacuadas como podían a las afueras de la ciudad por Carol, Wanda, Visión y La Mole; el rubio sabía lo que eso significaba: Ultron no tardaría en llegar._

-Lo odio… nunca he odiado tanto algo… pero a esa maldita cosa… - la pelirroja cerró los ojos, intentando aplacar su ira.

-Tranquila - le susurró Steve al oído.

Los otros miembros del equipo gruñeron con la sola mención del nombre de esa cosa.

_-Debemos apresurarnos - dijo el Capitán, frunciendo el ceño._

_-¿Crees que ya hayan llegado los demás? - le preguntó su hijo, subiéndose al ascensor que los llevaría a la pista de aterrizaje del Quinjet._

_-Probablemente - le respondió, dándole una media sonrisa._

_Beth y sus padres ya se hallaban ahí, junto con algunos otros miembros del equipo, pero ni James ni Natalie les prestaron mucha atención, estaban demasiado preocupados sobre su propia familia._

-¿Quién puede culparlos? - dijo Wanda.

_Lo único que hicieron en todo ese tiempo fue esperar al Quinjet, Steve y Natasha los tenían a ambos abrazados por los hombros, lo que de cierta forma los aliviaba, pues aún seguían con ellos._

« _Siempre vamos a estar_ », se dijeron a sí mismos, monótonamente.

_Pero a partir de que el tumulto en las calles fue haciéndose más difícil de controlar y que los temblores que provocaban las naves y robots de Ultron en la tierra incrementaban, los Vengadores supieron que ya era tiempo de la partida. Mientras los demás iban llegando y el resto de familias subían al vehículo, los Rogers tuvieron su despedida privada. Natalie nuevamente lloró, aunque no tanto como la otra vez._

« _Porque ella es fuerte_ », pensó Natasha de su pequeña hija.

_-Hija… - Natasha limpió sus mojadas mejillas -. Tranquila - la abrazó -, escuchame - colocando ambas manos en su nuca, desató el collar de flecha que Clint le había dado hace años, y ahora también llevaba el dije de una estrella, el símbolo de su padre -, quiero que tú tengas esto, ¿sí?_

Involuntariamente, la espía llevó su mano hacia dicho objeto y lo miró con cariño. Clint sonrió ante el acto de su amiga.

_Natalie esperó a que su madre terminara de atar bien el accesorio alrededor de su cuello para luego contemplarlo._

_-Pero es tuyo… lo adoras - le dijo con incredulidad._

_-Pues ahora es tuyo, mi vida - le dijo -. Te lo doy para que recuerdes que tu padre y yo, siempre estaremos con ustedes, a pesar de estar distanciados… nunca los vamos a abandonar - le apartó unos cuantos cabellos del rostro y luego estiró un brazo en dirección a James para tenerlo entre sus brazos también -. Llevan un pedacito de nosotros con ustedes, no lo olviden, ¿si?_

-Definitivamente, esos pequeños sacarán lo mejor de Natasha - le susurró Pepper a Tony.

Ambos observaron como sus dos amigos se daban apoyo mutuo ante este terrible recuerdo, eran adorables a decir verdad.

-Sí, creo que sí - afirmó Stark.

_Steve se inclinó hacia sus hijos y su esposa._

_-Y pase lo que pase, prometanme que estarán el uno para el otro, se cuidarán mutuamente… ¿lo harán? - les preguntó su padre._

_Ambos niños cabecearon en afirmación hacia él._

La pelirroja volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y cerró los ojos, maravillada ante el ritmo de su corazón. Steve la sostuvo, colocando su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

_-Los amamos muchísimo, como no tienen una idea - siguió diciendo Steve -. Por eso esperamos que entiendan que lo que estamos haciendo hoy… lo hacemos por eso mismo, sabemos que no lo demuestran pero están molestos, ¿podrán perdonarnos algún día? - preguntó el líder de los Vengadores, con los ojos cristalizados._

Cada hombre en esa habitación sintió como las palabras de su amigo les cayó como balde de agua fría, les conmovió demasiado.

_Sus hijos se abalanzaron sobre él y siguieron llorando ante sus palabras, diciéndole que no había nada que perdonarles, que los comprendían totalmente y que no les echaban la culpa de nada._

Steve derramó unas cuantas lágrimas a partir de ahí, llorando en silencio.

_Natasha se unió a ellos a los pocos segundos, controlándose ya un poco mejor que antes. El momento se quebró cuando Visión comenzó a decir con mayor insistencia de que los niños debían abordar el Quinjet de inmediato. James y Natalie tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar por la plataforma, el rubio tuvo que tomar a la pelirroja menor del brazo para que avanzará._

Natasha recordaba eso de los recuerdos de sus otros sobrinos, pero ahora que lo veía desde la perspectiva de su hijo, era aún más doloroso.

_Una vez que estuvieron dentro, sus amigos y demás parientes no tardaron en abordar. La ciudad podría estar en ruinas, podría haber gente gritando y huyendo de aquí para allá pero eso para los hermanos no era importante._

A ninguno le gustó nada que ambos niños se encerraran en su propio dolor, por lo menos los otros se habían mantenido juntos, ellos se aislaron todo el tiempo.

_Lo último que vieron antes de que el vehículo aéreo tomará vuelo, fue a sus padres tomándose cariñosamente de la mano, tratando de ser fuertes por ellos. El simple pensamiento de no volver a verlos jamás los abrumó a Natalie y a James, lo que los llevó a repetir la acción de sus padres y llorar por milésima vez en el día en silencio._

Era demasiado ya para los futuros padres.

_Natalie llevó su pequeña mano al collar de plata en su cuello y lo acarició muchas veces antes de quedarse profundamente dormida._

« _Debe de estar intensamente agotada_ », pensó Natasha, sintiéndose mal por su hija.

_James besó su frente y la apretujó contra él, pues después de todo, todavía se tenían el uno al otro."_

El recuerdo acabó, y cuando todos voltearon a ver a la pareja principal, les chocó. Ahí, ante ellos, se encontraban los mismísimos miembros de los Vengadores, abrazados y con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos sin control. Ninguno movió un músculo, querían dejarlos calmarse antes.

-Chicos… lo lamento… - les dijo Wanda, con sinceridad.

Steve negó.

-Cuando lo encontremos… y lo vamos a hacer… - el Capitán apretó los dientes -... juro que lo voy a asesinar… yo lo haré… - miró a sus compañeros con convicción -... lo voy a hacer.

Demás estaba decir que los otros se hallaban impactados por las palabras de su líder, nunca lo habían visto así, lleno de odio e ira. Faltaban dos niños más, pero la venganza que sentían, la sed de justicia… ya comenzaba a mostrarse presente en ellos. Ultron no sabía lo que le esperaba… para nada.

Wanda se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Les parece si continuamos? Necesitamos acabar con esto antes de que amanezca y los chicos despierten - los miró sobretodo al soldado y a la espía -. ¿Creen ser capaces?

Natasha, ya habiéndose enderezado -pero sin soltar la mano de Steve -, se limpió los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban y asintió, lista para enfrentar las demás memorias que tenían por delante.

-Muy bien - Wanda formó entre sus manos otra esfera más -. La siguiente es Natalie.

Los padres de la niña sonrieron y con ese gesto, La Bruja Escarlata arrojó su hechizo hacia la nube, formándose así el primer recuerdo de la hija del soldado y la espía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaa!
> 
> ¿Como estan? ¿Con deseos de matarme por haberme tardado dos días más en lo que dije que actualizaría? Lo supuse :v
> 
> Tenía que editarlo para que así quedará bien, lo siento, sé que por lo menos debí de avisar. Es que también he estado estudiando, estas dos últimas semanas que vienen voy a dar mis exámenes finales en el colegio y ya… me graduaré. ¡Al fin! Jajaja me liberaré de ese horrible lugar, okno :3 . Lo que viene después no es fácil, la universidad *pone una cara de sufrida*, deseenme suerte.
> 
> Anyway… en el siguiente capítulo ya viene Natalie *grita como fangirl*, estoy sumamente emocionada por los recuerdos de ella, creo que serán mis favoritos hasta ahora de todos los que he contado… con eso ya lo digo todo ;) . Una cosa si deben saber, he decidido no incluir el recuerdo final con el apocalipsis de Ultron con ella, por la simple razón de que ya conté lo que pasó en este, así que lo considero algo innecesario volverlo a repetir.
> 
> En fin, no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, probablemente después de fiestas así que desde ahora les voy deseando una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo :) . ¡Los/las quiero muchoooo!
> 
> ¡Cuídense! ¡Un beso!
> 
> PD: ¿Alguien ya vió el nuevo trailer de Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol. 2? *-* . Baby Groot es la cosa más cute que ha pisado el universo, literal XD .
> 
> PD 2: Hay fuertes rumores de que el trailer de Spider-Man: Homecoming salga este martes… ¡Estoy que ya no aguanto!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Basado en los cómics y en las películas de Marvel. La trama es mia y tambien algunos personajes. Esta historia está escrita en tercera persona y ubicada en mi universo TIERRA-F-251. Para más información, leer mi perfil.

 

 

_ Capítulo 14: _

_ Natalie _

 

_ “Todo empezó con una guerra de comida, los sillones de la Torre Vengadores yacían volcados y sucios. Había agua y sustancias pegajosas de dudosa procedencia en el suelo, con decir que ni el ser más sucio del mundo quisiera pisar el hogar de los héroes más poderosos de la tierra ya era decir mucho. _

 

Tony colocó ambas manos sobre su boca para evitar soltar un gritito de dolor al ver sus muebles y demás cosas caras embarradas de comida.

 

_ James y Frankie atacaron a Tori con pistolas de agua como dos salvajes, pero ella los contraataco con más fuerza y los empapó a ambos de los pies a la cabeza. Beth esquivaba la gelatina de fresa y diversos alimentos más que los pequeños de la familia, Natalie y Jordan, le lanzaban entre carcajadas. _

 

-Bueno… por lo menos se están divirtiendo - dijo Wanda, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

 

Pero su comentario fue recibido con una mirada asesina de parte de Tony.

 

_ El sonido del ascensor llegando al piso actual detuvo el ataque de puré de papa en contra de la primogénita Stark.  _

 

-Gracias al cielo - suspiró el pelinegro.

 

_ Los padres de los niños se hallaban pasmados ante el gran desastre, sobretodo a Tony, que observaba todo como si le fuera a dar un infarto.  _

 

_ -Mis sofás de cuero blanco… - se lamentó el multimillonario. _

 

-Tranquilo - le dijo Pepper en cuanto vio que su novio entraba en un ataque de pánico.

 

-¿Seguros que este no es uno de los malos recuerdos? Porque yo lo estoy pasando muy malo ahora mismo - dijo Tony, siendo dramático.

 

La mayoría rió.

 

_ Al ver a su padre tan mal, Beth se limpio la cara de lo que sea que los pequeños le hayan arrojado y murmuró una disculpa, ya que sabía que él adoraba ese mueble. _

 

_ -¿Qué… qué fue lo que paso aquí? - preguntó Pepper, con el ceño fruncido. _

 

_ Todos los menores miraron directamente al joven Barton, este solo se limito a poner los ojos en blanco. _

 

-Como siempre - dijo Bruce, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro en actitud decepcionada.

 

-Es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario - declaró el arquero.

 

-¿Sí? Pues vamos a ver cual es su excusa - dijo Bobbi, a sabiendas de lo travieso que podía llegar a ser su hijo.

 

_ -Digamos que… le arroje accidentalmente a Tori un poco de mi spaghetti con albóndigas y pues… - señaló la habitación dando por obvio lo ocurrido segundos después. _

 

-¿Decías? - le dijo la rubia espía a Clint, alzando una ceja.

 

_ Steve frunció el ceño hacia sus hijos, molesto con la actitud que habían tomado. _

 

-Oh, oh… el Capitán esta enojado - lo molestó Tony al rubio.

 

-¿Como no estarlo? Si han ocasionado tremendo desastre - dijo este.

 

_ -Van a limpiar todo esto y luego irán a sus cuartos sin cenar - estableció, mientras su esposa se cruzaba de brazos. _

 

_ Millones de quejas fueron lanzadas en su contra pero Bobbi, Betty y Pepper estuvieron de acuerdo con él ante el castigo propuesto. _

 

-Me parece muy bien - dijo la pelirrja pecosa, agradeciéndole a Steve por la idea.

 

_ -¿Ni siquiera nos ayudarán? ¿Ni un poquito? - dijo Frankie, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, totalmente estupefacto. _

 

_ -No, es su deber arreglar este desastre - le dijo su padre, estrictamente. _

 

Bruce, Natasha, Pepper y Bobbi se enorgullecieron de las palabras dichas por el Capitán.

 

_ Los chicos suspiraron con cansancio, en actitud de flojera total. El resto de los adultos se retiro, pues la mayoría acababa de regresar de una misión totalmente agotados, pero los niños del agobio que tenían en esos momentos por su tarea encomendada no lo notaron. Tori fue la primera en reaccionar y tomar de un armario algunos artículos de limpieza, su ropa goteaba de lo mojada que se encontraba por su travesura anterior. _

 

-Pobrecita, aunque se ve adorable de esa manera - dijo Thor, viendo con dulzura a su hija.

_ -Tengan - les dio un balde y un trapeador a Natalie y Jordan -. Es mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero meterme en más problemas por ahora. _

 

_ Frankie resopló, pero al igual que los demás se puso manos a la obra enseguida. James y Beth se encargaban de limpiar las paredes mientras que Tori, Jordan y Frankie trapeaban el piso. Natalie ordenaba y limpiaba con un secador las superficies que habían quedado embarradas por la comida como las mesas y las despensas. Ya llevaban una hora en el mismo plan y, no sabían si era cosa suya, pero seguían viendo el mismo desastre que había desde el principio. _

 

-Por lo menos son obedientes - dijo Rhodey.

 

_ -¡Tardaremos siglos! - exclamó Beth, siendo dramática. _

 

-Que dramática - rió Pietro.

 

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? - le sonrió Natasha.

 

-Sí, ¿me pregunto de donde lo habra sacado? - dijo Pepper, sugerentemente.

 

-¡Hey! - se quejo Tony, entendiendo la referencia.

 

_ -Esto es tan aburrido… - suspiró Frankie, con tono cansado. _

 

-Pues es lo que se ganó por meter a sus amigos en problemas - dijo Bobbi.

 

_ Bostezó, posó ambas manos sobre el inicio del trapeador y luego apoyo el menton sobre estas, cerrando los ojos lentamente, Tori no se dio cuenta y se chocó con él haciéndolo caer y tropezar con el balde de agua sucia que estaba en el suelo.  _

 

Casi todos lo varones se partieron de risa, excepto las mujeres, que aunque les pareció divertido, pudieron notar que el golpe le había dolido al joven Barton y se preocuparon.

 

_ Si no hubiera sido por los buenos reflejos de James, dicho objeto hubiera terminado desparramado, volviendo a ensuciarlo todo.  _

 

Los padres de ambos rubios suspiraron con alivio.

 

_ Natalie negó con la cabeza y siguió concentrandose en lo que hacía, que era quitar toda la salsa de su spaghetti que había quedado en los cajones de la cocina, abriendo accidentalmente uno por error. _

 

_ -Miren lo que encontre - dijo, entusiasmada. _

 

_ Alzó el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, revelando que era uno de los discos de Elvis Presley. _

-¿Escuchas al Rey? ¿Desde cuando? - Clint miro al pelinegro con simpatía.

 

-De toda la vida, y ese CD es una de mis posesiones más preciadas - dijo este.

 

-¿Rey de que? ¿Gobierna algún país o algo así? - preguntó Thor, con curiosidad.

 

-Es el Rey del Rock and Roll, un género de música - le explicó Bruce.

 

-¿Se puede ser rey de algo así? - el Dios del Trueno estaba más que confundido.

 

-Pues así lo llamaba toda una generación.

 

_ -Ah, sí. Papá es un gran fanático, lo pone de vez en cuando - dijo Beth, no dándole tanta importancia. _

 

Tony no sabía si indignarse por el poco interés de su hija en Elvis.

 

_ Natalie examinó la portada del “Rey del Rock and Roll” unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión. A espaldas de sus amigos, que estaban más sumidos en sus propios asuntos de limpieza que en lo que ella hacía, colocó el disco en uno de los estéreos que afortunadamente no había sido bombardeado por los alimentos. Jailhouse Rock hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. _

 

-Oh, esa es mi favorita - suspiró el multimillonario, cerrando los ojos con deleite.

 

_ Natalie solo sonrió inocentemente antes de ir de nuevo a su posición anterior dando saltitos. Poco a poco, y animados por la música de Elvis, fueron divirtiéndose más. Bailaron al compás de la melodía, fue asombroso. Tori y Frankie se pasaban entre sí sus trapeadores y barrían el piso mientras se movían conforme sus cuerpos reaccionaban con el sonido, James y Beth no se quedaban atrás, se descalzaron y pisaron dos trapos mientras hacían danzar a sus pies en ziczac, incluso el rubio la tomó de un brazo y la jaló para que pasara por debajo de sus piernas, ella dió un gritito alegre. _

 

Los padres de esos cuatro niños no podían creer lo rápido que se soltaron.

 

_ Jordan, algo tímido, solo danzaba despacio en un solo sitio y limpiaba con esmero la mesa de la cocina. Natalie, que era la que mantenía el mejor ritmo de todos en tanto se encargaba de limpiar los vidrios, se deslizó contra él casi botandolo al piso, lo tomó de las manos y lo hizo danzar con ella más animadamente.  _

 

Steve y Natasha rieron.

 

_ Hubo un momento en que Frankie, utilizo la escoba a modo de guitarra mientras usaba unas gafas para sol negras de su tío Tony, fue gracioso. _

 

Para Tony no lo sería tanto si resultaba que al final las arruinara.

_ Y así, entre risas y bailes, lograron acabar antes de que el reloj diera las siete de la noche, para cuando sus padres los encontraron, ellos ya dormían plácidamente en el sófa de la torre cómodamente, siendo más que obvio que estaban agotados. _

 

-Cumplieron con lo que les dijimos y eso es lo importante - dijo Pepper.

 

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo.

 

_ Pero lo bueno de todo es que aprendieron su lección, y la verdad es que se divirtieron en el camino. Todo, gracias a que una pequeña pelirroja de tiernos ojos azules.” _

 

-Ahora veo porque para Natalie es uno de sus recuerdos más preciados - dijo Wanda -. Porque ayudo a animar a sus amigos.

 

-Es una gran niña - dijo Hill.

 

-Y muy dulce - dijo Bruce.

 

-Sin duda, tanto a ella como a James los criaron muy bien - les elogió Bobbi a los padres de los dos antes mencionados.

 

Estos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo. Wanda tomó la iniciativa y volvió a proyectar un recuerdo diferente de Natalie.

 

_ “Una Natalie de seis años admiraba una foto de sus padres en el día de su boda, lucían como la pareja perfecta.  _

 

Tony y Clint elevaron las cejas pícaramente en dirección a la pareja. 

 

_ Él, con su terno negro, su corbata azul - que hacía juego con sus ojos -, y su cabello bien peinado se encontraba sonriéndole embelesado a la espía pelirroja, que lucía su cabello peinado en un moño elegante con algunos mechones cayéndole en el rostro, su velo blanco cayendo tras ella, y su sencillamente precioso vestido de novia blanco. _

 

-Te ves muy bien - le susurró Steve en la oreja a la espía.

 

Ella sonrió, alagada.

 

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

 

_ Tanto en ese portaretratos como en el presente, se podía sentir cuanto se amaban el uno al otro, y eso le parecía a la hija menor de los Rogers tan mágico y romántico que le hizo preguntarse como comenzó todo. _

 

Natasha no quería dejarse llevar pero la tentación fue más fuerte y la curiosidad le ganó. Los demás, como viejas chismosas, estiraron sus cuellos hasta el recuerdo como si de esa forma fueran a oír mejor.

 

_ Girándose en dirección a su padre y a su madre que se hallaban en la encimera de su pequeña cocina tomando un café tranquilamente, les pregunto: _

 

_ -Mamá, papá, ¿cuál es su historia? _

 

-Al fin sabremos que hizo este anciano para conquistar a la arañita - rió Tony.

 

Pero estos dos, enfrascados en el recuerdo de su hija, no le prestaron atención.

 

_ Los adultos en cuestión la miraron confundidos. _

 

_ -¿A qué te refieres, cariño? - dijo Natasha, pasando a sentarse junto a su hija en el sófa, Steve la siguió. _

 

_ -Que al ponerme a pensar en ello mucho, a diferencia de mis tíos con el resto de los chicos, ellos les han contado como fue que inició todo. _

 

_ -¿Todo? - le pregunto Steve, riendo ligeramente. _

  
  


-Tranquilo, Rogers. No hace falta de que entres en detalles sobre como les fue en la luna de miel - lo calmó Clint, bromeándole.

 

Natasha sonrió con satisfacción al ver al soldado ruborizado hasta la raíz del pelo.

 

_ -Sí, todo. Por ejemplo: Frankie, sabe que su padres fueron agentes de SHIELD y que se separaron durante un tiempo cuando mi tío Clint fue secuestrado por el Dios psicópata ese llamado Loki y que luego mi tía Bobbi tuvo un novio, y hubo muchos enredos y contratiempos… - contaba la pequeña enfrascadamente mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos, como para darle más énfasis en todo. _

 

_ -Ok, ya comprendimos - le interrumpió su padre, viéndola simpáticamente. _

 

Clint lo miró a su líder con ganas de querer matarlo ya que quería saber los detalles de como se ganó el corazón de Pájaro Burlon.

 

_ Natasha rió. _

 

_ -El punto es… que quiero saberlo absolutamente todo, ya me sé las historias de los demás, quiero escuchar la suya. _

 

-Ajá, y nosotros también. ¿Les importa si paramos el recuerdo un momento para poder hacer palomitas? Esto se pondrá interesante - le preguntó Tony al equipo.

 

-¡Siéntate! - le exclamaron en la cara al multimillonario.

 

Este sin rechistar les hizo caso al no querer ser asesinado.

 

_ La pareja de esposos se vió unos instantes, como rememorando antiguos momentos. _

 

-Oh, no. Se nos pondrán en plan cursi - se lamentó Clint.

 

-¿Plan cursi? - preguntó Steve, confundido.

 

-Si, ya saben - se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a imitar una voz chillona -. Nos conocimos, y nos enamoramos, y luego decidimos reunir todo ese amor para hacer una familia… y así fue como los hicimos a ti y a tu hermano. Fin de la historia.

 

-Dime que no intentabas imitarme a mí - le pidió la pelirroja, riendo al igual que el resto ante la rídicula actuación de su mejor amigo.

 

-Nooo - le réplico él, alargando la sílaba, al no querer recibir un golpe de su amiga más tarde, por lo que después para obtener más credibilidad tosió un poco.

 

_ -Esta bien - le dijo Natasha, su hija sonrió entusiasmada -. Pero debo advertirte que es un poco largo. _

 

-Somos todo oídos, roja - dijo Tony, frotándose las manos.

 

_ La niña se encogió de hombros, feliz de la vida. Se acomodó bien y se limitó a escuchar el relato. _

 

_ -Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en el Helicarriel de SHIELD donde fue que nos convertimos en Vengadores, él iba bajando con tío Phil mientras yo caminaba hacía ellos con la intención de informarle a este que lo esperaban en otra parte - Natasha rió -. Recuerdo pensar que tu padre era un anciano. _

 

-¡Hey! - se quejó Steve, aunque soltando una risita.

 

_ -¿Porqué? - frunció el ceño su hija. _

 

_ -Digamos que no estaba tan al corriente con la moda de este siglo - le explicó el soldado, soltando otra risa también. _

 

-Eso no puede ser más cierto - declaró Hill.

 

_ Natalie se fue metiendo de lleno en la historia de sus padres, alternaba la mirada del uno al otro conforme le iban contando: La batalla de Nueva York, El Soldado del Invierno y Ultron fueron solo el inicio de los problemas de la pareja, pues la Guerra Civil estaba al acecho y ambos iban a tener que tomar bandos. Para sorpresa de Natalie, su madre no estuvo del lado de su padre sino del de su tío Tony y eso hizo que su relación de amigos se resquebrajara. _

 

-Esperen… ¿Guerra Civil? ¿Bandos? - se preguntó Steve en voz alta.

 

Tony estaba confundido, ¿porque razón él y Rogers estarían enfrentados? ¿No eran amigos?

 

_ -Yo simplemente me di cuenta de que sin ella no me sentía completo - Steve tomó de la mano a su mujer -. Era un vacío, comprendí que lo que sentía por ella era más que amistad y… se me vino el mundo abajo cuando la vi del lado de tu tío y no del mío, fue doloroso, toda la situación que sufríamos el equipo y yo era de lo más estresante… y cuando lograron llevarme esposado ante el General Ross… _

 

-¡Esperen un momento! ¡El General Ross! - exclamó Bruce, sumamente asustado.

 

-¿Qué tiene? - le preguntó Tony.

 

-Él es el que usó todas sus influencias para tratar de cazarme… a Hulk - tragó saliva -. Y se pone todavía peor.

 

Sus compañeros lo miraron con curiosidad.

 

-Es el padre de Betty - reveló.

 

Rhodey, Pietro y Clint hicieron un sonido lastimero.

 

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que aún sigues vivo y que tu suegro no te ha asesinado - le sonrió Tony, queriendo aliviar el ambiente.

 

Bruce solo le regalo una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

 

-La pregunta aquí es: ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? - se centró Fury en el tema principal.

 

Los demás solo fruncieron el ceño.

 

_ -Lo importante es que ese momento acabó, y no sufrimos más - Natasha le dió un apretón a su marido luego de interrumpirlo, dandole una mirada significativa. _

 

Natasha observó a Steve, curiosamente. La mirada que le dedicó a él en el recuerdo no le indicaba nada bueno.

_ >> -... los Vengadores se separaron un tiempo pues, las heridas aún permanecían abiertas y no estabamos seguros de poder seguir siendo un equipo - la pelirroja se armó de valor para continuar, Natalie sintió una opresión en el pecho ante la perspectiva -. Tiempo después, el mal renació y a regañadientes todos tuvimos que vernos las caras (algunos encuentros no fueron nada agradables), nos unimos para vencer a ese loco que nos había tocado esta vez… _

 

-¿A cuál se referira? - se preguntó Bruce en voz alta.

 

-No tengo idea - respondió Steve.

 

_ -Y no fue nada fácil - declaró Steve, estremeciéndose -. Ese sujeto era demasiado fuerte, aún recuerdo cuando estuvo a punto de matarnos a todos… _

 

_ Natasha se tensó un instante. _

 

Todos, en especial los padres de laniña en cuestión, sintieron un escalofría bajando por sus espaldas tan solo ante la perspectiva. Sin pensarlo, Pepper tomó a Tony de la mano como queriendo sentirlo ahí con ella todavía, el pelinegro apretó el amarre.

 

_ -Sí, fue una lucha muy dura, creo que ese fue el instante en el que lo supe, digo… en la Guerra Civil también me sentía extraña con respecto a él, a todo en general… hasta que me embargo la angustia de quizás perderlo para siempre… fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba. _

 

_ Natalie soltó una exclamación de ternura al ver las sonrisas cómplices y dulces de sus progenitores. _

 

Igual que en el presente, solo que en este caso era Steve el que la miraba a ella y Natasha sonreía al horizonte.

 

_ -¿Y que pasó luego? ¿Acabaron con el maniático? - pregunto la niña. _

 

_ -Oh, sí - dijo su padre -. Pero la ciudad quedó casi reducida a cenizas, por fortuna, entre tu tío Tony y tu tío T’Challa donaron el dinero necesario para reconstruirlo todo y ayudar a las familias que habían salido mal paradas, por lo que, como siempre hace tu tío en estas ocasiones especiales, ¿que crees? Organizo una fiesta. _

 

-No me digas - le sonrieron casi todos al multimillonario con ironía.

 

Este se las regresó con actitud de diva.

 

_ -No me digas - le dijo su hija, burlonamente. _

 

Rieron al darse cuenta de la coincidencia.

_ -Ah, pero esta no fue una fiesta cualquiera, fue en la que tu padre se armó de valor para preguntarme si quería ser su esposa. ¿Lo recuerdas? - Natashas lo miró, con un brillo en los ojos. _

 

A Steve también se le iluminaron mientras que Natasha tragaba duro con la intención de o hacerse ilusiones. Eso no pasaría, aquella mujer que estaba en el recuerdo no era ella, era una desconocida.

 

_ -Como olvidarlo… estaba tan nervioso, y tu te veías impresionante en ese vestido... _

 

-¿Ah, sí? - le sonrió la espía al rubio, seductoramente.

 

Que no fuera para él no significaba que no le gustara molestarlo con este tipo de cosas.

 

_ -¿Pero no crees que tal vez fuiste un poco rápido? - le interrumpió Natalie a su padre, riendo. _

 

-Algo, pero es tierno - dijo Bobbi, viendo a la pareja de esa forma.

 

_ El soldado se encogió de hombros. _

 

_ -Después de todo lo que pasamos… no imaginaba la vida sin tenerla a mi lado - le dijo Steve, mientras miraba a Natasha como si estuviera hipnotizado. _

 

-Cap, me harás llorar - dijo Clint, burlonamente.

 

Tony lo secundó.

 

_ -¿Y que respondiste? _

 

_ -Me tome unos segundos para pensarlo, pues al igual que tú me pareció que apresurabamos algo las cosas. _

 

_ -Pero le dijste que sí - Natalie aventuró. _

 

Steve no podía estar más feliz, satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo en ese instante. Lo consiguió, tenía a la mujer que quería por fin con él.

 

_ Natasha asintió, mostrandole luego el anillo de compromiso que Steve le había dado aquella noche, era de plata con un pequeño diamante incrustado en el medio, la pequeña suspiró maravillada. _

 

-Natasha, que suerte tienes - suspiraron las mujeres de la sala.

 

Esta puso los ojos en blanco, pero le sonrió de paso al rubio soldado que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Gracias - le dijo de corazón -. Ellas tienen razón, es precioso.

 

Sí, Steve estaba de lo más complácido.

 

_ Ese fue solo el inicio, pues luego de un año entero de estar comprometidos, Steve y Natasha se casaron en una ceremonia privada a la que solo asistieron sus amigos más cercanos y algunos agentes de SHIELD, para finalmente culminar con la espía embarazada tan solo un mes después de la boda, lo cual fue inesperado al haber quedado estéril hace años en la Sala Roja. _

 

-Dios, Rogers… la dejas embarazada a la primera - rió Clint.

 

Tony, Thor y Bruce lo secundaron. Natasha todavía seguía pasmada con este hecho, ¿como era posible?

 

-A lo mejor es porque Steve lleva el suero de súper-soldado en sus venas al igual que tú, aunque lo tuyo sea una variación - dijo Bruce, al parecer, ella habló en voz alta.

 

-Entonces…

 

-Sin ser explícito, la combinación de ambos sueros reestableció la función de tu aparato reproductor - explicó el científico.

 

-Tus genes deben de ser de los mejores, pillo - le dijo Tony, pícaronamente.

 

Natasha sonrió con burla, estaba totalmente segura de que el soldado era muchísimo mejor dotado que todos los hombres en esta habitación.

 

_ Natalie se entusiasmó más cuando hablaron de su hermano. Todo el embarazo fue perfectamente, pero lastimosamente el período final no fue color de rosa, al entrar en el noveno mes un enemigo antiguo de su tía Jessica Jones, Kilgrave (un villano capaz de controlar la mente de las personas a su antojo), regresó para cobrar venganza de los Vengadores, secuestrando a Natasha.  _

 

A Steve y a la mayoría se les atascó el aliento en la garganta.

 

-Oh, no - dijo Pepper, formando una perfecta “O” en su boca.

 

_ Steve entró en pánico al instante pero con la ayuda de sus tíos Luke, Jessica, Sam y Tony lograron recuperarla, claro, luego de un episodio traumático en donde Kilgrave casi hace que Natasha apuñale su vientre y que cuando esta se negó a hacerlo rotundamente, el amor de madre fue más fuerte que nada, obligó a Steve a casi dispararle en el abdomen.  _

 

Natasha por primera vez en toda la noche, sintió pavor por lo que fuera a ocurrirle, mientras que Steve no podía creer que existiera alguien como ese hombre que no le importara arrebatarle la vida a un niño inocente.

 

_ -Oh, Dios… - suspiró Natalie -. Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que esa parte tiene un final feliz, ¿o no? Digo, James esta bien. _

 

Todos rogaron en silencio porque la repuesta fuera un sí.

 

_ Casi… si no hubiera sido porque Luke y Sam detuvieron a Steve a tiempo, Natasha y James no la hubieran contado.  _

 

El alivio inundó la sala en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

 

_ Jessica termino matándo a Kilgrave, que gracias a todo lo que hizo provocó que Natasha entrara en trabajo de parto.  _

 

-Ese maldito… - Steve apretó los dientes.

 

_ Semanas después, ya con su bebé en casa, el soldado y la espía se encontraban más felices que nunca. _

 

_ -Aunque al principio fue un poco difícil debido a lo que ocurrió, logramos superarlo con el tiempo y permanecimos felices con nuestro bebé… James Steven Rogers - dijo Natasha, sonriendo al horizonte, como si pudiera recordar al rubio cuando era un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. _

 

-Debo admitir que este lado de ti, me gusta mucho - dijo Tony.

 

-Solo porque no pienso en mil y un maneras de estrangularte, ¿verdad? - le dijo Natasha, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

 

-Eso, y porque por primera vez estas contenta con lo que tienes en tu vida - completó su comentario y dejó pasmada a la pelirroja de paso.

 

-Tal vez no seas tan idiota después de todo, Stark - le dijo Natasha casi con dulzura.

 

_ -¿Y luego vine yo? - preguntó su hija, con alegría al saber que su parte en esta historia iba a llegar. _

 

_ -Claro - le dijo su padre, revolviéndole el cabello -. Llegaste dos años después que tu hermano, y eras la cosa más adorable del mundo - siguió contándole mientras la cargaba y la colocaba en sus piernas con la risa de ella de fondo -. Cuando te cargué por primera vez, el único nombre que me pudo venir a la mente al ver tu rostro fue el de Natalie, a tu madre le pareció buena idea por supuesto. Ella y yo habíamos quedado en que yo pondría los primeros nombres y ella los segundos. _

 

-Que buena idea - dijo Bobbi.

 

_ Natalie la observó con curiosidad. _

 

_ -Pero mi segundo nombre es Jean… ¿porque, mamá? _

 

_ La pelirroja compartió una mirada de pena con el rubio y le contó. _

 

Ambos sintieron más curiosidad aún.

 

_ -Hace un tiempo yo tenía una buena amiga que era parte de los X-Men, se llamaba Jean Grey. Sus poderes eran impresionantes y ella irradiaba luz, esperanza… luego un día cuando estaba embarazada de ti me entere de que ella había muerto en una misión con los mutantes, sacrificó su vida para salvarnos a todos - sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero no llegaron a derramar lágrimas -. Te nombré a ti en su honor, porque ella fue una de las personas más valientes y fuertes que he conocido, y así es exactamente como deseo que seas - se acercó hasta ella, y besó tiernamente su nariz. _

  
  


-¿Jean? ¿Qué no es una de las profesoras de la Mansión X? - dijo Bobbi, pasmada.

 

-Así es, Morse - dijo Fury, sintiendo pena al reconoder el nombre de la mutante antes mencionada.

 

-¿Mansión X? - preguntó Wanda con curiosidad.

 

-Es una escuela para mutantes, fundada por Charles Xavier, el Profesor X - le informó Hill -. Es para todos aquellos con el gen mutante en sus venas que buscan un hogar donde sean aceptados por quienes son, y donde les enseñan a controlar sus poderes.

 

Wanda y Pietro suspiraron fascinados con la idea, tal vez luego de todo esto no sería mala idea ir a hacerle una visita a ese Profesor X.

 

_ -Me hubiera gustado conocerla - dijo la niña con pena. _

 

_ -Ella te habría adorado - dijo Natasha con seguridad. _

 

Natasha se preguntó como era que la habría llegado a conocer y admirar tanto.

 

_ Más tarde, cuando Natalie fue a dormir, sopesó todo lo que le habían relatado sus padres, desde los momentos tiernos hasta los más duros y concluyó con que ellos a pesar de no haber tenido un camino fácil, siempre hallaban la manera de superarlo y seguir adelante. De volver el uno al otro. No eran perfectos, pero con todo y sus errores eran unas íncreibles personas que luchaban por lo que creían correcto.  _

 

Steve asintió, sintiendose bien al saber que su hija pensaba aquello.

 

_ Sí, definitivamente. No pudo haber pedido mejores padres que Steve Rogers y Natasha Romanoff.” _

 

-Hermoso - resumió Pepper -. Son unas personas dignas de admirar, chicos.

 

-Estamos orgullosos de ustedes - les dijo Thor, regalandoles una gran sonrisa.

 

El soldado y la espía les agradecieron por sus palabras, se sentían más que alagados, estaban conmovidos. Solo esperaban que su historia no terminara en un final triste, por el rumbo de las cosas.

 

-Wanda, continua, por favor - le pidio el Capitán al ver que la pelirroja seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

 

La castaña procedió.

 

_ “Todo mundo corría de aquí para allá en la Torre Vengadores, las decoraciones eran puestas por Pietro (que corría sin cesar) y Clint (que se quejaba cada vez que el velocista lo enredaba en algún predicamento con la cinta o la serpentina)... _

 

El arquero entrecerró los ojos en dirección al peliblanco, quién dejo escapar una risita entre dientes.

 

_ ...los bocadillos eran preparados por Pepper y Betty y los regalos eran dejados en una mesa todos amontonados. _

 

-¿Para quién será esa fiesta? - preguntó Pepper.

 

Tony se rascó la barbilla.

 

-No lo sé.

 

-Quizás para uno de los niños - sugirió Rhodey.

 

_ Todo estaba saliendo bien, salvo por un inconveniente, el pastel no estaba. _

 

-Oh, eso es lo más esencial - suspiró Tony, sintiendo decepción por el inepto al que no se le ocurrió comprarlo primero.

 

_ -Esto será un completo desastre si Peter no llega a tiempo - dijo Tony, con frustración. _

 

-¿Peter? - dijo Tony, no recordando a quien le pertenecía ese nombre.

 

-El chico que vestía mallas azules y rojas en los anteriores recuerdos - le dio la pista Clint.

 

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer memoria.

 

-El que tenía a su novia pelirroja - le siguió ayudando Bruce.

 

-¡Oh! Ese Peter… - rió Tony.

 

-Ah, claro, ahí si te acuerdas, ¿verdad? - le hecho en cara Pepper, cruzandose de brazos.

 

_ -Cariño, ya calmate. Te dara una migraña - lo calmó Pepper. _

 

_ -Sí, no debe tardar, probablemente la araña se haya detenido en el camino a ayudar a unos transeuntes - dijo Scott Lang, no dándole mucha importancia. _

 

_ -Pues que se apure, él es la sorpresa en esta celebración - masculló el multimillonario. _

 

-¿Qué? Será alguna clase de entretenimiento infantil - se burló Pietro.

 

_ -Ya, Tony, te saldrán arrugas - le recriminó su amigo Rodhey, colocando una bandeja con empanadas en la mesa. _

 

_ El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada. _

 

Al igual que ahora.

 

_ -¡Pietro! - exclamó el arquero tras ser enrollado de nuevo en el cartel principal de la fiesta, cortesía del peliblanco, quién reía como una hiena y Frankie y Beth le hacían coro -. Mocoso, te juro que algún día me las pagaras - le juró el rubio mientras era ayudado por su esposa a salir del embrollo. _

 

-¿Tienes algo en mi contra o qué? - le preguntó el arquero, completamente ofuscado.

 

Pietro se encogió de hombros.

 

-Solo me gusta molestarte - le sonrió con diversión.

 

Clint gruño.

 

_ Wanda se acercó por detrás a su hermano y le dio un zape. _

 

_ -¡Auh! ¿Que tienes? - exclamó. _

 

_ Su novia, Crystal, hizo la misma acción segundos después. _

 

_ -¡Amor! - se quejó. _

 

Wanda soltó una carcajada.

 

_ -Tenemos una situación de suma importancia para Peter aquí así que si no te importa, comportate como adulto y coopera - le dijo su gemela. _

 

_ -No podría estar más de acuerdo - dijo la inhumana, apoyando a su cuñada. _

 

-Esta chica me cae cada vez mejor - dijo la castaña.

 

_ -Te he dicho que te ves linda cuando estas enojada conmigo - le dijo Pietro a esta última en un intento de aminalar el ambiente. _

 

_ -¡No lograrás seducirme otra vez con tus palabras cursis, Maximoff! - exclamó ella amenazándolo con un dedo, a lo que Pietro levanto las manos como defensa. _

 

-De acuerdo, ahora no sé si sentir asco o… - Wanda dio un respingo.

 

Mientras que Pietro pensaba otra cosa.

 

-Ella cae ante mis palabras cursis, ¿eh? - dijo, perdido entre las imágenes explícitas de su cabeza.

 

La mayoría lo miró como si estuviera loco, mientras que algunos rieron por lo bajo.

 

-Eres un idiota - determinó su hermana, volviendo a reproducir el recuerdo.

 

_ Natasha, Betty y Tony cubrieron los oídos de sus respectivos hijos ante el arrebato de la chica. _

 

_ -Hay niños aquí - les dijo Tony, a modo de queja. _

 

_ Crystal se sonrojó un poco pero permaneció firme y fue a ayudar a Wanda, Carol y Hope con las bandejas de comida. Steve llegó con James y Tori por el ascensor, que traían un par de regalos más para la cumpleañera. _

 

-Entonces es para una de las chicas - dijo Bruce.

 

-Eso explica tanta decoración rosa - masculló Clint.

 

_ -¿Aún no llega el tío Peter? - preguntó James, extrañado. _

 

_ -No, y debe de estar aquí cuanto antes para terminar de prepararlo todo - dijo Natalie, angustiada, mientras sacaba unas galletas del horno. _

 

-¿Porque será Peter tan esencial? - se preguntó Wanda.

 

-Sí, actuamos como si todo se fuera a venir abajo a no ser de que él aparezca - dijo Rhodey, también extrañado.

 

_ -Oh, eso huele muy bien - Frankie quizó coger una pero la pelirroja le dio un golpe en la mano, no permitiéndoselo. _

 

_ -No toques, son para la fiesta. _

 

_ -Sí, sí, lo que digas, Rojita - se fue él, gruñendo de dolor. _

 

-Que carácter - dijo Tony, mirando a la espía pelirroja acusadoramente como si ella tuviera la culpa de que su hija adquiriera esa actitud.

 

_ Natalie, para tener siete años, era muy fuerte hasta con el golpe más simple. _

 

-Guau - suspiró Clint.

 

_ -¡Estoy aquí! - exclamó Peter Parker, apareciendo tras las puertas del ascensor, enfundado en su traje de Spider-Man y con una caja entre sus manos. _

 

-Se ve como si hubiera sido arrollado por un camión - se burló Hill.

 

_ -Ya era hora, niño - le dijo Tony, de manera acusadora. _

 

_ -Lo siento, la ciudad es una jungla - se disculpó. _

 

No tenían ni una duda.

 

_ -Dame eso, cariño - le dijo Pepper a Peter -.Oh Dios, Pete… ¿Te hiciste un corte en la mejilla? ¿Justo hoy? _

 

-En serio, ¿de quién es la fiesta? - dijo Clint.

 

_ Peter le regalo una sonrisa de culpabilidad, la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y le colocó una bandita en el lugar exacto minutos después. _

 

_ -De hecho, creo que me hacía ver más rudo. _

 

Wanda y Bobbi rieron ante su comentario.

 

_ -Aja, sí - le respondió ella con una sonrisa simpática. _

 

_ -Bueno, llegó la hora, niño. ¿Estas listo? - le preguntó Tony, con entusiasmo renovado. _

 

_ Natalie pudo ver como su tío Peter elevó la vista al cartel que decía en letras grandes y rojas: “Feliz cumpleaños, Mary Jane”, dedujo que gracias a esa acción se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. _

 

-Awww - dijeron las mujeres de la sala.

 

-Todo lo hizo por ella - suspiró Pepper.

 

-Ese si es un hombre - declaró Bobbi también, sin poder creer el íncreible y tierno gesto del niño araña para su novia.

 

_ -Tranquilo, tío Peter. Lo lograrás - le animó la pelirroja menor. _

 

_ Él le dió una sonrisa sincera. _

 

_ -Gracias, pequeña. _

 

-¿Logrará qué? - dijo Bruce, otra vez su cabeza era un lío.

 

_ Tony le palmeó el hombro, seguido del Capitán y algunos de los otros hombres también.  _

 

_ -Suerte, niño. _

 

_ Peter se paró en la terraza de la torre y minutos antes de saltar, dijo: _

 

_ -Sr. Stark - este le tomo mucha atención -. Gracias, y… deje de ser un niño hace mucho. _

 

Como cuando la realidad te golpea duro en el rostro, Tony sintió nostalgia al pensar en la edad de su hija una vez más.

 

_ Se colocó la máscara de superhéroe y se arrojó al vacío para después columpiarse hasta quién sabe dónde. _

 

_ -Crecen tan rápido - dijo el multimillonario para después tomar a Beth en brazos y abrazarla -. Nunca madures, hija. _

 

-Supongo que ese chico será alguien muy importante para ti algún día, cielo - le dijo al oído Pepper, al ver la reacción a las palabras del chico en el pelinegro.

 

-Sí, eso creo - sonrió.

 

_ Beth compusó una mueca burlona y frotó la espalda de su papá ante la vista de todos. _

 

-¿Porque la averguenzas, Tony? - le preguntó Clint, con burla.

 

-Soy su padre, tengo derecho - replicó este, como si fuera una excusa de lo más razonable.

 

_ -Bueno, deprisa, debemos tener todo listo para cuando Mary Jane llegué. _

 

_ Y así fue, cuando la joven Mary Jane Watson llegó al piso de la Torre Vengadores se llevó la sorpresa de que todos sus amigos y sobrinos estaban ahí esperándola para desearle feliz cumpleaños. _

 

_ -¡Tía M.J.! - exclamó Natalie, corriendo hacia los brazos extendidos de la pelirroja de ojos verdes. _

 

_ -Dios, estas más alta cada vez que te veo, Nattie - le dijo ella. _

 

Natasha pensó que si, efectivamente estaba mas alta que en el recuerdo anterior.

 

_ Esta rió. Mary Jane desde siempre había sido una de sus tías favoritas, a pesar de ser normal y no tener poderes, era demasiado genial. _

 

_ -Mira, ven, te trajimos regalos y… _

 

_ -Un pastel de fresa - dijo la joven, con la boca hecha agua, solo había una persona que sabía que era su favorito… -. Hey, chicos, ¿dónde esta Pet…? _

 

_ No terminó de formular la pregunta ya que todo el mundo comenzo a hablar al mismo tiempo, poniéndole millones de excusas e instándola a que abra los regalos primero.  _

 

-¿Somos así de obvios? - dijo Rhodey, totalmente sorprendido.

 

-A lo que hemos llegado… - se lamentó Natasha.

 

-No hables como si fueramos unos ancianos - le dijo Tony.

 

-¿Acaso he mencionado tus canas? - le fastidió.

 

Tony se acercó un poco más al recuerdo y entorno los ojos.

 

-Dios, Nat… ¿lo que veo es una arruga en tu frente? - se la devolvió con una sonrisa juguetona.

 

-Que infantil.

 

_ La pelirroja acató la orden y uno a uno fue abriendo diferentes obsequios, todos eran fantásticos. _

 

_ -De verdad, no tengo palabras para demostrar lo feliz y agradecida que estoy con ustedes por todo esto - dijo ella, con una mano en su pecho, conmovida. _

 

_ -No tienes nada que agradecer, eres nuestra amiga - le sonrió Betty en tanto tomaba la mano de Bruce. _

 

_ -Y nuestra tía adorada - dijo Frankie, moviendo las cejas coquetamente. _

 

-Seguro quiere que le traiga regalos - se rió Bobbi ante la actitud de su hijo.

 

_ Natalie no pudo evitar pensar en que Frankie a veces se comportaba como un completo bobo, pero uno muy divertido. Hablo con su tía Mary Jane, manteniéndola distraída con todo lo que decía, ya que no quería que piense en la ausencia de su novio, y tal y como le prometió a su tío Peter días antes, la mantuvo alejada de la terraza y solo le instaba a probar más y más de los aperitivos preparados por sus tías y ella. _

 

_ -Estaba delicioso, eres una excelente cocinera - la elogió. _

 

_ -Pues… mi papá me enseñó todo lo que sabe. _

 

-Tienes que prepararme alguno de tus platillos algún día - le hizo prometer Natasha a Steve, por lo bajo.

 

-Todo lo que quieras - le acepto él, viéndola directamente a sus ojos.

 

Odiaba que hiciera eso, era como si penetrara en su alma.

 

_ Mary Jane estaba entretenida con la compañía del resto pero, se supone que era su cumpleaños y su chico no estaba aquí para celebrarlo con ella. _

 

_ -De acuerdo - se paró de la mesa, siendo seguida de cerca por Natalie, quién miraba angustiada por el gran ventanal -. ¿Dónde esta Peter? - quizó saber. _

 

_ Nadie habló y eso le pareció sospechoso. _

 

-De verdad… ahora mentimos peor que Steve - dijo Tony, horrorizado.

 

-¡Oye! - se quejó este.

 

_ -Por favor, por lo menos diganme si él va a venir o… _

 

_ Un silbido a lo lejos hizo que Mary Jane olvidara su súplica y que la pequeña Natalie suspirara aliviada, el momento había llegado. El grupo presente de Vengadores sonrió mientras contemplaban la enorme telaraña, hecha entre dos edificios, que decía: “Mary Jane, ¿te casas conmigo?”.  _

 

-De acuerdo, en mi vida he visto algo más precioso - dijo Wanda, conmovida ante el acto del chico.

 

_ La joven estaba con las manos cubriéndo su boca y los ojos los tenía cristalizados. _

 

Un poco más, y Pepper se largaba a llorar de emoción.

_ De improvisto, apareció Peter frente a ella haciéndo que soltara un grito ahogado. Se quitó la máscara y se arrodillo frente a su amada.  _

 

-Ese chico se ha ganado mis respetos - dijo Pietro, tendría que tomar nota para cuando lo hiciera con Crystal. 

 

_ Las niñas no podían ocultar su emoción, al igual que Tony, quién tenía lágrimas ya brotando de sus ojos, Pepper lo abrazó por detrás para calmarlo. _

 

Esta realizó el mismo acto que en el recuerdo.

 

-No se que habra pasado en el futuro entre tú y ese chico pero… lo hiciste bien, amor - le susurró.

 

El pelinegro le agradeció dichas palabras con un beso corto en los labios.

 

_ -Mary Jane Watson, nos conocemos de hace muchísimo tiempo, tú has estado ahí para mí en las mejores y peores situaciones, no solo eres el amor de mi vida sino que también mi mejor amiga. Todos estos años a tu lado han sido inolvidables, y no tengo ni la menor duda de que te seguiré amando cada día por el resto de mi vida - sacó un anillo de oro de su bolsillo -. Por favor, permiteme hacerte feliz… permiteme ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y dime que sí - le dijo Peter, con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora. _

 

Hasta a los hombres les paso lo mismo.

 

_ Todo mundo esperó expectante la respuesta de la pelirroja, Natalie no se dió cuenta, pero le apretó la mano de más a su padre. _

 

Steve creyó que eso le debió haber dolido mucho a él.

 

_ -Sí, mil veces sí - respondió finalmente, arrojándose a los brazos del arácnido. _

 

_ Aplausos, risas, lágrimas y besos inundaron la torre ese día, uno que permanecería en la memoria de todos, ya que daba pie a un nuevo futuro para los tortolos. Mientras Peter abrazaba a su ahora prometida, dirigió su vista hacia su pequeña sobrina, si no fuera por ella, no hubiera tenido el valor de hacer lo que hizo hoy. Le estaba eternamente agradecido.  _

 

-Nuestra hija es estupenda, ¿eh? - dijo Steve a Natasha.

 

Ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

 

_ Natalie le guiño un ojo y con solo una sonrisa le dio a entender a su tío que se lo había dicho, que todo iba a salir bien.” _

 

-Me encanto - dijo Wanda.

 

-Sí, fue muy dulce - dijo Pepper.

 

Natasha estaba muy orgullosa de su hija, porque aunque no fuera asunto suya ella siempre hacía lo que fuera para que sus seres queridos fueran felices. Desde hacerlos danzar para que se olvidaran de sus problemas, instar a contarles sus propias historias con tal de estar más involucrada, y de ayudar a uno a conseguir el valor necesario para hacer lo que se propone. Natalie fue clave de cada uno de esos preciosos recuerdos, era una niña maravillosa. El cariño que sentía por ella aumento de rango notablemente, y cuando vió como Steve estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos pero una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios, supo que él también sentía lo mismo.

 

-Chicos, hemos visto tres recuerdos felices - les dijo Wanda -. Me temo que el último no lo sea tanto.

 

Era cierto, ya era el último, y en todos los niños siempre era ese el más triste y el que destrozaba sus corazones. No lo negaron, los padres de Natalie tuvieron miedo por lo que vendría, pero debían acabar con esto cuanto antes y ser fuertes.

 

-Puedes seguir - le dió permiso Natasha.

 

Y la mutante así lo hizo.

 

_ “Todo era oscuro, frío y tenebroso. El viento soplaba como si quisiera hacer que ella saliera volando igual que una hoja marchita y elevarse hacia el cielo con un destino impreciso. _

 

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Tony, confundido ante el panorama.

 

_ Una Natalie de ocho años caminaba aterrada hacía quién sabía donde, hasta que de repente, el escenario cambio como si de prender una bombilla de luz se tratara, era la ciudad de Nueva York, completamente desecha, llena de destrozos, cadáveres y podía sentirlo, la muerte acechaba en cada rincón. _

 

Natasha tembló. ¿Porque su hija se encontraba ahí? ¿No iría a un lugar seguro junto a los demás? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 

_ No había nada más que terror y caos, los robots reinaban la tierra.  _

 

La pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía era donde diablos estaban para combatirlos.

 

_ Y Ultron se alzaba en su trono de hierro, siendo como el maldito tirano que le deja el trabajo sucio a sus secuaces.  _

 

Más de uno apretó los dientes al ver a ese monstruo.

 

_ Natalie había oído historias sobre él, pero verlo en persona definitivamente le provocó un escalofrío. Y el miedo aumentó en ella cuando lo vió acercarse en su dirección, era como si supiera que estaba allí, el brillo intenso rojo parpadeaba en toda su cara, parecía estar regocijándose, burlandose de alguien.  _

 

-No te atrevas a tocarla… - gruño Steve por lo bajo.

 

_ Ella soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando él paso a su lado, pero lo que le heló la sangre fue lo que vino después. _

 

_ -¡Capitán América! - su corazón se detuvo -. ¡Que placer tenerlo aquí! _

 

<<No…>>, fueron los pensamientos de Natasha al verlo.

 

_ Su padre, enfundado en su traje azul, blanco y rojo; fue obligado a arrodillarse frente al maniático robot. _

 

_ -Ya te habías tardado tanto en dar la cara como el cobarde que eres. _

 

_ -¡Cobarde! - rió con sorna -.Estoy iniciando un imperio, revolucionaré al mundo y acabaré con quién este estorbando en el camino. _

  
  


-Por favor, que no haga lo que creo que hará - pidió Pepper, rogándo porque el soldado logre salvarse.

 

_ Steve apretó los dientes. _

 

_ -Si vas a matarme, ¿qué demonios estas esperando? _

 

<<Maldita sea, Rogers… deja de ser tan temerario, deja de provocarlo>>, pedía Natasha internamente.

 

_ A Natalie se le atasco el aliento en la garganta. _

 

Y a Natasha también.

 

_ -Oh, mi amigo - puso su cara robótica frente a la de él -. Ni tienes que suplicar. _

 

_ Ultron suplanto uno de sus brazos por uno que era, en lugar de una mano, una especie de arma. _

 

-Steve, tienes que huir ahora. ¿Porque no luchas? - le dijo Clint, en actitud desesperada.

 

_ -No importa cuanto tiempo nos cueste, los Vengadores unidos venceremos, y tu… vas a caer - le dijo, apretando los dientes. _

 

-Se esta rindiendo… - Bobbi estaba estupefacta.

-No puedo creerlo… - susurró Bruce.

 

_ Uno de los secuaces que lo tenía sujetado le golpeo el rostro, haciéndo que le sangrara la nariz. Natalie cubrió su boca, horrorizada. _

 

Al igual que Wanda y Pepper.

 

_ -El único que va a caer ahora, eres tú, Capitán - el mencionado solo cerró los ojos, esperando su final -. Hasta luego, Capitán Rogers. _

 

Natasha comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sus ojos verdes parecían haber perdido su brillo por completo.

 

_ Natalie, en un acto de valor, quizó moverse, hacer algo para impedir lo que estaba por ocurrir pero para su sorpresa y terror, sus piernas no se movían, estaba atrapada.  _

 

Steve en parte se alegró de ese hecho ya que no quería que ella saliera lastimada, pero la otra parte le hacía preguntarse porque no hacía nada para impedir su inminente muerte.

 

_ Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar mientras llamaba a su padre a gritos, rogando porque la escuchara.  _

 

-No me hagas esto… - creyó haber escuchado Steve de parte de Natasha.

 

Al apartar la vista del recuerdo hacía ella pudo notar que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, por lo que tomó una vez más su mano para intentar calmarla, hacerle saber que él estaba aquí con ella.

 

_ Pero ella era invisible, para todos. _

 

La mayoría cerró los ojos, no queriendo ser testigos de tal cosa.

 

_ Giró el rostro para evitar ver la escena justo al momento en que se oyó el disparó del cañon del brazo de Ultron, se atrevió a dar un vistazo y lo que antes eran lágrimas ahora era un arranque de llanto y dolor en toda la regla...  _

 

Wanda y Pepper soltaron gritos ahogados y fueron abrazadas por Pietro y Tony respectivamente, estos seguían sin poder creer lo que tenían en frente… ¿Porque? ¿Era necesario más sufrimiento? Steve y Natasha, que también habían cerrado los ojos, ahora se encontraban horrorizados. Sobretodo el primero.

 

_...su madre había recibido el disparo al ponerse delante de su esposo solo unos segundos antes de que impactara la bala en su piel. _

 

-No… - dijeron Clint y Steve a la vez.

 

Bobbi y Hill sollozaban en su sitio, Thor apretaba los dientes, Bruce intentaba controlar la rabia y Fury y Rhodey bajaron sus cabezas y cerraron los ojos con fuerza, no pudiendo mirar.

 

_ Todo quedo callado de pronto, ni una sola voz, ni un solo sonido. Solo aquel cuerpo cayendo al suelo de manera seca y permanente.  _

 

Un sollozo fue escuchado por parte del Capitán y Natasha, que seguía claramente atontada por su aparente muerte, le apreto la mano y se acerco para abrazarlo con el otro brazo sin despegar los ojos del recuerdo ni un segundo.

 

_ Steve, encolerizado, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y destruyo a ambos robots que lo tenían custodiado, luego, arremetió contra Ultron sin importarle nada más y lo golpeo infinitas veces hasta que su sistema cayó y la luz roja de sus ojos y boca se apagó.  _

 

-Así se hace, Cap… - le dijo Clint, aún alterado.

 

-Bien hecho - dijo Thor, con mirada feroz.

 

_ El soldado salió corriendo y se arrodillo junto a su esposa, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos delicadamente.  _

 

-No te vayas… - le rogó el rubio, en tono bajito.

 

Natasha le acarició el brazo.

 

-Estoy aquí.

 

_ Natalie no entendía lo que ninguno de los dos decía, estaba demasiado lejos, pero si alcanzó a ver como su madre dijo sus últimas palabras y su padre soltaba un grito al cielo y lloraba sobre el cadáver de ella.  _

 

Era una escena desgarradora sin duda alguna.

 

_ Natalie estaba en shock, lo único que quería era dejarse caer, no despertar nunca más, sentía como si de la nada le hubieran arrancado la vida. Y lo siguiente que vió le destruyó el alma. _

 

_ -Buen viaje, Capitán. _

 

-¡No! - exclamaron todos, sin importarles que los niños esten arriba… sin importarles absolutamente nada.

 

_ ¡BAM! _

 

Natasha abrió la boca, en una exclamación muda. 

_ Ultron, que logro reiniciar su sistema, sopló sobre el humo que salio de su arma y salió volando de la escena, su trabajo en este lugar había terminado.  _

 

Todo mundo, sin excepción, sintió deseos de venganza.

 

_ Natalie salió de su estupor y cuando se dio cuenta, finalmente, pudo caminar. Pero sentía como si sus piernas no fueran suyas, como si estuviera poseída y no tuviera el control sobre su mente tampoco. _

 

Natasha negó, no quería que su hija viera algo así.

 

_ Sus lentos pasos la llevaron al lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos de sus padres.  _

 

Fue aún más doloroso para todos verlos de cerca.

 

_ Natasha tenía una mano cubriendo la herida de bala sangrante del abdomen y sus ojos verdes permanecían cerrados - probablemente Steve se los haya cerrado cuando vió que ya no había nada de vida en ellos -, este yacía tirado a un lado de su madre, con ambas manos tocando el suelo, boca abajo y con un agujero en su frente que emanaba sangre. Cayó de rodillas delante de ellos, sollozando sin control. _

 

_ -No se vayan… no se vayan… - dijo la niña, inútilmente -. Los necesito… _

 

_ Todo terminó en cuanto ella abrío los ojos y gritó. Había sido una pesadilla. _

 

El equipo respiró con alivio.

 

-No puedo… no puedo seguir con esto… - dijo la espía, parandose de su lugar y huyendo de la sala.

 

Clint iba a ir tras ella, pero Steve se lo impidió.

 

-Yo iré, no sigan sin nosotros - le dijo a Wanda antes de irse a buscarla.

 

Natasha había salido de la casa y se dirigía decidida hacía uno de los árboles, dispuesta a molerlo a golpes como si de una bolsa de boxeo se tratara. Unos pasos se oyeron tras ella, y supo al instante que se trataba de Steve.

 

-¡Nat! - gritó -. ¡Nat, espera!

 

La pelirroja se giró bruscamente, el soldado pudo ver que una de sus mejillas yacía húmeda, un símbolo que representaba el dolor que acababa de experimentar.

 

-¡No necesitas más pruebas, Steve! - exclamó ella -. ¡Te lo dije desde un principio! ¡Yo no soy buena para ti!

 

-Eso no es cierto - le replicó el rubio con voz suplicante.

 

-Steve… - la cara de Natasha se contrajo -. Por mi culpa moriste…

 

-No, Nat…

 

-Si no te hubieras quedado junto a mi cuerpo, si hubieras tenido más fuerzas para continuar… por lo menos los niños tendrían un padre.

 

Steve se acercó a ella lentamente, temiendo que se alejara de él. En un acto de confort, tomó su mano, la llevó hasta sus labios y se la besó cariñosamente. Natasha tenía lágrimas sin liberar en ambos ojos, era una de las primeras veces que la veía así de vulnerable, sin contar los recuerdos claro esta.

 

-Pero mi vida no hubiera sido igual si no te tenía ahí conmigo - le susurró con ternura -. Hubiera muerto de una forma u otra en esa batalla…

 

-Pero podrías haberte defendido y no lo hiciste.

 

-No podemos estar seguros de que estoy muerto, ¿o sí?, después de todo solo se trataba de un sueño que nuestra hija tuvo.

 

Natasha suspiró.

 

-¿Y que tal si en realidad paso? Hay varias señales, nuestros hijos actúan extraño desde que llegaron. Nos miran a todos como si fueramos espejismos… - hasta este punto, la espía ya no soportaba más el nudo que había en su garganta -. No puedo entender todavía como es que alguien tan bueno y puro como tú arriesgaría su vida  por alguien… como yo…

 

-¿Quieres que te diga porque lo haría? - el rubio la miraba profundamente.

 

Natasha parecía dubitativa, pero igual asintió y preguntó:

 

-¿Porqué? 

 

Jamás esperaría la respuesta que le dio.

 

-Porque me importas mucho, Natasha. y no voy a parar de decirtelo hasta que en verdad te lo grabes en esa cabeza que tienes - le sonrió torcidamente -. Una vez alguien me dijo: “Nunca arruines tu presente por un pasado que no tiene futuro”, y fue a partir de entonces que salí adelante, deje de ser ese chico bajito de Brooklyn y me dedique a buscar mi camino - su mirada obtuvo un tinte de determinación -. Los Vengadores fueron lo primero que consideré un hogar, pero ahora… sé que mi hogar eres tú y siempre serás tú. Nosotros escribimos nuestro futuro, Nat, tú tomas las decisiones que te llevan a él. Me escogiste a mí en un futuro tal vez no tan lejano… y quiero que sepas que aunque aún no estes lista del todo, yo siempre te estaré esperando - dicho esto, soltó su mano y comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verla.

 

Mil cosas le pasaron a la vez a Natasha, se congeló en su lugar, se le aceleró el corazón hasta más no poder y por poco deja de respirar. ¿Porque estas cosas siempre tenían que pasarle a ella? ¿Porque este hombre tuvo que llegar a su vida?

 

-Yo…

 

No encontraba palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Steve vió su duelo interno así que dijo:

 

-Te espero adentro.

 

Pero Natasha corrió para alcanzarlo y lo tomó del brazo.

 

-Iré contigo - dijo, adelantandose a él -. Después de todo, debemos acabar con esos recuerdos.

 

Steve sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Esa mujer lo tenía loco, nunca sabías con que estado de humor la encontrarías un día.

 

-Como digas.

 

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, los demás los observaron expectantes.

 

-¿Ya estas mejor? - le pregunto Wanda, dulcemente.

 

La pelirroja asintió, brindandole una mueca a modo de sonrisa.

 

-Se tardaron - sugestionó Tony, levantando ambas cejas.

 

-Hay que continuar - dijo Natasha a Wanda, ambas ignorando el comentario del multimillonario.

 

_ Natalie colocó una mano en su pecho, intentando calmar su respiración. James se acercó corriendo desde la otra habitación y se sentó junto a su hermanita en la cama. _

 

_ -Nattie, ¿qué paso? - le preguntó, angustiado. _

 

_ Ella le devolvió la mirada asustada. _

 

_ -Yo… - y se quebró. _

 

A cualquiera le daría pesar ver a una niña que no hacía más que desprender luz y gentileza por todos los poros sufrir de esa manera. Soñar con que tus padres morían… no podían imaginar peor cosa...

 

_ Su llanto fue oído por todos sus amigos y algunos de sus tíos, y les dolió el corazón de tan solo verla así. No la culpaban, ninguno había estado tranquilo desde que dejaron a la mayoría de sus padres en la ciudad combatiendo a los robots de Ultron. Ahora mismo, se encontraban en un búnker en algún punto del Círculo Polar Ártico, Tony los mando allí para mantenerlos a salvo, y habían pasado dos días sin tener ninguna noticia. _

 

-Así que esto esta pasando luego del episodio de las despedidas - se dio cuenta Bruce.

 

_ Natalie le contó a su hermano mayor lo que había soñado luego de que sus sollozos acabaran. Él la abrazó fuerte, sabiendo que la situación la había afectado muchísimo.  _

 

Más que eso...

 

_ Esa noche, James se quedó con ella, le tarareo la canción “Somewhere Over the Rainbow” para tranquilizarla y que de ese modo sintiera que su madre aún estaba con ella.  _

 

Steve y Natasha sonrieron ante el método de su hijo mayor, les alegraba saber que se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse.

 

_ Al funcionar su método, el rubio no hizo más que acurrucarse en el otro lado y acariciarle sus cabellos rojos, logrando así que ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos. Fue más o menos por la una de la mañana que sintieron el sonido del motor de un Quinjet aterrizando en tierra firme. _

 

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de todos los presentes, sintiendo esperanza.

 

_ -Nattie…  _

 

_ -¿Qué? - preguntó la pequeña, somnolienta. _

 

_ -Ya están aquí - le sonrió.” _

 

El grupo de heroés no pudo estar más aliviado ante tal noticia, aunque la espía no terminaba de tragarselo, ¿en verdad lo habían logrado? ¿estaban en el infierno y habían vuelto sanos y salvos? Era inexplicable.

 

-Te lo dije - le dijo Steve, sin perder la sonrisa.

 

Nunca la perdía cuando estaba con ella. Definitivamente… era bueno tener la certeza de que estaban bien.

 

-De acuerdo, señores, esto amerita una celebración - empezó diciendo Tony.

-No se apure, Sr. Stark, debemos terminar de ver todos los recuerdos, ¿lo olvida? - le recriminó Fury, fulminandolo con su único ojo bueno.

 

Clint, Hill y Natasha notaron por su postura que se encontraba tenso.

 

-Oh, claro, como olvidarlo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que debemos celebrar como se debe el saber que salimos vivos de las garras de la muerte - declaró el multimillonario.

 

-Pues claro, Lord Stark tiene razón. ¡Unas buenas cervezas serán lo apropiado! - exclamó el rubio Asgardiano con entusiasmo.

 

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, pero Fury seguía imperturbable.

 

-Esta bien, terminemos con esto - dijo Wanda, formando una de las últimas esferas entre sus manos -. El último es Jordan - le sonrió a Bruce, que estaba al fondo.

 

Él le correspondió con timidez, solo esperaba que su futuro con Jordan fuera tan bueno como este se lo había prometido.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Reviews?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. El lunes 22 de Agosto publicare el segundo capitulo.
> 
> ¿Merezco un review?


End file.
